Singles
by Yaya Romance
Summary: Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Tengo dos mejores amigos. ¿Que es lo que nos hace especiales? Mis amigos y yo hemos echo un pacto: Nunca jamas enamorarnos. Eso fue hasta que conocí a ese chico Italiano que parece inmune a mis halagos. Traducción del FanFic de HappyMood
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo ! Les presento mi nuevo proyecto. **

**Un fic que me encanto leerlo en Inglés y por eso mismo TENIA que Traducirlo :B He de decir que los primeros capítulos son algo cortos, pero se van alargando a medida en que uno se mete en la historia. Las advertencias las daré en el momento en que sean necesarias. Este cap no tiene ninguna.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya y la historia a Happymood. Prácticamente nada me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

¿Mi apariencia? No es nada especial. De veinticinco años, hombre, con un enmarañado pelo castaño, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que puede enamorar a cualquiera. Puedo ser estúpido a veces, pero al parecer las damas (y los caballeros también, si tengo que ser honesto) lo encuentran adorable.

¿Por qué me aman? No lo se. Pero me he dado cuenta de que mi acento Español es muy útil cuando estoy coqueteando. Las damas lo aman; incluso si llevo hablando Ingles desde siempre, a veces pretendo no saber ninguna palabra para impresionarlas. En realidad, es una de mis técnicas favoritas.

¿Algo extraño sobre mí? Le tengo mucho cariño a los niños, ¡pero no de esa manera! Las damas también parecen adorar eso. Cuando les digo lo mucho que me gusta tener niños pequeños a mí alrededor, ellas piensan que encontraron al hombre perfecto para casarse. Sin embargo me las he arreglado para esquivar ese destino muchas veces.

Tengo dos mejores amigos. Nos conocimos en el Jardín de niños y hemos sido amigos durante todo este tiempo. Siempre hemos sido bastante alborotadores, a los profesores no les agradamos mucho en verdad, en especial a Gilbert. Él siempre ha sabido como lograr una verdadera venganza. No les diré exactamente como, usen su imaginación. No estará muy lejos de la verdad, de todos modos.

Gracias a nuestra reputación, todos comenzaron a llamarnos el "Bad Touch Trio" y lo siguen haciendo. Por supuesto, ahora tiene un significado totalmente diferente.

¿Mis amigos? Bueno, uno de ellos se llama Francis Bonnefoy y él es mayor de nuestro grupo. Es francés, alto, con su pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y tiene una leve sombra de barba que según lo que piensa lo hace ver como un "hermano mayor". El tira para los dos lados y tiene una extraña fascinación con las rosas. Dice que cada vez que se acuesta con alguien, deja una rosa roja en su almohada por la mañana para recordarle al otro lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Francis siempre ha sido el romántico entre nosotros, por lo que a Gilbert le gusta burlarse de él. Él también es quien le presta más atención a su apariencia y estilo y a las personas le gustan sus modales elegantes.

¿Los buenos modales? Duran solo una noche. Francis realmente ama tocar (Léase: pervertidamente) a todos de la manera que pueda y donde pueda. Gilbert dice que Francis también lo hace conmigo, pero la verdad, no me doy cuenta.

Mi otro amigo es Gilbert Beilschmidt. Él llego aquí desde Alemania con su hermano pequeño un año después de conocer a Francis. Podría decir que es el más "hetero" de nosotros, pero Francis me ha dicho que Gilbert ha tenido sus propios enamoramientos y amores dentro de nuestro propio género. Gilbert es muy arrogante, profundamente enamorado de su propio ser (hasta el punto que se casaría consigo mismo si pudiera, según sus palabras) y en su opinión las personas son "Awesomes" o "No Awesomes". Solo hay tres personas dentro de la lista de "Awesomes" incluyendo al mismo Gilbert y los otros dos van y vienen de la lista. Yo creo que ustedes sabrán quienes son. Sin embargo, Gilbert tiene su propia manera de ligar. Y por muy extraño que parezca, funciona.

Esos somos nosotros. Tres amigos que no quieren nada más que divertirse. Somos muy distintos, con intereses distintos y probablemente hubiéramos seguido con nuestros caminos si no fuera por ese incidente hace tiempo.

¿Qué incidente? Cuando teníamos entre quince y dieciséis años, cada uno sufrió por el corazón roto. Entonces hicimos un pacto, con el fin de evitar ese destino otra vez, de nunca, jamás, enamorarse. Mantenerse solteros, hasta que las lagrimas de la muerte nos separen.

Lo hemos hecho bien. Ninguno de nosotros hemos estado en una relación estable. Tenemos nuestras propias aventuras sin ataduras. Todo funcionaba perfecto, hasta ahora.

Frase clave: Hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue por ahora ! Pretendo actualizar cada una o dos semanas. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mundo ! Les dejo el Cap antes de entrar a clases... Si, es mañana D: **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! Esto es una traducción :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>

Si nos ven juntos por primera vez, es probable que piensen que somos un grupo de amigos que viven sus vidas de la manera más extravagante y extrema, he incluso pueden estar en lo correcto con algunos de nosotros (véase Gilbert) pero la mayor parte de nuestras vidas es perfectamente normal.

Gilbert trabaja con su hermano menor en una pequeña librería que les pertenece. Francis escribe columnas en una revista famosa bajo el seudónimo de 'Joan Red' y yo soy un cuidador de niños. Nada especial ¿cierto?

Nos despertamos cada mañana, a veces solos, a veces al lado de una figura desconocida, de la cual podemos o no recordar su nombre, en nuestra casa o en un hotel, o en una casa desconocida… bueno, quería decirles como empezamos un día normalmente, pero de algún modo me las arregle para arruinarlo. Hablo demasiado… a veces.

Bien, empezare de nuevo. Nos levantamos cada mañana, como lo hagamos es completamente irrelevante, nos arreglamos y todos los días vamos directamente a trabajar. No nos vemos los unos a los otros hasta altas horas en la noche, donde podemos ir a cenar juntos, o ir al cine, o ir a alguna especie de club…

Cosas perfectamente normales que hacen los amigos ¿cierto? En los fines de semana podemos pasar todo el día juntos o bien solo una cantidad de tiempo, a veces es posible que queramos gastar cada uno el tiempo solos.

Se lo que están pensando ahora. ¿Cuándo encontramos tiempo para ligar? Es fácil. Ligar no es algo que necesite tiempo. Todas las horas y todos los lugares son convenientes. Cuando esperamos el bus, cuando estamos trabajando, cuando hablamos con un cliente, cuando esperamos a nuestros amigos, o en un club.

El club. Un clásico. El lugar más fácil para encontrar pareja. Hablas un poco, tomas unas copas, bailas y si todo va de acuerdo al plan, no estás solo por la noche. Por otra parte, un club te da la oportunidad de elegir qué tipo de persona quieres atraer ese día. Están los completamente solos, bebiendo todo lo que pueden, se sienten tan solos que lo único que quieren es ser notados. Ellos son del tipo fácil y no proponen ningún desafío. Están aquellos que si bien están solos es porque no quieren compañía por esa noche. Ellos son difíciles de impresionar, pero si haces perfectamente las cosas, después son los mejores en la cama. Esta el grupo de amigas, siempre riendo, bebiendo cocteles y mostrando sus piernas en toda su gloria. Las chicas prefieren ir en packs de dos o tres, por lo que a veces las impactamos los tres de una. Los hombres, al contrario, van en grupos más grandes y es difícil encontrarlos solos. Los tímidos y los extrovertidos. Los lindos y los feos. Los nerds y las divas. Todos. Francis siempre dice que ir a un Club es como ir al Supermercado, nunca sabes lo que andas buscando, pero al final encuentras el producto que quieres.

Distinto a lo que se pueda pensar, no siempre damos el primer paso. A veces ellos vienen a nosotros.

¿Qué es lo que ven?

En Francis:

-Su sonrisa (como nosotros la llamamos su 'Sonrisa de Ligar')

-Su aspecto.

-Su acento Francés (que viene naturalmente)

-Sus elegantes modales y su buen ojo para la moda.

-El sueño de que el pueda enamorase de ellos y tener la mas romántica historia de sus vidas.

En Gilbert:

-Su aspecto (difícil pasarlo por alto. Cabello plateado y ojos rojos. ¿No lo mirarían?)

-Su confianza y arrogancia (pregunte por ahí y si, a muchos les gusta. Los calienta)

-Su voz (si, el sabe cómo usarla. Lo sé)

-Sabe bailar (no es que nosotros no sepamos, pero es el mejor)

-El sueño de que el pueda enamorase de ellos y tener la más romántica historia de sus vidas.

En mí:

-Mi acento Español.

-La adorable cara que pongo cuando no entiendo algo (o al menos, eso es lo que dice Francis)

-Mi sonrisa.

-La posibilidad de que posea un lado oscuro, en alguna parte.

-El sueño de que el pueda enamorase de ellos y tener la más romántica historia de sus vidas.

De una forma u otra, al final el 97% de las veces volvemos con compañía a nuestras casas. Podemos hablar con ellos, aprender un poco de ellos, pero al final, nunca los volvemos a ver. A pasado, seré sincero, hemos salido con una chica o un chico más de dos veces, pero nunca duraron mucho. Pronto se dan cuenta de que no los amamos y dicen adiós sin remordimientos.

Esa es nuestra vida. Esa a sido nuestra vida por los últimos diez años, más o menos, y no nos quejamos. La amamos.

Así que no es extraño vernos de Club en Club, viviendo _la vida loca, _como dice la canción. Hoy no era diferente de ninguna manera cuando Gilbert dijo:

"Conozco un club en el que nunca hemos estado. Acaba de abrir. Se llama 'Nightwave' ¿Qué dicen? ¿Le hacemos una visita?"

Y así lo hicimos. No me quejo, pero si hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría de seguro hubiera tratado de cambiar de planes. Huir. Ir a otro lugar. No ahí. Nunca a ese. Pero yo no sabía el gran error que cometeríamos ahí.

El que yo cometería.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Reviews, Alerts y Favoritos. <strong>

**Y una respuesta para Ezaki: La verdad, prefiero mantener eso en secreto hasta el momento en que influyan en el fic, así como en el original. Aunque en realidad no son muy influyentes dentro de la historia principal, el Espamano, y a eso me refería con las advertencias. El Fic tiene un formato bastante peculiar y si sigues curiosa, el fic original tiene las respuestas.**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mundo ! Aqui subo otro capitulo ! He estado subiéndolos relativamente rápido porque ya los tenia traducidos, pero ahora que entre al colegio les advierto que puedo demorar un poco mas D:**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Hetalia Axis Powers ni la historia de Singles, el original esta en Inglés y como dato freak fue escrito por una griega :B (Asi se dice, ¿verdad?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>

El "Nightwave"

Si uno tuviera que juzgar solo por el nombre, podría pensar que sería un lugar muy especial. Tal vez algo realmente peculiar: un club con sirvientas vestidas de sirenas caminando por los alrededores, sirviéndote bebidas y sonriéndote sensuales. Algo así o incluso mucho mejor…

La realidad era que lo único exótico que tenía el lugar era su nombre. El resto era bastante normal así que, repitiendo lo que Gilbert había exclamado, era realmente una decepción ya que de verdad nos había gustado la idea de las sirvientas-sirenas.

"Un día abrirás un club a tu gusto…" Dijo Francis con una sonrisa y entró primero. Me volví a mirar a Gilbert, quien tenía una mirada soñadora en la cara, claramente pensando en lo que Francis acababa de decir. Reí, pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y juntos seguimos a Francis.

Le tomo un tiempo a mis ojos adaptarse a la extraña luz azul y a mis orejas a la música ensordecedora, pero cuando finalmente se acostumbraron pude ver que el lugar no era tan malo. Era agradable, si los clubes pueden describirse como agradables, e inmediatamente vi a Francis bailar con un hombre pelirrojo en algún lugar del centro de la pista de baile. Su lugar favorito, dice él, porque desde ahí puede observar (toquetear) a todos mejor. Todavía me pregunto cómo se las arregla Francis para encontrar entre la masa y la confusión a quien de seguro le dirá "si, vamos a buscar una habitación" en cuestión de segundos. Es un talento. A veces lo envidio…

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Gilbert ya no estaba atrás mío, pero no podía verlo en ningún lugar de la multitud por lo que asumí que el también había encontrado ya a alguien de su interés. Entonces, era mi turno, y comencé a mirar a mí alrededor por posibles compañeros de noche. Ahí había un grupo de damas realmente hermosas sentadas en una mesa en algún lugar del extremo derecho del club, pero me di cuenta de que se inclinaban mucho unas a las otras y supe inmediatamente que estaban en una conversación seria y que probablemente no debían ser molestadas. No había manera en que me pudiera hacer camino a través de esa barrera, así que continúe mirando alrededor.

Ahí había un guapo hombre de pelo oscuro bebiendo solo, observando atentamente a la gente bailar. El hombre, de veintidós años como mucho, estaba moviendo sus caderas imperceptiblemente y esa era una señal clara de que quería bailar. A menos de que fuera Homofóbico, ese hombre de seguro aceptaría mi invitación a bailar, lo podía ver, y tampoco era tan feo. No tenía nada que perder así que empecé a acercarme a él.

De repente sentí un par de manos en mi cintura y me voltee pensando que sería Francis quien querría decirme algo importante. No era el y mis ojos cayeron en una hermosa chica de rostro delicado. Era asiática y tenía muy largo y ondulado pelo castaño. Estaba borracha, de eso podía estar seguro, y me sonrió brillantemente.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Pregunto con un extraño acento, le sonreí, haciéndola reír y le tome la mano. Cuando estábamos en el centro de la pista de baile inmediatamente posiciono sus brazos a mí alrededor y comenzó a bailar. Su cuerpo se deslizaba junto al mío perfectamente, ella sabía lo que hacía y me di cuenta de que muchos a nuestro alrededor habían parado lo suyo para mirarnos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó de pronto con su cara a centímetros de la mía. Era realmente hermosa, pero me sentía un poco culpable de aprovecharme de ella en ese estado.

"Antonio…" Le susurre en la oreja, me sonrió e iba a abrir su boca para decirme el suyo cuando alguien la agarro de la mano y súbitamente sentí el frio por perder el contacto. Unos ojos oscuros me miraron con desaprobación y yo solo le quede mirando mientras el agitado chico de pelo castaño oscuro con edad cercana a la de la chica y extrañas cejas, poco a poco la aparto de la pista de baile.

"Vamos, Mei" Dijo y suspire. Iba tan bien, era una lástima que hubiésemos sido interrumpidos así, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba así que rápidamente recupere la compostura. En serio necesitaba un trago, y luego, después de que todo el baile me hubiera puesto sediento, me di cuenta de que probablemente no tendría suerte esta noche. Empuje a través de la multitud punzante y encontré un taburete vacio donde sentarme. Volví a suspirar mientras le daba mi orden al camarero, un hombre alto y rubio con ojos azules y una sonrisa inmensa. Me mostro sus pulgares hacia arriba y fue a preparar mi bebida.

Fue allí cuando algo, no, alguien atrajo mi mirada. Había un hombre sentado un poco mas allá a mi izquierda, jugando con su teléfono celular. No tenía nada de especial en él: cabello castaño con un extraño rulo que sobresalía de él y ojos avellana. Debía ser un poco más joven que yo y estaba bebiendo algo que parecía jugo de naranja con una pajita. Eso era verdaderamente extraño. Nunca antes había visto a alguien beber jugo de naranja con una pajita en un club, pero no fue lo que me llamo la atención.

La verdad, no sé qué fue lo que llamo mi atención. Lo único que supe era que quería hablar con ese chico. El hombre le estaba haciendo pucheros intensamente (¡Si, Pucheros! ¡Y era adorable!) a su teléfono celular mientras sorbía de su bebida.

Ni siquiera parecía haberme notado y cuando el camarero deslizo mi copa frente a mí, no me importo. Ya no estaba sediento. Mientras observaba al hombre a mi lado rápidamente pensé en todas las escusas que podía usar para romper el hielo. Al final decidí usar mi Español. Había funcionado estupendamente con un montón de gente antes y pensé seriamente que podría funcionar con ese chico también, así que me acerque a él, invadiendo lentamente su privacidad.

El me miro molesto, se volvió un poco hacia su izquierda y volvió a mandar mensajes de texto. Decidí que ese era mi momento de hablar:

"Hola…" Dije en español. "Soy nuevo en la ciudad y no se hablar en Inglés para nada…"

El me miro. ¿Era una buena señal? No pude decirlo, pero mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápido cuando me di cuenta de que había llamado su atención, así que decidí continuar con mi acto.

"Pareces ser un chico agradable y es extraño preguntarte en estas condiciones…" Añadí en Español. El chico me miro. Completamente confundido por supuesto ya que el no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero interesado. Confundido e interesado es bueno.

"¿Te gustaría que nos juntáramos mañana?" Le sonreí encantador. "Llévame alrededor de la ciudad…"

Fue entonces cuando el chico abrió la boca y dejo la pajita de lado. Le observe fascinado como alejaba su jugo de naranja terminado y levantaba una ceja hacia mí.

"No entiendes nada de lo que estoy diciendo…" Continúe en Español. En serio no sabía que más decir y algo pasó. El chico hablo.

"¿Eso realmente resulta para meterte en los pantalones de la gente o es la primera vez que lo usas?" Preguntó.

Preguntó en un perfecto Español. Me quede en Shock, por así decirlo y me quede mirándolo con la boca abierta. Nunca antes había pasado. Nunca. Pero estaba algo contento de que pudiera hablar mi idioma, así que quise hablar con él y adivinen. Cometí un gran error.

Dije: "¿Eres Español? Mi nombre es Antonio y…" En Ingles. Quise darme una fuerte cachetada a mí mismo. El chico no se rio ni comento pero pude ver que le hizo gracia.

"Así que hablas Inglés…" Fue lo único que dijo y se volvió nuevamente hacia su teléfono celular. Yo no quería que parara de hablarme. Pensé que debía reír, decir que lo sentía y huir lo más rápido posible del club, pero me quede ahí. No quería dejar ir a ese chico.

"Bueno, lo siento…" Reí un poco. "Esa fue una mala manera de acercarme…"

El tipo solo resoplo y volvió a enviar mensajes de texto. No es bueno. ¡Nada bueno!

"Pero creo que eres un chico agradable yo…" Quise continuar pero en ese momento una chica se acerco a nosotros, suspirando y pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello. Reviso su falda por un momento antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"Estoy listo para irme" Dijo ella.

Tachen el ella. El dijo. Ella era un hombre. El chico asintió con la cabeza, puso su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y se levanto. El otro chico me sorprendió mirándolos y se volteo a su amigo.

"¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto. El hombre de pelo castaño oscuro me miro y luego miro a su amigo rubio.

"Solo es alguien que trato de ligar conmigo…" Dijo y el rubio se rio tan alto que el camarero también se volvió para mirarnos.

"¡Eso es, como que totalmente gracioso!" Dijo el rubio.

"Solo vámonos, Feliks" Dijo y me miro con reproche. Feliks asintió con la cabeza y luego se volteo a ver al camarero.

"¡Hasta mañana, Alfred!" Grito. El aludido les sonrió brillantemente y grito de vuelta con un tono igual de alto.

"¡Nos vemos, Feliks! ¡Romano!" Y con eso los dos hombres desaparecieron en la multitud. Yo me quede mirando fijamente el asiento donde antes había estado sentado el chico de ojos color avellana antes de registrar lo que había dicho Alfred, el camarero. Inmediatamente me volví hacia él y comencé a golpear la barra para llamar su atención.

"¿Trabaja aquí?" Pregunte. Alfred ladeo su cabeza confundido.

"¿Quien? ¿Romano o Feliks?"

Feliks era el rubio. Entonces el era Romano. Romano… que hermoso nombre… sonaba italiano… ¿Así que el chico era Italiano? ¿Entonces porque hablaba tan bien el Español? Sacudí la cabeza, ahora no era el momento para pensar en cosas tan triviales.

"Romano…" Dije amando la manera en que sonaba en mi lengua. Alfred me miro con simpatía y me sonrió con pesar.

"Ambos trabajan aquí…" Dijo Alfred. "Nunca lo impresionaras chico…" Agrego después. "Deberías dejar de pensar en el de inmediato. Podrías terminar realmente lastimado…"

Sabía que tenía razón. Había muchos peces en el mar. ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo tratando de impresionar a Romano? Si no había funcionado la primera vez, no funcionaria nunca. Si, mañana será otro día, ni siquiera voy a recordar el nombre del chico mañana. Suspire, pague mi bebida y decidí volver a casa.

Francis y Gilbert no estaban a la vista. Al menos alguien había anotado esa noche y me sentí feliz por ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ven que de a poquito ya se van alargando los capítulos ? Y la trama también esta comenzando ! :D <strong>

**Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas :B Sigan dejándolos... Que me alienta a traducir mas rápido :)**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Mundo ! Les dejo otro capitulo. **

**Espero actualizar así todas las semanas, pero el colegio ya me esta fastidiando... y soy un asco trotando xD No se porque mencionarlo, pero es la verdad D: Odio Educación Física ! o.Ó**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: <strong>

Todo el mundo sabe que las mañanas de los Sábados están hechas para dormir.

Odio levantarme más temprano del mediodía los fines de semana y Gilbert y Francis saben lo mal que me pongo cuando no duermo lo suficiente. Por eso es que estaba sorprendido (y molesto) al escuchar mi teléfono celular vibrar, señalándome que Francis llamaba.

No quise abrir mis ojos por el momento así que solo lo busque distraídamente en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Me costó mucho encontrar el maldito teléfono y cuando lo logre conteste con un bostezo.

Francis ni siquiera me dejo empezar a insultarlo.

"¡Se que realmente tienes muchas ganas de dormir!" Dijo la voz de Francis en la otra línea. "¡Pero tienes que ver esto!"

¿Ver qué? Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para hablar. Solo permanecí con el teléfono presionado contra mi oreja y mis ojos aun cerrados herméticamente. La voz de Francis sonó divertida y yo realmente pude imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Vamos, dormilón!" Grito entonces. "Ven a la Librería de Gilbert y Ludwig. Te estaremos esperando aquí ~"

"¡Corta la llamada Francis! No nece-"

¿Ese era Gilbert el que gritaba?

Francis cortó la llamada y yo me quede ahí preguntándome que era exactamente lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado que necesitaba verlo? Por un momento pensé seriamente en darme vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Lo que sea que Francis encontrara divertido podría esperar, pensé, lo único que quería era seguir soñando, pero entonces la curiosidad me dio una patada en el trasero y decidí abrir los ojos.

Suspire y me decidí a empezar a arreglarme.

Afortunadamente, la librería de Ludwig y Gilbert no queda tan lejos de donde vivo y aunque aún sigo con sueño, llegue ahí en cuestión de minutos. Siendo Sábado, estaba cerrada, pero si Francis dijo que estarían esperándome, estaba seguro que la puerta iría a estar abierta y estaba en lo cierto. La campana de la puerta sonó y cuando di un paso cuatro ojos se voltearon para mirarme.

En realidad, solo fueron tres ojos.

"Oh, Dios mío, Gilbert ¿Qué ha pasado?" Exclamé. Ahí habían cinco pequeños sillones, dos de ellos ocupado por mis amigos y decidí sentarme junto a Gilbert. El me miraba con un ojo, porque el otro estaba negro e hinchado. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, también tenía un corte con mal aspecto en el labio. No podía entender porque el estaba en ese estado y mire a Francis con la duda en mis ojos. El rubio prácticamente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Paren de reírse de mí!" Grito Gilbert y trato de golpear a Francis, pero el mayor solo le golpeo la mano alejándola. Me quede mirándolos a ambos.

"¿Alguien va a decirme que ha pasado?" Pregunté y justo en ese momento el hermano de Gilbert entro.

Conozcan a Ludwig. Con su cabello rubio siempre peinado hacia atrás, ojos fríos y azules y una pose intimidadora. El es el hermano menor de Gilbert, pero parece más el mayor, tanto físicamente como mental. A veces me pregunto si de verdad están relacionados. Es que son completamente diferentes, como el día y la noche.

Si mal no lo recuerdo, los conozco a ambos desde el jardín infantil, pero nunca pensé que Gilbert fuera el hermano mayor. Nunca nadie lo hace, enserio.

"Se metió en una pelea…" Dijo Ludwig finalmente contestando mi pregunta. Sostenía unas cuantas gasas y una crema de aspecto extraño. Bajo la mirada de Francis y la mía, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a medicar el ojo de Gilbert, quien parecía bastante molesto por el gesto.

"¡Déjame, Ludwig! ¡No soy un bebe!" Le grito Gilbert, pero una mirada de Ludwig lo hizo callar.

"¡Actúas como uno!" Le dijo y Gilbert solamente bufo. Ludwig debe ser el único que puede hacer que Gilbert se calle. ¿Ven? Eso era lo que trataba de decir antes con la cosa del hermano mayor-menor.

"¡Para de sonreír, Francis!" Grito Gilbert. Francis aunque no se detuvo de sonreír se volvió a mirarme.

"Pareciera ser que ayer nuestro querido Gilbert decidió volver a casa con la chica equivocada…" Comenzó Francis y Gilbert se quejó.

"¡Por ultimo deja que mi Awesome persona cuente la historia!" Dijo. "¡Tu apestas!" Entonces me miro a mí, que, estaba seguro, me veía aun más perplejo que antes. "En ese club, el 'Nightwave' ¿cierto?" Comenzó. "¡Conocí a una chica realmente hermosa!" Sonrió. "Ella tenía el pelo rubio y largo y estoy seguro que una mirada de las de ella podía derretir un hielo. Decidí acercarme a ella…"

Nada extraño hasta ahora, pensé.

"Ella debe ser rusa, de todos modos… ¡no lo sé! ¡Demonios Ludwig, Eso duele! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Me costó un mundo que ella se sintiera a gusto conmigo, bailamos un poco, hablamos, le ofrecí un trago o dos, entonces estaba dispuesta a ir a casa conmigo…"

"¿Y entonces?" Pregunte.

"¡Entonces Gilbert conoció a su hermano!" Interrumpió Francis. "Parece ser que la chica en cuestión solo quería llamar la atención de su hermano. Su hermano la había estado esperando fuera del Club y cuando vio a Gilbert…" Francis apunto hacia el ojo negro de Gilbert.

"¡Tch!" Sonrió Gilbert. "Debiste ver el estado en que quedo el…"

"Si claro…" Francis soltó una risita y luego negó can la cabeza hacia mi cuando Gilbert estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo a Gilbert para verlo. "¿Qué hay de ti? Querido Antonio ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?" Pregunto Francis, cambiando repentinamente el tema.

Lo mire y todo lo que pude pensar fue el nombre 'Romano'. Romano. Romano. Romano. Romano. Romano. Romano. Romano. Romano. No pude parar de pensar en ese tipo toda la noche. Pensé que lo podría olvidar para la mañana, pero era como si mi mente no conociera otra palabra. Dios. Quería volver a verlo. No me importa cómo me había tratado ayer, y probablemente me trataría peor si me volviera a ver. Ese camarero, Alfred ¿así era? Había dicho que trabaja ahí. Podía imaginármelo ahí con un lindo delantal blanco…

"¿Antonio estas con nosotros?"

Parpadee hacia Francis. ¿Qué?

"Oh, déjalo ser, Francis…" Rió Gilbert. "¿No ves que todavía está soñando con el sexo que tuvo anoche?"

"No paso nada…" Me las arregle para decir al final. Me gustaría que algo hubiera pasado. Tanto Gilbert como Francis se quedaron mirándome. Trague saliva y me lamí los labios nerviosamente.

"¿Y que con la mirada soñadora?" Pregunto luego Gilbert.

"Es…" Bueno, ¿Por qué no podría alardear como hace Gilbert a veces? "Oh, nada…" Fue lo que dije al final. "Es solo un chico que conocí. Me humillo frente al camarero ayer…"

Gilbert y Francis intercambiaron una mirada, luego comenzaron a reírse. Yo no entendí el chiste.

"El es…" Comencé. Entre más pensaba en el, más quería volver a verlo. Podría tratar de conquistarlo un vez más ¿Qué podía perder?

"¡Oh, vamos, Antonio!" Dijo Gilbert. Ludwig parecía haber terminado con el tratamiento y se levanto para botar la gasa sucia. "¡Ya has sido rechazado antes! No hay necesidad de verse tan afligido…"

"El tiene razón por una vez… Cariño" Dijo Francis. "¡Hoy vas a encontrar a alguien más y mañana ni siquiera vas a recordar a ese chico!" Añadió, ignorando las miradas de Gilbert le mandaba por el 'por una vez'.

"¡Pero yo lo quiero a él!" Exclame de pronto (bueno, me queje) y Francis y Gilbert me quedaron mirando. En realidad, yo también estaba sorprendido de mi mismo. "Quiero decir…" Sentí como mi boca se secaba. "En ese entonces se volvió un gran reto… Yo realmente quiero… err…" No sabía que decir. Romano no tenía nada de especial. Francis tenía razón. Hoy saldría con alguien más y Romano no sería más que un recuerdo. Sin embargo, el hecho es que yo no quería encontrar a alguien más.

"Ya estas harto de los fáciles ¿Eh, Antonio?" Pregunto Francis con una péquela sonrisa y lo mire. Si, tal vez eso era. Siempre era la misma historia. Ligar. Bailar. Beber. Hablar. Él o ella aceptando irse contigo. Él o ella rechazándote. Y luego volver nuevamente a conquistar. Bailar. Beber. Estaba harto de eso. Eso era. Y luego este chico, que ni siquiera parpadeo cuando trate de salir con él, incluso me ridiculizo, había logrado finalmente condimentar las cosas un poco.

Si. Eso era, nada más. Solo quería tener a ese chico en la cama. Una vez que lo hiciera, todo volvería a ser normal.

Me dije esa mentira tantas veces, que al final me la termine creyendo. Le dije la misma mentira a Gilbert y Francis. Ellos me creyeron. ¿Por qué no lo harían? Yo también estaba seguro que esa era la verdad.

"Entonces estas tratando de decirme…" Dijo Gilbert. "¿Quieres volver a ese Club?"

"¿Te asusta que ese Gigante Hermano Ruso te este esperando?" Pregunto con una sonrisa Francis.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Exclamo Gilbert. "¡Vamos esta noche!"

"¡Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte!" Dijo Ludwig, volviendo una vez a su apariencia intimidante. Gilbert se dio vuelta para mirarlo y abrió su boca en shock. "¡No hasta que ese ojo este curado!"

"¡¿Porque, Ludwig?" Dijo Gilbert parándose abruptamente, persiguiendo a su hermano hasta el apartamento que compartían subiendo las escaleras. "¡Yo quiero…!"

"¡Dije que no!"

Francis y yo nos quedamos escuchándolos por un momento, luego Francis me miro.

"Creo que esta noche solo seremos tu y yo…"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Esa noche no pude esperar a que Francis fuera a recogerme. Íbamos a ir en su auto y me prometió que ese día, si las cosas no iban bien, íbamos a regresar juntos. Eso significaba que Francis no iría a beber. Dude de eso.

Si estaba nervioso entonces, mientras esperaba a Francis, imagínense cuan nervioso estaba cuando finalmente llegaron al 'Nightwave'. Francis no se dio cuenta de nada, o si lo hizo, no me di cuenta. A lo largo del viaje e incluso cuando nos estacionamos cerca del Club nocturno no paro de hablar acerca de lo mucho que quería conocer a ese chico mío.

"¡Debe ser verdaderamente guapo!" Estaba diciendo. "¿Es rubio? ¿Moreno?"

No le respondí y luego entramos al Club. La música era tan ensordecedora como la noche anterior, solo que esta vez, no era consciente de ella. La gente estaba bailando maniáticamente alrededor de las luces que iluminaban rítmicamente sus caras. Mire a Francis y apunte hacia la barra. El me sonrió y yo hice mi cariño a donde sabia que Romano estaría.

Esta vez no sabía que decir, que truco usar, que sonrisa darle. ¿Qué podía hacer que un tipo como él se fijara en mí? No podía imaginarlo.

Francis y yo caminamos alrededor de la pista de baile, evitando la mayoría de la multitud y justo cuando estábamos a dos pies de distancia de la barra (pude ver la cabeza rubia de Alfred) Francis me agarro del brazo y me detuvo.

"¿Qué?" Pronuncié. Francis no me estaba mirando y me di cuenta de que casi había chocado con un hombre rubio de unas cejas verdaderamente gruesas. Por un momento casi me olvide completamente de Romano. El hombre se me hacia algo familiar…

"¿Francis?" Exclamo el otro hombre. Le pude oír perfectamente por sobre la música.

"¿Arthur?" Parpadeo Francis comenzando a sonreír. "¡Arthur!"

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?" Exclamo Arthur y sus cejas se juntaron en confusión. Francis soltó mi brazo y pareció olvidarse completamente de mi existencia.

"¡Estoy aquí para bailar! ¡Obviamente!" Dijo Francis, moviendo un poco sus caderas y riéndose. "Es la primera vez que nos volvemos a ver en años ¿y tú me preguntas algo tan vulgar como eso? Yo debería preguntar qué estás haciendo tú aquí. ¡Pensé que los Ingleses eran aburridos!"

Los labios de Arthur se estremecieron en una mueca, pero hasta yo pude ver que quería sonreír.

"No has cambiado nada en absoluto, rana…" Dijo entonces. No estaba seguro si había escuchado bien. ¿Había dicho Francis o rana?

"Tu tampoco…" Respondió Francis sonriendo un poco. Mis ojos vacilaron entre Francis a Arthur y nuevamente a Francis y repentinamente me acorde.

El era Arthur Kirkland.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Asistimos a la Primaria y la Secundaria juntos. En ese entonces Arthur y yo no agradamos mucho entre nosotros, incluso si en un principio habíamos sido buenos amigos, pero no recuerdo porque prácticamente nos convertimos en rivales. Recuerdo que hubo un periodo en que nos peleábamos por quien tenía las cosas más caras. Si yo tenía un lápiz de plata, el compraría una de oro. Si compraba el jeans mas a la moda, el compraría la camisa mas a la moda y así yo compraría los zapatos más geniales como un contra-ataque. Si, éramos así de estúpidos. Competíamos por un montón de cosas y finalmente terminábamos golpeándonos. A Gilbert le parecía divertido y realmente no le importaba, pero Francis por el otro lado no sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado yo era su mejor amigo.

Y Arthur y Francis por el otro tenían una relación bastante complicada. Ellos podían insultarse entre sí primero y luego ser los más grandes (bebedores) amigos al día siguiente. No estaban de acuerdo en nada y luego súbitamente estaban de acuerdo en algo completamente idiota. No eran realmente amigos pero no podías decir que fueran enemigos tampoco.

Era culpa de Arthur que Francis estuviera de acuerdo con el pacto. Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte un día. Francis al final se había enamorado de Arthur y el día en que tuvo el coraje de decírselo, lo había rechazado absolutamente. Estoy seguro que no habían hablado desde después de eso…

Los mire ahora hablando como si nada hubiera pasado y decidí dejarlos solos. Me volví y vi el taburete de la barra en el que me había sentado la noche anterior y me dirigí hacia él.

Alfred me vio inmediatamente y miro medio con lastima, medio sonriéndome. Yo no sabía que era posible hacer una cara como esa.

"¡Oh, eres tú de nuevo!" Dijo Alfred y rio. "¡Pensé que nunca mas volverías aquí!"

"¿Por qué no?" Dije sonriéndole un poco. "Después de todo es un lugar agradable…"

"¡Gracias! ¡Es mío!" Volvió a reír Alfred. Parpadee. Alfred el camarero, ¿era el dueño del lugar? "Un héroe como yo…" Continúo diciendo. ""… siempre debe ayudar. ¡Incluso si es el jefe!

Asentí con la cabeza, pero realmente no entendí ninguna palabra de lo que dijo.

"Así que…" Alfred me sonrió. "¿Qué bebida no quieres beber hoy? O tal vez…" Se detuvo y miro a su lado.

"Yo no…" Comencé a decir. La verdad, no debía beber en caso de que Francis lo hiciera y si se había encontrado con Arthur, probablemente estuvieran tragando alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana.

Alfred me miro y acerco su cara a la mía. "Yo sé porque estás aquí…" Dijo. "Como el héroe que soy no quiero que nadie salga herido, ¡así que no digas que no te lo advertí ayer, pero!" Sonrió ampliamente. "Tal vez Romano necesita a alguien que lo haga salir de su caparazón también, así que…" Se echo hacia atrás y grito. "¡ROMANO! ¡Ven aquí~!"

Alfred había gritado tan alto que pensé que todos se volteaban a mirarnos. Sin embargo, nadie lo hizo. Afortunadamente. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte cuando una masa de cabello castaño oscuro apareció. Romano miro a Alfred con una botella de licor en su mano.

"¿Para qué demonios estas gritando, bastardo? No ves que estoy ocup-" Se detuvo en la mitad de la oración y me vio. Ahí de pie, estoy seguro que viéndome como un idiota. "¡Oh!" Dijo. "¡Es el bastardo Español!" Exclamo empujando a Alfred a un lado y mirándome fijo. "¿Estás aquí para enseñarme algo más de Español?"

Ahora que Romano estaba en frente de mis ojos, perdí el habla. ¿Debería decir Hola? ¿Lamento lo de ayer? ¿Sal conmigo?

"¡Romano, se amable con los clientes!" Le grito Alfred y la mirada de Romano se oscureció. Suspiro en voz alta y me quede mirando sus enojados, ojos castaños.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunto duramente.

"Tu número…" ¡Maldita sea la costumbre! Me maldije a mí mismo.

"Tú nunca aprendes ¿Bastardo Español?" Pregunto claramente molesto Romano.

"El nombre es Antonio…"

"Y debería importarme porque… "

No tenía una respuesta para eso, así que sonreí. "Es algo justo desde que se tu nombre, Romano…"

Romano maldijo y le dio una mirada asesina a Alfred, quien estaba tomando órdenes en algún lugar a la derecha de Romano y ya no nos estaba prestando atención.

"¡Como sea, bastardo Español!" Exclamo. "Dime lo que quieres, que o sino no podre dejar de mirar tu fea cara…"

"Quiero volver a empezar contigo…" Simplemente dije.

"Me refería a algo para beber. Hombre ¡No serás estúpido!" Exclamo Romano y lleno un vaso de vidrio con la botella de licor que había estado sosteniendo. "¡Toma, así Alfred no pensara que no he sido lo suficientemente amable contigo!" Y estrello el vidrio contra la mesa, casi golpeando mi mano.

"Gracias…" Le dije y le di una mirada no amable al alcohol frente a mí. "Pero no voy a beber esta noche, porque Francis, veras él es mi mejor amigo, va a beber y necesito mantenerme sobrio para así poder regresar a salvo en su coche…" Pude ver que estaba parpadeando. "Supongo que no te importa…" Dije entonces.

"Supones bien…" Dijo y comenzó a irse. ¡Eso no es nada bueno! ¡Si algo, Antonio! ¡Cualquier cosa para hacer que se quede!

"¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?" Exclame súbitamente justo cuando se inclinaba para escuchar el pedido de otro cliente. Se volvió a mirarme, para gran disgusto del otro cliente e hizo su camino de vuelta hacia mí. Quise sonreír. ¡Un punto para mí!

"¿Qué pasa con todas estas preguntas, bastardo? Creo que he sido perfectamente claro en que ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!" Exclamo, le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

"Como lo has dicho, soy un estúpido, no me doy cuenta de las indirectas y estoy desesperado por conocerte mejor…"

Romano pareció tomado por sorpresa, pero la sorpresa en sus ojos desapareció en cuestión de minutos. Yo lo mire a la cara y me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era. Sí, me dije a mi mismo, lo quiero a él.

Justo entonces, cuando Romano abrió la boca para replicar algo realmente malvado, supongo, alguien choco contra mí y me paso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Era Francis y apestaba bastante a alcohol.

"¡Oh! ¿Este es el chico?" Francis arrastro las palabras y yo me pregunte donde estaba Arthur, pero estaba solo. Francis miro a Romano de arriba hacia abajo y luego comenzó a reírse tontamente. "¡Es realmente guapo, Antonio querido!"

Me puse de pie y arrastre a Francis lejos de la barra. Romano estaba haciendo pucheros. Francis al chocar contra mí también se las había arreglado para chocar contra el vaso de licor. A Romano no parecía agradarle mucho la idea de limpiar ese desorden.

"Creo que debo irme…" Le dije mientras Francis acomodaba su cabeza en mi cuello. Romano ni siquiera levanto la vista. "Nos vemos…" Y trate de arrastrar a Francis hacia la salida.

"¡Nos vemos nunca, Antonio bastardo!" Escuche gritar a Romano o quizá todo fue mi imaginación. Después de mucho jaleo finalmente hice que Francis entrara al auto y abrí la puerta del conductor. De la nada, Francis se echo a reír y dijo:

"¿Sabes que es gracioso? Arthur siempre odió" Hipó. "¡Los clubes nocturnos! Siempre dijo que los Pubs eran mejores y entonces…" Hipó. "… ¡entonces se hace amigo del dueño de un club nocturno! ¿No es extraña la vida?" Otra vez hipó.

Yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba agradecido de hacer traído mi licencia de conducir. Eso y no podía dejar de pensar en que Romano había dicho mi nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>He ahi el Capitulo. <strong>

**El otro día me hice una pregunta... ¿Porque en varias series que dan en la televisión, así como Doctor House, Bones, etc. hay parejas de lesbianas y no de Gays? Cosas raras que se me pasan por la cabeza... **

**Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas ! **

**Los Reviews hacen que todo sea mas rápido ! Sigan dejando ! :B **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mundo ! Les traigo otro cap ! Lamento la demora, pero espero no volver a demorarme, acabo de "terminar" de traducir el otro Fic en el cual trabajaba y ahora estoy mas libre ! :B **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: <strong>

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lily.

Lily es mi compañera en el Jardín Infantil donde trabajo. Ella es verdaderamente una chica amable y linda y probablemente la única con la que no he tratado de salir. La razón es simple: No puedo verla más que como una amiga de travesuras, como una hermanita. Si tuviera que decirles la verdad, ella es como la hermana pequeña de todos, y por supuesto que su aspecto no es la única razón para que todos piensen lo mismo. Pero me explicare mejor mas tarde…

La invite a tomar un café, solo para conocernos mejor, por una vez no estaba pensando en sexo. Y _casi_ me encontré en una cama de hospital porque su hermano _casi _me corta la cabeza (incluso si esa no era la parte de mi cuerpo que declaró que quería cortarme) cuando se enteró. El estaba seguro que yo solo quería desflorar a su hermana pequeña y le tomo a Lily 3 horas enteras (tal vez fueron más, estuve inconsciente las primeras horas) hacerle entender, o por ultimo convencerlo, de que yo no era ese tipo de chico.

Por supuesto, Vash Zwingli, ese es su nombre, todavía no confía en mí. Nos acompaña cada vez que Lily y yo decidimos ir a una cafetería a relajarnos luego de un fatigoso día de trabajo. Al principio era escalofriante (esa manera única que tiene para sujetar el cuchillo cada vez que sin intención me quedaba mirando a Lily más de dos segundos), pero ahora ya no me importa mucho. Después de todo Vash no habla y tan pronto como Lily comienza a charlar, se me olvida incluso que está ahí.

Por supuesto que no falla en recordármelo cada cierto tiempo.

Un chico sobreprotector y violento. Ese es Vash.

Así que Vash fue la razón principal de asustarme cuando me di cuenta de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Lily y no le había comprado un regalo.

Afortunadamente, hoy también era mi día libre así que tenía todo el tiempo para comprarle uno, visitarla en la tarde y pretender que todo estaba bien. ¡Gracias suerte!

Uno de mis problemas estaba solucionado. En lo respecta al otro… bueno, tengo que preocuparme de eso yo mismo.

Mi otro problema es comprarlo. Lo que es un problema por una desventaja mía. Ya sabría qué es lo que voy a comprarle. Voy a hacer mi camino hacia la tienda y preguntaré por aquello, pero en mi camino, tiendo a distraerme _muy_ fácil por todo lo que vea. Me olvido muy pronto de que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar y luego voy a comprarme cientos de lindas, pero inútiles cosas según la opinión de Francis y Gilbert, para mí. Cuando me doy cuenta de que aun no he comprado (inserte aquí el objeto) todas las tiendas están cerradas. ¿Les ha pasado esto a ustedes? De cualquier manera es por eso que Francis y Gilbert nunca me dejan ir a comprar solo.

Pero no los puedo molestar por algo tan trivial. Bueno, si podría, pero Gilbert trabaja con Ludwig y aunque podría matar a alguien para salir de esa librería, Ludwig de seguro lo mataría a él por escaparse furtivamente y dejarle todo el trabajo. Y por otra parte, Francis no puede irse de su trabajo así como si nada.

Estaba solo.

Un punto menos.

No tengo la mínima loca idea de lo que Lily podría gustarle o necesitar.

Dos puntos menos.

E incluso si a Lily no le importara que llegara a visitarla con las manos vacías, a Vash si le importaría.

Estaba muerto.

Así que como les estaba diciendo, estaba solo y tenía que usar toda mi concentración en no mirar a mi alrededor y fijarme en nada que no fuera para Lily. My atención, decidí, debía funcionar para todo lo que les gustara a las mujeres (o lo que se suponía que les gustará). Vestidos, lazos para el cabello, perfumes, joyería y Hello Kittys eran parte de las cosas de la lista.

Por eso fue que estaba perplejo y cegado con un par de brillantes zapatos rojos con un gran listón blanco en la parte superior cuando ocurrió el incidente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no vienen en rojo?" Exclamó una voz en alguna parte a mis espaldas. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ni siquiera me hubiera percatado de eso, pero esta vez era distinto. Si bien había escuchado esa voz solo una vez, la había reconocido. "¡Esto es como que totalmente indignante!"

Me di media vuelta y lo vi, al amigo rubio de Romano, blandiendo un zapato azul a una palma de distancia de la nariz de la vendedora. Juro que no hubiera reconocido con pantalones puestos si no hubiera sido por la voz.

"¡Lo lamento señor!" Dijo la chica y trato de sonreírle a su decepcionado cliente. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí, Feliks. "¡Pero estoy segura de que a su novia le encantara este color! Sabe, ¡Es la última moda!"

"Son para mí…" Dijo Feliks torciendo los labios molesto. "¡Y como que totalmente no los quiero en azul!"

La vendedora tenía la guardia baja ante la declaración de Feliks y parpadeo hacia el rubio sorprendida. Estaba avergonzada y abrió y cerró la boca como un pez por unos momentos, obviamente sin saber que decir. Yo me dirigí a ellos, olvidándome de los brillantes zapatos que estaba seguro que me había dejado ciego, y puse una mano en el hombro de Feliks.

"¿F-Feliks?" Pregunte inseguro. Al sonido de su nombre se volvió a mirarme y me quedo mirando a la cara por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de reconocerme.

"Tu…" Dijo, cauteloso. "¿Eres el chico español?"

"Si, Antonio…" Dije y le sonreí.

"¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo!" Rio Feliks. "¡Romano me ha hablado de ti!"

No sabía si eso era algo bueno, o algo malo. Opte por la segunda opción.

"Si… no comenzamos de buena manera…" Mascullé.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Feliks. "Esa fue totalmente la manera más estúpida de acercarte a Romano, pero, por otra parte, me asombre mucho de que volvieras la otra noche. Romano me lo dijo…"

"¿Estabas ahí?" Le dije confuso.

"No, no trabajo los Sábados…" Dijo Feliks y miro el zapato azul en sus manos, luego volvió a mirarme. "Así que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Acaso piensas algo así como que 'oh, ¿voy a comprar el amor de Romano con zapatos?'" Sonrió. Sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, pero hice como si no me diera cuenta.

"Lo que pasa…" Dije. "Es que estoy aquí para comprarle un regalo a una amiga mía. Hoy es su cumpleaños…"

"¿Y no sabes que comprarle?" Feliks parecía sorprendido. "¡Mira a tu alrededor! El Centro Comercial esta como que, ¡lleno de todas las cosas por las que una chica mataría! ¡Yo lo haría totalmente!"

"No soy bueno con los regalos…" Me justifique. "Bueno, como sea…" Estaba listo para voltearme y marcharme cuando recordé nuevamente que este chico conocía a Romano más de lo que yo podría, lo que me hizo quedarme un rato más con él. Y le pregunte: "¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo?"

Feliks me quedo mirando y yo le mostré mi sonrisa radiante. Unos momentos después, relajo sus hombros y sonrió.

"Tu pagas ¿no, Antonio?" Luego se dirigió hacia la vendedora, la que nos había estado mirando, escuchando nuestra conversación. Feliks miro los zapatos que aun tenía en la mano y luego a la chica con recelo. "¿Estas totalmente, absolutamente segura, con ninguna duda, que estos son la última moda?"

La vendedora inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¡Los compraré!"

Dos tiendas mas allá de donde estaban había una cafetería, la cual Feliks afirmo adorar.

"Amo los cheesecakes de aquí. ¡Ellos son como que, pedazos de cielo!"

Nos sentamos, he incluso si Feliks parecía un poco cauteloso en el principio como para hablarme, mientras hablaba de mi mismo, del cumpleaños de Lily y de cosas insignificantes como esas, muy pronto se abrió. No tomo mucho que el nombre 'Romano' viniera a la conversación.

"No somos los mejores amigos, pero…" Dijo Feliks al preguntarle. "Tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero estoy seguro de que, como que me mataría si estuviéramos juntos 24/7…" Rio.

"¡Yo pensé que eran mejores amigos!" Dije. "¿No te estaba esperando ese día?"

"¡Si, por supuesto!" Feliks mordió otro pedazo de su Cheesecake. "Veras, Toris, que por cierto es mi novio, es, como que, ¡totalmente pesimista al momento de que volver a casa! Se preocupa demasiado y estaba tan asustado de que alguien, como que, me fuera a secuestrar o algo, que un día Feliciano sugirió que Romano sin duda estaría feliz de llevarme a casa en su auto, y como por supuesto, Romano no le puede decir a Feli que no…"

"¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Era demasiada información, no había entendido nada. "¿Quién es Feliciano?" No me gusto la forma en que Feliks dijo que Romano no le podía decir que no a Feliciano. ¿Quién era este nuevo hombre al cual Romano parecía tan deseoso de complacer?

Feliks me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso~?"

¡No! Por supuesto que no. ¡Qué idea tan absurda! Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Feliks continuo: "Lo que sea, Feliciano es el hermano menor de Romano…"

Suspire aliviado.

Luego pregunte: "¿Tiene un hermano?"

"¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? Como que conoces a Romano desde, ¡Hace un día! ¡Por supuesto que no sabes nada de él!" Felix hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuera estúpido. "En serio Antonio, pareces ser un buen chico y eres lo bastante guapo como para conseguirte a quien quieras. Así que, créeme, conozco a Romano y sé que no es realmente tu tipo. Deberías, totalmente, dejar de pensar en el…"

¿Por qué todos seguían repitiéndome lo mismo? Estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono de alguien comenzó a sonar y 'Jenny from the Block' comenzó a cantar. Feliks busco dentro de una de las muchas bolsas que llevaba y saco su teléfono celular.

"¿Hola? ¡Cariño! ¿Qué sucede?" Exclamo y me miro. Suspire e hice amago de ponerme de pie, pero Feliz levanto un dedo como diciéndome que esperara un poco más. "Estoy en el Centro Comercial, ¿Dónde estás tú?" Otra pausa. "¡Te estaré esperando en nuestra cafetería!" Y cerró el teléfono.

"Supongo que debería irme…" Dije e iba a sacar el dinero de mi bolsillo trasero cuando Feliks volvió a detenerme.

"¡Como si!" Dijo Feliks. "¿Recuerdas a Feliciano? ¡El va a venir en solo unos momentos!"

No estaba muy seguro de querer conocer a ese tal Feliciano. Conociendo a su hermano, creí que iría a ser alguien serio, incluso tan malvado como Romano, o más aun, si era capaz de que Romano hiciera todo lo que él quisiera…

"Esa es… una gran coincidencia…" Volví a sentarme en mi silla y Feliks rio.

"Lo sé. ¿Verdad?"

No paso mucho tiempo para que el tal Feliciano apareciera. La primera cosa que note de el fue el rulo, era el mismo que el de Romano, solo que en el lado equivocado de su cabeza. El hombre saludo entusiasmadamente hacia nosotros y se hizo su camino para sentarse a nuestro lado. No era tan moreno como Romano y su cabello era de un castaño más rojizo que castaño oscuro, pero físicamente eran lo mismo, como gemelos.

"¡Hola Feliks! ¿Quién es tu amigo ve~?" Dijo y me sonrió radiante. Inmediatamente esa sonrisa me afecto, de un momento a otro me sentí sonriéndole también y me acerque a tomarle la mano. Oh, ¿No era lindo este chico?

"¡Soy Antonio!"

Me estrecho la mano y se sentó a mi lado.

"¡Feliciano!" Dijo. "¡Encantado de conocerte!"

No hizo ningún comentario acerca de Romano humillándome, como lo había hecho Feliks, por lo que supuse que Romano no le había contado nada acerca de mi a su hermano. Feliks tampoco dijo nada, por lo que me alegre.

"¿Asi que, como se conocieron tu y Feliks?" Pregunto Feliciano en su alegre tono de voz y se volvió a mirar a Feliks.

"Fue a nuestro Club Nocturno una vez…" Dijo Feliks y quiso decir más, pero Feliciano lo interrumpió.

"Oh, mi hermano también trabaja ahí, ¿Lo sabías, Antonio?" Exclamo. "¿Lo conoces? Debo decir que no es fácil pasar el rato con el ¡pero es un buen chico debajo de toda esa dureza! ¡Deberías conocerlo!"

"Ya lo conozco…" Admití y Feliciano inclino su cabeza de forma confusa al ver mi expresión agria. Sentí un calor interior frente a ese gesto. Se parecía tanto a Romano, pero al mismo tiempo era tan distinto y tan parecido a un cachorro que lo único que quería era pararme, abrazarlo y decirle lo lindo que era. ¿Por qué Romano no era así? Así las cosas hubieran podido ser más fáciles.

"Así que… ¿Eres Italiano?" Decidí cambiar el tema, a algo más seguro y Feliciano volvió a sonreír alegremente de nuevo.

"¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado, ve~?" Pregunto. "¿Te lo dijo Feliks?"

"Tu nombre…" Le respondí. "Tiene un bonito sonido…" Añadí y luego sonreí. "¡Todo lo que es Italiano es hermoso!" Continué. "¡Me gustaría volver a visitarla!"

"Oh, ¡Debería! ¿Has probado la comida italiana?" Pregunto Feliciano. "Podrías venir un día a mi casa y te cocinaría pasta. ¿Te gusta la pasta?"

"Si, la cocina italiana es deliciosa…" Dije sonriendo y Feliciano pareció feliz por eso. "Me gustaría…"

"¡A propósito Feli!" Interrumpió de repente Feliks, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara frente a nuestra conversación. Fue solo entonces, cuando recordé en donde era exactamente que me encontraba y de que había estado, prácticamente, coqueteándole a Feliciano desde un principio. De pronto me sentí culpable sin ninguna razón alguna.

"… con nosotros, Antonio?"

Parpadee mientras notaba que la mano de Feliciano estaba en mi hombro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte estúpidamente.

"Dije, que íbamos a ir a comer algo juntos. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros, Antonio?" Repitió Feliciano. "¡Me gustaría conocerte mejor!"

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero luego recordé a Lily y si las cosas continuaban así, de seguro no volvería a casa hasta mañana, así que decline. Feliciano pareció completamente decepcionado, pero probablemente solo fue mi imaginación.

"No, de verdad necesito comprarle un regalo a mi amiga…" Así que me levante y pague los dos cafés y el Cheesecake. Feliks y Feliciano también se pusieron de pie. "¿Te veré otra vez?"

"¡Definitivamente!" Feliciano sonrió y salió de la Cafetería. Feliks me miro y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

"¿Sabes lo que es, como que, el regalo perfecto?" Exclamo. Hubo un momento de suspenso y luego agrego. "¡Un Pony!"

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho: un Pony?

A continuación Feliks hizo señas de despedida y le grito a Feliciano que lo esperara. Los vi irse.

Un pony…

Esa tarde fui a la casa de Lily. Le desee feliz cumpleaños y le entregue mi regalo.

A ella realmente le encanto el Pony de peluche que le compre.

Vash me agradeció a mí, el bastardo que trabajaba con ella, por hacerla feliz.

Yo estaba contento de estar vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue por hoy. La ayuda Feliks fue crucial xD <strong>

**Dejen Review ! Ayuda a querer subir mas rapido 3 **

**Como sale en muchas partes... ES LA FUENTE DE LA FELICIDAD :D **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	6. Francis 1

**Hola mundo! Les dejo nuevo cap.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: este es un capitulo saltable, lo que significa que si bien es parte de la historia, no influye en la trama principal (el Spamano), ya que es la vision de Francis. Puede que te desagrade la pareja... pero como ya dije, es saltable. **

* * *

><p><strong>Francis 1: <strong>

¡Bonjour! ¿Cómo están mis bellezas? ¿Se preguntaran quién soy? Oh, _mon dieu_, ¿No me reconocen? Entonces debería comenzar por el principio. Voy a utilizar el Español ya que la mayoría de ustedes no conocen el idioma del amor. Bueno, aquí voy…

Hola. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy. Mi padre siempre me dijo que nuestro nombre significaba 'buena fe' pero, por alguna razón, nadie me cree cuando se los digo. Un amigo mío de hace muchos años me dijo que nadie debería nunca tener fe en mi. Todavía no consigo descifrar lo que quiso decir. Soy bastante confiable ¿no?

No importa. Escribo columnas en una revista famosa. ¿Sobre qué? Se preguntaran. Bueno, acerca de muchas cosas. Acerca del amor, de la vida, sobre las desventuras de mis amigos, las cuales probablemente podrían ayudar a algún lector con sus propias situaciones (por supuesto que no deben decirle a mis amigos que escribo sobre ellos, en especial con Gilbert, ya que o si no, pondría mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata) y doy consejos sobre diferentes asuntos. Actualmente soy bastante popular. Aman lo que escribo.

Y yo amo a mis lectores. La verdad, amo a todo el mundo. Mi mejor amigo Antonio me dice que amarlos a todos es como no amar a nadie y que eso, según Gilbert, está dentro de los términos de nuestro pacto, así que están bien con eso.

Soy el mayor de nuestro pequeño grupo y si, siempre he sido el más responsable. ¿Qué? ¿No me creen? Estoy sorprendido. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para tratar de convencerlos con ese aspecto, y si tuviera un poco más de tiempo podría quedarme a conversar un poco más con ustedes y podríamos ir a tomar una o dos copas de champagne y más tarde en mi apartamento… perdón, perdón, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de evitar.

Estoy aquí para contarles mi parte en esta gran historia. Por supuesto, mi parte de la historia no fue valorada sino hasta más tarde, y lo más probable es que todavía siga en evaluación. No comprendo porque siempre me deben dejar como el culpable de todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Todo había comenzado ese día. En realidad, había comenzado un par de noches antes cuando después de años de no haber escuchado de él me reencontré con mi antiguo rival en ese club nocturno, el 'Nightwave', mi amigo Antonio quería visitarlo de nuevo gracias a ese chico Italiano. Debo decir que el chico era muy lindo incluso si parecía un poco molesto y si Antonio se llegara a dar por vencido con él, no me importaría tomar la oportunidad. Creo que me he desviado de lo que quería decir…

Ah, sí. Arthur Kirkland. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarlo ahí? No había cambiado nada desde que habíamos seguido nuestros caminos al terminar la escuela y acepte gustoso los (más de dos) tragos que me ofreció. Por supuesto que al día siguiente no recordaba que me había dado su nueva dirección, mientras que yo si (no, la verdad es que no, solo me encontré un pequeño papelito blanco con ella en mi bolsillo trasero). De cualquier forma ¿no era esa la oportunidad perfecta para ir y sorprenderlo? Así que, cuando finalmente tuve tiempo para visitarlo, tome felizmente un autobús, agarre algunos traseros en el camino y me baje justo unas calles antes de su departamento.

No necesite mucho tiempo para averiguar donde era que vivía. Encontré la puerta de entrada de su edificio y verifique su nombre antes de tocar el botón. Espere por unos momentos y luego escuche su voz desde la entrada del teléfono.

"¿Quién es?"

Sonreí, incluso si sabía que no podría verme y exclame: "¡Bonjour cariño!"

Sé que se dio cuenta de que era yo porque la siguiente cosa que dijo (o más bien, que gritó) fue: "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Como sabes mi…"

"Prácticamente me rogaste que viniera a visitarte la otra noche ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Yo no hice eso…" Dijo y luego se detuvo. "¡Vete! No estoy de humor para ver ranas en este momento…"

"Bien…" Dije. "Me quedare aquí…" Grite lo bastante fuerte como para que me oyeran a mi alrededor. "… y comenzare a describirle a todos como te retorcías bajo mi la ayer en la noche, como me implorabas por mas, la manera en que…"

"¡Cállate de una maldita vez, pervertido! Aquí me conocen y esas son grandes mentiras…"

"…En que gritabas mi nombre…" Continúe.

"¡La gente va a empezar a hablar!"

"…tu cuerpo…"

"¡Esta bien!" Grito Arthur y oí el zumbido de la puerta abriéndose, señalándome que podía empujarla y entrar. Sonreí y seguí por las escaleras, subiendo de dos en dos a la vez. No, no era que estuviera ansioso de ver a Arthur, sino que no podía esperar más para seguir humillándolo un poco más.

Me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, con una mueca de disgusto en la cara y el cabello tan desordenado como siempre. Le sonreí, el me fulmino aun mas con la mirada y entro a su departamento. Lo seguí y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

"Así que…" Comencé tan inocente como siempre. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Eres el mismo pervertido de siempre ¿no?" Suspiro Arthur. "¡No me he perdido nada!"

"Yo tampoco…" Dije. "Pero la otra noche me hiciste recordar lo increíblemente bien que se sentía burlarse de ti. Es lo que hace que la secundaria valiera la pena…"

"¿Ahora lo vale...?" Se pregunto Arthur. "Justo ahora estaba recordando porque quería cortarte en pequeños pedazos en ese entonces. Eso hizo que la detención pareciera mucho más divertida…"

"Ow, Arthur, ¡Eso duele!" Dijo. "He venido aquí para recordar cosas contigo y ¿ya quieres matarme?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Arthur. "¿Debí haber esperado un poco más?"

"No, se que nunca tuviste paciencia…" Sonreí, el resoplo y me indico que lo siguiera hasta la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo de té?" Pregunto, pero no espero por una respuesta ya que comenzó a llenar la tetera de agua. Vi todos sus movimientos mientras prepara las tazas en silencio. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Muchos, y sin embargo todo parecía tan familiar. La manera en que puso dos cubos de azúcar en mi taza porque sabía que esa era la manera en que me gustaba y ponía la mitad en el suyo. La manera en que se paso la mano por el cabello. Su rostro se veía más maduro, eso era un hecho, pero todo lo demás…

De pronto me miro y me descubrió mirándolo. Sin embargo no dijo nada y un momento después me ofrecía mi taza llena de té caliente antes de sentarse frente a mí. Comenzó a revolver la taza y me miro, apoyándose en su mano libre. El único sonido provenía del tic tac del reloj contando los minutos.

"Nunca te había visto con barba…" Dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Sonreí.

"¿No me hace parecer más genial y mas hombre?" Reí. Arthur resoplo.

"Para mi pareces el mismo imbécil…"

"Si viene de tu sucia boca es un cumplido…" Sonreí, el se rio en voz baja.

"Algunos amigos de la Secundaria… " Dijo Arthur. "Me dijeron que escribías en una revista, pero nunca vi tu nombre…"

"Eso es porque uso uno falso…" Dije. "Escribo bajo el nombre de Joan Red…"

"Oh…" Dijo Arthur. "Ya sé porque usaste el nombre de Joan…"

"Sera porque Joan D'Arc es mi personaje histórico Favorito…" Dije. Asintió con la cabeza puesta a que ya lo sabía.

"¿Y el Red?" Pregunto luego, tomando un sorbo de su te. Mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en mi propia taza, trague saliva y volví a mirar a Arthur con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿El Red?" Repetí. "¡Bueno, te podría dar muchas razones! Amo el rojo en las Rosas, el rojo es el color de la pasión, los ojos de Gilbert son rojos o…"

"Quiero la verdadera razón…" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Bastardo. El sabia cual era la razón, pero me obligo a decirlo. Nos miramos el uno al otro por bastante tiempo antes de romper el silencio:

"El rojo es el color favorito de Antonio…" Solo fue cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca que me di cuenta de lo ridículo que soné. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar todas las burlas de Arthur, pero no dijo nada. Después de otro momento de silencio, suspiro:

"Nunca se lo dijiste ¿verdad?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"No hubo necesidad de hacerlo" Reí. "Después de todo…"Continúe y mi voz se deprimió un poco. "Ya lo supere… ¿Por qué echaría a perder nuestra gran amistad por mi estupidez de adolecente…?"

"¿Estupidez?" Repitió Arthur. "¿No fue el la razón de que estuvieras de acuerdo con ese estúpido, si tengo que decir la verdad, pacto y les dijiste que te había rechazado? ¿No pudiste haber pensado en otra cosa? ¿Por qué te habría rechazado?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que no lo habrías hecho?" Sonreí.

"¡No cambies el sentido de mis palabras!" Exclamó. "¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero! Inventaste esa mentira solo para salvar tu amistad. No lo encuentro estúpido…"

Sigo pensando que si lo fue.

Estuve enamorado de Antonio. Esa fue una estupidez. Antonio fue y es mi mejor amigo desde que vamos en el jardín infantil. Y no, no solamente fue un flechazo. Yo lo amaba y me dolía mucho verlo enamorado de otra persona. Todos los días deseaba que fuera a mí al que viera con esa pasión en sus ojos. Luego, un día, nos junto a todos en la casa de Gilbert y comenzó a decirnos cuan injusta era la vida. Gilbert comenzó a contarnos su propio sufrimiento también y de repente Antonio tuvo una idea.

Ese estúpido pacto.

La idea de que él no volvería a amar a nadie me intrigó. Fui egoísta. No quería verlo con nadie más que no fuera yo. Podía aceptar, podría mantener la promesa mientras no amara a otra persona que no fuera Antonio. Antonio era la única persona a la que nunca tendría, éramos demasiado amigos, no podría hacerle eso al Bad Touch Trio. Pero si no lo podría tener, con el pacto, nadie más lo tendría.

Que estúpido fui.

Los arrastre a todos. Cuando Gilbert vio que yo estaba de acuerdo, el también lo estuvo. Gilbert y Antonio nunca supieron cual fue la razón real, pero nunca lo sabrían.

Con el tiempo, día tras día, año tras año, llego el momento en que ya no quería a Antonio como antes. Aun me preocupo por eso si. Para mi es alguien muy preciado.

"En todo caso, ¿Cómo está el bastardo?"

La voz suave de Arthur me saco de mis pensamientos nostálgicos. Levante la mirada y lo encontré observándome. Sabía que el también estaba pensando en el pasado.

"¿Antonio?" Pregunte estúpidamente. Bebí un sorbo de mi te. Estaba frio. "Oh, el está en medio de un romance con el camarero de ese club nocturno…"

"¿El Nightwave?" Pregunto de repente, alarmado. Yo no podía entender por qué Arthur estaría preocupado por eso.

"Si…" Dije con una sonrisa. "El aun no lo sabe, obviamente, pero se enamoro bastante de ese muchacho"

"¿Quién es?"

"Tiene un nombre italiano…" Comencé. "Ro-… mmm… ¿Romeo? No lo recuerdo…"

"¿Romano?" Pareció suspirar aliviado, luego vi como una sonrisa comenzaba a crecer en su rostro.

"¡Sí!" Exclame. "¡Eso es!"

"De todas las personas… ¿Romano?" Comenzó a reír Arthur. "¡Ese tipo siempre me hace reír! Romano es la peor persona que he conocido. No estoy seguro de que sea Gay, siempre anda coqueteándole a las damas… oh ¡Vamos!" Exclamó. "¡Antonio siempre elige las peores opciones! ¡Qué buenos amigos tiene!"

"Eso me ofende…" Dije calmado. "Tal vez tengas razón por Gilbert, ¡Pero yo soy el mejor amigo que podría tener siempre!"

"Bien…" Dijo Arthur. "Y yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra. Siempre he pensado que Antonio es un bastardo estúpido, pero ahora le tengo un poco de compasión…"

"Estas hablando como si él nunca pudiera conseguirlo…"

"¡Por supuesto que nunca lo hará!" Dijo Arthur. "Al menos no sin ayuda…"

Fruncí los ojos en sospecha.

"¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir?"

"Yo podría darle una mano…" Levanto una de sus ridículamente gruesas cejas ante la sugerencia. Mis sospechas crecieron.

"¿Por qué estarías interesado?"

"Me divertiría mucho ver a Antonio humillado…"

"Ya veo…" Y sonreí ante el reto silencioso. El sonrió de la misma manera en que lo había hecho tantas veces hace unos años. "Y yo pensé que eras un caballero. ¿Se supone que los caballeros disfrutan de las desgracias ajenas?"

"¿Se supone que las ranas pueden hablar?"

"Bueno…" Me puse de pie. "Creo que tenemos una apuesta aquí… si consigue llevarse a Romano a la cama, yo gano…"

"No hay manera que pierda esta vez…" También se levanto y me miro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Ya veremos. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta estar en desacuerdo contigo"

"Y yo odio estar de acuerdo contigo…"

El me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. De pronto me sentí como de vuelta a casa. Una sensación muy extraña siempre que sea con Arthur de quien se trate. Había un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo temblar, más sabia que ese brillo también estaba en los míos.

"Tú me…" Dijo repentinamente cuando di unos pasos hacia la puerta, luego me detuve. El no continuo, pero de todas sabía que era lo que había querido decirme. ¿Extrañaste esto? ¿Me extrañaste?

"Si…" Susurre y le vi sonreír un poco. Entonces saqué mi teléfono celular y dije: "Supongo que quieres que estemos en contacto"

Asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar su propio teléfono celular. Lo vi dar unos pasos alejándose de la mesa y luego se detuvo antes de abrir la ventana, tratando de recordar por un momento donde lo había dejado la última vez.

Dios, ¿no era hermoso bajo la luz de la mañana?… Sacudí mi cabeza de esos tontos pensamientos y procedí a escuchar lo que Arthur tenía en mente para Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es! <strong>

**En Ingles este capitulo provoco mucha contreversia por parte de los amantes del UsUK y se produjo algo asi como UsUk vs FrUk en los comentarios, aunque en la mayoria de los casos, ambas partes terminaron amando los extras. Espero que no dejen de leer por esto :) Yo soy partidaria del UsUk, pero esta historia es tan linda que hice una excepcion con estos capítulos. Son 5 de Gilbert y 5 de Francis.**

**Gracias por Reviews y Favs 3**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola Mundo ! Aquí les traigo otro Cap, eta vez no hay advertencias de ningún tipo, solo Tomates :B**

**Y disfruten ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, hay que ser realistas... yo no escribo D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>

"¿Por qué se demoran tanto?"

"Relájate… Tal vez el trafico esta complicado…"

"No me gusta esperar…"

"¿Ves Gilbert? Debimos haber traído algo como Antonio…"

"¿Enserio Antonio? ¿Qué trajiste?"

"Pensé que sería una buena idea traer unos pocos tomates…"

"¿Por qué no me extraña…?"

"¿Acaso no te gustan?"

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y yo mire a su hermano, quien solo suspiro. La razón por la que estuviéramos los tres juntos en medio de un parque, era Francis.

Esta mañana nos llamo diciéndonos que él y Arthur habían tenido una maravillosa idea. Organizaron un picnic, para recordar los viejos momentos y conocer gente nueva. Arthur también iba a llevar a sus amigos y esa se suponía que iba a ser una gran sorpresa para nosotros. No teníamos idea de sobre qué era que Francis nos estaba hablando y por curiosidad aceptamos su loca idea. Ludwig se coló con nosotros también, ya que, luego del incidente con el ojo de Gilbert, el ya no confía en dejar a Gilbert solo, e incluso si no lo mencionó en voz alta, tampoco confía en que nosotros lo alejemos de los problemas.

Llevábamos esperándolos durante una media hora y Gilbert no dejo de quejarse de lo mucho que se demoraban Arthur y Francis. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, pero trate con todas mis fuerzas de no car en la tentación de darme la vuelta y volver a casa. Sentí mucha lástima por Ludwig aunque por otra parte estaba bastante interesado en saber que sería la gran sorpresa, así que me quede.

"Este tipo me está fastidiando…" Dijo Gilbert de repente, rompiendo nuevamente el cómodo silencio. Ludwig y yo nos miramos y me di una vuelta para encontrar al tipo de quien hablaba. No vi a nadie.

"Estamos solos, Gilbert…" Dije. Gilbert suspiro irritado y apunto hacia algún lugar detrás de mí.

"¡Él!" Exclamó. "¡Nos ha estado mirando desde que llegamos aquí!"

"¡Gilbert! ¡Es de mala educación apuntar!" Lo regaño Ludwig, pero Gilbert no le prestó atención. Yo en serio que no podía ver a nadie y solo cuando Gilbert me agarro la cabeza y me hizo mirar un banco al otro extremo del parque, fue que me di cuenta de había un chico usando una camisa roja. Justo en ese momento el chico se levanto de su asiento y lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

"¡Se está acercando!" Susurro Gilbert.

"¡Eso será porque lo has señalado!" Dijo Ludwig. Seguí mirando al chico y poco a poco sus facciones se fueron aclarando. Parpadee ya que el chico se parecía demasiado a Alfred el camarero, solo que… no era él. Después de un momento se encontraba a un par de pasos de nosotros y nos sonrió, claramente avergonzado.

"Perdona…" Dijo riéndose nerviosamente. "Por alguna casualidad… ¿son amigos de Arthur Kirkland?"

¿Cómo conocía a Arthur? Me volví a mirar a Gilbert, el cual tenía una mirada de comprensión en la cara.

"¡Ah!" Exclamo. "¿Así que tu también estas esperando a ese bastardo?"

"En realidad…" El chico se ruborizo un poco y de la nada Gilbert se transformo de uno totalmente irritante a uno normal y sonriente. Dio un gran paso hacia delante y le extendió su brazo, el cual el otro chico sacudió con nerviosismo.

"¡Soy Gilbert Bielschmidt!" Sonrió. "Este es mi hermano Ludwig, y el mi amigo Antonio. Nosotros somos… si… amigos de Arthur. ¿Y tú eres?"

"Mi nombre es Matthew…" Dijo el chico. "Soy el hermano de Alfred…"

Ahora entendí porque se me hacía muy parecido a Alfred y no pude contenerme y exclamar:

"¿Eres el hermano del Camarero?" Lo que, teniendo en cuenta la mirada que Gilbert me mando, era una pregunta estúpida.

"S-si…" Sin embargo, respondió y sonrió. "El fue el que me dijo que viniera…"

"Que bien" Comento Ludwig. En ese preciso momento escuchamos una fuerte discusión a nuestras espaldas y nos volteamos a ver qué estaba pasando. Me tomo menos de un segundo reconocer las voces de Francis y Arthur y de repente me dio una sensación de déjà vu.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Le grito Gilbert y termino la riña.

"¡Buenos días, bellezas!" Exclamó Francis, soltando la camisa de Arthur y acercándose para saludarnos. Notó de inmediato al hermano de Alfred y le mostro al otro hombre su más brillante sonrisa. "Tú debes ser Alfred…"

"¡Es el hermano de Alfred, Idiota!" Le gritó Arthur. "¡Dios! ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza… rosas?"

"Perdón… Dijo Francis, volviéndose a encarar a Arthur. Gilbert levanto los ojos hacia el cielo. "¿Pero no fue tu estupidez desde un principio lo que hizo que nos perdiéramos?"

"¡No nos hubiéramos perdido si me hubieras dejado pedir indicaciones!"

"¡Pero si yo lo hice!"

"¿Estás diciendo que asustar señoritas es pedir indicaciones?"

"Yo simplemente…"

"¡Solo cállate y admite que no sabes nada!"

"¿Siempre son así?" Matthew suspiro mientras Francis y Arthur seguían con sus discusiones. Gilbert dejo escapar un suspiro bastante alto.

"No te preocupes, en una semana ya ni te darás cuenta de que cuando pelean…" Dijo y yo asentí. Antes de que Ludwig pudiera interferir y separarlos una voz grito:

"¡Matthew!" Por lo que la pelea se detuvo una vez más. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Alfred corriendo hacia nosotros. "¡Lo lamento, nos atrasamos!" Exclamó. Comenzó a enumerar odas las razones por las cuales se habían retrasado, pero yo no lo seguí escuchando cuando me di cuenta con quienes había llegado Alfred.

Sentí como la sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mis labios. ¡Ahí estaba Romano! ¡Y Feliciano! ¡Este debía ser el cielo! ¿Esta era la sorpresa de la Francis hablaba? ¡Quise besarlo! Tal vez mas tarde…

Romano levanto la cabeza y cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerme. De repente se dio la vuelta y trato de regresar por donde había venido. Feliciano se dio cuenta del cambio de rumbo de Romano y levanto su cabeza para mirarme. Lo saludo con la mano, feliz de que Feliciano me hubiera reconocido y corrió a abrazarme.

"¡Antonio!" Exclamó. "¡Nunca esperé encontrarte aquí! ¿Como estas?"

Le devolví el abrazo porque era tan endemoniadamente lindo y… abrazable… Le sonreí. "¡Estoy bien! ¡Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí! ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

Feliciano abrió la boza para decir algo y dejo escapar un gemido cuando repentinamente Romano lo agarro de la parte posterior de su camisa y lo aparto de mis brazos. Sentí frio en ese momento, pero no tuve tiempo de quejarme antes de que Romano me empujara violentamente y me señalara con su dedo índice.

"¡Como demonios conoces a mi hermano bastardo español!" Gritó lo bastante alto como para que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Parpadeé confundido. Romano abrió completamente los ojos alarmado. "¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? ¿Acaso usaste tu… tu español con el también?"

En serio que no tenía la mínima idea de que estaba hablando.

"¡Romano! ¡Déjalo ir!" Exclamo Feliciano. Romano se volvió a mirar a su hermano y le pregunto enfurecido:

"¿Este idiota te ha hecho daño de alguna manera?"

"¡No, Romano!" Dijo Feliciano. "Feliks nos presento una vez… somos amigos"

¡Ah! ¡Feliciano me consideraba su amigo! Sin embargo Romano no estaba tan feliz como yo.

"¡Amigos mi trasero!"

"Oh, Antonio…" Dijo Gilbert. "¿Este es el chico del que hablabas tanto?" Sonrió y miro a Romano de abajo hacia arriba y Romano se acerco a mí. Yo estaba confundido.

"Es un verdadero imbécil…" Continúo Gilbert y levanto divertido una ceja hacia Romano, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Err…" Dije.

"¡Bien!" Exclamo Alfred y todos se voltearon a mirarlo. "Es hora de que nos presentemos como se debe ¿No lo creen? Para los que no me conocen soy ¡Alfred Jones!" Agarro a Arthur y sonrió. "¡Soy amigo de Arthur!"

"¡Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy!" Dijo elegantemente Francis y puso una mano en mi hombro. "¡Ellos son Antonio, Gilbert y Ludwig!" Continúo señalándonos a cada uno.

"¡Yo soy Feliciano!" Exclamó el hermano de Romano. Estrecho la mano de todos los que no lo conocían y cuando llego a Ludwig dijo: "¡Encantado de conocerte!"

Todos estábamos mirando cuando Ludwig se sorprendió por ver repentinamente a Feliciano invadiendo su espacio personal. Ludwig le estrecho la mano a Feliciano y murmuro un: "L-Ludwig…"

"A ver, ¿estoy alucinando…?" Susurró Gilbert tanto a mi oído como al de Francis. "¿O realmente Ludwig se está ruborizando?"

Francis parpadeo y luego sonrió. "Oh mi, si…"

Yo solo vi como Ludwig tosió levemente, claramente tratando de mantener la compostura. De alguna manera pude sentir el odio de Romano dirigirse desde mi hacia Ludwig y vi que detrás de mí, estaba frunciéndole el ceño al hermano de Gilbert.

"Por cierto…" Gilbert continúo susurrándonos. "El rubio es muy lindo…"

"¿Quién Alfred?" Le pregunte.

"¡No! Ese tal Matthew…" Dijo y se volvió hacia Francis. "¡No te atrevas!"

"¡Esta bien!" Francis levantó los brazos en el aire haciendo un gesto de rendición falsa y sonrió.

"¡Ya!" Volvió a gritar Alfred. "¡Que la fiesta comience! ¡Este va a ser el mejor picnic realizado! ¡Arthur!" Exclamó de repente y señalo al aun sombrío inglés. "¡Tengo hambre! ¿Qué trajiste para comer?"

Eso pareció desviar la atención de Arthur sobre Francis y miro a Alfred como si estuviera loco.

"¡Yo pensé que tu, el héroe…" Se burló. "…Habías pensado en eso!"

"No, tu dijiste que todo estaba bajo control…" Respondió Alfred.

"Oh, dios…" Suspiro Arthur y masajeo sus sienes. "¿Qué clase de picnic quieres tener si no hay nada que comer?"

"Yo traje unos tomates si les gustan…" Me atreví a decir.

"Podemos quedar bien solo con esos…" Dijo Arthur como un hecho.

"Cariño…" Dijo Francis de repente. "La verdad es que debemos agradecer que no hayas traído nada para comer. Hubiera sido nuestro último almuerzo si hubiera sido así… "

"¿Estas insinuando algo?" Lo fulminó Arthur con la mirada.

"¿Quieres que describa lo tan mal que cocinas?" Sonrió Francis.

"Si quiero" Arthur se las arreglo para intentar estrangular a Francis.

"¡Chicos!" Exclamó Matthew. "No…" Pero nadie le estaba escuchando y Alfred volvió a levantar la voz, silenciándolos a todos.

"¡Tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas!" Exclamó Alfred. "¡Hay un McDonald por aquí cerca!" Tomo la mano de Arthur desde el cuello de Francis mediante un rápido movimiento. Arthur claramente quiso alegar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al poco rato habían desaparecido y a nosotros no nos quedo más opción que quedarnos y esperarlos. Mire a Romano, quien me devolvió la mirado con una mala cara y suspire:

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el pasto, repentinamente agotado. Me sorprendió que Romano se sentara a mi lado, pero después vi que Feliciano y Ludwig también se habían sentado, por lo que supuse que lo había hecho para vigilar mejor a su hermano. Francis, Gilbert y el chico nuevo, Matthew, se miraron entre ellos y también se sentaron. Volví a ofrecer un vez mas mis tomates y asombrosamente Romano acepto uno (Voy a llamar aceptar a que llegara y sacara uno sin preguntarme). Feliciano también tomo uno dándome las gracias y diciendo que odiaba el McDonald y que no sabía si iba a poder ser capaz de comerse lo que Alfred trajera.

"Los coseche yo mismo…" Dije orgulloso de mi mismo al ver que los ojos de Romano brillaban de aprecio. Pero por supuesto que yo también podía estar viendo cosas. Cuando Romano termino su primer tomate, decidí preguntarle: "¿Te gustan?"

"Incluso la mierda es mejor que las hamburguesas…" Fue lo único que dijo Romano. Bueno, ese no era uno de los cumplidos más bonitos, pero me di cuenta de que si quería tener algo con Romano debía evitar que sus comentarios me molestaran. Así que lo deje pasar.

"¡A Romano le encantan los tomates!" Exclamo de repente Feliciano. "¡Son la comida favorita de Romano! ¿No lo sabías, Antonio?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Feliciano se las había arreglado para que pasara de un estado de depresión a la felicidad. ¿Romano y yo teníamos algo en común? ¡Era un buen comienzo!

"¡Sola cállate, idiota! No es que me gusten…" Dijo Romano mientras sacaba otro más de la bolsa. "Es solo que… Yo… ¡Tengo hambre y no me gusta el McDonald!" Exclamó. Sonreí, era tan lindo, incluso si aun no podía comprender si estaba diciendo la verdad o estaba ocultando su vergüenza. De cualquier manera me sentí bien por dentro. Unos minutos más tarde Arthur y Alfred llegaron con bolsas llenas de Hamburguesas y papas fritas. Le dieron una bolsa a cada uno de nosotros y comencé a comerme las papas fritas dejándole toda mi bolsa de tomates a Romano, quien había lanzado su bolsa de McDonald lejos.

Todos formaron pequeños grupitos. Ludwig y Feliciano están hablando juntos, o al menos, Feliciano estaba hablando sobre algo a lo que Ludwig asentía. En otra parte a su derecha, Francis, Arthur y Alfred estaban discutiendo animadamente y Gilbert estaba hablando con Matthew, quien sonreía y asentía. Levante una ceja preguntándome que podría ser lo tan interesante que Gilbert estuviera contando antes de recordar que a Gilbert le había gustado Matthew así que cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo debía ser basura.

Yo estaba solo con Romano.

Un momento. Yo. Solo. Con. Romano. ¡Tenía que tomar esta oportunidad! Me volví a mirar a Romano, quien estaba inspeccionando el último tomate como si fuera venenoso y me mordí el labio.

"Yo…" Intente comenzar. Wow. Nunca espere que esto fuera tan difícil. Usualmente no me tomaba mucho tiempo encontrar algo sobre que hablar. Bueno, usualmente me las arreglaba para conseguir lo que quería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero era Romano de quien estábamos hablando y no quería arruinarlo.

De nuevo.

"Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ti…" Dijo Romano. "¡No trates de entablar una conversación conmigo!"

"¿Ni siquiera para pasar el tiempo?" Sonreí. El hizo un mohín, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento (para mí un largo e interminable momento)y luego suspiro:

"Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí…" Solo dijo. "Debí haberme quedado en casa…."

"¡Oh vamos Romano!" Exclamo Feliciano acercándose. Me di cuenta de que estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaba Ludwig? Ah, estaba tirando las bolsas al basurero.

"Este lugar es hermoso…" Continuo. "El sol esta tan brillante… ¿Por qué desperdicia el día dentro? ¿Estás de acuerdo, Antonio?"

"Si" Sonreí inmediatamente. La alegría de Feliciano era tan adictiva.

"Ve~ ¿Antonio?" Dijo sonriendo Feliciano. "¿En que trabajas?"

"Trabajo en un jardín infantil…" Dije.

"¿Así que también te dedicas a abusar de niños?" Exclamó Romano. Yo levante una ceja.

"¡Oh, debe ser muy divertido!" Dijo Feliciano ignorando el comentario de su hermano. "Cuéntame mas…"

Comenzamos a conversar. Ludwig volvió y se sentó detrás nuestro siendo incluido inmediatamente en la conversación. Eche vistazos a Romano de vez en cuando, pero el chico parecía completamente feliz de estar solo. No se cuento tiempo habrá pasado, pero al final, ya era hora de volver a casa.

Arthur se fue junto a Matthew y Alfred. Alfred exclamó que había sido muy divertido y que deberíamos volver a tener una salida así. Francis beso a Feliciano en la mejilla ganándose una mala mirada de Romano y despidió a los dos hermanos con la mano. Cuando solo quedamos nosotros cuatro Gilbert se volvió a mirarnos y sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Adivinen! Hoy ocurrieron dos cosas completamente Awesomes"

Nos miramos el uno al otro y luego Ludwig tosió levemente.

"¡Primero!" Gilbert hizo una muesca. Ludwig lo fulmino con la mirada. "El pequeño y lindo Feliciano le dio su número de teléfono a Ludwig…"

"¡Gilbert!" Exclamó Ludwig y me voltee a mirar cómo se sonrojaba. Wow, nunca había visto a Ludwig sonrojado y parecía que se había sonrojado muchas veces solo hoy…

"¿En serio?" Comente. "¡Eres tan afortunado! ¡Feliciano debe ser el chico más tierno y lindo que he conocido!"

"¿No estabas tú interesado en su hermano?" Se burlo Gilbert. "¿O acaso los quieres a los dos para ti?"

"Ya sabes que va a considerar la idea…" Se rió Francis. Me conocía tan bien.

"¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?" Preguntó Gilbert, desviando la conversación nuevamente hacia Ludwig.

"¡No es así!" Exclamo Ludwig y nos dio la espalda. Gilbert se echo a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano mientras volvía a sonreír.

"Ya, ya. ¡Basta de molestar a mi hermano pequeño!" Exclamó. "¡Hablemos de mi!"

"Está bien, su awesomidad…" Sonrió Francis, Gilbert solo se rio.

"Deberían llamarme así mas seguido…" Dijo. "¡Ya que volví a anotar!" Saco un pequeño pedazo de papel y lo agito hacia nosotros. "¡Miren lo que tengo! ¡Es el número de Matthew!"

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Antonio?" Me preguntó Francis de repente, volviendo su atención a mí mientras Gilbert hablaba con su hermano, el cual parecía estar bastante molesto por las bromas.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Fue lo único que le dije con una sonrisa.

Francis no necesitó que le dijera algo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonto Romano, aun no hay nada interesante por su culpa ! D: <strong>

**Aunque ya vendrá el Spamano... solo hay que esperarlo...**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas ! :D**

**Y un Feliz Día de la Madre (ya que soy de Chile y aquí al menos se celebra hoy...) si algunas de mis Lectoras lo son ! :)**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola mundo! Lamento mi ausencia... pero he tenido semana tras semana de pruebas... menos mal que el semestre se esta acabando :D y aunque esta semana comienzan las Pruebas de Nivel... Me eximo de casi todas :B Bien! **

**Bueno, a lo que acontece... **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece :C**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>

Después del fiasco del picnic (como me gusta llamarlo) Francis se puso en plan de ser él quien eligiera cuando y donde saldríamos los tres cada noche. A Gilbert le molesto bastante, ya que no le gusta ser mandoneado más de un vez, pero Francis no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguna de nuestras ideas. Extrañamente parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo de planificaciones y tanto Gilbert como yo sospechábamos que tenía que ver de alguna manera con Arthur, aparte de que nuestro ex-compañero aparecía no importa donde estuviéramos. Sin embargo, cada vez, Francis parecía decepcionado. Era como si esperara a alguien más…

Sucedía, sin embargo, que Arthur a veces no estaba solo sino que era acompañado por Alfred, Feliciano, Feliks y Romano (el estuvo solo una o dos veces solo para espiar a su hermano) y cuando eso sucedía Francis estaba literalmente en las nubes. No pude conectar estos dos hechos de ninguna manera y al final pensé que Francis quería llevarse a la cama a Alfred o Feliciano o Feliks y usaba estas salidas como escusa. Aun así, todas las veces terminaban siendo un fiasco para los dos. Yo, por mi parte, no logre arreglármelas para sacar más que un 'Bastardo' o 'Vete a la mierda' de la boca de Romano y siempre terminaba hablando con Feliciano o, si decidía venir, Feliks.

Con Gilbert tratamos de preguntarle por las razones de todo esto, pero Francis mantuvo su boca bien cerrada y no nos dejo entrar en su mente, para el disgusto de Gilbert.

Así que por lo tanto no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Francis, ese día, nos dijo que teníamos que ir al Nightwave no importaba que. Como hace tiempo tenía que pagar una visita y ya comenzaba a extrañar a Romano acepté. Gilbert por otro lado, estaba comenzando a molestarse con Francis y le discutió:

"¿Por qué tienes que arrastrarnos a todos solo para conseguir la escusa perfecta para juntarte con el cejudo anormal?"

Ni yo ni Francis nos esperábamos eso y Francis parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que Gilbert había dicho.

"Enserio, Gilbert…" Dijo Francis tan pronto como se recompuso. "No es por Arthur que…"

"No, claro que no…" Dijo Gilbert y suspiró en voz alta. "¡Haz lo que quieras!" Exclamó y se puso su chaqueta. "Yo voy a ir a divertirme en algún otro lugar. ¡Adiós!" Y con eso cerró la puerta tras sí.

"¿Debería ir a buscarlo?" Pregunté.

Cuando me volví a ver a Francis, el estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Me miró y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado negando.

"No, déjalo irse…" Dijo y tomo sus llaves del auto desde encima de la mesa. "Mañana estará bien…"

"Así que…" Me mordí el labio. "¿Vamos a ir al Nightwave solos?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Francis me sonrió. "¡Vamos!"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando me di cuenta de que al final si íbamos a ir al Nightwave, y cuando la anticipación comenzó a comerme por dentro corrí a buscar mi abrigo y el dinero casi tropezándome, lo que hizo reír a Francis.

Debo decir que este día iba a ser uno muy especial. En más de una manera, ahora que lo pienso. Por supuesto que en ese entonces no pensé que fuera tan especial. Por el contrario. Pero como estoy dejando escapar cosas, voy a dejar hasta aquí mis divagaciones.

El Nightwave esa noche estaba una vez más lleno. La gente bailaba en sincronía con la música a todo volumen, el tecno y las parpadeantes luces rojas, verdes y azules que me cegaban como siempre. No espere a que Francis me siguiera e inmediatamente seguí mi camino hacia la parte de la barra en que sabía que Romano estaría. Reconocí de inmediato a Feliks, quien estaba hablando con quien supuse que era un cliente. Como si fuera coincidencia, Feliks miró hacia arriba, me reconoció y comenzó a saludarme de su forma tan característica. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca como para que me escuchara, le dije:

"¡Hola, Feliks!" Y sonreí. Hoy llevaba una especia de vestido y bajo las luces parpadeantes no era muy difícil el confundirlo con una chica, incluso si su voz lo tiraba todo por la borda. Me sonrió y observó mi rostro con esa mirada que llevaba las 24/7.

"¿Qué pasa Antonio? ¿No estaban tan aburridos como para venir todos?" Dijo y lleno un vaso de Gin y refresco. Sin preguntarme lo que quería empujo el vaso hacia mí.

"Gracias" Murmure, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de beber. "No, afortunadamente…" Le respondí entonces. "Francis decidió venir aquí también… "

"¡Ese Francis!" Dijo Feliks. "¡El esta, como que, totalmente loco!" Rió. "Trato de agarrarme el trasero ¿no te dijo? ¡El estaba, como que, llorando luego de que termine con él!"

"Si, lo recuerdo…" Reí. Francis había tratado mucho mas, en realidad, trato de levantar la falda de Feliks hasta su entrepierna (porque según él quería asegurarse de que Feliks era en realidad hombre). Sin embargo no lo logro, y los resultados fueron catastróficos para Francis, ya que se las había arreglado para arruinar la falda favorita de Feliks.

"Cuando Feliciano me conto sobre el Picnic…" Continúo Feliks. "¡Estaba como que totalmente celoso! Así que dije, esta bien, la próxima vez que Alfred me invite, voy a ir totalmente…" Empujo otro vaso al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado. "¡Pero nunca pensé en conocer gente como tus amigos!" Rió. "En todo caso… ¿Dónde está el idiota de Gilbert?"

Era un hecho el que Gilbert y Feliks no se agradaban el uno al otro. No sé exactamente lo que paso, pero la primera vez que se juntaron, las cosas no fueron como debían ser. Gilbert no nos dijo nada y las pocas veces que hable con Feliks, el solo ignoró la pregunta.

"No vino…" Le dije. "Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Francis…"

"¡Me alegro!" Dijo Feliks. "No estaba de ánimo para ver su totalmente idiota ca-" De repente una voz calló a Feliks en medio de su frase y ambos nos volteamos hacia la fuente de la voz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exclamó Romano, finalmente mostrándose. El me miro con disgusto, pero por supuesto, lo ignore y lo salude con la mano. Romano suspiró y cerró la botella que sujetaba en la barra.

"¡Hola a ti también, Romano!" Lo salude. Romano no dijo nada, miro hacia abajo a la mesa, se dio cuenta del vaso medio vacío de Gin que Feliks me había dado y su mirada se dirigió a Feliks.

"¡Si lo sigues tratando de esa manera, el va a continuar viniendo!" Gritó y Feliks levanto una ceja.

"Pero, como que tú no quieres que eso pase…" Dijo. No podía ver bien, pero podría jurar que Romano comenzó a sonrojarse.

"¡Estás enfermo!" Exclamó y gruño Romano. "¡Vete a exasperar a alguien más!" Dijo después, dirigiéndose a mí.

"¡Esa no es manera de actuar frente a los clientes!" Dijo Alfred quien de repente llegó y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Feliks y Romano. Yo mire la cara sonriente de Alfred.

"¡Ah, eres tú!" Dijo tan pronto como me reconoció. "¡Es por eso que Romano está haciendo todo este jaleo! ¿Cómo estas amigo?"

"Ehh… Bien" Dije. Empecé a sentirme extraño, quizás por la manera en que Alfred me estaba mirando y el aura asesina que rodeaba a Romano. Feliks parecía ser el único sin inmutarse y me miraba divertido, como si esperara que dijera algo realmente divertido.

Fue en ese momento donde las cosas comenzaron de ponerse extrañas a completamente locas. De pronto sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y volviéndome con sorpresa me di cuenta de que era Francis, quien se sentaba serenamente a mi lado.

"Oh, no… Otro no…" Escuche que Romano murmuraba y me di cuenta de que trataba de escapar como fuera del agarro de Alfred, pero Alfred no parecía querer dejarlo ir tan pronto.

"¡Hola a todos!" Exclamó Francis. Parecía borracho, y de hecho, su aliento olía levemente a alcohol. Su brazo se apretó más a mi cintura y me pregunte qué era lo que estuvo bebiendo. "¡Feliks! ¡Te ves tan impresionante como siempre!"

"Gracias" Rio Feliks. "La verdad es que este vestido esta hecho en Francia. ¿No es, como que totalmente fabuloso?"

"Te ves muy bien con el…" Dijo Francis. "Por supuesto, te varías igual de bien sin el…"

Feliks rodo los ojos, pero pude ver que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. Francis dirigió su mirada a Romano y sonrió.

"¡Oh, el sonrojado italiano!" Exclamó Francis. No necesitaba ninguna otra prueba para determinar que Francis estaba borracho. Suspire y deseé que Gilbert estuviera conmigo para ayudarme. "Deberías relajarte un poco…" Francis arrastro las palabras. "Ven a bailar con nosotros… ¿No es una buena idea, Antonio querido?"

Le levante una ceja a Francis mientras se ponía de pie y me tomaba de las manos. No podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Francis, por un momento de verdad pensé que esta había sido su idea desde el principio. Pero, por supuesto, no tenia las pruebas suficientes como para estar seguro.

"¡Es una maravillosa idea!" Exclamó súbitamente Alfred. "¡Ese pervertido tiene razón, Romano! ¡Deberías relajarte alguna vez en tu vida!" Dijo y empujó a Romano hacia donde Francis y yo nos manteníamos de pie. Romano estaba demasiado confuso como para reaccionar y de un momento a otro se encontraba de pie frente a mí. Cuando Romano se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando se olvidó repentinamente y horrorizado exclamó:

"¿Qué clase de empresario eres? ¿No se supone que debería estar trabajando?"

Alfred solo le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras sonreía. Feliks se rio:

"Oh, no te preocupes…" Le dijo Feliks. "Como que yo me voy a encargar de todo desde ahora. ¡Diviértete~!"

"¡Genial!" Gritó Francis y su sonrisa se volvió depredadora. Agarró la mano de Romano sin dejar que se soltara de mí y logro sumergirse dentro de la multitud bailante. Un momento después estábamos solos, en el centro de la pista de baile. Romano fue empujado hacia mí y repentinamente deje de sentir la mano de Francis.

El centro de la pista de baile era completamente asfixiante y no había espacio como para bailar separado el uno del otro. Romano trato de separarse de mí, pero la multitud a nuestro alrededor lo empujaba inmediatamente de vuelta a mis brazos.

Yo me mantuve en el mismo punto en donde Francis me había dejado.

No podía pensar.

Mi cerebro parecía haberse detenido. Y, la verdad, es que era culpa de Romano.

Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo presionando el mío y eso estaba provocando que me sintiera verdaderamente… bueno, ustedes entienden ¿No? Con cada movimiento de fuga que hacía, las cosas solo se ponían peor para mí. Había comenzado a sentirme verdaderamente caliente. ¡Sabía que no debía haberme tomado ese Gin! De repente Romano se detuvo y supe, no me pregunten cómo, pero supe que se había dado cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas.

Me miro y yo desvié mi atención en alguna otra parte, fingiendo buscar a Francis, quien mientras tanto había desaparecido de mi vista. Pude sentir los ojos de Romano en mí y sentí rápidamente que mi cara se ponía roja.

"¡Te juro que yo no le dije que hiciera esto!" Murmure patéticamente.

"Te creo…" Dijo Romano. "Eres demasiado estúpido como para planear algo así…" comenzó a moverse nuevamente y me impedí el dejar escapar algún sonido extraño. Inesperadamente, los brazos de Romano estaban rodeándome y lo mire sorprendido. "No quiero pretender mas…" Suspiro a mi oído. Me estremecí. "Dime donde vives…" Agregó entonces. "…y yo iré tan pronto como pueda esta noche…"

"¿Qu-que?" Está bien, me había quedado sin palabras y el alcohol en mis venas no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Romano se movió incluso más cerca de mí y sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello. Fue suficiente como para que le diera mi dirección.

"Mi segundo apellido es Carriedo…" Agregué después por si acaso. Romano parecía muy contento.

"Espérame ahí…" Susurró a continuación y de repente se alejo de mí, logrando empujar a algunas parejas y desaparecer en la multitud.

Me quede pasmado por un momento ahí en la pista de baile y luego me las arregle para huir del lugar. Me pregunte si debía avisarle a Francis de todo lo que había pasado con un mensaje de texto e instintivamente mi mano se movió al bolsillo en el que sabía que había puesto mi teléfono celular. Sin embargo, en lugar del teléfono, encontré las llaves del auto de Francis.

¿Cómo puso las llaves en mi bolsillo sin que me llegara a dar cuenta? Así que… ¿De verdad había planeado todo esto desde el principio?

No me quede pensando mucho tiempo en eso y cuando logre encontrar el auto, me subí inmediatamente al asiento del conductor. Esta vez no llevaba mi licencia de conducir y fue un milagro que no me detuvieran. Iba demasiado rápido y estaba consciente de ello.

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba de vuelta a mi departamento y comencé a ordenarlo todo, preguntándome si de verdad Romano sentía las cosas que había dicho. Me sentía tan eufórico. No podía ver bien las cosas. No podía creer en mi suerte. ¡Lo había logrado!

Y de un momento a otro me sentí triste.

¿Iba a terminar todo así de simple ahora? Había sido algo frustrante, es verdad, pero tenía que admitir que tratar de cortejar a Romano había sido bastante divertido.

El pensamiento duro solo un segundo, porque tan pronto como sonó el timbre, volví a sentirme emocionado. Torpemente presioné los botones que abrían la puerta principal del edificio y luego abrí la puerta, escuchando el sonido de sus pasos mientras subía por las escaleras.

Romano estaba aquí, y llevaba un bolso grande.

Me quede mirando el bolso mientras Romano entraba a mi departamento y cerraba la puerta tras él. Quise preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no me lo permitió, solo dejo caer la bolsa y se acerco a mí.

"¿Dónde está la habitación…?" Preguntó y trague saliva, nuevamente perdido. Le señale una de las piezas cerradas y me agarró del brazo con una mano, llevando el bolso con la otra.

Tan pronto como estuvimos dentro, Romano comenzó a besar mi barbilla. Decir que me sorprendió era decir muy poco, pero de esa manera se las arreglo para que no pensara de una vez por todas.

Sonrió con aire de suficiencia y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa. Mis manos temblaban al tocarme, pero no lograba moverme. Se separó de mí y me quede mirando cómo se acercaba a su bolso. Lo abrió y saco de ahí unas cuerdas.

Ya, yo había conocido mucha gente con esos hábitos perversos, pero la verdad no me lo había esperado de Romano. No es como si en ese momento me importara. Un segundo después estaba de vuelta, me tomo las manos y me las posicionó encima de la cabeza. Fue en ese entonces en que me di cuenta de que era lo que quería hacer y pronto tenía mis manos atadas (muy bien, debo añadir) a la cabecera de la cama.

Entonces su rostro se acerco al mío. Me quede mirando la expresión en sus ojos y un momento después no pude ver nada más. Me había puesto una venda en los ojos y la ato por detrás de mi cabeza, sentí sus dedos recorrer mi pecho desnudo hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Se quedaron ahí un momento y de repente se fueron.

Romano sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo también debí saberlo. A veces yo también me digo a mi mismo que soy un idiota. Y de verdad que lo soy.

Romano me tomo las piernas, las amarro de la mima manera en que lo había hecho con mis brazos. Tal vez fue ahí cuando comprendí lo que estaba pasando, o tal vez fue cuando me bajo tanto los pantalones como los bóxers. No lo sé.

El hecho es que ahí supe que Francis y Gilbert no estaban muy lejos de la verdad cuando me decían que era un estúpido.

No me podía mover.

No podía ver nada.

Y estaba semi desnudo en la cama.

Era el chantaje perfecto.

Dios, ¿no era esto molesto?

Escuche a Romano decir algo en voz baja, el sonido de la cremallera de su bolso cerrarse y luego, el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse. Quise reír, de verdad. Después de todo, Romano era un pequeño demonio.

Me quede perfectamente inmóvil hasta que estuve seguro de que no había nadie más en mi departamento. Trate de liberarme yo mismo, pero fue en vano.

"Esto es tan incomodo…" Me quejé en voz alta. Trate de desenredar la venda en mis ojos. Nada. Romano era bastante bueno en esto… Desafortunadamente. No pude hacer nada más sino esperar a la mañana siguiente a que alguien me encontrara.

Fue la peor noche de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan-Chan! <strong>

**Gracias por los Favoritos, Reviews y Alerts :)**

**Nos leemos en el Siguiente Cap, que bueno... les avisare que es el Primero de Gilbert, asi que van a tener que esperar para la continuación de esto. **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	9. Gilbert 1

**Hola Mundo! ¿Como están? **

**Como les dije en el ultimo Capitulo este es SALTABLE, así que si no te gusta el PRUCAN, no te obligare a leerlo, no tiene gran importancia dentro del Espamano :B**

** Y bueno salí de Vacaciones de Invierno, así que espero poder entregarles capítulos mas rápido... pero no prometo nada xD**

**Disfruten el Cap ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio :O**

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert 1: <strong>

ESCUCHEN todos cuidadosamente porque esto lo voy a decir solo una vez y espero (bueno, sé que no lo harán, ¡es imposible!) que NUNCA lo olviden.

Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt. O simplemente, el Señor Awesome.

Soy guapo, y tú lo sabes, y soy bueno en todo lo que hago. No hagas caso en lo que los demás te puedan decir, como por ejemplo, que no se cantar, ¡porque solo es que están celosos de mí y mienten! Siempre he querido una motocicleta, pero mi hermano hace todo lo que puede para que no la tenga y por ende nunca he tomado clases para aprender a manejar una, amo mi país de origen y me encantaría volver ahí algún día, odio leer, me aburro fácilmente, odio trabajar en una librería, mi color favorito es el Azul Prusiano, tengo un poco de mal genio, pero puedo ser paciente cuando quiero o lo necesito, me encantan las cosas adorables pero no le digas a nadie, tengo un pequeño pollito pero mi hermano no debe enterarse porque sigue siendo un secreto (el es un obsesionado de la limpieza y si se entera de que hay un pequeño pollo corriendo libre por mi habitación, va a llegar en un segundo con todo su equipo de limpieza y tengo miedo que asuste a mi mascota hasta la muerte.), amo la naturaleza, tengo un diario de vida (pero no como los de chica), me encantan los juegos de estrategia, puedo pasar horas en Internet…

Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Podría hablar de mi mismo horas de horas. Así que quizás debería balancear las cosas un poco. Hmm… Bien, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? ¿Bien? Genial, así que volvamos a mí.

Me mude aquí con mi familia cuando era pequeño, mi hermano menos todavía era un bebe. Yo no había estado de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero mi padre había conseguido un muy buen empleo aquí y no pude hacer más que seguirlo. El primer mes aquí fue una verdadera pesadilla, lo odiaba todo y a todos. Hacia un escándalo por todo y mis padres aun recuerdan mi primer día de Jardín Infantil… Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mi Madre me sigue diciendo que en ese momento pensaron seriamente mudarnos de vuelta a casa.

Al final no lo hicimos, en parte porque había encontrado a alguien que me hizo darme cuenta de que mudarnos no tenía porque ser tan malo.

Un mes después de habernos establecido aquí, otra familia se mudo en la casa de al lado. Venían desde Hungría y al día siguiente en que llegaron a su nueva casa, decidieron hacernos una visita. Era gente muy encantadora, debo decir, y además, tenían un hijo de mi edad.

Bueno, al principio creí que se trataba de un niño. Se veía como uno, se movía y hablaba como uno, pero luego su madre nos lo presento por su nombre y la verdad ¿Cuántos niños se llaman Elizabeta? Tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo castaño corto y ella también estaba cien por ciento segura de que era un niño. Siguió negando que era una chica hasta más o menos los doce años, si lo recuerdo bien. Un día de verano, cuando estábamos jugando en la piscina, se volvió hacia mí y me dijo que no podía esperar a que su Pipi (si, ella lo llamaba así, la muy idiota) creciera. Teníamos ocho.

"Tu nombre es Elizabeta, tonta. Es un nombre de mujer"

"No, Elizabeta es un nombre muy masculino"

"¡Eso es estúpido! Es como decir que Gilbert es un nombre de niñita"

"Exacto"

Aunque en un principio nos odiábamos y agradábamos a la vez, termino siendo la primera amiga que hice. Desde que éramos vecinos, encontrábamos cualquier momento para jugar hasta que nos volvimos oficialmente mejores amigos. Ella por supuesto acepto que en realidad no era un chico, tarde o temprano, pero seguía actuando como uno.

Fuimos a la Primaria juntos, a la Escuela Intermedia juntos y hasta el fin de la Secundaria estuvimos juntos. Le agradaba Antonio, no soportaba a Francis y siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de golpear nuestras cabezas contra superficies duras cuando no le gustaba algo que hacíamos o decíamos. Pero a pesar de eso, me gustaba mucho tenerla a mí alrededor.

Hicimos un montón de cosas juntos, estuvimos en la detención juntos, estudiamos juntos (Esta bien, creo que debería decir que le rogué que me ayudara con las tareas), un montón de cosas. Una vez incluso la ayude a cortarse el pelo de una manera más varonil. Se lo deje desastroso, pero a ella igual le gusto. Eso sí que sus padres nos estaban tan emocionados como ella y me quede un mes sin televisión. En fin…

Así fue como pase mi infancia, con Antonio, Francis y Elizabeta a mí alrededor. Fue divertido. ¡No piensen que yo no le prestaba atención a mi hermano! No, yo juegue mucho con el también, pero él prefería gastar su tiempo con una pequeña niña que iba a su jardín infantil. Nunca la conocí, pero Ludwig estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Fue su primer amor. ¿No es lindo eso? Fue una lástima que ella y su familia se mudaran cuando Ludwig iba a empezar su primer año de Primaria.

No creo que se hayan vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Hmmm… ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

Ah, sí. Elizabeta.

Elizabeta cambio repentinamente en la Secundaria. Después de las vacaciones, cuando regresó desde Hungría o Austria, no lo recuerdo bien, se había convertido totalmente en una nueva persona. Había tirado todas sus ropas viejas a la basura y se comenzó a vestir con vestidos y faldas. También comenzó a usar maquillaje y decidió dejar suelto du cabello para siempre. Nunca más la volví a ver con una Cola de Caballo, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era hasta ese momento y que eso era porque alguien la iba a alejar de mí.

De todos modos, decidí preguntarle porque había comenzado a vestirse así cuando siempre había dicho que odiaba parecerse a una muñeca Barbie, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que la gente cambiaba y:

"¿No te gusta?"

"Yo… yo…" Estaba completamente avergonzado. "Er… Nunca te había visto así…"

"¿Estás diciendo que no me veo linda?"

"¡No!" Exclamé. "¡No! Te ves más bonita que…"

"¿…que antes? ¿Estás diciendo que antes era fea?"

"¡No!"

Malditas mujeres, tuercen las palabras de un hombre hasta que se las ingenian para dejarnos mal. ¿No entienden que los chicos somos unas criaturas simples? Cuando decimos algo es lo que significa, no es como si insinuáramos algo más.

¡Como sea! La verdadera razón de todo ese cambio salió pronto a la luz. Un nuevo estudiante, de Austria, había llegado y el bastardo se las había conseguido para robarle el corazón a Elizabeta. Se habían conocido casualmente en las vacaciones de verano, charlaron un poco y descubrieron que asistirían a la misma secundaria. De verdad no entiendo que vio ella en él: era demasiado creído y todo lo que pensaba era acerca de su música clásica, su piano y ese lunar que tenía en la cara y lo hacía ver tan ridículo. Sigo creyendo que era una farsa. Su nombre era Roderich. Que nombre tan estúpido… y siempre actuaba como si viniera de una de las familias más adineradas o algo así. ¡D e verdad! ¡Era más creído incluso que Arthur Kirkland! Ya para mí eso dice mucho…

Por supuesto que no podía dejar de quejarme sobre el todo el tiempo con el Bad Touch Trio hasta que un día Francis y Antonio (más Francis que Antonio, porque Antonio puede esconder tan bien sus sentimientos, el bastardo) me dijeron:

"Deja de quejarte y admítete a ti mismo que la amas"

Eso era totalmente falso. Yo no amaba a esa marimacha. Para nada. Y me dije eso a mí mismo hasta que Roderich y Elizabeta comenzaron a salir.

Sigo recordando el dolor en mi pecho cuando me dijo, con esa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillando de alegría, de su primer beso con Roderich. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que yo habría querido ser a quien le diera su primer beso, no sé desde cuando lo sentía, pero me tuvieron que tirar en la cara el hecho de que Elizabeta podía salir con otros chicos para que me diera cuenta.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, y soy un idiota por no haberlo pensado, pero ya no lo hice, y ya era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de cuanta razón había tenido Francis. La amaba.

Me di cuenta de que siempre había esperado que estuviéramos juntos por siempre. Soñaba con nosotros tomados de la mano e incluso si jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, quería que me mirara de la misma forma en que miraba a Roderich. Desee que estuviera tan ansiosa de verme a mí en vez de ese bastardo Austriaco. Me hubiera gustado que ella soñara que era conmigo con quien se casaría algún día.

A decirles verdad, nunca me ha gustado la idea del matrimonio. El concepto de pasar toda tu vida con una sola persona, hasta el día de tu muerte, siempre me ha dado un sentimiento de represión, como estar en la cárcel o algo así. Así que realmente me desconcertó el pensar que no hubiera importado pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Sin embargo, nunca le dije nada, pero un día esos sentimientos dentro de mí se hicieron muy difíciles de soportar y cuando ella vino a mi casa a mostrarme el collar que Roderich le había regalado por su primer Aniversario, explote.

"¿Qué es lo que ves en él?" Le grite. "¡Estoy seguro que es la única que podrá darte! ¡Es demasiado arrogante y probablemente ni te considere una persona, sino que su muñeca! ¿No ves que mereces algo mejor? "

"¿Una muñeca?" Gritó Elizabeta. "¡Tú te atreves a decir eso! ¡Alguien que cambia de parejas algo así como cada semana! ¡Mejor cállate! Y dime, por favor ¿Quién podría ser mejor que Roderich? ¿Oh, poderoso Gilbert?"

"¡Yo, por ejemplo!" Le grite y luego me mordí la lengua. Ella me miro atónita y luego dijo con la voz más calmada:

"¿Por qué?"

Porque. No lo sabía. Solo sé que en ese momento pude haberle dicho que la amaba. Le pude haber dicho todo. Como amaba la manera en que sonreía, la manera en pretendía saber cómo bailar, la manera en que se ponía el maquillaje, todo… Sé que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella se habría dado cuenta de que ella también me amaba. Tal vez hubiera comenzado a salir conmigo. Nos hubiéramos casado. Tendríamos hijos juntos. Sé que ellos hubieran sido Awesomes. Pero permanecí en silencio.

No podía hablar.

Me miro por un momento, aun recuerdo el dolor en sus ojos, las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse y pensé en ese momento que la había visto llorar muchas veces, pero nunca por mi causa y eso fue algo que me hizo querer matarme a mí mismo. Se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de mi habitación en mi cara. Ni siquiera trate de correr tras ella.

Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mejores. Pero no lo hice y por no hacer nada me las arregle para arruinar nuestra perfecta amistad.

Ella no volvió a hablarme después de eso. Ella me enseño lo mucho que dolía el amor, pero la seguí amando y estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella. Todos los días me decía a mi mismo lo que tenía que decirle dentro de mi cabeza, pero cada vez que la veía las palabras solo morían en mi garganta.

Ella era la única persona en este maldito mundo que me podía hacer sentir tan débil… y solo.

Entonces todo cambió.

Un día Antonio vino a mi casa. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo y solo me pidió que llamara a Francis. Nosotros tres tuvimos una especie de reunión ese día en donde Antonio nos conto lo que le había pasado. No le había dicho a mis amigos lo que le había dicho a Elizabeta como para que ella me odiara y ese día, luego de la confesión de Antonio, tuve agallas para decirlo.

Cuando deje de hablar estaba llorando, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a burlarse de mí y hasta ahora no lo han hecho. Entonces Antonio dijo:

"¿Por qué no hacemos un pacto? De… de nunca volver a enamorarnos…"

"¿Nunca más?" Le pregunte.

"Si…" Dijo ya no tan seguro de la propuesta. "¿Por qué debemos ser nosotros los que acabemos heridos? Si no nos volvemos a enamorar, entonces nadie volverá a dañarnos…"

Francis fue el primero en estar de acuerdo. Yo no estaba tan seguro, al principio, incluso aunque todavía no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Por un momento pensé que aun no estaba preparado para ese pacto, porque todavía amaba a Elizabeta, ¿Y quién me garantizaba que si ella terminaba con Roderich no correría a besarla? Sin embargo, cuando Francis acepto, decidí aceptar también.

Nos estrechamos las manos y cerramos nuestros corazones.

La última vez que supe algo de Elizabeta (después de años de dejar de hablarnos) fue hace tres años. Ella me llamo. Me dijo que había llamado a mi madre y que ella le había dado mi número así que había decidido llamar.

"Te llamo porque me voy a casar…" Me dijo. Yo no esperaba que eso me doliera tanto como lo hizo. "Y… me gustaría que vinieras a mi boda…"

"¿Te vas a casar con Roderich?" Le pregunte por curiosidad. Ella confirmo mi sospecha. "Así es…" Dijo. Trate de sonreír incluso si sabía que no me estaba viendo. "¡Eso es fantástico!" Le dije. "¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!"

"¿En-Enserio?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Felicidades!"

"Así que… ¿vas a venir a mi boda?"

"¿Cuándo va a ser?" Le pregunte. Ella me dijo el día, ni siquiera me moleste en escribirlo.

"¡Oh, lo lamento!" Le dije. "Esos días voy a estar en Alemania. Veras… cosas de familia."

"Oh…"

"¿No te importa, verdad?" Le pregunte. "Lo siento mucho"

"No, está bien…" Dijo. "Bueno… ¿te veré algún día?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y nuevamente felicitaciones!"

Nunca la llame.

Y creo que nunca lo hare.

Nunca me arrepentí de mis decisiones. Estoy viviendo una vida totalmente maravillosa incluso sin ella. Algo que pensé completamente imposible cuando tenía quince años. ¡Por supuesto que todo será aun más genial si a Francis no le hubiera dado con planear a donde saldremos cada vez! ¡Ach! ¡M estaba sacando de quicio, el idiota! ¡Puedo encontrar como divertirme solito así que muchas gracias!

De repente saque mi teléfono móvil y recordé… Matthew… tenía el número de ese chico y no lo había visto desde el Picnic. ¿Debería intentarlo? Mmm… ¿Por qué no? ¿Y si no está disponible? Oh, qué demonios. Lo llamé.

"¿Hola?" Contestó. Oh… ¿Qué debería decirle? Por supuesto que mi nombre… que idiota.

"¡Hola!" Le dije. "¡Soy Gilbert! ¿Me recuerdas del Picnic?"

"¿Gilbert?" Le oí decir. "¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo! ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Bien! Por alguna casualidad… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

Oh, hombre. A un chico como Matthew… ¿Dónde debería llevarlo? ¿A un Club Nocturno? No parece el tipo… ¿A tomar una taza de té? ¡Oh! ¡No tengo idea!

"Deberíamos salir… " Le dije dudoso. ¿Qué le podría gustar?

"¿… Por un par de cervezas?" Dijo tomándome totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Cervezas? "Nos vemos en diez minutos ¿eh?" Continuó. Yo comencé a sonreír.

"¿En…?" Le dije mi lugar favorito para beber.

"Me encana ese lugar…" Dijo.

He encontrado a mi hombre…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara... pero no en el siguiente capitulo xD <strong>

**Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas... supongo que notaron los cambios en Fan Fiction... que feo que ahora los pobres anónimos se llamen todos Guest D: Y yo que usualmente dejo Reviews sin mi cuenta xD Voy a estar obligada a entrar ahora... **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hola Mundo! He de aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece y que espero que disfruten el capitulo... **

**Como se que hace mucho no subía (mas de un mes D:) Esta vez me comprometeré, con al mano en mi corazón, a dejarles el próximo en menos de dos semanas ! **

**Y con eso... lean! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: <strong>

El primer sonido que escuche por la mañana fue… una risa.

No podía verlo, pero sabía que había alguien allí riéndose de mí y juzgando por el sonido de la risa, debía ser Gilbert.

Aleluya…

Gemí, me moví un poco, esperé a que Gilbert finalmente terminara de reírse y me desatara la venda de los ojos viendo luego su cara sonriente. Yo estaba de mal humor, y no porque Gilbert se fuera a burlar de mí por el resto de mi vida, bueno, tal vez eso también influía, pero principalmente porque solo había conseguido quedarme dormido hace un par de horas.

"Bien, Bien…" Gilbert sonrió con tal aire de suficiencia que, si me hubiera podido mover, lo habría golpeado. "¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó.

"Nada de lo que te imaginas…" Le dije en medio de un bostezo. Dios. Es demasiado temprano y esto apesta. "Ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor…" Le dije. Tenía tantas ganas de mover las piernas, pero el idiota solo se quedo mirándome.

"¿No debería llamar a Francis primero?" Dijo en lugar de hacer algo, riendo. Rodé los ojos.

"No, gracias, solo ayúdame a salir" Le dije.

"Estamos de mal humor, ¿no?" Dijo Gilbert y por fin se arrodilló para desatar primero las cuerdas en mis muñecas. Le tomo un tiempo lograrlo y yo por un momento solo me dedique a mirar como sus cejas pasaban de la diversión a la frustración hasta que salió victorioso. "Hombre, quien quiera que haya hecho esto es muy bueno con los nudos…" Exclamó y sentí mis manos libres. De inmediato me sobe las muñecas: estaban un poco magulladas y dolían mucho, pero no era nada comparado a como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Fue Romano…" Le expliqué mientras me doblaba para desamarrar las cuerdas en mis tobillos por mí mismo. Rápidamente ignore la sonrisa de Gilbert y antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido, le dije: "Caí en su trapa… No te rías, por favor"

Gilbert negó con la cabeza, pero pude ver que se estaba esforzando para no reírse. Finalmente me puse los pantalones y me estire. ¡Qué noche! Decidí cambiarme de ropa e ignore como Gilbert volvía a reírse. Salí de mi pieza, arrastrando a Gilbert y decidí prepararme una taza de café. Serviría para despejar mi mente por un rato…

"Francis me dijo que viniera…" Dijo Gilbert al sentarse en una de las sillas. "Me llamo a primera hora en la mañana…" Continuó. "… Y me pidió que viniera a buscar su auto, ya que tenía compañía…"

"Ya veo… ¿Así que ya no estás enojado con él?" Le pregunte, comenzando a preparar el café.

"No como ayer…" Dijo Gilbert. "Francis me dijo que se le había ido la mano con el asunto y se disculpo. Dijo que no lo volvería a hacer…"

Asentí con la cabeza, incluso aunque sabía que Francis no iba a cumplir con su promesa. Ach, odiaba ese día. Me dolía la espalda, tanto mis muñecas como mis tobillos estaban magullados… y ahora Gilbert se estaba burlando de mi… Espera un momento. Me volví a mirar a Gilbert: "¿Cómo fue que entraste?"

"La puerta estaba abierta" Dijo como si fuera algo normal. Me quejé y luego recordé que había dejado mi billetera sobre la mesita pequeña frente a la puerta. Deje el café y me dirigí a la mesita bajo la mirada confundida de Gilbert.

"¿Qué anda mal?" Preguntó y me vio encontrar la billetera y abrirla. Vacía.

Completamente vacía.

"¡Ah! ¡Ese Romano!" Dije y comencé a reír. "Dejo la puerta abierta del departamento para que cualquiera viniera y me robara. Que…" Pequeño diablo astuto. Volví a reír.

"¿Enserio?" Exclamó Gilbert, se levanto y me quitó la billetera de las manos para ver con sus propios ojos el daño. "¿Robó algo más?"

"No lo sé…" Dije. Extrañamente encontraba toda esta situación graciosa, no sé porque, tal vez fuera porque nunca me hubiera esperado que esto pasara. Aunque probablemente no había nada gracioso en esto… quizás…

"¿Por qué te estás riendo, Antonio? Esto es algo serio…" Gilbert se me quedo mirando. "¿Me vas a decir ahora que es lo que paso ayer?"

"¡Nada!" le dije con una sonrisa y llené mi taza con el ahora listo café. "Después de que enloqueciste…"

"No me volví loco…" Murmuró tomando una taza de la alacena.

"Fuimos al Nightwave…" Continúe, ignorando a Gilbert. "Estaba hablando con Romano y de alguna forma Francis hizo que Romano y yo termináramos bailando… bueno… si llamamos bailar a que Romano intentara escapar a cada oportunidad… ¡Pero no importa! Romano me engaño y termine como me encontraste… nada más"

"¿Y a eso le llamas nada?" Gilbert estaba en conmocionado. "¡Incluso robo tu dinero!"

Siempre me ha sorprendido la manera en que Gilbert puede pasar de su estado alegre a uno serio en tan solo unos segundos. Puede estar burlándose de nosotros y de repente esta encima de nosotros como una mama gallina. A él no le gusta admitir que de repente se parece mucho a su hermano, pero se parecen, en especial cuando uno de nosotros está en peligro de ser lastimado. Gilbert es un amigo muy leal… sí que lo es.

"Bueno… pudo haber sido peor…" Razoné. "Pudo haber llegado un asesino en serie o un violador y… bueno, estoy bien ¿no?"

"Antonio…"

"¿Qué?" Sonreí.

"No hagas lo que se que vas a hacer…" Dijo.

"¿Qué?" En serio no había entendido.

"No vas a ir a ver a ese chico nunca más…" Dijo Gilbert. "El es un problema y la verdad es que no vale la pena…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Pudo haber sido muy divertido en un principio, ¿pero no te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho?" Exclamó. "¡No juegues con fuego!"

"Estas haciendo un alboroto por nada…" Le dije. "Voy a ir a hablar con él esta noche. Todo va a estar bien…"

"¿Estás loco?" Exclamó. "¡Cada vez que lo veas desde ahora deberías caminar hacia el lado contrario! Créeme, no vale la pena…"

"Estas sonando como tu hermano…" Le dije haciendo un mohín. Pareció que el truco había funcionado, ya que Gilbert me miro furioso y cerró la boca. Suspire, no quería sentir la ira de Gilbert en este preciso momento, así que cambie el tema: "De todos modos, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?"

Gilbert fijó su mirada en mí, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Salí con Matthew…" Dijo, con la voz calmada. ¿Matthew? El nombre no me sonó así que pregunte:

"¿Quien?"

"El chico del picnic…" Lanzó un gruñido, molesto por mi falta de memoria. "El hermano de Alfred…" volvió a intentar.

"¡Oh!" Le dije. "¿Y cómo esta?"

"No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?" Gilbert me miro y le devolví la mirada.

"Lo lamento…" Sonreí con algo de timidez. Gilbert solo se limito a suspirar otra vez.

"En serio que a veces me pregunto porque sigo juntándome contigo…" Dijo. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar de repente y escuchamos el tema de la película "Tiburón" por un momento hasta que se decidió por contestar. Era Francis quien llamaba.

"Deberías cambiar el ringtone" Le dije y puse las tazas vacías en el fregadero. Estaba tan cansado, podría dormir todo el día…

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si es genial!" Me respondió antes de poner su teléfono en su oreja. "¿Si, Francis? Estoy en la casa de Antonio como te lo prometí… pero tal vez tu también deberías venir… si…" Gilbert me sonrió. "¡Prepárate para escuchar una muy divertida historia!"

"¡No le digas todo!" Exclame y trate de quitarle el teléfono de entre las manos.

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Gilbert gritó, levantándose abruptamente de la silla y haciendo que yo casi cayera ante la silla que ahora estaba vacía. Gilbert comenzó a narrar su historia, desde la manera en que me había encontrado hasta que todo era culpa de Romano. Cuando terminó, ambos esperamos la risa de Francis desde el otro lado de la línea.

Pero.

Nunca llego. En cambio, Francis declaró que iba a venir lo más pronto que le fuese posible y colgó, dejándonos a los dos bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Murmuro Gilbert mirándome. Yo me encogí de hombros. La respuesta llego una hora, más o menos, después de la llamada de Francis. Francis llegó y tan pronto con le abrí la puerta para saludarle se abalanzo hacia mí con un abrazo.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Exclamó y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Mire hacia donde estaba Gilbert y él tenía la cabeza inclinada en duda.

"Er…" Dije, dándole palmaditas a Francis en la espalda. El me abrazó aun más fuerte y fue dificultoso cerrar la puerta detrás del rubio. "¿Esta todo…. bien?"

"¡No, no está bien!" Dijo Francis (siempre la reina del drama) y me soltó. Gilbert y yo lo miramos como se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla en la que Gilbert había estado sentado antes. Nos miramos y Francis suspiró.

"De verdad lo siento, Antonio querido…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunte, sin entender la lógica oculta que tenía esa frase.

"Lo lamento…" Volvió a decir Francis con un suspiro. "Es mi culpa que terminaras en esa… comprometedora situación…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le volví a preguntar. Me dolía la cabeza y no entendía ninguna cosa. Si Romano había querido jugarme una mala pasada… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver Francis en eso? A no ser que tuviera previsto que esto sucediera, lo que era altamente improbable.

"¡Escúpelo, Francis!" Exclamó Gilbert al perder la paciencia. "¡Me estas sacando de quicio!"

Francis volvió a suspirar y miro a Gilbert, luego a mí, luego bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos, volvió a suspirar y finalmente habló:

"Estuve tratando de ayudar a Antonio con Romano este tiempo. Es por eso que me dedique a elegir lugares, para que tuviera una oportunidad, y por supuesto Arthur se hacía cargo de que Romano asistiera, pero…"

Mis oídos se alteraron al escuchar el nombre de Arthur en las divagaciones de Francis. Estaba tan confundido. Sin embargo, Gilbert pareció haber entendido que era lo que Francis trataba de decir inmediatamente.

"Así que los forzaste a bailar…" Dijo.

"Lo intente…" Dijo Francis. "Antonio es muy bueno en el baile, así que pensé que así Romano tal vez cedería…" Suspiro Francis. "Nunca espere que ocurriera esto. Lo siento, Antonio…"

"No es tu culpa lo que Romano haya hecho…" Trate de que razonara.

"¡Si lo es!" Dijo Francis. "Si yo no lo hubiera intentado…"

"Aun así yo hubiera tratado de conseguir a Romano de una manera u otra, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso…" Le dije con una sonrisa. "Y es por eso que voy a ir a hablar con él esta noche…"

"No estarás hablando en serio…" Dijo Francis. ¡No, el también!

"¡Si lo está!" Exclamó Gilbert. "¡Francis! ¡Trata de razonar con él, que yo ya no pude!"

"Hay tantas personas por ahí a las que les encantaría pasar la noche contigo…" Empezó a decir Francis luego de echarle una mirada a Gilbert. "Si no pudiste conseguirlo con Romano, deberías empezar a buscar a alguien más…"

Me estaban comenzando a molestar. Bueno, Francis había intentado ayudarme y había terminado durmiendo de la peor manera que nunca, entendí su punto de vista, el punto de vista de ambos, pero no me importaba. Yo quería ir a hablar con Romano.

"Aun así quiero hablar con el"

"¿Eres realmente tan cabeza dura, Antonio?" Gilbert se pregunto y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. "La próxima vez podrías salir realmente herido… "

"Romano no me haría daño…" Lo dije como un hecho.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo de repente Francis. "¿Acaso esperaste que te metiera en esto?" negué con la cabeza. "¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¡Ni siquiera te ha dicho su apellido!"

"No me ha dicho ni su nombre…" Le recode. "Pero lo he averiguado ¿no?" Sonreí.

"Antonio…" Suspiro Gilbert.

"¡Ni siquiera es adorable!" Exclamó Francis. "¡Feliciano es mucho mejor en ese sentido! ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él en su lugar?"

Esto se estaba volviendo realmente fastidioso y estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder hasta que yo admitiera que tenían razón. Suspire y trate de controlarme. No era tiempo como para pelear con mis amigos por algo tan estúpido.

"No los escucharé…" Declaré y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba dormir un poco. "Voy a ir a hablar con él esta noche y se acabo…"

"¡Eres tan terco!" Gritó Gilbert. "¡Y eso no es para nada Awesome!"

"Y eres tu el que lo dice…" Murmuro Francis, rodando los ojos.

"¡No estás ayudando!" Le grito Gilbert. Yo no sabía si reírme o patearlos fuera de mi casa. No hice ninguna de las dos cosas.

"Ahora voy a dormir como se debe…" Dije con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. "Francis, las llaves de tu auto están en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. ¡Cierra la puerta antes de salir!" y antes de que alguno pudiera responderme, cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

No me moleste en verificar si se habían ido o no de mi casa, solo me acosté en mi cama y dormí.

Esa tarde ignore todas las llamadas de Francis y Gilbert, me duché, me arreglé, saque mi auto y me dirigí hacia el Nightwave. Decidí no ponerme a pensar en lo que iba a pasar, ni en lo que Romano podría decirme, porque si lo hacía, de seguro me daba media vuelta y regresaba a casa. Y eso era admitir que Gilbert y Francis habían estado en lo correcto, cosa que no era verdad. Había intentado duramente (bueno, tal vez no tanto) hablar con Romano, mantener una conversación y si, solo recibí insultos, pero eso era algo ¿no? Si el simplemente me hubiera ignorado, esta sería una historia completamente diferente, pero al menos me había insultado. Está bien, eso sonaba tan mal…

Sin embargo, el debía estar interesado en mi. De alguna manera, si trata de hacerme ver como un tonto cada maldita vez que nos vemos, debe significar que le importo ¿no? Oh, hombre, ¿A quién estoy engañando?

Entre al club nocturno con el paso inseguro. En ese momento estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y olvidarme de Romano por una vez por todas. Me quede mirando la multitud mientras bailaban, sabiendo que Romano estaría en algún lugar al otro lado. Tal vez debería irme…

Me di vuelta, preparado para olvidarme de todo y comenzar a mirar a alguien más que iluminara mis días cuando, repentinamente, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. No estaba de humor como para coquetear inmediatamente con un extraño y se lo iba a decir a quien sea que me estaba sujetando. Me sorprendí al ver a Arthur Kirkland mirándome.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo momento, hasta que Arthur, repentinamente comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que la gente que estaba bailando a nuestro alrededor se volteo a mirarnos. Seguí mirándolo, sin entender en absoluto que era lo tan gracioso y cuando su risa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, decidí preguntarle:

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

Arthur se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse para no volver a reírse y me miro con sus extrañas cejas frunciéndose.

"¿Dormiste bien esta noche?" Fue lo único que dijo y se puso la mano en la boca, como si hubiera comentado algo completamente inapropiado.

"¿Qué…?" Parpadeé, Arthur simplemente rio.

"¡Oh vamos, Antonio!" Exclamó. "¿De verdad pudiste caer así?"

Bien, creo que acabo de entender y no es una buena señal, no en realidad.

"Lo sabes" Dije.

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé!" Exclamó. "Todos aquí lo saben…" Continuo. "Es gracioso porque nunca esperé que tuvieras el coraje de pasearte de nuevo por aquí…"

"Yo…" La verdad, no tenía idea de que decir. "Solo quiero hablar con Romano…"

Eso pareció desconcertar a Arthur, pero la sorpresa en sus ojos pronto volvió a ser una mirada de diversión.

"Enserio…" Dijo, con ese molesto acento Inglés que tiene y me agarró de un brazo. "Entonces vamos. Realmente quiero ver esto…"

Suspire mientras evitábamos a la multitud danzante. Encontramos la barra demasiado rápido para mi gusto y cuando estuvimos ahí, Arthur exclamó:

"¡Alfred! ¡Alfred, idiota, ven aquí!"

Tan pronto como Arthur lo llamó, Alfred ya estaba ahí, limpiando un vaso como un clásico barman. Feliks, quien estaba parado a unos pasos de distancia con Alfred, levanto la cabeza para mirar. Sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente hacia mi persona y un segundo después comenzó a reírse de mi tal como Arthur lo había hecho. Suspiré, preparándome para otra tanda de bromas.

"¡Antonio!" Sonrió Alfred. "¡No esperaba volver a verte aquí!"

"Si…" Suspiré y mire a mí alrededor en busca de Romano. Supuse que no debería estar muy lejos.

"No quiero decirte un 'Te lo dije' ¡Pero hombre! ¡De verdad que te lo dije!" Continuó Alfred. Volví a suspirar pensando en que tal vez Francis tenía razón al decirme que no debí haber venido. No es que me sintiera avergonzado, se necesita mucho más que eso para hacerme sentir así, pero si me estaba molestando mucho la situación.

"¡Eso fue, como que totalmente hilarante!" Se unió Feliks. "¡Me gustaría haber tenido, algo así como una cámara o algo para grabarlo todo! Si yo fuera tu, ya estaría comprando los siguientes boletos de avión hasta la Antártica"

"¡Así es, amigo!" Exclamó Alfred y posó su mano en mi hombro. "¡Ahora eres el hazmerreir del Club!"

"Que suave eres, Alfred…" Escuché decir a Arthur. Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros y volvieron a reírse.

Y de repente, como si fuera el momento justo, Romano apareció en la escena. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia yo quería… No sé que quería. No tuve tiempo de decir nada cuando Romano se volvió a mirarme frunciendo el seño.

"Que lo mejor de Britania este contigo" Oí exclamar a Arthur y luego estaba cara a cara con Romano.

"Tú nunca aprendes, ¿O si, bastardo español?" Exclamó Romano. Yo me había quedado sin palabras. No tenía idea de que decir, pero Romano llenó el silencio por mí. "Debiste hacerte quedado en casa y no volver, pero parece que eres lo condenadamente idiota como para no darte cuenta de eso ¿no? ¿No deje lo bastante claro que no quería que volvieras a molestarme otra vez?"

"Yo no quiero molestarte, solo estoy interesado en ti…" Dije.

Romano rió. "¡Tú no estás interesado en mi! Seamos realistas, ¡A ti no te importa quién soy en realidad! ¡Tú solo quieres jugar conmigo y te mantendrás molestándome una y otra vez hasta que termine cediendo, ya que eres un maldito niño mimado de mierda que no puede tomar un no como respuesta! Todos tus pensamientos provienen de allá abajo…" Y señalo algún lugar por debajo de mi cinturón. "Todo lo que haces es por esa pequeña cosa entre tus piernas y no porque de verdad quisieras conocerme a mi o a cualquier otra persona, ¡así que hazle un favor al mundo y vete a fastidiar a alguna otra persona que esté interesado en cosas tan pequeñas!"

Arthur, Alfred y Feliks volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y Romano me miro con aires de suficiencia, como si me retara a que dijera algo. Suspire. Supe que era una batalla perdida cuando la vi y me levante. Le sonreí a Romano.

"Bueno, me iré…" Le dije. "Pero antes te voy a decir que de verdad estoy interesado en ti. Ahora más que antes, porque quiero conocer quién eres en realidad y no el hombre que pretendes ser. Actúas como si fueras tan poderoso, pero la noche anterior vi la culpa en tus ojos antes de que me ataras. Pareces sorprendido… ¿No pensaste que me daría cuenta? Te sentías culpable por mí y eso significa que solo pretendes que no te importa, pero ahí hay algo más de lo que parece. Yo quiero saber que hay, quiero conocer al verdadero tu, lo que realmente piensas, lo que de verdad sientes… y no es solo porque mi pequeña cosa, como lo llamaste, y sabes que no es verdad, ya estuviste ahí de todos modos, me este guiando, es porque de verdad creo que hay una gran persona por debajo de todo. ¿A que le temes? ¿Por qué te sigues escondiendo? ¿Tienes miedo de que los demás no te acepten si te llegaran a conocer de verdad? Creo que nunca lo sabré, así que… fue divertido…" Y con eso asentí con la cabeza hacia todos y me di vuelta para marcharme.

En unos momentos ya me encontraba fuera del lugar y suspiré. Acepté amablemente la brisa fría sobre mi rostro y me quede ahí por unos segundos antes de tomar las llaves del auto.

"¡Bastardo!"

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me sorprendí mucho de ver a Romano saliendo del Nightwave. Quise sonreír, pero me mantuve serio mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojó repentinamente murmurando algo entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte y ante la pregunta Romano se sonrojó aun mas.

"Lo… Lo siento…"Dijo esta vez un poco más alto y eso me hizo sonreír. No me miro, y luego tomo una de mis manos poniendo algo sobre mi palma. Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo y me quede mirando el dinero que Romano me acababa de dar. Era el dinero que me había robado.

"Pudiste habértelo quedado…" Le dije.

"¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo, bastardo?!" Exclamó Romano. "Si no lo quieres, ¡Devuélvemelo!" Pero no trato de llevárselo de mis manos abiertas. Le sonreí, el solo hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada. "Mi nombre es Romano Vargas" Dijo.

Parpadeé y mi sonrisa se ensancho.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo…" Dije.

"Típico nombre español…" Dijo haciendo una mueca. Me reí mientras abruptamente se daba media vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente hacia el Club Nocturno.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas :D<strong>

**Y esperen el Próximo caps, que ahora las cosas se verán mas favorables para el Spamano! xD**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	11. Chapter 9

**Hola Mundo ! Como lo prometí, les dejo el nuevo Cap. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, la historia es de la autora Happymood y Hetalia es de su autor. **

**Disfruten ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: <strong>

El cielo estaba gris y el aire olía mucho por la lluvia. Odiaba los días como ese, cuando el sol no brilla y todo es tan oscuro y sombrío. Estos días me ponen de un humor horrible y siento como si algo me afligiera. Sé que nunca viviré en un país en donde llueva todo el tiempo.

Esa era la razón por la que ese día quería irme lo más temprano a mi casa. Pero por otra parte, se me había quedado el paraguas en casa y no quería quedar atrapado bajo la lluvia pronto. Aun así no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía dejar a los niños hasta un par de horas.

"¡Señor Antonio! ¡Señor Antonio!"

Me volteé a mirar a uno de mis niños corriendo hacia mí y que casi se tropieza con sus cordones desabrochados. Le sonreí. ¡Los niños son tan lindos! ¡Sus mejillas son tan redondas y la mayoría de ellos parecen muñequitos! Cuando te llaman 'señor' son adorables y cuando actúan como adultos ¡se ven aun más adorables!

"¿Qué pasa Mark?"

El chico se me acerco y señalo hacia uno de sus amigos en el otro lado de la habitación. Como hoy era un día frio, decidimos dejar que los niños jugaran dentro. Por supuesto, al hacer esto, había menor espacio en donde jugar y los niños se sentían un poco limitados. Los días como este son los peores porque había más probabilidades de que comenzaran a pelear por un juguete u otro, mientras que afuera tendrían más cosas que hacer.

Mark había venido exactamente por esa razón: estaban discutiendo por quien iba a jugar ahora con el juguete de Tiranosaurio Rex.

Le lancé una mirada a Lily, quien estaba mirando como algunas niñas estaban dibujando flores de gran tamaño en un pequeño pedazo de papel. Mi compañera me miro y la salude con la mano. Le sonreí y decidí ir a ayudar a Mark.

No sé si ya lo saben… ¡Pero simplemente adoro mi trabajo! Es cansador, pero siento como si hubiera hecho algo esencial cuando llega el final del día y mis energías no fueron gastadas en vano. Me gusta pensar que hago bien mi trabajo, que ayudo a estos pequeños niños a crecer como perfectos adultos. Gilbert dice que con esa frase es irse demasiado lejos, que esos niños son muy pequeños, que incluso algún día se olvidaran de mí y todo lo que les enseñe, que van a sucederles un montón de cosas en sus vidas que irán gatillando si se convertirán en buenos adultos o no.

En cierta parte, sé que tiene razón, pero espero estar dándoles las bases correctas para que puedan tomar las decisiones correctas. Eso es lo que quiero lograr.

Al final, Mark y su amigo decidieron compartir el juguete y se pusieron a jugar juntos. Volví a mirar a través de la ventana, hacia las nubes negras en el cielo, y fruncí el ceño. Iba a llover, lo sabía…

"Si quieres irte a casa…" De repente oí a Lily detrás de mí. "Con mucho gusto me encargaré de las cosas por aquí…"

Me volví a mirarla. Tiene el pelo corto y rubio como siempre desde que la conocí. Ella me había dicho que no quería tener el pelo largo, no más, ya que así se parecía mucho más a su hermano mayor. Lily parece muy joven comparada con el resto de las chicas de su edad y muchas veces yo también me he olvidado de la edad que realmente tiene. Por supuesto, cada vez que se lo digo, ella ríe y me lo agradece, ya que según ella, para una mujer ese es un verdadero cumplido.

"¡No, no puedo dejarte hacer todo el trabajo sola, Lily!" Le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió. Nunca he visto a su hermano sonreír (y probablemente nunca lo haga) pero siempre he supuesto que se debía ver como ella.

"¡No es nada!" Dijo. "Hoy los niños han estado tranquilos, estaré bien y además, ¡el administrador ni siquiera se dará cuenta de tu ausencia!"

"¿Estás segura?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Lily. "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Le sonreí y tome una de sus manos con la mía. Articule un 'gracias' y me di la vuelta para despedirme de los niños. Deje la habitación con un coro de "¡Hasta mañana, Señor Antonio!" y sentí un calor por dentro.

Antes de regresa a casa, necesitaba ir al supermercado primero, ya que el otro día Francis y Gilbert habían decidí comerse todo lo que encontraron en el interior de mi nevera.

Calcule mal el tiempo y cuando terminé de hacer las compras, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Estaba lloviendo tanto que no tenía idea de por dónde iba y me pregunté cómo iba a encontrar el camino hacia la parada de buses. No es como si estuviera muy lejos del supermercado, pero de verdad no podía ver el camino correcto por el cual ir.

Al final decidí seguir mis instintos… y choqué con un hombre.

Sí, soy tan afortunado.

De cualquier manera me las arreglé para no caer y agarré fuertemente mis bolsas de compra, pero el otro hombre no pareció tan afortunado. Maldijo y trate de ayudarlo a levantarse murmurando un pequeño 'lo siento' cuando…

"¡Bastardo! ¿Estas acechándome?"

Reconocí la voz (¿cómo no hacerlo?) y casi inmediatamente deje caer las bolsas para tomar las dos manos de Romano, tirando de él hacia mis brazos en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Lo siento!" Exclamé nuevamente. "¡No pude verte!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Antonio bastardo?" Gritó Romano casi en mi cara. Ahora podía ver lo empapado que estaba y me sentí mal por haberlo chocado. El frunció el ceño y yo solo le sonreí.

"Bueno, termine de trabajar y…"

"Yo no te pedí que me dijeras como fue tu día, ¡maldita sea!" Volvió a gritar Romano, golpeando mis manos fuera de sus hombros, recogió el paraguas de la acera, y lo abrió una vez más, esta vez cubriéndonos a ambos. Romano me frunció el ceño: "¿Me estas acechando?"

"El Jardín Infantil en el que trabajo queda a dos cuadras de aquí…" Le explique.

"¿Trabajas ahí?" Romano estaba sorprendido. "Yo solía ir allí cuando era niño…" Murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí. Sonreí. ¡Wow! Trabajaba en donde Romano alguna vez solía jugar… ¡Eso es tan tierno! Romano se debió haber dado cuenta de mi alegría con la noticia, se dio vuelta abruptamente y me dejo nuevamente bajo la lluvia.

"¡Espera Romano~!" Le grite, recogí mi bolso y lo seguí. El se volvió para mirarme y puso mala cara.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, bastardo?"

"¿Vives muy lejos?" Le pregunte.

"¿Por qué te importaría?" Me gritó Romano y luego me quedo mirando. Realmente no pude comprender que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y de repente volvió a caminar alejándose de mí. Suspiré y me resigné a la idea de que no iba a poder encontrar la parada de buses pronto cuando Romano repentinamente gritó:

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o no, maldita sea?"

Sonreí, corrí hacia él y me dio una patada cuando trate de meterme debajo del paraguas con él.

El departamento de Romano no quedaba muy lejos. El siguió maldiciendo su suerte y continuo lanzándome miradas asesinas todo el camino hacia su hogar.

Abrió la puerta principal del edificio y cuando llegamos ante su puerta mi corazón latía frenéticamente contra mi pecho. ¡Esto era como la navidad para mí! ¡Un enorme paso hacia adelante! ¡Estaba a punto de conocer donde Romano vivía, dormía, comía y se bañaba…!

"¡No te sientes en mi sillón! ¡No quiero que se empape!" Gritó Romano al cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, luego desapareció en una habitación la cual supuse que era la suya. Sonreí porque no me podía importar menos el sillón cuando finalmente estaba solo con Romano y deje mi bolsa cerca de la puerta principal antes de echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. ¡Ya me encantaba la sala de estar! Había dos pequeños sillones un televisor y pinturas realmente lindas en las paredes. Me dirigí hacia una estantería y mire la multitud de fotografías enmarcadas dentro de marcos de plata. No me atreví a tocarlas y solo reconocí a Romano (poniendo mala cara) y a Feliciano (sonriendo) desde lejos. En algunas de las fotos salía un hombre alto sonriendo como Feliciano, con poniendo sus manos alrededor de los otros dos más jóvenes, y note que tenía un gran parecido con Romano. Si solo Romano pudiera sonreír así también…

Repentinamente algo me golpeo la espalda y me di vuelta para mirar una toalla, que era lo que me habían tirado. Romano frunció el ceño desde la puerta, ya vestido y con ropa seca, y volvió a desaparecer en otra habitación.

Le sonreí y comencé a secarme. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de que había una guitarra en el piso, casi escondida detrás del sillón. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había tocado guitarra e imaginen mi alegría cuando la posibilidad de volver a tocarla estaba a solo una pulgada de distancia de mi agarre. No pude resistirme y la tome en mis manos. Me senté en el frio suelo de mármol y toqué una de las cuerdas. Solía tocar mucho en la Secundaria, así era como llegaba a las chicas y había extrañado tanto tocar que cuando comencé a tocar una canción de 'Paco de Lucia' casi olvido donde me encontraba. Me detuve después de tocar unas pocas notas y me concentre duramente para recordar algunas canciones que me sabía.

Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar por si solos 'Alucinado' de Tiziano Ferro y luego de un momento comencé a cantar en voz baja con la música:

_"Perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos_

_Hace un mes o poco más._

_Perdona si no te hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero._

_Te he dicho ya que te -!"_

_"Esa es una canción italiana, ¿sabes?"_

La voz de Romano me despertó y me detuve, mirándolo bien sorprendido. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro. Le sonreí:

"Si, lo se…" Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la guitarra volviendo a tocar a 'Paco de Lucia', luego le dije:

"¿Tocas seguido?" Le sonreí, el solo se burlo.

"Es de mi idita padre…" Dijo. "Yo no sé como tocar esa maldita cosa…"

"¡Puedo enseñarte si quieres!"

"¡Y un demonio!" Gritó Romano y volvió a desaparecer en la habitación que más tarde descubriría, era la cocina. "¡Nunca permitiría que un bastardo como tú me enseñara como tocar jodidamente la guitarra!" Continuo. Me reí un poco y decidí dejar la guitarra en donde la había encontrado. Me froté el cabello con la toalla nuevamente y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana para ver si seguía lloviendo. No pareciera que pararía pronto… ¡y tenía tanta hambre!

"Así que ¿Vas a venir o no, bastardo?" Gritó Romano desde la cocina.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunte confuso. ¿A dónde íbamos a ir?

"¡A la cocina, idiota!" La cabeza de Romano apareció desde el marco de la puerta. "¿Acaso no vas a comer?"

"¿Preparaste algo para mi también?"

"Po-Por… ¡Por su-supuesto que no!" Gritó ruborizándose. "Eres un dolor el culo, pero no puedo… bueno, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedes morir de hambre por mi culpa!"

"¡Gracias, Romano!" Le sonreí y me levante. El vigiló cada movimiento mío, supuse que porque no quería ver que sus sofás se empaparan por accidente, y yo me dirigí a la cocina. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y me sorprendí de ver que realmente había preparado una mesa para dos: había un plato de pasta con tomates esperándome y su consideración había sido tan dulce que si no hubiera pensado bien lo que hacía, hubiera abrazado a Romano fuertemente. Por supuesto que estaba hambriento y la idea de esperar el bus bajo la lluvia no era tan agradable así que no dije nada. Comenzamos a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa y cuando se lo dije a Romano, el solo me insultó. Es un chico extraño, Romano, pero cada vez que me insulta o se ruboriza…

…me siento realmente bien por dentro…

No debería sentirme así, ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas ! <strong>

**Hasta la Próxima... ahora empezaran las pruebas en mi colegio, pero trataré de no estar ausente por mucho :)**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Perdón**** ! Perdón ! Perdón ! Se que hace muuuucho tiempo que no actualizo y la verdad que fue por muchas razones... no negare que en algún momento tuve flojera, pero también fue culpa del Colegio y porque una semana entera estuve sin Internet D: ****Aun así, no se preocupen, no dejare de traducir hasta que llegue al ultimo Cap, para el cual falta mucho así que trabajare como esclava para traérselos !**

**Espero poder tener listo el siguiente para mínimo una semana y media, pero no prometeré nada, el colegio es agobiante y debo mantener mi promedio ahora que se acaba el año D: eso si, en Vacaciones creo que podre traerles las actualizaciones mas rápido :D**

**Disfruten el Cap y como Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: <strong>

La cosa que hay con las citas es que, si tu realmente quieres impresionar al otro, usaras las ropas más elegantes que tengas, trataras de ser lo más guapo y encantador y caminaras por enfrente del espejo al menos una docena de veces antes de decidir que aun no te ves lo suficientemente bien. Seguramente encontraras algo que no está bien y te volverás a cambiar, una vez, y otra vez, hasta que tengas que salir porque ya se te hace tarde.

Ver a Francis hacer eso se ha convertido en una especie de rutina para nosotros y dejó de parecer divertido cuando ya teníamos la edad de diecisiete, o algo así. Pero contando completamente la verdad, Francis no se mira al espejo a cada rato porque no se sienta seguro sobre como se ve, sino porque ama mucho lo que ve al otro lado del espejo. Pero ese no es el punto…

El punto de todo esto es que estamos acostumbrados a ver a Francis actuar así.

No a Gilbert.

¿Confundidos? Nosotros también.

Ese día, Gilbert se había estado arreglando todo el día. Salía de su dormitorio hacia donde nos encontrábamos sentados, en la cocina, luego volvía a su habitación, comprobando como se veía de tiempo en tiempo en el gran espejo del salón. Se sonreía bastante a sí mismo, inspeccionando sus dientes y nos había dado un desfile de moda por lo menos unas quince veces, lo que hizo que Ludwig se enojara, ya que él estaba trabajando solo abajo en la librería.

Al principio todo pareció muy divertido y Francis y yo pensábamos que Gilbert estaba teniendo una de sus, como nos gusta llamarlas, crisis de 'Mira-lo-Asombroso-que-Luzco´. Luego, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Gilbert no estaba alardeando y de que_ en realidad_ estaba muy inseguro y ansioso de saber cómo se veía, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse verdaderamente preocupantes hasta llegar al punto de ser absolutamente inquietantes.

¿La razón de todo esto? Comenzaba con la letra 'M'. Nos tomó (al menos a mi) un tiempo darnos cuenta de ello.

"¡Oh, basta!" Finalmente estalló Francis luego de que Gilbert se volviera a peinar el cabello como por… oh, hombre, ya perdí la cuenta. Ver a Francis hartarse de un ´Desfile de moda´ significa que en realidad ya no podía soportarlo más y es algo aterrador en sí mismo. "¡Eres asombroso y hermoso! Eres tan impresionante que yo podría hacerte XXX en este mismo momento en frente de Antonio. Ahora… ¿Puedes parar por favor?"

"¿De hacer qué?" Dijo Gilbert de pronto y al fin mirándonos a nosotros y no al espejo. Francis y yo nos miramos. "¡No estoy haciendo nada!"

"Tu estas… eh…" Decidí decir. "Hmmm… Francis" Miré a Francis, quien suspiro.

"Gilbert, es solo la segunda cita…" Dijo nuestro amigo rubio y Gilbert le frunció el ceño.

"¡No es una cita!" Dijo riéndose. "¡Eso sería ridículo!" y se dio vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. Una vez más.

"Entonces… ¿Que es lo que es?" Le pregunte entonces y vi claramente como Gilbert se tensó al oír mis palabras. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

"Él… Simplemente me llamo…" Dijo Gilbert. "No es nada especial. ¿Por qué siempre piensan inmediatamente que se trata de una cita?" Volvió a reír.

Probablemente fue porque ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, pero sin embargo, el hecho de que nuestro amigo volviera a actuar como su molesta persona, nos aliviaba enormemente.

"¡Que graciosos son!" Continuó diciendo Gilbert y se rió de nosotros. Detuvo su risa y le dio un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes. "¡Bien, me voy!" Nos sonrió. "¿Me veo bien?" Rió. "Si, obvio… bueno, ¡Adiós Chicos!" y salió por la puerta en un instante. Escuche a Ludwig decir el nombre de Gilbert y gritarle antes de decidir que también era la hora de que me fuera.

Antes de continuar me gustaría decirles que el comportamiento de Gilbert fue una de las señales que nos decía lo mucho que nuestras vidas cambiarían, o, mejor, lo mucho que nuestras vidas ya habían cambiado. Por supuesto, ignoré totalmente todas estas señales, ni siquiera las noté, y eso, tal vez, es una de las peores cosas que pude haber hecho.

Nosotros realmente pensábamos que nunca cambiaríamos.

De cualquier manera, como les iba diciendo, luego de que Gilbert corriera a juntarse con el Señor M. decidí que era mi turno de irme. Me levante y me puse la chaqueta. Iba a ir a ver a Romano.

Obviamente.

"¿Vas al Nightwave?" Me pregunto Francis repentinamente. Lo mire y le sonreí:

"¿Quieres venir?" Le pregunte. Francis asintió y se puso su propia chaqueta: otra señal que ignore.

Desde mi 'pequeña charla' con Romano, Alfred decidió que yo era libre de ir y venir al Nightwave todas las veces que quisiera. Los guardias de seguridad me dejarían pasar a mí (y a mis amigos si tenia compañía) totalmente gratis. No pude entender la generosidad de Alfred pero, siempre que pudiera ver a Romano, las cosas iban a estar bien con ello. Aun así, siempre espere tener un momento a solas con Romano, como ese día bajo la lluvia. De verdad aprecié un momento en que la entrometida gente no estuviera a nuestro alrededor: Alfred siempre estaría un poco mas allá, mirándonos con esa mirada de complicidad en su rostro que me estaba hartando.

Dios sabe todas las veces que lo divagué por las calles cerca del Jardín Infantil, soñando con chocar con Romano por mera casualidad (y también deseando poder ir nuevamente a su adorable departamento). No voy a analizar todas las veces ni los diferentes escenarios que creé en mi cabeza de como poder juntarme con Romano y que es lo que le diría. No voy a describir la decepción que sentí cuando ninguno de mis sueños se cumplió y debo decir, que por un periodo de tiempo, de verdad pensé que Romano se había cambiado de dirección solo para fastidiarme. En ese momento yo no tenía manera de saber que no podía ser cierto, pero por supuesto, cuando comencé a conocerlo mejor me di cuenta de que todos mis temores no tenían fundamentos: Romano era demasiado flojo como para hacer algo tan complicado como lo es cambiarse de casa.

Una hora después, Francis y yo llegamos al Club Nocturno y tan pronto como estuvimos dentro, separamos caminos: Yo me dirigí a buscar a Romano mientras que Francis desaparecía en su lugar favorito de la multitud.

Encontré a Romano de inmediato: estaba sentado, mandando mensajes con su teléfono celular y tomando jugo de naranja, de la misma manera en que lo conocí. Le sonreí a la vista y me senté junto a él. El pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia (soy un romántico empedernido, la verdad es que simplemente me ignoró) así que exclamé:

"¡Hola!" y acaricié el extraño rulo, que los hermanos Vargas parecen tener en común, para llamar su atención.

"¡Chigiiii!" Gritó súbitamente, escupiendo la mitad del jugo de naranja directo al piso. "¿Qué demonios te pasa, Bastardo? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso NUNCA más! ¿Lo entendiste? ¡Idiota, Español! Como te atreves…" Continuó maldiciendo en Mitad Italiano, Mitad Inglés e inmediatamente levante mis brazos rindiéndome y diciendo:

"¡Lo siento!" una y otra vez. Sin embargo gracias al comportamiento de Romano mi curiosidad acerca de ese rizo pareció aumentar e incluso me pregunte que había sido exactamente lo que había hecho. Juzgando por lo rojo que estaba y lo enojado que me miraba, supuse que no había sido nada agradable. Decidí que volvería a intentarlo, tal vez en otro momento y en algún lugar que no estuviera lleno de objetos contundentes alrededor.

Después de un rato pareció calmarse y dejó abruptamente su celular. ¿Era el momento adecuado para que le hablara? Uno nunca sabe cuando se trata de Romano, pero me encanta tomar riesgos, así que lo hice:

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

"Bueno hasta que viniste…" Soltó Romano y amenazó a Alfred para que le trajera un nuevo vaso de jugo de naranja o alguna otra cosa…

Alfred exclamó un "¡Esta bien!" verdaderamente alto y me saludo con entusiasmo antes de que Romano volviera a no tomarme atención.

"Así que…" Volví a comenzar.

"Tienes un montón de tiempo libre, ¿no?" Me frunció el ceño.

"En realidad no…" Le dije sonriéndole.

"¿Entonces como es que estas aquí_ cada noche_?" Dijo Romano y agarró una copa desde las manos de Alfred.

"¡Hola, amigo!" Me medio gritó y sonrió Alfred. "¿Quieres algo para beber tu también?"

"¡Si, por favor!" Le sonreí a Alfred, quien me dio un visto bueno, y luego lo vi alejarse antes de responder la pregunta de Romano: "¡Siempre tengo tiempo para ti!"

"¡Oh, qué alegría!" Dijo Romano y rodó los ojos.

"De verdad me gusta estar contigo…" Continúe volviendo a sonreírle. ¿Saben lo difícil que es para mí no levantarme y abrazar a Romano hasta la muerte con lo lindo que se ve, haciendo un mohín de esa manera? ¿Entienden lo incapacitado que me he sentido?

"Podría vomitar en este mismo momento…" Dijo Romano y comenzó a beber nuevamente su jugo de naranja. Agradecí que Alfred me diera mi bebida antes de inclinarse a escuchar lo que el cliente sentado a mi lado quería pedir. Mire el vaso entre mis manos. Juzgando por el aroma, parecía ser una especie de Coctel con jugo de tomates. ¿Quién le dijo a Alfred me encantaba?

"¿No tienes a nadie más a quien ir a molestar? ¿Algún niño?" Dijo Romano súbitamente y yo lo mire fijamente.

"¿Qué niño?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué debería ir a molestar niños?"

"Dios, eres tan estúpido…" Romano volvió a rodar los ojos, "¿Acaso no es ese tu trabajo?" Preguntó e hizo una mueca: "¿Por qué elegirías un trabajo como ese? No, lo siento, debería preguntar… ¿Por qué alguien te contrataría?"

"Porque soy bueno en lo que hago" Respondí simplemente. "Amo lo que hago. Siempre ha sido mi sueño estar rodeado de niños…" Tome un sorbo de mi bebida, estaba deliciosa. "¡Dilo, Romano! ¿Cuál es tu sueño?" Le sonreí.

Romano me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido de lo que había dicho.

"¿Mi su-sueño?" Tartamudeo. "¿Por qué te importaría, maldito bastardo?"

"Bueno… ¿Acaso siempre has querido ser un camarero en un Bar?" Le pregunté de manera casual.

"¡Nadie quieres ser un camarero de mierda!" Exclamó Romano. "A no ser que seas Alfred y estoy seguro que el aun sueña con ser el Presidente de los malditos Estados Unidos… Yo, en cambio… Yo… Yo…" Se detuvo y comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ser?" Trate de ayudarlo. Romano parecía avergonzarse de ello y aquello de hecho, se me hizo muy curioso. Romano se quedo boquiabierto y se ruborizó, a la vista era tan adorable y…

"Yo… Yo… ¡Maldita sea, Antonio!" Romano volvió a gritar. "¡No quiero hablar de mi maldita vida contigo!"

"Bueno…" Suspiré y lo mire. "¿Entonces quieres que hable de mi vida como lo estábamos haciendo?"

"¿Es una amenaza?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Bien, yo nací en…"

"¡Oh, mierda, va en serio!" Romano entro en pánico. Yo me reí.

"¡Estoy bromeando!" Dije. "¿Sabías que en la Secundaria llevaba mi cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo baja?"

"Apuesto a que te veías como un trasero…" Respondió Romano y me alegré de ver que había dejado de temblar de miedo.

"Pensaba que era genial…" Le dije. "Ahora es tu turno…"

"Bastardo…" Volvió a hacer una mueca. "¡Te odio tanto!" Se volvió a sonrojar. "Bien, siempre he querido abrir un Restaurante, ¿Estas feliz ahora?" Exclamó cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

"¿Un restaurante?"

"¡Lo sé, es estúpido!" Me grito y frunció el ceño aun mas.

"No, no lo es. Tu comida es deliciosa. ¿Por qué no lo has…?" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, escupió:

"¡Porque es estúpido, bastardo! No tengo el dinero suficiente y, como mi padre me dice, no soy bueno para hacer nada por mí mismo. ¡Ese es el porqué! Así que me tengo que quedar aquí, escuchando bastardos calientes como tu toda la noche y recibiendo ordenes de un idiota con complejo de Héroe y un gran ego. Y-Yo…" Se detuvo. "De todos modos no me merezco algo mejor…" Repentinamente se puso triste.

Yo estaba sorprendido por sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él continuó:

"Pero todavía espero, sabes… que algún día… quizás…" y sus labios se torcieron un poco. Duró solo un momento pero al ver a Romano sonreír (incluso si fue solo un poco) gracias a sus propios pensamientos, fue lo único en lo que logré pensar. El estaba… Se veía tan hermoso cuando su cara lucia relajada y… y…

"Deberías sonreír mas a menudo" Le dije repentinamente y se me quedo mirando, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó.

"Te ves tan hermoso cuando sonríes…" Continúe y Romano abrió la boca en sorpresa, luego la volvió a cerrar y apartó la vista de mi. Allí fue cuando note la presencia de Feliks, quien estaba sentado al lado de Romano, mirándonos con una mirada divertida en el rostro.

"¡Feliks!" Exclamé. "¿Desde cuándo…?"

"¡Desde que Romano te pregunto porque alguien te contrataría en un Jardín Infantil!" Sonrió Feliks. "¡Eso fue como que, totalmente la escena más linda que he visto!"

"¡Tú necesitas anteojos!" Exclamó Romano de la nada y se levantó. "¡Vámonos!"

Feliks se levanto, me sonrió con complicidad he hizo señas de despedida. Desaparecieron luego de un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara... <strong>

**Se viene el HetaFest ! Creo que este año al fin voy a poder ir, aquí en Chile se celebrará mañana ! **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	13. Gilbert 2

**Hola Mundo ! Volví nuevamente de las profundidades del colegio... pero ahora puedo decir que soy libre ! Estoy de Vacaciones ! Bueno, técnicamente salgo el próximo Miércoles, pero ya tengo los promedios cerrados :B **

**Disclamer: Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia, esto es una traducción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert 2:<strong>

Mis malditos amigos se toman las cosas muy en serio. Esta ocasión (o cualquier otra en que él me llame) no podría significar algo. ¡Y ellos deberían confiar en mí en vez de pensar que podría olvidar el tratado tan fácilmente! Esta ni siquiera es una maldita cita, ellos deberían saberlo ¿o acaso creen que yo soy tan fácil? ¡A veces me sacan de quicio realmente!

A menos que estén celosos de que salga con alguien más que no sean ELLOS. Eso debe ser. Deben estar Súper-Celosos de que este pobre chico pueda ver mi asombrosa cara por todo el día. ¡Ach! No los entiendo. ¿Por qué no admiten que me quieren tener por completo para ellos y así poder adorarme? Que idiotas.

Probablemente Antonio no se dé ni cuenta de lo celoso que esta. Todo lo que piensa está relacionado con Romano, quien no tiene nada de lindo, mientras que su hermano es el más adorable y abrazable. Maldito Ludwig, lo obtuviste antes que yo, bastardo astuto.

Ya estoy divagando otra vez y si bien todas las cosas sobre las que pienso son bastante interesantes, estoy seguro de que quieren que continúe con la historia, o sea, con mi absolutamente-no-cita-con-Matthew.

No hay nada que decir acerca de eso. Como dije anteriormente, nosotros solo pasamos el rato y eso conllevó posteriormente a que me sucedieran una serie de eventos que eventualmente provocaron mi tragedia. Él me llamó para que nos juntáramos en algún lugar del centro, en donde están las mejores cafeterías. Yo hice mi presencia conocida como siempre. Eso es todo. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban más?

¡Ustedes son iguales a Francis y Antonio!

La cita era exactamente a las 12 en punto. Yo llegue elegantemente tarde (eso fue gracias a mis entrometidos amigos) y comencé a buscar la cafetería de la que Matthew había hablado. Hablando en serio, los lugares que elige a veces son tan invisibles como el mismo suele ser. Lo que quiero decir es que no la pude encontrar en ninguna parte.

Camine arriba y abajo por la calle como una docena de veces antes de finalmente reconocer una cabeza de cabellos rubios parada en la fila de una de las cafeterías más pequeñas que ha tenido el placer de tenerme como cliente. Sentí un poco de culpa, probablemente estaba llegando tan tarde que se había aburrido y fue a ordenar su pedido sin mí. De todos modos, decidí acercarme a él.

Y al hacerlo me di cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación antes de que llegara.

Matthew estaba de pie junto al mostrador, esperando para que tomaran su orden, pero el empleado seguía hablándoles a los demás clientes, ignorando totalmente a Matthew.

"¡Pe-Perdone!" Escuche decir a Matthew. Yo levante una ceja. Su voz no era más que un susurro y casi no era capaz de escucharlo, si no fuera por el hecho de que me encontraba detrás de él. Matthew tosió, volviendo a intentarlo. "¡P-P-Perdone!"

Decidí intervenir.

"¿Matthew?" Dije. El se volvió a mirarme, bastante sorprendido, ya que había estado demasiado concentrado en poder llamar la atención del empleado. Me sonrió tímidamente.

"¡Hola!" Dijo. "Estaba tratando de ordenar un par de cafés para ambos, viendo lo tarde que era…"

"Lo siento por eso" Dije entonces y incliné mi cabeza. "Esa fue una buena idea, pero… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

Matthew parecía desconcertado y levanto una de sus cejas rubias hacia mí.

"¿Pidiendo la orden?" Dijo. "En realidad, he estado tratando de llamar su atención…" Señaló al vendedor. "…durante alrededor de una hora, pero esta tan ocupado…"

"Y una mierda" Le dije. "Él solo te está ignorando"

"La gente tiende a hacerlo un montón…" Dijo bajando la mirada, viéndose completamente decepcionado del mundo. Le sonreí y le di una palmada en la espalda.

"¡No te preocupes por eso!" Dije. "¡Si alguien te está ignorando, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir molestando hasta lograr llamar su atención! ¡Golpéalos si es lo que hace falta!"

"¡Pero eso es de mala educación!" Exclamó Matthew.

"¡Tienes que gritar, levantar esa voz!" Continúe. "¡Si sigues dejando que todos caminen por encima de ti, nunca lograras tener la fuerza para levantarte por ti mismo! ¡Ahora!" Exclamé. "¡Mira al maestro en acción!"

"Gilbert, quizás…" Dijo Matthew poniendo una mano en mi hombro, a modo de detenerme. Yo le mostré un pulgar arriba y luego golpeé el mostrador verdaderamente fuerte. Matthew se sorprendió ante esa acción, así como probablemente también lo hicieron las demás personas en la tienda.

"¡Disculpe!" Grité y el empleado se volvió bruscamente hacia mí. "¡Este chico ha estado tratando de pedir una orden, pero sigues mirando hacia otro lado! ¿Dónde está tu jefe?"

El empleado abrió bastante los ojos y luego miro a Matthew, quien estaba detrás de mí de un color rojo por la vergüenza.

"¡Lo lamento señor, no lo escuche!" Dijo el empleado. "¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?"

Dirigí mi vista hacia Matthew: "¿Ves? ¡Eso fue fácil!" Le dije. "Ahora vámonos…"

"¿Irnos a donde?" Pregunto Matthew y lo agarre del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de esa tienda de café. Volví la mirada hacia atrás y me reí del desastre que había dejado atrás. Todos mis gritos habían hecho que el jefe de la tienda saliera de la cocina para ver que era todo ese alboroto y supuse que le estaba gritando al empleado por haber perdido a dos clientes. Pobre chico.

Eso había sido divertido.

"Bien Matthew…" Dije. "¡Ahora es tu turno!"

"¿Mi qué?" Grito con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Qué es lo que te asusta?" Le dije. "¿Te gusta este Restaurante?" Señalé un local cerca de la carretera con un gran cartel de 'Bon Appétit' en el.

"Si, es un buen lugar…" Dijo. "Pero que…"

Tire de él y el movimiento repentino hizo que casi se cayera. Tal vez estaba siendo muy brusco con el pobre chico, pero no era la primera vez en la que lo veía en una situación similar y quería ayudarlo a que pudiera superarla. Un momento más tarde estábamos parados delante del Restaurante y Matthew se me quedo mirando.

"Muy bien, yo voy a estar aquí cerca de la puerta…" Le expliqué. "¡Tu vas a ir a conseguir una mesa para dos!"

"¿Eh?" Exclamó. "¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer tu?"

"Estaré esperando aquí hasta que consigas una mesa y luego iré contigo. ¡Anda!" Lo empuje hacia dentro del local. Matthew me quedo mirando extrañado y luego suspiro, mientras yo me movía hacia una esquina.

"¡Me voy a vengar por esto!" Susurró.

"¡Lo estaré esperando…!" Le sonreí. El suspiro y se dirigió hacia uno de los camareros, quien rápidamente ignoro la presencia de Matthew. Matthew se volvió a mirarme, luego al camarero y dijo:

"Perdone señor…"

¿Y qué es lo que creen que el camarero hizo? ¡Nada! Matthew era demasiado silencioso. Volvió a mirarme y yo solo me quede mirando la pintura en la pared.

"¡Disculpe!" Dijo un poco más alto. El camarero aun así se mantuvo sentado en una de las mesas. Matthew enrojeció levemente, suspiro y luego exclamó repentinamente: "¡Disculpe!"

El camarero dirigió su mirada hacia Matthew y le sonrió.

"Buen día, señor…" Le dijo. "¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?"

"¡Quiero una mesa para dos, por favor!" Dijo Matthew y pude ver que sonreía ampliamente.

"¡Pero por supuesto!" Dijo el camarero. "Solo sígame…"

Me moví de mi sitio y me posicione detrás de Matthew, quien aun se veía demasiado sorprendido de que alguien le haya podido escuchar. Me miro, sonriendo como si estuviera loco. Era demasiado lindo para su propio bien, le sonreí de vuelta y le dije:

"¡Yo pagaré!"

Inmediatamente trato de replicar. Yo solo moví uno de mis brazos para rodearlo y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa que el camarero había preparado para nosotros.

Matthew tenía una voz muy bonita, pero estaba asustado de usarlo. Sé que muchos no son tan afortunados como yo lo soy ni tienen lo que yo tengo, pero seguí insistiéndole que debía sacar la voz, incluso si esta pudiera sonar temblorosa, si hay algo que le está molestando, el solo debería decirlo. Matthew dijo que el trataba de hacer eso conmigo también, pero que yo era demasiado terco como para ponerle atención. Eso no es verdad. Yo lo escucho, pero es realmente divertido burlarse de él. A veces creo que él lo sabe.

De cualquier manera, esa fue nuestra primera de muchas Absolutamente-No-Citas que tuve con él. Comimos, pasamos un grato momento juntos y el realmente se sabe los mejores chistes de la tierra. Solo que se siente demasiado avergonzado para decirlos, lo cual es estúpido. Luego lo acompañe a casa, un departamento bastante pequeño que no estaba muy lejos de donde habíamos almorzado.

No hay mucho que decir. No hay palabras con las cuales pueda describir lo bien que me la pase estando cerca de él. Buscó las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo, me sonrió, y le dije que realmente no podía esperar a poder salir nuevamente con él. El solo siguió sonriendo y me dijo que probablemente debería dejar de pasar el tiempo con compañía tan corruptora.

Eso me sorprendió.

"¡Pero si pague la cuenta!"

"¡Era lo mínimo que tendrías que haber hecho!" Dijo. "¡Ese café era mi favorito y ahora no podre ir nunca más sin sentirme avergonzado!"

"¡Admite que nunca bebiste un café de allí!" Le dije. El se rio.

"Nunca me las arregle para ir mas allá de un 'perdón'…"

Le sonreí.

"¡Ves, conmigo al final podrás conseguir hacer todo un discurso en público!"

"Me gustaría ver eso…" Dijo.

"Estaré ahí en primera fila…" Le dije. "Voy a ser el que tenga una gran bandera con tu nombre en ella"

"¡Cuento con ello!" Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces me deseo las buenas noches y desapareció en el interior.

Yo me quede mirando la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que no tenga muchos horrores ortográficos, porque no lo volví a leer al traducirlo... Cualquier cosa, pido disculpas. <strong>

**El siguiente es la continuación de Francis, quedan avisados. **

**Gracias por Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	14. Francis 2

**Hola Mundo ! **

**Disclaimer: La historia es de HappyMood y el Anime de Himaruya, por lo que nada es mio ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Francis 2:<strong>

No podía dejar de mirarlos.

Se veían tan adorables con Antonio tratando con todas sus fuerzas iniciar una conversación y Romano tartamudeando, ruborizándose, insultando y todo lo demás.

Gracias al alto volumen de la música en el Nightwave, no era capaz de escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que se estuvieran diciendo y estaba tan desanimado que ni siquiera podía lograr disfrutar de mi bebida. Había dejado de bailar hace unas cuantas horas y mis bolsillos estaban llenos de pequeños papelitos con números de teléfonos escritos en ellos, pero todavía no me quería ir a casa.

Bueno, si quería, pero no podía. Una de las razones era que Antonio es el que conducía.

Estaba sentado unos taburetes mas allá de los de Antonio y Romano, pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta ni de mi presencia, ni de la de Feliks, como si la sonrisa divertida en la cara del rubio no fuera ningún tipo de indicio.

Ustedes podrían pensar que yo los estaba espiando, pero no. Solo los miraba.

"Para de mirarlos…"

Suspire con frustración y me volví para mirar a Arthur, quien estaba jugando con su vaso de whisky vacio. Miró a su alrededor, probablemente buscando a alguien que le pudiera llenar el vaso, y luego me miró, con ese rostro burlón que me llegaba a los nervios.

"Has estado mirándolos por lo menos una hora…" Dijo, arrastrando levemente las palabras. "¿Acaso estas celoso?" Preguntó un momento después, con sus cejas levantadas al aire.

"Por supuesto que no…" Le dije. "Solo estoy feliz por Antonio…" Y luego le sonreí. "¿Ves? ¡Tu pequeña advertencia con las cuerdas al final no funcionó! Te dije que Antonio se lo llevaría…"

"Romano ni siquiera se preocupa de él…" Se burló Arthur. "Es solo que Antonio es demasiado estúpido…"

"De todos modos… ¿De dónde sacaste las cuerdas?" Le pregunté, repentinamente curioso. Arthur resopló y me miró fijamente, pero no me dio ninguna respuesta. "Siempre actúas como un caballero, pero yo se que eres un pervertido, Rosbif…" Dije luego, sonriéndole a Arthur. "Me pregunto con quien las habrás utilizado antes de dárselas al ingenuo Romano…"

"Tu mente es tan sucia…" Dijo Arthur en cambio. "¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? ¿Libros de Porno?" Resopló. "Además, aquí el verdadero pervertido eres tu ¿Qué hay de andar mirando como tu mejor amigo coquetea…?"

"¿Acaso estas celoso?" Lo dije en el mismo tono en que él lo había dicho antes. Arthur frunció el ceño.

"¡Nunca tendría celos de una horrible bestia como tú!" Dijo. "Yo solo me preocupo por Antonio, porque conociéndote, ¡debes estar planeando algo para quitarle a Romano o algo así!"

"¡Yo nunca haría algo así!" Exclamé. Arthur levanto sus cejas hacia mí.

"¡Lo hiciste conmigo!"

"¡Eso fue un accidente!" Le dije recordando repentinamente a Victoria, una dulce chica que venía de Seychelles que había estado saliendo con Arthur un periodo durante la Secundaria. "¡Ella me besó primero!"

"Por supuesto…" Se burló. "¡Y luego solo tropezó directo a tu cama!"

"Pensé que ya lo habíamos superado…" Le dije. "¡Estaba borracho! ¡Tú sabes cómo soy cuando estoy borracho!" Luego, continúe: "Pero si te digo la verdad absoluta, ¡fue ella la que vino hacia mí diciéndome lo malo que eras en la cama!"

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo Arthur. "¿Y qué hay acerca de mi hermano? ¿Fue el también quejándose de lo malo que era yo en la cama?"

"Eso…" Le señale. "Eso…" Me detuve. "¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"

Arthur me quedo mirando fijamente con la boca abierta.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Exclamó. "¿Cuán hijo de puta puedes ser? ¿Acaso solo quieres lastimarme?"

Comencé a recordar. Ah, sí. Fecha: el ultimo día de la Secundaria. Causa: el 'Bad Touch Trio' decidió salir a una buena fiesta y de alguna manera el hermano de Arthur había decidido ir con nosotros… ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Estábamos tan borrachos que decidimos ir a visitar a Arthur y jugarle una mala pasada. Su hermano mayor nos abrió la puerta y sin embargo, para no desperdiciar una oportunidad de salir a beber, se nos unió.

Y luego de eso… oh, sí.

"William estaba borracho…" Le dije.

"William siempre esta borracho" Fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Así que porque sigues echándome la culpa?" Exclamé. Arthur volvió a fruncirme el ceño y de repente se vio completamente decepcionado. Dirigí mi vista a mi bebida, que estaba hasta la mitad y suspire:

"Lo siento…" Le dije. Arthur solo se encogió de hombros y me sentí repentinamente culpable, pero no es como si lo fuera a admitir en voz alta. Arthur se quedo con la miraba baja mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde de su vaso.

"¿Por qué desde que éramos niños siempre tenemos que terminar peleando?" Suspiré. Pensé que lo había susurrado, pero Arthur me respondió de pronto:

"No debí haber sacado el tema…"

"Solo fueron accidentes…" Le dije. Yo lo decía en serio, pero Arthur solo agito su mano y dijo:

"¡Esta bien, está bien!" Claramente no creyendo ninguna palabra de las que había dicho. Gemí. Arthur es tan difícil de soportar y de verdad pensé que por último el pudo haber madurado desde que habíamos partido en caminos opuesto, ¡Pero no! ¡Él nunca olvida! Él y su maldita memoria de elefante. No lo puedo soportar.

"¿Porqué no recuerdas algún momento feliz?" Decidí decirle. Arthur levanto la vista hacia mí.

"¡Mis memorias nunca son felices mientras tú seas el personaje principal!" Dijo.

"¿Y acaso crees que mis memorias contigo con un poco mejor?" Le escupí de vuelta. Repentinamente molesto por su actitud. "¿Recuerdas el día en que casi quemaste mi cabello en la clase de Química?"

Arthur trato de mantener la compostura, pero sus labios se movieron un poco hacia arriba.

"¿Recuerdas a la chica de la India?"

Ahora Arthur sonreía abiertamente.

"¿Y ese proyecto que tuvimos que hacer juntos?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo…?" Dijo riendo súbitamente. "Todavía tengo esa maldita cicatriz en el codo…"

Súbitamente comencé a reírme en voz baja. Todo siempre había sido así, desde que éramos unos pequeños niños, cuando aun éramos vecinos. Oh, que habían sido tiempos divertidos. Me sentí momentáneamente como en casa, cosa que no había logrado sentir nunca desde hace un par de años atrás.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Preguntó Arthur de repente. "Ya entendí"

"Si, por supuesto…" Dije. Tragándome el resto de mi bebida y luego saqué los pequeños papelitos que tenía en mis bolsillos. Arthur me miro fijamente.

"¿Qué son esos?"

"¡Son números telefónicos!" Le explique sonriendo. "¡Todo el mundo me desea! ¡Es un sentimiento que tu nunca lograras comprender! Ahora…" Tome unos de los papelitos entre mis dedos. "… ¿A quién debería llamar?"

"¿No puedes hacer eso en casa?" Se quejo Arthur. "¡Me sacas de quicio!"

"No es mi culpa que seas tan reprimido, y por otra parte…" Dije. "…No puedo irme hasta que el también lo haga…" Y señale a Antonio con el pulgar, quien seguía hablando con Romano. Arthur volvió a sonar fastidiado.

"¿Por qué sigues torturándome…?" Murmuró y luego hablo más fuerte. "¿Dónde está Alfred cuando uno lo necesita? ¡Mi vaso aun sigue vacío!"

No le hice caso. ¿Debería llamar a ese chico moreno? Estaba bastante bueno y parecía que necesitaba un buen polvo. ¿O a la chica rubia? Ella parecía tener experiencia. Este otro numero de chica, voy a tirarlo a la basura. Podrían meterme a la cárcel si solo lo intentara… ¿Y este número? ¿Quién es Darla?

"¡Hey, chicos!" Oí exclamar súbitamente a Alfred. "¡Perdón por el retraso! ¡Hoy el Club está bastante lleno!"

Levante la vista hacia el hombre sonriente y luego mire a mis espaldas, hacia donde Arthur estaba sentado. Comenzó a morderse los labios y se veía verdaderamente incomodo. Me olvide de todas las personas a las que quería llamar, ya que esta era una situación que no había visto antes.

"¡Me importa un infierno que estés ocupado!" Exclamó Arthur de repente. "¡S-Solo llénalo, idiota!"

Me quede mirando como Alfred comenzó a reír y asintió con la cabeza mientras que Arthur se ruborizaba e insultaba a Alfred al mismo tiempo.

De repente me sentí extraño.

Porque yo conocía esa mirada. Oh, yo había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Arthur muchas veces.

Y el hecho es que me estaba haciendo sentir realmente incomodo, como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe con el puño en el estomago. Mire a Alfred mientras le llenaba el vaso a Arthur, luego mire a Arthur y volví a mirar a Alfred.

Yo no era tan estúpido como Antonio. Me conozco mucho y reconozco muy bien ese sentimiento.

Demasiado bien.

…

Oh, mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el Cap... <strong>**Ya en el próximo vuelven Lovi y Toñito, así que esperenlo :B **

**Gracias por los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos que me han llegado ! 3**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	15. Chapter 11

**Hola Mundo ! Aquí volviendo a la vida... **

**Disfruten**** el Capitulo, que este es Spamano ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: <strong>

Probablemente por la forma en que hablo de él, ustedes pensaran que mi trabajo es todo sol y rosas. No me malinterpreten, lo es, pero aun así hay algunas cosas que hacen que vuelva a pensar en las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Tal vez estoy siendo melodramático y he de admitir que esos sentimientos no duran mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como un niño me vuelve a sonreír, me vuelvo a sentir feliz.

Pero es cierto. Trabajar con niños a veces es muy doloroso. Se vuelve imposible cuando el niño está enfermo.

Si, escucharon bien.

Enfermo. No puedo entender como algunas madres siguen llevando a los niños a la escuela cuando estos se sienten tan mal que ni siquiera pueden mantenerse en pie. El problema es que tengo que cuidar de ellos y descuidar a otros niños que pudieran necesitarme y en todo este cuidar y descuidar termino siendo yo el siguiente en…

¡ACHOO!

Lamento eso. Pero tienen el punto ¿No?

Y esa es la razón por la cual es estado toda una semana en cama. Odio estar enfermo por cuatro razones: 1) No puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo blanco por encima de mi cabeza. 2) Me siento culpable por dejar al Lily completamente sola. 3) No puedo salir a divertirme y mis amigos se la pasan molestándome. Y la más importante 4) ¡No puedo ver a Romano! La número cuatro es la más importante.

¡ACHOO!

Lo siento de nuevo. Eso es lo que ha estado pasando toda la semana. Mi cabeza me está matando, mi estomago también, mi nariz moquea, he tenido fiebre, tenia frio y después me daba calor, en definitiva un desastre total. Y lo que lo vuelve aun peor es que mis amigos siguen visitándome.

Ustedes probablemente pensaran que debería sentirme agradecido al respecto. Si, lo estaba… las primeras veces. Luego comenzaron a sacarme de quicio. Primero que todo, Gilbert una vez trato de ayudarme y al final tuve que dejar la conformidad de mi cama para ayudarle a apagar el fuego de la cocina. Francis, por otro lado, no para de hablarme de un problema suyo al cual no le puedo poner atención porque estoy demasiado perdido en mi propio mundo como para darle importancia. Eso y que siempre me hace saltar porque sus manos están demasiado heladas cuando las mete por debajo de mi pijama.

Así, que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta hoy en la mañana. Gemí y con mucho coraje, me las arreglé para ponerme de pie, ponerme una manta sobre los hombros y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, quien fuera que estaba al otro lado de la puerta estaba nervioso y comenzó a golpearla con impaciencia.

"¡Ya voy!" Me las arreglé para decir mientras tocia y abrí la puerta, listo para decirle cortésmente al otro que se fuera a la mierda. Imagínense lo mucho que se abrieron mis ojos al ver que se trataba de Romano (Romanito~), quien estaba afuera poniendo mala cara con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándome como se fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre. Lo quedé mirando por un rato, convencido totalmente de que era una alucinación causada por la fiebre.

Probablemente había muerto. Pensé. Había muerto y llegado al cielo.

Pero mi ángel no pensó lo mismo que yo:

"Oh, así que estás vivo…" Dijo decepcionado.

"¡Romano!" Saludé.

"No te alegres tanto…" Dijo. "Solo vine aquí para asegurarme de que estabas muerto. No lo estas, así que… ¡Adiós!" Y se dio abruptamente la vuelta para marcharse. Le agarre el hombro antes de que pudiera dar otro paso lejos de mí.

"¡No esperaba verte aquí!" Dije cubriéndome la boca con la manta, porque sería terrible si Romano se enfermara también. "He estado muy enfermo, por eso no he ido al Nightwave estos días…"

"¡Ya te dije que esa no es la razón por la que vine aquí!" Exclamó Romano, volviendo a mirarme. M escaneó con los ojos, desde la cabeza hasta los pies y luego levanto sus cejas hacia mí al ver mis pies. "¿Estás enfermo y andas por ahí descalzo?" Gritó enojado. Me reí, sintiéndome culpable.

"No tuve el tiempo…" Traté de explicar, pero sentí repentinamente como Romano me empujaba toscamente dentro del departamento. El súbito movimiento provocó que me diera un ataque de tos perdiendo así a Romano de vista. Sabia que debía estar mirándome y que probablemente estaría feliz de verme tan vulnerable. La verdad es que no me importaba y tan pronto como deje de toser, le sonreí.

"Lo lamento, Romano…" Le dije. "Me gustaría ofrecerte algo, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de mantenerme en pie…" Y lentamente me fui a mi habitación. Romano me siguió, podía sentir sus ojos perforando mi cráneo mientras regresaba a mi cama calentita, aun manteniendo la manta en mis hombros.

"Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo, bastardo…" Susurró y me dieron ganas de reír. Romano salió de mi habitación y comenzó a vagar dentro del departamento. Le oí decir: "¡Tu departamento es muy feo! Sabía que eras un cerdo, pero llegar a vivir como uno…" Decidí que le explicaría las técnicas de limpieza de Gilbert en otro momento…

Solo me acurruqué más dentro de mis sabanas y cerré los ojos. Los pasos de Romano en las otras habitaciones me tranquilizaron y no me preocupé de que él pudiera robar algo o incluso poner el departamento patas arriba. Al fin me quede dormido sintiéndome en una paz verdadera.

Me desperté gracias a una voz que cantaba suavemente en Italiano. Reconocí el idioma inmediatamente y parpadeé ahuyentando al sueño mientras miraba hacia la puerta abierta de mi habitación. Me tomó un tiempo recordar que Romano había venido a visitarme y aun mas para darme cuenta de que me sentía un poco mejor que antes.

Revise mi frente (no tenía fiebre) y poco a poco decidí poner de pie, preguntándome cuento tiempo habría estado durmiendo y porque Romano aun seguía aquí conmigo. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible y me dirigí hacia donde provenía la voz. Romano estaba en la cocina revolviendo algo en una olla y cantando suavemente para sí mismo.

Romano cantaba hermoso y me quede mirándolo fijo por un rato mientras lo escuchaba cuando de repente se dio cuenta de mi presencia se dio vuelta bruscamente sorprendido y casi se le cayó todo. Romano comenzó a sonrojarse y a toser por la vergüenza.

"¡Así que finalmente te levantaste, bastado!" Gritó, mirando hacia otro lado y escondiendo su rostro de mí. "Estuve revolviendo todo este maldito lugar en busca de algo comestible y tuve que ir al supermercado de mierda a… a…" Tartamudeo cuando volvió a mirarme. "¡Para de mirarme, maldita sea! ¡Me pone enfermo!"

"Tienes una voz hermosa…" Dije en cambio. Cerró la boca y se calló, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego comenzó a sonrojarse. Romano trató de cubrir du rostro, se dio media vuelta y apagó el fuego de la cocina. "¿Cocinaste para mí?" Le pregunté entonces, sintiendo un calor muy por dentro.

"¡No, idiota!" Grito entonces. "¡Ya te dije que estaba jodidamente hambriento! ¡Y mi casa es tan…!"

Deje de escucharlo y me concentre en la olla humeante.

Fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba hambriento. Todavía tenía una nariz llena de mocos pero en definitiva me sentía mucho mejor. ¿Acaso fue gracias a la presencia de Romano?

"Antes de que preguntes, es sopa de Tomate…" Dijo Romano. Lo miré y comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo. Se veía tan lindo y me hizo sonreía abiertamente. Me acerque a él y dio un paso atrás.

"Gracias…" Le dije, muy agradecido. La boca de Romano se abrió un poco, pero luego frunció las cejas y me hizo un mohín.

"¡No lo hice para ti, maldita sea!" Exclamó. "De hecho, ¡Ya deberías haber entendido lo mucho que te odio! Ya no quiero seguir metido en esta porquería así que… ¡Me voy!" Gritó, agarró su chaqueta, la cual había colocado en una de las sillas de la mesa, y me empujó para llegar a la puerta. El todavía seguía siendo demasiado lento y me las arreglé para agarrar su brazo antes de que pudiera huir. Le dije confundido:

"¿Acaso no estabas hambriento?"

Alejo mi mano de él y me quedo mirando. Pareció estar sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos por un rato, probablemente pensando si debía quedarse o no cuando de repente tomo su decisión:

"¡Yo quería comer mientras siguieras dormido!" Exclamó, pero aun así se dirigió a la cocina, volvió a dejar su chaqueta en la silla y comenzó a hurgar por los muebles buscando algún plato. Me reí para mí mismo y por segunda vez desde que nos conocimos, almorzamos juntos.

Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Me tomé más de dos tazones de sopa y me sorprendí de lo hambriento que en realidad me encontraba.

"Tú en serio deberías convertirte en cocinero…" Lo felicite luego de un rato para romper el silencio. El solo hizo un ruido pero pude ver que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Ese tipo de palabras no van a hacer que quiera irme a la cama contigo" Exclamó luego, yo me reí un poco.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir…" Dije, pero Romano no pareció creerme. Me levanté y comencé a lavar los platos. La manta que llevaba sobre mis hombros cayó y oí a Romano recogerla y doblarla para ponerla en una de las sillas.

"No te creo…" Dijo Romano detrás de mí. "Por lo que se, bien podrías ser un Maníaco Sexual…"

"Así no soy yo…" Me reí para mis adentros. "¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos para demostrarte que soy completamente normal?" Le pregunte. Luego recordé que Romano cantaba y sonreí. "¡Cuando me sienta mejor deberíamos ir a un Karaoke juntos!" Le dije con entusiasmo.

Eso hizo que se atragantara con su propia saliva y comenzara a toser. Me volví a verlo preocupado, pero Romano recuperó rápidamente la compostura y me miró incrédulo:

"¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo!" Gritó. "Y menos a un Karaoke…" Gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello. "¿Es esa tu idea para una ci-cita?" Tartamudeo.

"¡Nunca dije que sería una cita!" Razoné. Eso lo hizo sonrojarse aun más y me insultó.

"¡Estas jodidamente loco!" Exclamó. "¡LOCO!"

Yo solo me reí.

Loco por ti, completó algo dentro de mí, pero inmediatamente quite ese pensamiento peligroso de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas ! 3<strong>

****Hasta la próxima actualización ! ****

**Yaya Romance! **


	16. Chapter 12

**Hola Mundo ! Les vuelvo a traer otro capitulo y tengo que admitir que me emocione traduciendo este cap... Me recordó porque es que amo el Spamano ! **

**Ademas de eso, el cap. es un poco mas largo que los anteriores... Así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, que después se pone mejor :D **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Hetalia es de Himaruya y la historia de HappyMood. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: <strong>

La mía había sido una simple pregunta:

"Estoy pensando en llevar a Romano al Bar Karaoke… ¿Quieren venir?"

Esto fue lo que Francis me contestó:

"¡Oh, es una idea esplendida! No hemos estado ahí desde…"

Esto fue lo que Gilbert me respondió:

"¡Eso sería Asombroso! Recuerdo la última vez que fuimos como si fuera ayer…"

Y esto fue lo que al final ambos me dijeron:

"… ¡Pero ya tengo planes!"

Lo dijeron al unísono, ambos mirándose el uno al otro con el rabillo del ojo. Por un momento me pregunte si acaso tenían algo en mente, pero después de ignorar mis primeras sospechas (las cuales eran ridículas) les sonreí.

"Está bien" Les dije. Ellos me sonrieron. Les devolví la sonrisa. No había nada extraño en que ellos tuvieran planes. Probablemente Francis ya había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la noche y Gilbert iría a tener otra cita con… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"¡Matthew! Dios, Antonio ¿Cómo es que nunca lo recuerdas?... ¡Y no estamos saliendo!"

Eso no me importaba. Mi problema no era si mis amigos iban a ir conmigo o no. En realidad no iba a ser el fin del mundo que por una vez no anduviéramos juntos. El verdadero problema era algo mucho más complicado.

¿Cómo se supone que me las arreglaría para convencer a Romano para que saliera conmigo?

"¡La solución más fácil seria secuestrarlo!" Dijo Gilbert y comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste. Yo levante una ceja:

"¿Acaso no es eso ilegal?" Le pregunté. Gilbert se me quedo mirando un largo rato hasta que volvió a echarse a reír. Francis trató de llamar su atención para que se callara, pero vi que él también estaba tratando arduamente de no reírse, lo que significaba que se estaban riendo de una broma que yo no entendí.

Los ignoré.

"¿Y entonces? ¿No me van a ayudar en esto?" Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco pasado a llevar cuando el teléfono de Gilbert comenzó a sonar. Vi a Gilbert ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina a contestar su teléfono antes de volver de nuevo mi mirada hacia Francis.

"¿Y…?" Volví a preguntar. El me sonrió.

"Oh, Antonio, querido. Probablemente ya sabes la respuesta…"

Suspiré. A Francis le gusta usar ese tipo de respuestas: de la clase que te deja más confundido que en el principio. Estoy seguro de que disfruta ver la cara de confusión de la otra persona cuando dice cosas como esas.

Sádico.

"¿Sigues en contacto con Feliciano?" Preguntó inesperadamente con un suspiro. Parpadeé un poco y luego, repentinamente, sentí la bombilla de luz en mi cabeza encenderse.

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamé y abracé a Francis antes de tomar mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo para llamar al hermano de Romano.

Así que las cosas fueron algo como esto: Llamé a Feliciano y estuvimos hablando por alrededor de una hora antes de recordar mi plan y explicárselo. El estuvo de acuerdo y me dijo que se encargaría de ello.

Así que le dijo a Romano, quien se quejó por ello y Feliciano llamó a sus refuerzos (Feliks) para ayudarlo.

El resultado final fue que cuando estaba esperando a que los hermanos Vargas llegaran fuera del Bar Karaoke, pensando en que íbamos a ser solo nosotros tres, vi a cinco personas que se me acercaban.

Feliciano fue el primero en saludarme animadamente. Sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, extendiendo mis brazos para el abrazo que seguramente me iba a dar (si no fuera por Romano, quien pateo a su hermano antes de que pudiera llegar a estar demasiado cerca de mí).

"¡Romano! ¡Eso no estuvo nada bien!" Le puse mala cara pero por dentro estaba completamente feliz de ver que había venido.

"¿Y desde cuando se te permite decir que lo que hago está bien o mal?" Me gritó Romano, cruzándose de brazos. Feliciano se rio un poco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano:

"No le hagas caso…" Dijo Feliciano. "¡Solo es tímido!"

"¿Tímido?" Exclamó Romano indignado. "¿TÍMIDO?"

"¡Y supongo que conoces a Ludwig!" Rió Feliciano, cortando a su hermano quien estaba pronto a ponerse a despotricar en el centro. Levanté la vista de los dos y finalmente noté al hermano de Gilbert, quien estaba de pie detrás de Feliciano viéndose como alguien que en verdad no quería estar allí.

"¡Ludwig!" Le saludé sonriendo. "¡No esperaba verte aquí! ¡Qué bueno!"

De verdad estaba feliz de ver que Ludwig había venido. Si Romano llegará a tratar de matarme, Ludwig seguramente tendría el poder de alejarlo de mi garganta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo era cuestión de Auto-Preservación.

"Hola, Antonio…" Saludó y luego dijo: "Feliciano es…" Ludwig busco la mejor palabra. "…realmente persuasivo… " Y luego compartió una mirado con el Italiano más joven, quien rio.

"¡Y Feliks!" Me volví hacia la otra pareja, quienes estaban conversando animadamente detrás de Ludwig. "¿Cómo estás?"

Feliks se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió antes de agarrar el hombro de su compañero y casi tirarlo hacia mis brazos.

"¡Hola para ti, Antonio!" Dijo. "¡Este es Toris!" Y miré al chico de pelo castaño, quien lanzaba miradas asesinas hacia la dirección de Feliks. Sin embargo, el rubio inmediatamente las ignoró y sacudió sus manos con indiferencia.

"Hola, soy Antonio…" Dije, tomando el asunto en mis manos. Toris finalmente apartó la vista de Feliks y se volvió hacia mí, sonriéndome tímidamente.

"Hola, yo soy…" Empezó a decir Toris.

"¡El es como que, mi sirvienta!" Exclamó Feliks, ignorando la manera en que Toris gritó su nombre ante la frase. "¡El lo hace todo por mi! Cocina, limpia, plancha… ¡Es genial! Y es como que, totalmente barato, así que si alguna vez…"

"¡Feliks, deja de mentir!" Volvió a gritar Toris, poniéndose rojo. Ya sea por la ira o por la vergüenza, no lo pude entender. Feliks solo se rio en la cara de Toris y comenzaron las disputas, si es que se puede llamar así a esas riñas…

Y así es como conocí al novio de Feliks.

Toris Lorinaitis es el hombre promedio: pelo castaño, ojos cafés, estatura media y un trabajo común y corriente. Sin embargo, quiero considerarlo como una especie de héroe. Después de todo es el novio de Feliks, cosa que de hecho nunca voy a comprender.

Feliks siempre se burla de él y hace caso omiso a las protestas de Toris. Una vez le pregunte como lograba conllevar con ello:

"Solo necesitas mucha paciencia…" Dijo.

El tiene mucha, lo que es un punto a su favor.

El problema es que se preocupa mucho y prácticamente de todo. No creo que le ayudara a su cordura estar con un tipo como Feliks a su alrededor. Pero hasta ahora, Toris lo está haciendo muy bien.

De verdad me pregunto como lo hace.

La verdad es que, cuando Feliks me describió a su novio por primera vez, me imagine a alguien que pudiera poner al burbujeante rubio en su lugar en todo momento. Me imaginaba a alguien con un montón de músculos y una cara seria, algo así como Ludwig, por ejemplo, así que estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a este hombre de sonrisa tímida, que solo dejaba que todas las cosas que decía Feliks pasaran.

El que llevaba los pantalones en la relación (por lo menos a primera vista) es Feliks, lo cual actualmente es un poco irónico. Feliks tiene a Toris envuelto alrededor de su dedo.

Me tomó bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que la situación era al revés.

Sin embargo, Toris me agrado de inmediato.

Como sea, mi atención esa noche estaba centrada solamente en Romano. Fue por el que había querido asistir al Bar Karaoke, así que deje a las otras dos parejas en sus propios mundos y me volví a mirar a Romano, ignorando totalmente la mirada con la que me miraba (y a todos los demás también).

"¿No deberíamos entrar?" Dijo Feliciano agarrando mi brazo con una mano y el de Romano con la otra. Escuche la voz de Feliks diciendome algo en el fondo, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Romano. El pareció darse cuenta de que aun lo seguía mirando y pronto se aparto de mí, murmurando algo obsceno.

Seguimos nuestro camino al interior del lugar y nos pusimos en una pequeña habitación solo para nosotros. Pedimos algo de beber y comer. Feliciano liberó mi brazo para irse a los de Ludwig en cambio, sujetando un folleto que mostraba las canciones que se podían cantar esa noche. Miré a Romano.

Romano se me quedo mirando.

Realmente esa noche no podía hacer nada más que mirar. No es nada bueno.

"¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, idiota?" Dijo. Le sonreí y tomó unos de los folletos dándose mi oportunidad de hablar.

"¡Hay que cantar algo juntos!" Exclamé sonriendo.

"¡Yo no voy a cantar!" Gritó Romano.

"¿Entonces para que viniste aquí?" Pregunto repentinamente Feliks y Romano le lanzó una mirada asesina. Feliks sonrió y Romano comenzó a sonrojarse.

"¿Te atreves a preguntarlo?" Escupió súbitamente Romano señalando a Ludwig. "¡El tiene toda la culpa!"

"¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?" Suspiró Ludwig levantando la vista hacia Feliciano, quien seguía hablando de canciones.

"¡Estas saliendo con mi hermano, por lo que debo poner un ojo en ti!" Dijo Romano. "No quiero…"

"¿Estas saliendo con Feliciano?" Pregunte de repente cortando lo que Romano iba a decir. Podía sentirlo echar humo detrás de mí. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo…?"

Ludwig súbitamente se puso rojo y desvió la mirada de nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la noticia y mis ojos se abrieron mirando de Feliciano a Ludwig y luego nuevamente a Feliciano totalmente sorprendido. Gilbert no me lo había contado… ¿lo que significaba que Gilbert no sabía?

Oh.

Gilbert va a estar verdaderamente… entretenido, por decir lo menos. No va a dejar de burlarse de Ludwig al respecto, si lo supiera. Bien. No voy a decirle… no todavía.

Súbitamente, alguien llamó a la puerta: la comida y las bebidas habían llegado y Ludwig dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ustedes ya saben lo que se dice: Salvado por la campana. En un momento ya había olvidado al vida amorosa de Ludwig.

"¡Bien! ¡Toris, como que deberíamos dar el inicio de esta fiesta!" Gritó Feliks tomando repentinamente la mano de Toris y arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba la Televisión.

"Yo no sé nada de esto…" Comenzó a decir Toris mientras intentaba alejarse de Feliks

"¡Oh, no seas aguafiestas!" Gimió Feliks tomando el micrófono entre sus manos. Toris se quedo un momento pensando para si mismo y finalmente se dio por vencido dando un suspiro.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a cantar entonces?" Pregunto Toris y Feliks sonrió.

Y así fue como nuestra loca fiesta comenzó.

Sin embargo, fue una noche fantástica. Feliks estaba un poco fuera tono mientras que la voz de Toris no pudo ser escuchada en absoluto, pero aun así fue muy divertido. Luego Feliciano comenzó a cantar con Feliks y después de unas cervezas se las arreglaron para convencer a Ludwig a ponerse de pie y cantar con ellos. Cuando le conté a Gilbert de esto, el estaba tan decepcionado de no haber venido con nosotros que juró que la próxima vez iría y llevaría su cámara.

Aun así no creo que él pueda tener tanta suerte para la próxima vez.

Como sea, Feliciano de verdad es un chico persuasivo, como me lo había dicho Ludwig, y logró que Romano saliera a cantar con él. Cantaron una canción en Italiano sin música y yo quede fascinado con ellos. Me encantó la forma en que cantaban. Particularmente, amé la voz de Romano.

Pero aun no estaba feliz.

Yo quería que Romano cantará conmigo también.

"¡Vamos, Romano~!" Le dije. "¡Estamos aquí para divertirnos! ¡Deja de rumiar y ven a cantar conmigo!"

"¡No voy a ir a hacer nada contigo!" Exclamó y cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Tomé su mano y junto con Feliciano, comenzamos a tirar.

"¡Como que tu totalmente deberías cantar "Heartbeat" de Enrique Iglesias!" Gritó de repente Feliks desde donde estaba sentado con Toris y Feliciano asintió. Yo le sonreí a Romano. No me importaba el tema siempre y cuando descubriera como sonaban nuestras voces cuando cantábamos al unísono.

Ya saben lo que dicen… Sueños desesperanzados. Yo estoy lleno de esos.

"¡Vamos, si tienes una hermosa voz!" Intenté otra vez.

Me quedó mirando, tartamudeó algo y comenzó a sonrojarse.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó. "¡Déjame ir bastardo! ¡No voy a…!"

"Solo una vez" Pedí con una sonrisa. "¿Por favor?"

"¡No maldita sea!"

"¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?" Volví a intentar.

"¡Oh, vamos Romano, el hombre está rogando por ello!" Rio Feliks. Romano se sonrojó aun más y de repente se puso de pie. Deje de tirar, esperanzado de que al fin se dispondría a cantar algo conmigo.

"¡Me voy a casa!" Gritó en su lugar y suspiré derrotado.

"¡Aquí está el micrófono!" Gritó Feliciano súbitamente y empujó a Romano hacia mis brazos. Le sonreí y sin dejar que esta oportunidad se escapará, lo tironeé hasta donde estaba el Televisor. La música comenzó a sonar y tan rápido como reconocí la canción, comencé a cantar. Mantuve mi mirada justo en sus ojos, para hacerle entender que no había nada a que temer.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio en un momento. Todos (incluso Ludwig) nos estaban mirando, esperando. No me importaba que nos estuvieran mirando así, pero pude ver que Romano no se sentía realmente a gusto.

"No quiero ser la mujer…" Dijo de pronto Romano, mirando hacia abajo al micrófono entre sus manos, me eche a reír y asentí. Comencé a cantar las líneas de Nicole también, pero incluso así Romano solo se quedo mirando su micrófono.

"¡Se que puedes hacerlo!" Le susurré en el oído.

Romano me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Le sonreí alentadoramente. El suspiro, abrió su boca…

¡Solo un sonido y uno de mis sueños se iba a volver realidad!

"¡Vamos Romano!" Gritó Feliks. Luego de eso hice algo completamente estúpido: Tomé a Romano por la cintura y lo acerque más a mí. El súbito movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos y trato de alejarse inmediatamente de mí, alejándose de los focos.

"¡No, no puedo hacerlo!" Dijo. "¡Feliciano toma mi lugar!" Ordenó y le dio el micrófono a su hermano. Hice un mohín decepcionado y trata de tirarlo de vuelta hacia mí.

Romano golpeó mi mano, se volvió bruscamente, tropezó con un cable y… cayó de bruces en el suelo.

"¡Romano!" Grité y deje el micrófono para ir en su ayuda. Romano comenzó a maldecir y de inmediato se puso de pie, antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo. Dio un paso casi arrodillándose por el dolor. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

"¡Déjame ir, bastardo!" Me empujó lejos y trato de caminar hacia el sofá. "¡No es nada!"

Se dejo caer y se quedo mirándonos. "¡Vamos! ¡Diviértanse!" Casi ordenó. Me sentí muy culpable.

"¿Estás seguro, Romano?" Preguntó Feliciano. Romano nos hizo un gesto con su mano y eso era nuestro signo para dejar de preguntar. Sin embargo, parecía estar más feliz al estar ahí sentado. Quise ir a sentarme a su lado, pero Feliciano tomo mi mano y me llevó de vuelta a nuestro pequeño escenario.

Seguí cantando con Feliciano "Heartbeat", bebimos y reímos y así la fiesta continuó como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

El accidente volvió a nuestras cabezas cuando ya era la hora de irse.

Romano estaba cojeando.

Mire como hacia una mueca cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante y de repente me volví a sentir culpable. Yo tenía algo de culpa en que hubiera tropezado, ¿no? No debí haber actuado tan estúpidamente. Quise preguntarle si estaba bien, decirle que lo lamentaba, pero fue Feliciano el primero en romper el silencio:

"¿Romano, está bien todo?"

Romano se le quedo mirando duramente, luego escupió:

"¡Estoy perfectamente bien, idiota! Deja de preocuparte…"

"¿Puedes caminar a casa?" Le interrumpió Ludwig súbitamente, con un gesto aprensivo en el rostro.

"¡Si, no viste, como que, él es capaz de caminar ahora mismo!" Dijo Feliks.

"Tal vez deberíamos acompañarte al hospital…" Dijo Toris entonces con sus niveles de ansiedad nuevamente altos. Feliks miro a su novio y abrió su boca para decirle algo en respuesta pero Romano de pronto de dio la vuelta y gritó:

"¡Estoy bien!" Se sonrojó bastante por toda la atención que recibía. "¡Puedo tomar el maldito autobús y caminar a casa como cualquier persona normal lo haría! ¡Y si! ¡Estoy seguro, Feliciano!" Le gritó a su hermano, quien había abierto la boca para hablar.

"Yo puedo tomar el bus con él y acompañarlo a casa…" Dije, ganándome toda la atención. Romano fue el primero (y el único) que se me quedo mirando como si yo proviniera de otro planeta. De todos modos estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas suyas así que seguí con una sonrisa: "¡Yo cuidaré de él!"

"¡Y un demonio…!" Reaccionó inmediatamente Romano.

"Tal vez yo podría llevarte…" Dijo Ludwig, obviamente tratando de retrasar mi asesinato.

"¡Nunca!" Escupió Romano, a lo que Ludwig suspiró. "Ni en un centenar de años yo iría…"

"Está bien, yo lo voy a acompañar…" Interrumpí. Romano se quedo boquiabierto y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡No!" Se quejó.

"¡Llámennos cuando lleguen a casa!" Dijo Toris repentinamente con una sonrisa. Feliks asintió.

"Gracias, Antonio…" Dijo Feliciano ignorando el mohín de mal humor que puso Romano. Les sonreí a todos.

"Nos vemos entonces. ¡La pase muy bien!" Me despedí moviendo la mano. Romano me miró, tratando de cortar mi cabeza solo con el poder de su mente.

Lo ignoré y le pregunté qué bus era el que iba a tomar. Después de que Romano terminó de despotricar, lo acompañe hasta la parada de buses, tomé el bus con él y me bajé del bus con el ignorando al mismo tiempo todas las quejas que tenia sobre ello. Me hizo mohines, maldijo e insultó, pero yo estaba más preocupado por su tobillo que de sus rabietas.

La distancia que había entre la parada de bus y su departamento no era mucha, pero pareció que fueran kilómetros de distancia por el cojear de Romano. Cuando hizo una mueca de dolor como por enésima vez no pude soportarlo y me detuve abruptamente.

"¡Solo déjame llevarte a caballito!" Dije súbitamente, volviéndome para mirarlo. El también se detuvo, mirándome sorprendido y luego enojado.

"¡No!" Frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás. Rosé los ojos. Bueno, tendré que hacerlo de otra manera…

Me moví rápidamente tomándolo por sorpresa y lo levanté sobre mis hombros en un movimiento rápido. Romano soltó un grito por la sorpresa y posicionó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros para no caer. Perfecto.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Sonreí victorioso. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la posición en que iba, trato de bajarse. Yo comencé a caminar inmediatamente.

"¡Dejarme bajar, maldita sea!"

"No puedes caminar, Romano…" Razoné, ignorando la forma en que se revolvió contra mi espalda, tratando de bajarse. Seguí caminando, ignorando todas las maldiciones que me estaba tirando.

"¡Te ordeno que me bajes, maldición!" Gritó directamente en mis orejas. "¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda, bastardo! Puedo caminar perfectamente por mi cuenta, ¡GRACIAS!"

"Muy bien…" Suspire deteniéndome abruptamente. Pude sentirlo sonriendo y de repente mire hacia abajo a la calle. Recordé que había pasado por aquí la ultima vez (y la única) que había estado en la casa de Romano y… "¡Perro!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'perro'?" Dijo Romano. El ya estaba tocando el asfalto con sus tobillos, pero sus brazos aun seguían en mis hombros. Yo no lo mire a él, solo me quede mirando al no-tan-lindo perro callejero que nos bloqueaba el camino y nos miraba con sus grandes ojos negros.

"Err… no creo que le agrademos mucho…" Le dije cuando el perro empezó a gruñir y ladrar con enojo hacia nosotros. De repente dio unos pasos a la ofensiva hacia nosotros. "Creo que tiene rabia…" Dije entonces.

"¡Súbeme! ¡Súbeme!" Comenzó a gritar Romano, tratando de volver nuevamente a mi espalda. No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de comentar lo que Romano había gritado sino que lo puse nuevamente encima de mis hombros, antes de empezar a correr lo más rápido que pude, alejándome del perro.

Nota para cada uno de ustedes: correr de un perro enojado no es una buena idea. Al perro probablemente le gustará e irá a cazarte. Pero en ese momento, correr parecía la mejor solución.

Sin embargo fuimos bastante afortunados. Ese perro era del tipo que ladra pero no muerde. Por lo tanto llegamos (jadeando de cansancio, pero llegué) ante el edificio de Romano sanos y salvos y sin un perro detrás de nosotros.

Los brazos de Romano aun estaban exprimiendo la vida fuera de mí, sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"¿Seguimos vivos?" Pregunto y asentí con la cabeza, aun jadeando.

"Si…" Traté de recuperar el aliento. "Ya puedes bajarte ahora…"

"¡Oh!" Exclamó, se sonrojó furiosamente y se bajó torpemente de mí. Me estiré, suspiré y luego me volví a mirar a Romano. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de que comenzáramos súbitamente a reírnos juntos.

"Aquí está tu edificio…" Dije entonces y miró a su derecha, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste…?" Preguntó, con la voz amortiguada detrás de su mano. Me reí un poco y moví suavemente su mano de su cara.

"Bueno, tengo un gran sentido para ubicarme… " Dije. Él no retiro su mano de la mía y saboreé la forma en que se sentía cálida en contra de mi piel. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría sostener esa mano todos los días…

"Solo fuiste un bastardo con suerte…" Dijo. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí tímidamente. Romano me quedo mirando justo en los ojos. Estudié su rostro bajo la luz de la lámpara de la calle. Le sonreí. Di un paso adelante. Romano solo se fijó en cada movimiento que hice con sus hermosos ojos color avellana y no se movió, ni siquiera cuando estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel. Quise inclinarme hacia abajo, estaba tan cerca, pero, de pronto, retiró mi mano de la suya suavemente y miró hacia otro lado.

"Tu…" Su voz se quebró y luego volvió a enojarse súbitamente. "¡Buenas noches, bastardo!" Y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. Parpadeé quitándome la sorpresa de mis ojos y luego puse una mano en su hombro.

"Cuida tu tobillo…"

"¡Ya está sanado, idiota Español!" Exclamó Romano tirando mi mano.

"Esto seguro…" Le sonreí.

Abrió la puerta, volvió a detenerse y se atrevió a mirarme por última vez.

"Buenas noches…" Dijo entonces y asentí con la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar.

Unos minutos después escuche el 'click' al cerrar la puerta pero yo sentí que finalmente estaba dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente capitulo sigue siendo un Spamano, ¡Esperenlo!<strong>

**Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas! 3**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	17. Chapter 13

**Hola Mundo ! Vuelvo a Actualizar... **

**Lamentablemente ya volví a clases, pero como las vacaciones tampoco significaron que subiera Cap. mas rápido... supongo que no les afectará. Pero a mi si ! D: Llevo 5 días y ya me dieron las fechas de las Pruebas para todo el semestre ! Es estresante... pero bueno, este sera mi ultimo año en el colegio :D Y tendré que rendir la PSU (Los Chilenos entenderán) sobre la cual los profes se han dedicado a decirnos que terminaremos con Crisis Nerviosas ! D: Ya, no los aburro mas con mi vida y lean. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, esto es una traducción de otro Fanfic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: <strong>

Esta última semana había sido muy demandante. Es extraño el hecho de que un día no tengas nada mejor que hacer y al siguiente ni siquiera tengas tiempo para respirar. Esta semana, por ejemplo, tuve que quedarme en el Jardín Infantil más tiempo de lo usual, y por otra parte, había unas reuniones en las cuales nuestro jefe nos quería a Lily y a mí participando. Cuando por la noche al fin llegaba a casa, no estaba con el ánimo de salir e ir a divertirme, lo que significaba que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Romano.

En toda la semana. Era frustrante.

Por otra parte, no había dejado de preocuparme por su tobillo así que, como no tenía el número de Romano, llamé una o dos veces a Feliciano para saber cómo estaba. Afortunadamente las noticias eran buenas.

"El está bien…" Me había dicho Feliciano. "Al día siguiente lo llevamos al hospital porsiacaso, pero los doctores dijeron que no era nada grave. Ellos le dijeron que no caminara largas distancias por un día o dos y que así estaría perfectamente bien bastante rápido. " Feliciano hizo una pausa y soltó una risita. "Por supuesto que sigue quejándose, aun aunque no tiene nada… "

"Eso significa que está bien ¿no?" Le dije y rió.

Luego de esa conversación deje de atormentarme con el tobillo de Romano, pero su persona aparecía constantemente en mis pensamientos, así como una especie de obsesión. Realmente no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero también era consciente de lo ocupado que estaba como para considerar la idea de salir una noche, así que me rendí ante la idea de que no podría verlo, al menos no pronto.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía otro plan en mente, uno que quizás no me llegara a gustar particularmente.

Era Sábado por la mañana cuando tocaron mi puerta. Me acababa de despertar y mis sentidos aun estaban durmiendo pacíficamente. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y otro, para planificar mi venganza si es que en el otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Gilbert o Francis, quienes sabían perfectamente que los Sábados en la mañana son mi "Tiempo-Para-Mi". Me vestí lentamente y fui a abrir la puerta, con un insulto listo entre mis labios.

Este fue un periodo de mi vida en el que siempre estaba sorprendido por quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, porque ahí estaba él, un voluminoso hombre de pelo castaño, sonriéndome con dos extraños mechones de cabello que le salían de ambos lados de la cabeza. Me quede mirándolo sin saber que decir y él me devolvió la mirada escudriñándome desde fuera como si estuviera tratando de ver que es lo que estaba mal conmigo.

Y no, eso no me hizo sentir nada a gusto.

"Err… ¿Quién es usted?" Pregunté finalmente mientras trababa de sonreírle cortésmente. Si es posible, el me sonrió aun más, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, dos voces gritaron al unísono:

"¡PAPÁ!"

El sujeto delante de mí levantó una ceja y los dos miramos hacia atrás suyo solo para ver a Feliciano y Romano jadear en busca de aire. Se veía que ellos habían corrido por las escaleras y me pregunté el porqué no habían usado el ascensor. La respuesta llego bastante rápido…

"¿Por qué subiste al ascensor tu solo, ve~?" Se quejó repentinamente Feliciano. "Antonio pudo haber…"

"¡Ah, sí!" Exclamó el hombre, ignorando a Feliciano y volteándose a mirarme. "¡Tu nombre es Antonio! ¡Se me había olvidado!" Me agarró la mano. "¡Encantado de conocerte! ¡Soy Julius Vargas, el padre de estos dos!" Volvió a sonreír.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente, con la boca entreabierta, mientras mi mano era aplastada en su apretón. Mire a Romano, quien lucía completamente cabreado. Es decir, más de lo usual.

"¡Bien!" Exclamó Romano de repente, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¡Ya lo viste! ¡Ahora vámonos, maldición!" Y tiró del brazo de su padre, pero Julius era más fuerte.

"¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?" Rió Julius y le dio a Romano unas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo cual lo enfureció aun más. "¡Siempre estás hablando de este chico, por lo que sentí la curiosidad de conocer quién era! No puedo irme sin conversar un rato con el primero. Ahora, ¿Puedo?" Volvió a reír.

Yo estaba confundido y me pellizqué a mí mismo para estar seguro de que todo esto no era un sueño. Romano me miraba con enojo mientras que Feliciano nos miraba a los dos preocupado, y si no lo conociera mejor, podría decir que un poco divertido también.

"¡Yo no hablo acerca de este hijo de puta! ¡Yo me quejo de él!" Gritó Romano. "¡Es diferente!"

"¡Contigo es exactamente lo mismo!" Dijo Julius en su lugar y cuando Romano comenzó a maldecir continuo: "¡Así que, Antonio!" Arrastró mi nombre como si yo fuera algún tipo de espía y ese fuera mi apodo secreto, lo cual no era así, pero me hizo sentir como un criminal de esa clase.

Quise volver a tener el control de la situación así que dije:

"Bueno, no esperaba tener visitas así que la casa está hecha un desastre… y…"

Julius se rio de mi y golpeó su mano contra mi espalda. Casi sentí mis huesos crujir. Maldición, el tipo era fuerte.

"¡Oh, está todo bien!" Dijo Julius. "¡Podemos ir a otro lado!"

"¿Nosotros…?" Susurré, levantando una ceja.

"¡Sí! ¡Yo, tu y mis hijos!" Rio Julius señalándolos. "¡Ven muchacho, no te preocupes! ¡Voy a pagar por todos!"

"¿Pagar…?" Yo no entendía lo que él quería decir. Julius se me quedo mirando por un minuto completo antes de echarse a reír nuevamente y voltearse a mirar a su hijo mayor.

"¡Romano, tenias razón!" Sonreía Julius. "Este tipo es bastante lento" Volvió a mirarme. "Te estoy invitando a almorzar ¿Qué dices a eso? ¡Deberíamos conocernos mejor ahora que estas tras mi hijo!"

Romano chilló y abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada. Feliciano me miró preocupado y me di cuenta de que estaba sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro. No me demoré mucho en captar bien el mensaje.

"¡Oh, no, Señor Vargas!" Reí y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro. El frunció las cejas hacia mí e inmediatamente retiré mi mano. "¡Solo somos amigos!" Le dije entonces, riendo. Espero que no tan nerviosamente como sentí. Los labios de Julius temblaron extrañamente y no pude comprender si le hacía gracia o estaba sorprendido.

"¡Amigos mi trasero!" Gritó de la nada Romano y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sentí como mi corazón se hundía un poco, pero me di cuenta de que de todos modos eso probablemente seria cierto. Inesperadamente, Julius volvió a sonreírme:

"Como sea…" Dijo Julius. "¡Es bueno saber que Romano tiene nuevos amigos!" Y sonrió. "¡Espero que no estés muy ocupado hoy!"

"No, no… está bien…" Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, esperando que no se quedaran por mucho tiempo esperando. "Solo… déjeme traer mis cosas…" Dije entonces, volviendo a mi departamento. Julius no me siguió ni Romano tampoco, pero Feliciano se movió rápidamente y se puso a mi lado.

"¡Tomate tu tiempo, hijo!" Exclamó Julius. "Y por cierto, ¡No me llames Señor Vargas! ¡Eso me hace sentir tan viejo!"

Comencé a reír y asentí mientras trataba de buscar mis cosas entre todo el desorden. Feliciano se agachó, recogió mis llaves y me las entregó.

"¡Lo siento!" Susurró. "Papá vino de visita este fin de semana y quisimos enseñarle la ciudad. Nunca pensé que quisiera venir para acá y sé que fue todo muy inesperado y…"

"No importa…" Dije, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. "Pero debiste haber llamado…" Y me puse los zapatos.

"¡Si, lo sé! ¡Pero yo no sabía!" Exclamó Feliciano. "¡Fue todo tan repentino! Estábamos pasando por la calle cuando Romano de la nada apuntó para acá mencionando que era la casa del bastardo – siento llamarte así – ¡Y súbitamente Papá quería venir a verte! ¡Y él camina más rápido que nosotros dos y…!"

"¿Debería estar preocupado?"

"¡Oh, no, Antonio!" Dijo Feliciano. "Tú y Romano son solo amigos…" Se calló, como si eso pudiera hacerme sentir menos nervioso.

"Está bien, Feli" Le sonreí. "¡Sera divertido hacer algo diferente hoy!"

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Feliciano. Solo me limité a sonreírle y dije:

"¡Estoy listo, Señor Vargas! Es decir… Julius…" Grité tomando mi chaqueta. El rió y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi departamento. Romano me estaba mirando y yo trate de sonreírle a él también, pero el solo se burló y se dio vuelta abruptamente, caminando lejos de nosotros. Julius puso sus brazos alrededor de Feliciano y de mí, probablemente para hacer que la tensión entre todos se hiciera más ligera. Comenzó a hablar acerca de a donde deberíamos ir a comer.

No tenía escapatoria. ¿Debería mandarle un mensaje a Francis diciéndole que si no lo llamaba en las próximas 24 horas llamara a la policía?

"No conozco ningún buen Restaurant Italiano por aquí…" Estaba diciendo Feliciano. "¡Muchos de ellos ni siquiera son Italianos de verdad! La pasta es horrible y…"

"En ese caso…" Dijo Julius. "¿Por qué no comemos algo en el parque? Es un bonito día, ¿No?"

"¡Pero no he cocinado nada, Papá!" Dijo Feliciano. "¿Qué es lo que se supone que vamos a comer?"

"Eso es fácil. ¡Podemos ir a comprar algunos sándwiches y bebidas!" Dijo Julius. "¡Seria como una especie de Picnic! ¿Qué piensas, muchacho?" Preguntó, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.

"Sería una perdida pasar el día estando bajo techo…" Dije. Sinceramente me gustaba el sol encima de nuestras cabezas. Julius rio.

"¡Entonces está decidido! Así que, Antonio, ¿Dónde queda el Parque más cercano?" Preguntó Julius. Lo pensé por un momento y luego sonreí respondiéndole:

"Ese seria…" Le dije el nombre del Parque. "No está muy lejos y tiene una especie de kiosco en donde podemos…"

"¡Perfecto!" Me cortó Julius. "¡Muéstrame el camino!" Y finalmente me soltó, empujándome a caminar por delante de nosotros, en donde Romano estaba de pie enfadado con el mundo entero. Cuando por fin estaba caminando lentamente a su lado, se volvió repentinamente y me escupió:

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que jodidamente arruinar todo?"

Sus ojos eran solo unas rendijas y me sorprendió. ¡Yo no había hecho nada! Al menos esta vez, yo era perfectamente inocente y se lo dije:

"¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?" Le susurré de vuelta. "¡No tenía idea que fueras a visitarme!"

"¡Estoy harto de ti!" Dijo Romano. "¿Por qué viniste a interrumpir mi vida?"

"Yo…" Comencé a hablar, pero no tuve tiempo de responder ya que sentí nuevamente el brazo de Julius a mí alrededor. Mire hacia atrás y vi que el otro brazo de Julius estaba en el hombro de Romano. Me volví a sentir como si fuera parte del juego del Gato y el Ratón, en el cual Julius era el gato grande y temible mientras que yo era obviamente el pobre ratón, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Julius verdaderamente divertido. "¿Una pelea de novios?"

"¡Argh!" Se quejó Romano y golpeó el brazo de Julius alejándolo de él mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido por delante de nosotros. Suspiré y continué caminando a la par con Julius y Feliciano.

"¿Venderán pasta en el Parque?" Preguntó repentinamente Feliciano, tratando de cambiar el tema. Yo fruncí las cejas.

"No lo creo…" Dije.

"Que mal…" Dijo Julius. Yo reí. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Así que, para acortar la historia, llegamos al Parque y nos sentamos en una mesa libre cerca de donde vendían. Pedimos de comer y beber y comenzamos a conversar normalmente. Bueno, a decir verdad, Julius me hacía preguntas y yo trataba de responderlas.

"Entonces, Antonio…" Dijo Julius. "¿Qué es lo que haces para vivir?"

Una pregunta normal. Respuesta normal.

"Oh, trabajo en un Jardín de Niños" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Un Jardín Infantil?" Julius parecía interesado. "¿Así que sueles llevarte bien con los niños?"

Romano resopló y mordió su Sándwich, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia nosotros tres. Feliciano suspiró a mi lado y continuó comiendo mientras yo seguía conversando con Julius. Eso sí, si lo que estábamos haciendo se podía considerar en llamar conversación.

"Bastante…" Sonreí. "Es un trabajo agradable y…"

"Si, es bastante bueno tener niños alrededor ¿o no?" Dijo Julius. "Y… ¿Te pagan bien?"

Otra pregunta fácil.

"Bueno…" Dije. "Lo suficientemente bien para…"

"Mmm…" Dijo, no dejándome terminar la frase una vez más, y cerró los ojos, probablemente pensando en la próxima pregunta. Suspiré y quise sentirme otra vez más como el Gato y no como el Ratón, así que dije:

"Y usted, Señ-" Julius abrió un ojo. "…Julius…" Me corregí a mí mismo. "¿En qué trabaja?"

"Oh, ya soy demasiado viejo como para trabajar…" Dijo riendo. "Ya estoy jubilado…"

"¿En serio?" Estaba sorprendido. "¡Pero si parece tan joven! ¡De hecho, si no me lo hubiera dicho, podría pensar que usted es el hermano mayor de Romano y Feliciano!"

A Julius pareció gustarle eso y se echo a reír, poniendo su mano de vuelta sobre mi hombro.

"¿Eres siempre tan halagador?" Dijo y volvió a reír. Romano resoplo una vez más, pero seguía mirando a la gente pasar.

"Oh, papá, tu sabes que es verdad…" Comentó Feliciano de repente. "¿Sabes, Antonio? El realmente se hizo pasar por nuestro hermano mayor en la escuela" Dijo Feliciano. "Y todos se preguntaban cómo había podido llegar a ser el Director del colegio a tan corta edad"

"¿Director?" Pregunté súbitamente impresionado. Julius asintió con la cabeza y me miró.

"SI, director de escuela…" Dijo. "Era un trabajo muy entretenido, a veces…"

"Me hubiera gustado tenerlo a usted de director del colegio…" Suspiré. "El nuestro era como un grano en el trasero…" Me mordí el labio. "Lo siento…" Reí entonces, algo nervioso.

"Y déjame adivinar…" Dijo Julius. "Tú eras de los que se metían en problemas a cada rato… ¿no?" Preguntó, conspirador.

"Oh, si…" Dije apresuradamente y luego abrí los ojos. "¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que yo no podría haber hecho algo así!"

Julius comenzó a reírse y luego se inclinó más cerca de mí.

"Por supuesto, estoy seguro que estabas muy ocupado teniendo citas ¿no?" Dijo. Lo miré con recelo y luego me puse nervioso. "¿Con cuantas chicas saliste?"

"Err…" No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y tenía miedo de dar una respuesta equivocada.

"¿Chicos?"

"Err…" No sabía que decir. La sonrisa de Julius se volvió aun más amplia.

"¿Demasiados para contar?" Dijo luego. "Entonces, ¿Eres serio con tus amantes?" Su voz se volvió repentinamente oscura.

"¿A-Amantes?" Tartamudeé y eso hizo que Julius expresara una sonrisa victoriosa. Pude ver a Romano y a Feliciano interesados en como la conversación estaba resultando.

Tragué saliva.

"Por supuesto…" Dije, pero mi duda debe haber provocado algo en la cabeza de Julius. De pronto se puso serio y su sonrisa se transformó en una delgada línea. "Pero mis relaciones serias fueron solo una pocas…" Dije rápidamente, odiando la tensión que estaba entre nosotros.

Beep.

Mala respuesta.

Juego terminado.

"Muchacho…" Julius quiso preguntar algo más pero Feliciano se puso bruscamente de pie y comenzó a reír señalando el Parque a nuestro alrededor.

"¡Papá! ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? ¡Estoy harto de estar sentado, ve~!" Exclamó. Julius parpadeó un momento y miró a su hijo menor con sorpresa. Romano se veía idéntico a su padre con esa expresión en la cara y miró a su hermano, molesto frente al giro de los acontecimientos. Yo no podía estar más feliz.

"¡Si, yo también!" Dije inmediatamente y me levanté. "¡Este parque es precioso! ¡Vamos, Feli!"

"¡Mira esas flores!" Dijo Feliciano y me tomó por el brazo, haciéndome caminar rápido y alejándonos de los otros dos. Comenzamos a caminar por delante y luego de unos segundos escuché como Romano y su padre se paraban y también nos seguían. Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento a Feliciano, pero el ya se había ido de mi lado y estaba ocupado conversando con una chica extraña que andaba con un perrito.

Me pregunté si Feliciano lo había hecho apropósito o si solo había sido una coincidencia. De cualquier manera estaba feliz de haber salido de esa conversación. Desafortunadamente, tuve que detenerme y esperar por los otros dos, quienes venían caminando silenciosamente por detrás de mí. Tuve miedo de que Julius fuera a continuar con la conversación desde donde la habíamos dejado pero pronto olvido todo lo que había pasado y había corrido tras la misma chica a la que Feliciano le había estado hablando hace unos segundos.

Me quedé mirando como Julius hizo que la chica riera y se sonrojara y me sorprendí cuando súbitamente la chica le dio una bofetada en la cara y siguió caminando, con su perro siguiéndola. Me dieron ganar de reír, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. Julius no pareció ni inmutarse por ellos y se volvió hacia mí con un decepcionado Feliciano a sus espaldas.

Pronto terminamos hablando de los estudios de Feliciano y lo difícil que es conseguir un trabajo decente en los días de hoy. Romano caminaba silenciosamente tras nosotros sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar tan pronto como Julius dijera:

"Al menos, muchacho, tú tienes un trabajo estable… no como Romano…"

"¿Quieres hablar de ese jodido tema otra vez?" Escupió de repente Romano, hablando por primera vez. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos los unos a los otros. Julius estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno, Romano querido… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tu trabajo como camarero es muy precario…? ¿Por qué no encuentras un trabajo que sea algo más serio?"

La tensión volvió a estar en el aire y pude sentir que esta no era la primera vez que ellos dos hablaban del trabajo de Romano. Feliciano y yo compartimos una mirada, pero Romano comenzó a hablar:

"¿Algo serio?" Exclamó. "¡Yo tengo algo serio en mi cabeza pero tu bastardo…!"

"Oh, Romano…" Dijo Julius decepcionado. "Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Tomate las cosas con seriedad por alguna vez… Nunca has terminado lo que empiezas. ¿Cómo se supone…?"

"¡Estoy siendo malditamente serio en esto!" Lo cortó Romano.

"Romano, abrir un Restaurant es…" Julius se detuvo. "Mira a Feliciano… Al menos el está seguro de lo que quiere hacer y tiene los medios para…"

"¡NO!"Gritó Romano bruscamente, apuntándolo con un dedo. "¿Por qué sigues comparándome con Feliciano?" Romano estaba rojo de rabia. "¡Feliciano siempre es mejor que yo! ¡Él lo puede hacer todo! " Imitó. "¡Basta!" Gritó. "¡No puedo seguir soportándolo! ¡Se que lo amas mucho más a él que a mí, pero no tienes que restregármelo por la cara cada puta vez que puedas!"

"Romano…" Dijo Julius. "Eso no es…"

"¡Es exactamente lo que estás diciendo!" Volvió a escupir Romano. "¡Tu siempre lo estas alabando mientras que conmigo SIEMPRE estas decepcionado! ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te deshaces de mi?" Y súbitamente comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros.

"¡Romano! ¡Ven aquí!" Ordenó Julius, pero fue en vano.

"¡Romano!" Corrí detrás de él y le puse una mano en el hombro. El se volteó bruscamente hacia mí, con los ojos grandes y húmedos.

"¡No interfieras, bastardo!" Me gritó Romano. "¡No tienes nada que hacer en esta familia ni CONMIGO! ¿Lo entiendes?" Y alejó mi mano de él. Feliciano corrió a mi lado justo cuando Romano comenzó a correr alejándose.

"Yo hablaré con él…" Dijo Feliciano y corrió tras él. Me quedé en silencio y suspiré, caminando de vuelta hacia donde Julius estaba de pie. El viejo suspiró y sin decir ni una palabra se sentó en la banca más cercana. No sabía si debía sentarme cerca de él o no, pero luego de un momento aclaré mi mente y decidí sentarme.

Julius me miró y sonrió: "Bueno, lamento que hayas visto eso…"

"No es su culpa estar preocupado por él…" Le dije. "Es normal que un Padre se preocupe…"

"¿Te enseñaron a decirle eso a los padres?" Rió Julius.

"No, solo es cultura general…" Le dije. Julius negó con la cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo por encima de nosotros.

"Sabes, Antonio…" Dijo. "Romano y yo nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada. Yo… no, nosotros… no nos entendemos el uno al otro en lo absoluto. El ha tomado muchas cosas de mí, pero incluso así… es tan…" Julius trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas y suspiró. "El no cree en sí mismo, piensa que no vale nada y odia a cualquiera que pueda hacer mejor las cosas de lo que él las hace…"

"Lo sé…" Le dije y entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo que Julius me estaba mirando. "Bueno, no es muy difícil darse cuenta…"

"Romano es muy perezoso, solo le gusta dar órdenes y nunca hace nada de lo que sueña con hacer…" Continuó Julius. "Siempre habla pero no actúa. Nada nunca vale lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Un día quiere estudiar algo y al día siguiente cambia a algo completamente diferente. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda tomarlo enserio alguna vez?"

Julius suspiró y volví a sentir el silencio. Lo miré y luego miré el lugar en donde Romano había estado hace unos minutos atrás.

"Romano habla en serio acerca de esto…" Dije. "Me dijo que quería abrir un Restaurant y vi la luz en sus ojos cuando me hablo de convertirse en Chef. El quiere eso, de verdad, pero probablemente está asustado de fracasar…" Continué. "El no hace las cosas porque nadie cree en el. Necesita que alguien lo empuje. Alguien que le diga que no debe preocuparse, que todo estará bien, que la próxima vez podrá seguir adelante…"

"Pero yo…"

"El necesita tu atención…" Le dije. "Quiere que alguien le diga lo bueno que es haciendo algo y no que solo es bueno para andar soñando…"

Julius se quedo en silencio.

"El odia su trabajo, ¿sabes? Yo lo he podido ver" Le dije. "Quizás solo lo tomó para demostrarte que puede trabajar… No sé lo que estoy diciendo… " Me reí un poco. "No lo conozco tan bien… Pero probablemente es porque eso es lo que esperas de él… No lo sé… Pero si Romano alguna vez se decide, yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo…"

Julius se me quedo mirando, absorto en sus pensamientos. Deje de hablar y nuevamente volvió el silencio.

"Antonio, te he subestimado…" Susurró Julius de repente. "Después de todo eres un buen chico… un poco tonto y siempre estas riendo, pero… eres un buen chico…"

No sabía que responder ante eso y sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir antes sus palabras. Julius le sonrió al cielo mirando encima de nosotros y continuó:

"Sé que harás feliz a mi hijo…" Suspiró. "Tal vez… tal vez te las arreglaras para que se comporte mas como el mismo…"

Lo miré y quise decir algo pero repentinamente Julius me devolvió la mirada, serio:

"Por supuesto, si alguna vez lo haces llorar, me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelvas a tener un orgasmo. Cree lo que te estoy diciendo"

Trague saliva. Me miró fijamente por unos minutos se echo a reír de la nada:

"¡Oh, no te pongas tan serio, muchacho! ¡No te creas todo lo que un anciano te dice!"

Traté de sonreír, pero antes de ello Julius se había puesto serio, de nuevo:

"Pero si en verdad lo lastimas… Te castraré…" Y volvió a reír a carcajadas: "¡Me volviste a creer!" Golpeó su mano contra mi hombro.

Volví a tragar saliva y miré hacia otro lado. Julius siguió riendo estrepitosamente. De repente vi a Feliciano, quien sujetaba la mano de Romano, acercándose. Julius volvió a quedarse en silencio y miró como los dos caminaban en silencio. Cuando Feliciano empujó a su hermano para que estuviera frente a su padre, Julius se levanto rápidamente.

"Romano…" Dijo Julius, pero Romano miro hacia otro lado, con los ojos enrojecidos gracias al llanto.

"Asegúrate de que yo sea tu primer cliente…" Dijo de la nada y con un rápido movimiento abrazó a Romano con fuerza. Los ojos de Romano se abrieron y se volvió a mirarme, como si yo fuera la causa de todo. Le sonreí y súbitamente se estremeció, casi volviendo a ponerse a llorar. Aun así no lo hizo, solo frotó sus ojos violentamente y gritó:

"¡Idiota!" Trató de liberarse, pero Julius no parecía querer dejarlo ir tan pronto.

"¡Te amo Romano!" Exclamó Julius. "Deja de creer lo contrario ¿Está bien?"

"¡Déjame ir bastardo! ¡Argh! ¡La gente está mirando!"

Feliciano se quedo mirando a Romano y luego me miró a mí, con la confusión en el rostro.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, aun queda otro Cap. antes de meter a Francis nuevamente en la historia y... eso.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos ! **

**Nos leemos... **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	18. Chapter 14

**Hola Mundo ! Lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado colapsada gracias al Colegio, el Preu y su Jornada de Evaluación General D: ¡Quien dijo que 4to Medio era el año mas fácil es un Mentiroso! **

**Pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo no demorara tanto. Haré lo posible por subirlo de aquí a máximo dos semanas mas ! Es mas, comenzaré el Domingo sin falta a traducir el próximo, porque no tengo pruebas para la semana :D Al fin ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! La historia es de Happymood y Hetalia de su respectivo dueño... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: <strong>

"¿Y entonces?"

"Y entonces… nada. Me dijo que debería ir a visitarlo algún día y cada uno se fue por su camino…"

Gilbert se rió entre dientes, se veía que estaba bastante divertido al respecto y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Yo seguí caminando tras él, preguntándome una vez más hacia donde era que nos dirigíamos.

"Así que lograste introducirte en el corazón de Papá, ¿Ah?" Dijo antes de que yo pudiera contestar y sonrió: "¡Un paso más hacia el objetivo!"

Yo incliné mi cabeza pensando en lo que había dicho.

"Aun está lejos…" Decidí al final, pensando en el Padre de Romano y lo que este me había dicho. Él se echó a reír, sacudió la cabeza burlándose de mí y luego se quedo en silencio. Tome mi oportunidad.

"Así que, ahora que te dije donde estuve el otro día que desaparecí, ¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?"

Tenía curiosidad: Gilbert había ido a buscarme al trabajo y, sin explicación alguna, me preguntó si podía acompañarlo a una parte. No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle hacia que ´parte´ íbamos a ir exactamente, sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba, él se encogía de hombros.

"Oh, no es nada importante…" Dijo. Me había dado la misma respuesta para todas mis preguntas sobre ello. "¡Solo quería pasar algo de mi tiempo contigo!" y luego me sonrió.

"En serio, Gilbert…"

El me lanzó una mirada. Yo suspiré.

"Si no me lo dices, voy a volver a mi casa…" Le dije, deteniéndome súbitamente en medio de la calle. El volvió su nariz hacia mí, esperando a que volviera a caminar. Gimió:

"¡Esta bien, bastardo! Vamos a ir a espiar a Matthew, ¿Estas contento ahora?" Luego bajo la voz, conspirador: "¡Deberías saber, Antonio, que eres el único que puede entender a mi maravillosa persona!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Vamos, Antonio! ¡Piénsalo!" Exclamó Gilbert de repente. "Digamos que Romano finalmente –cosa que es muy imposible, pero lo vamos a suponer- comienza a prestarte atención y a mostrar interés en ti..." Asentí con la cabeza. "En ese caso, ¿Qué harías si de repente pareciera perdido en su propio mundo y te respondiera muy vagamente a todas tus preguntas?"

No estaba muy de humos como para pensar en lo que Gilbert trataba de decirme por lo que suspire y dije: "Gilbert, ¿No podrías…?" Me lanzó una mirada y volví a suspirar: "Bueno, me preguntaría porque dejo de estar interesado en mi y si hice algo mal…"

"¡Es eso precisamente! Exceptuando por la segunda parte, porque… De todos modos, ¿Cuándo he hecho yo mal algo?"

"¿Debo responderte?" Le pregunté.

"¡Mi punto es!" Me ignoró. "¡Que deberías comenzar a espiarlo para ver qué es lo que va mal!"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente?" Le pregunté entonces, sin captar por completo su punto de vista. El me lanzó una mirada incrédula. Volví a suspirar.

"¿Piensas que perdió el interés en ti?" Le pregunté en cambio, cambiando el tema. Gilbert se me quedo mirando por un rato, absorto en sus pensamientos, luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente frustrado.

"No lo creo…" Dijo. "Quiero decir, el…"

"Tú nos dijiste que no era nada serio…" Le dije entonces, tratando de alivianar el ambiente. "Si de verdad le dejaste de interesar, ¡entonces lo que tienes que hacer es ir a buscar a alguien más!"

"No, no es nada serio…" Admitió Gilbert después de unos minutos de silencio mientras desviaba la mirada. "Pero, aun así, necesito saber que fue lo que pasó…"

"Bueno, entonces…" Dije, rindiéndome ante la idea que no volvería a casa luego, y mirando a Gilbert, quien se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. "¿A dónde se supone que vamos?"

"Detrás de esos arbustos. Cerca de esa tienda de Café."

"¿Qué?"

"¡PATO!"

De repente me agarró de la camisa y me tiró hacia abajo justo detrás de los arbustos que había mencionado. Trate de decir algo, pero él me calló y señaló hacia una de las mesas. Fue entonces que lo vi: como-se-llame estaba hablando animadamente con una chica de grandes pechos y el cabello castaño muy claro. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, ellos parecían tener una conexión muy fuerte, riéndose de los chistes del otro y terminando sus frases. Gilbert frunció el seño ante la imagen y se acercó más para poder oír mejor. Suspire y volví a mirar a la pareja que teníamos delante. Escuche algo moverse (probablemente Gilbert) y súbitamente lo sentí respirando cerca de mi cuello.

"Para de respirar encima mío, Gilbert…" Susurré. "¡Es espeluznante!"

"¡No soy Francis, Antonio! Y ahora cállate que no puedo… ¡ARGH!"

"¿Argh?" Lo imité levantando una ceja. "¿Qué estás…?" Miré hacia mi izquierda, en donde se supone que Gilbert estaba ubicado, pero en vez de ver los ojos rojos de Gilbert, vi dos grandes ojos azules mirándome. De repente sentí frio.

"Este juego es entretenido. ¿Da?" Dijo el hombre de cuclillas entre nosotros, se sonrisa crecía con cada palabra. Era rubio, muy grande y esa sonrisa suya que tenia no me hacía sentir muy cómodo. Traté de ubicar a Gilbert para ver si había reaccionado de la misma manera, pero no lo pude verlo, ya que estaba oculto detrás de la figura del otro.

"¡Tu…!" Escuché exclamar a Gilbert. "¿Qué…?"

"¿Lo conoces?" Le pregunté sorprendido. Vi a Gilbert ponerse rápidamente de pie y dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del espeluznante hombre que estaba entre nosotros.

"¿Se acabo el juego?" Preguntó el chico, miró a Gilbert y lentamente se puso de pie, enderezando la espalda mientras lo hacía. Y maldita sea. Él sí que era alto. "¡Qué bien! Me estaba cansando…"

"Antonio… corre…" Me susurró de repente Gilbert. Volví a levantar una de mis cejas y casi grité cuando el chico me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me tiró hacia arriba. Sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente hacia Gilbert e inmediatamente sonrió aun más ampliamente.

"Te recuerdo…" Dijo el chico. "Así que te gusta espiar a las hermanas de otros, ¿Da? ¿Y trajiste un amigo esta vez?" me miró, inspeccionándome como si fuera algún tipo de comida nueva. Eso no me hizo que me sintiera nada mejor. Para nada.

"¡Déjame decírtelo una vez más!" Gritó nuevamente Gilbert, volviendo a llamarle la atención. "¡Ella era la que quería ir a casa conmigo!"

"Conozco a mi hermana y no te creo…" Dijo el chico. "No tuviste una oportunidad con ella y ahora estas tratando de llegar a la otra…"

"¡Ni siquiera se de que estas hablando!" Gritó Gilbert entonces. "¡Ahora, baja a mi amigo!"

No había despegado la mirada del chico (en realidad, ni siquiera me atrevía), pero estaba seguro de que todos nos estaban mirando. Era imposible no fijarse en nosotros, y sin embargo, al chico no parecía importarle ser el centro de la atención. De repente escuché a alguien gritar:

"¡Ivan!"

"¡Gilbert!"

Tanto Gilbert como yo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia los dueños de las voces. Matthew y su novia nos estaban mirando, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

"¡Ivan, baja a ese pobre chico!" Ordenó la chica y corrió hacia nosotros. De pronto, Ivan me soltó y caí al suelo. Me dolió, pero me sentí feliz al volver a sentir la tierra debajo de mí.

"Ellos te estaban espiando…" Dijo Ivan con toda naturalidad. Gilbert le lanzó una mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Matthew, quien estaba mirando a Gilbert como si fuera de otro planeta.

"¿Espiándome?" Dijo la chica, volviendo sus ojos hacia nosotros. "Ni siquiera los conozco…"

"Yo si…" Dijo Matthew. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. "Gilbert, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, eh?"

Gilbert de repente se quedó sin palabras, por lo que comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

"¡Es una divertida historia… ¡" Comenzó a decir.

"¿Así que no estabas espiando a la chica, pervertido?" Sonrió repentinamente Ivan, cortando lo que Gilbert iba a decir. Creer que Gilbert estaba enojado era subestimarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, la chica habló:

"¿Y porque estas tu aquí, Ivan?"

"¡Quien es el que estaba espiando ahora, Uh!" Gritó Gilbert y rió. La sonrisa de Ivan no varió en nada, pero la chica comenzó a preocuparse lentamente.

"No estoy espiando, pervertido…" Dijo Ivan tranquilamente, incluso algo alegre. "Natalia llamó…" Dijo entonces a su hermana. La chica levanto una ceja, asintió para sí misma y se volteó hacia Matthew sonriéndole.

"¡Lo lamento por todo, Matthew!" Dijo y se volvió hacia nosotros. "¡Lo lamento!"

"No es para tanto…" Le dije. Mi garganta aun sufría por el agarrón repentino. Ella sonrió y volvió a mirar a Matthew:

"Tengo que irme Matthew, se que lo entiendes… "

"Si…" Dijo y le sonrió. "No te preocupes. ¡Nos vemos otro día!"

"¡Te llamaré!" Dijo mientras tomaba a Ivan del brazo, pero antes de de irse exclamó: "¡Y piensa bien lo que te dije!"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Matthew haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano. Luego de eso, ella comenzó a caminar verdaderamente rápido. Ivan se despidió de nosotros también, nos sonrió y la siguió.

"¿Y bien?"

Fue Matthew quien habló. Mire a Gilbert, quien me miró a mí. Los dos nos volvimos hacia Matthew.

"¿Y bien, que?" Dijo Gilbert.

"¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo detrás de esos arbustos?" Pregunto Matthew, paciente. Yo mire a nuestro alrededor, sintiendo de la nada curiosidad por la calle en la que estábamos.

"Como te dije, es una historia realmente divertida…" Dijo Gilbert riendo. "Antonio estaba…"

"¡Romano!" Grité súbitamente. Gilbert entrecerró los ojos mirándome:

"Oh, esa es una idea genial. ¡Si que se lo va a creer…!"

"¡No!" Le dije. "¡Quiero decir! ¡El está aquí…!" Y señalé a alguien caminando a una distancia considerable de nosotros. De pronto sentí la necesidad de ir a saludarlo, pero esta necesidad desapareció tan pronto como me di cuenta de con quienes iba caminando lado a lado.

Romano de verdad estaba allí. Riendo y sonriendo abiertamente a dos chicas que caminaban con él, una a cada lado. La imagen me impactó y mi mano cayó, mientras los miraba. El se veía tan hermoso de esa manera, por una vez sin estar frunciendo el ceño o maldiciendo a alguien, mientras que hablaba animadamente y hacia reír a las chicas.

Yo no conocía ese lado de Romano y sentí como mi estomago se agitaba ante la idea de que nunca sería capaz de conocerlo.

"Si, ese es Romano…" Escuche decir a Matthew, repentinamente aliviado.

"El… Esta sonriendo…" Dijo Gilbert en voz alta. Yo asentí con la cabeza, aun en estado de Shock.

"De hecho, él siempre es así con todas la chicas…" Dijo Matthew entonces y me volví abruptamente hacia él. Matthew sintió repentinamente mi atención hacia él y tosió un poco avergonzado. "A decir verdad, nunca lo he visto con un chico… O sea…"

Yo no tenía oportunidad con él. Eso era lo que quería decir y lo sabía. Volví a mirar a Romano, quien aun estaba metido en la conversación. Una de las chicas puso sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Romano y él le sonrió.

El dejo que lo tocara.

Si hubiera sido yo, ya me habría pateado en la cara.

¡Y les estaba sonriendo, mientras que a mí me había tomado meses lograr verle la cara sin ninguna mueca!

"¿No vas a ir a saludarlo, Antonio?" Preguntó Gilbert de la nada, mirándome confundido.

"Oh… err…" Tartamudeé. De repente me sentí extraño, decepcionado y enojado a la vez, pero traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude. "No…" Dije al final. "Está acompañado… y no quiero ir a molestarlo…"

Las cejas de Gilbert se fruncieron y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Matthew, quien estaba mirándome a mí y a Romano, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Y de todas formas… Tengo… Trabajo que hacer…" Dije. "¡Nos vemos!" Les sonreí entonces, me di vuelta y caminé lejos de ellos, dejándolos solos.

Tal vez no era el hecho de que estuviera acompañado lo que me molestaba. Tal vez, era el haberme dado cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho, hasta ahora, había sido inútil. Si Romano podía ser tan expresivo, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, el debería haber sido así conmigo también, el debería haber mostrado por ultimo alguna muestra de amabilidad, pero no lo había hecho.

Claramente, el no estaba interesado en los hombres.

El no estaba interesado en mí.

Me había costado mucho entenderlo.

Tenía que seguir adelante y dejar de perseguir a Romano.

Era evidente que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Toño !<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo... **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	19. Francis 3

**Hola Mundo ! He aquí otro Capitulo. **

**Lamentablemente para todos quienes querían saber de como estaría Toño tras esa revelación que tuvo, hoy hay un Capitulo extra. Pero las fans del FrUk, pareja que personalmente no sigo... (ustedes se preguntaran porque traduzco este fic entonces... pero bueno... así es la vida), estarán felices ! :D **

**Disfruten el Cap y recuerden que nada de esto me pertenece ! (Disclaimer Indirecto)**

* * *

><p><strong>Francis 3: <strong>

No podía sacarme esa escena de la cabeza.

En un momento, traté de decírselo a Antonio, pero él estaba tan enfermo que ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharme, y por otra parte, no iba a atreverme a contárselo a Gilbert, ya que sabía que de cualquier manera, estando enfermo o no, no me iba a escuchar. Al final, deje de tratar de analizar lo que había ocurrido (y las emociones que me había causado) y me dirigí al 'Nightwave' por mi cuenta para conseguir algunas respuestas a mis preguntas.

Pero cuando estuve cara a cara con Alfred, quien me sonrió preguntándome que es lo que iba a querer para tomar, la pregunta: "Hey, ¿Estas teniendo una relación secreta con Arthur?", me pareció bastante estúpida, y en todo caso, tampoco quería saber la respuesta, ya no.

Le pedí una copa y sintiéndome incomodo por culpa de su ingenua sonrisa, traté de comenzar una conversación con Alfred, solo para llenar el silencio.

"Así que… No es extraño el nombre que le pusiste a este lugar, querido…" Comencé. El me sirvió mi bebida y sonrió:

"Fue Arthur quien llegó con ese nombre, ¿no es genial?"

Asentí con la cabeza. No me importaba el nombre. Me levanté de mi asiento sin decir otra palabra y me dirigí hacia el centro de la pista de baile, tratando de aclarar mis ideas.

El darme cuenta de lo que había pasado me estaba matando.

Fue fácil de ignorar los primeros días. Me había dicho a mi mismo que no me duraría para siempre, que solo era una fase, ya que… ¿Por qué otra cosa me podría sentir yo celoso de él, de todas las personas?

Conozco todas las cosas sobre el amor. Como es enamorarse de alguien, diferenciar el amor de la lujuria y el enamoramiento inicial y como coquetear correctamente. Sin embargo, usar todo mi conocimiento con él, se sentía algo completamente fuera de lugar, incluso ridículo, pero por mucho que trataba de negarlo, el sentimiento seguía estando ahí:

Estaba celoso y, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí completamente perdido al tratarse del amor.

Solo había una persona con la cual podía hablar al respecto y, quizás, obtener algunas respuestas. Después de todo, ella es buena en lo que hace. Y confió en ella ciegamente.

"Mamá, soy yo…"

Mi Madre es psicóloga.

Mi Padre… mi padre era un periodista. Ellos se conocieron un día en Paris y se casaron. Solo así. No podría decir si alguna vez llegaron a amarse o no. La verdad es que nunca los vi demostrarse cariño el uno al otro, ni a mí, si fuera el caso.

Yo sabía que me amaban, pero siempre lo sentí como algo superficial, no desde adentro, nunca lo suficiente para decir: "Si, soy feliz". Siempre estuve muy celoso de los otros niños, quienes eran elogiados constantemente y recibían sonrisas enormes de sus padres donde fuera que estuviesen.

Vivíamos juntos en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y todavía recuerdo la manera en que miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, en donde estaba la casa del al frente. Ahí vivía una gran familia con cinco niños y siempre me pregunte como seria tener a tanta gente a mí alrededor.

Me los imaginaba juntos comiendo alrededor de una mesa, todos conversando y riendo, sirviéndose cada uno el plato principal y ayudando todos juntos a limpiar la cocina. Por supuesto que mis pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de la realidad, pero en ese tiempo no lo sabía y solo tenía esa imagen de ellos en mi cabeza.

Eso fue lo que provocó que un día saliera de mi casa, mientras mis padres discutían fríamente sobre las facturas, y cruzara la calle, caminando hacia el menor de los hermanos, quien estaba jugando solo con su conejo y lo estaba alimentando con una zanahoria. Al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pero de pronto se dio vuelta y me miró boquiabierto, claramente sorprendido. Por otra parte, el súbito movimiento hizo que el conejo se detuviera en su labor de mascar la zanahoria, y corriera lejos de nosotros. El chico volvió a ponerle atención a su mascota y comenzó a correr tras él, antes de que pudiera saltar en frente de un auto en movimiento.

Con el conejo seguro entre sus brazos, me lanzó una mirada asesina y frunció el ceño.

"¡Casi lo matan por tu culpa!" Me gritó.

Yo lo quede mirando. Estudié las grandes cejas sobre sus ojos y su sucio cabello rubio, que parecía no haber conocido al peine aun, y también le fruncí el ceño.

"¡No es mi culpa que seas tan feo que el conejo haya estado esperando al momento oportuno para poder liberarse!"

"¡Mira quién habla, rana!" Dijo. "Tú eres el niño que vive al otro lado de la calles, ¿cierto? El Francés…"

"¿Algún problema con eso, come scones?"

"¡Mi nombre es Arthur, por si te interesa!"

"¡Y el mío Francis! ¡Adiós!"

No recuerdo el nombre de la mascota, que día sucedió, ni si teníamos ocho, nueve o diez años. Pero ese es el primer recuerdo que tengo de Arthur y lo aprecio muchísimo.

No fue la mejor de las primeras impresiones. O la segunda o tercera o cuarta… pero yo seguí visitándolo de vez en cuando, a veces acompañado por Gilbert y Antonio, solo para burlarme de él, y él, por su parte, siguió visitándome solo para molestarme.

Probablemente, las personas sanas que no se caen bien el uno a otro trataran de mantenerse alejados del camino del otro, pero nosotros no lo hicimos. Nosotros hicimos todo lo que fuera posible para vernos a lo menos una vez al día, solo para molestarnos mutuamente, y el hecho de que fuéramos vecinos ayudó un montón.

O quizás, ahora que lo pienso, fue que nos sentíamos muy solos y necesitábamos a alguien que no nos ignorara.

Arthur tenía tres hermanos mayores y uno menor. No recuerdo haber visto que sus padres alguna vez llegaran a casa antes de las diez de la noche. Los cinco se las arreglaban a su manera y cada uno de ellos vivía separadamente en esa gran casa. La imagen que yo tenía de ellos estaba completamente equivocada.

Arthur, a su enferma manera, hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener a su familia unida, y tal vez lo hizo mal, o tal vez simplemente no estaba destinado a que sucediera, pero lo único que logró fue ridiculizarse. Sus hermanos lo despreciaban, lo golpeaban y se burlaban de él. La única persona que parecía pensar bien de Arthur era su hermano menor, Peter, quien quería seguir sus pasos y ser como él. Pero, desafortunadamente, Peter nació demasiado tarde, para ese entonces, Arthur ya estaba tan enfermo y cansado de todo que lo dejo de intentar y al final terminó ignorando a la única persona que parecía querer estar cerca de ti.

Creo que Peter se las arregló para salvarse por sí mismo. Escuche que había ido a vivir con una pareja Gay a unas cuantas casas de donde vivían los Kirkland y que está feliz con ellos.

Una familia bastante disfuncional. No es como si la mía hubiera sido mejor.

Creo que eso fue lo que nos unió.

"Y con el tiempo se convirtieron en amigos…"

"¿Amigos, mamá? Se seria…"

Empezamos la Escuela Secundaria juntos y nos mantuvimos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días escolares. Nos vimos crecer mutuamente, conocimos nuestras debilidades, y, demonios, el me debe mucho por haber estado acompañándolo siempre. Todavía recuerdo su 'fase punk'. ¡Qué horror!

¡Oh, las torturas de estar con él! Trataré de enseñarle a cocinar una vez. Fue un caso perdido. Traté de cortar su cabello. Fue el mismo lío. Me enseñó a coser y luego se enojó cuando logré hacer un mejor trabajo que él. Yo elegía sus ropas cuando tenía que ir a alguna parte importante.

Pero debo admitir, que él había estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Y yo, por mi parte, había tratado de ayudarlo cada vez que necesitaba alejarse de su familia.

Todavía recuerdo cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Yo quede devastado por el cambio repentino, todas mis sospechas se habían vuelto realidad. El fue al primero que llamé, porque sabía que él sería el único que podría comprenderme, y, a pesar de nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro, el vino.

Fue para burlarse de mí, pero llegó.

"¿Qué haces en la cama?" Gritó. "¡Levántate y celebra! ¡El infierno al fin se acabo! Estúpida rana. Tal cual una reina del drama…"

Al final terminamos tumbados en mi cama lado a lado: hablando y discutiendo y riendo y volviendo a discutir.

"¿Y eso no te prueba que, por lo menos, te agrada?"

Que me agrada… Quizás.

¿Pero amarlo? No. Eso nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza.

Fue mucho más fácil enamorarme de Antonio. Había sido mucho menos repentino. Antonio ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, lo conozco desde que éramos bebés, y siempre me gustó su pasión, la manera en que él hace las cosas, dando todo su corazón en lo que en verdad cree, olvidándose de los riesgos, aprovechando el día porque mañana… ¿Quién sabe?

Me gustaba eso. Aun me sigue gustando eso.

Antonio es guapo. Arthur no mucho.

La sonrisa de Antonio es capaz de iluminar un cuarto. Arthur solo se pone de mal humor.

Se sentía tan natural amar a Antonio y me hacia sentir horrible el saber que nunca lo tendría para mí. El amaba a alguien más y por otra parte, el era mi mejor amigo. Eso era todo. No iba a ser nunca más que eso.

Fue fácil aceptar el pacto solo con ese pensamiento.

Arthur, en cambio, ni siquiera podía entender como yo podía amar a alguien como Antonio. Ellos no tenían buenas relaciones, ese era un hecho bien conocido, pero, aun así, no pude entender porque aborrecía tanto la idea.

Probablemente tenía miedo de que pudiéramos llegar a hacerlo en su jardín, frente a sus ojos. Eso sería algo que gustaría hacer solo para molestarlo, pero apuesto que eso lo calentaría. ¡Vamos, es de mí y de Antonio de quienes estamos hablando!

No, las bromas fuera.

Ese estúpido pacto. Ese imprudente pacto… ¡Como ha arruinado mi vida!

"Así que… Gilbert, Antonio y yo hicimos un pacto…"

"¿Oh, enserio?"

Falso interés. Siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Su casa estaba vacía. La cocina estaba verdaderamente sucia. No sé porque recuerdo cosas como esas…

"De nunca enamorarse. Nunca más"

Una taza se estrelló contra el suelo.

"¿En serio?"

De repente se me quedo mirando y le conté todo.

"No va a durar mucho, sabes… ustedes tres terminaran enamorándose con el tiempo y cuando eso suceda voy a estar ahí riéndome de sus tristes caras…"

"No creo que esto vaya a ser como la promesa que Gilbert me hizo cumplir para que no hablara acerca de su… mojado accidente hace un par de años…"

"Eso fue muy divertido…"

Silencio. El trato de recoger los pedazos de la taza que se había roto. Sin pensarlo, me agaché y lo ayudé.

"Arthur, esta vez es de verdad"

No me miró cuando dijo:

"¿Estás seguro de que no vas a volver a enamorarte después de esto?"

"Arthur… no va a haber nadie más después de Antonio…"

"Esa mierda otra vez…" Dijo, apretando los dientes. "¿Por lo menos le has dicho que fue su culpa que estuvieras de acuerdo?"

Un momento de silencio.

"¿Y bien?"

"Les dije que era por tu culpa…"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Arthur, no fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa! Les dije que te amaba y que me habías rechazado. ¡Es algo fácil de creer! ¡Estamos juntos todo el tiempo!"

"¿Tu de verdad no me amas, cierto? ¿Cierto?"

"Habla en serio, rosbif. ¿Cómo podría amarte?"

"Cierto, como podrías…"

No sé qué fue lo que sucedió después. Terminamos la escuela Secundaria y luego, un día, Arthur y yo no volvimos a hablar.

Que no nos habláramos por un tiempo era algo común, pero nunca había durado mucho. Hemos peleado muchas veces y nos hemos reconciliado muchas más. Solo hubo una vez en la que se prolongó tanto que nos hizo volvernos locos. No hablamos durante tres meses después de 'El Accidente' pero después de todo volvimos a ser nosotros mismos y quien va a acordarse ahora porque fue que reaccionamos tan mal ante algo como 'El Accidente' después de todo…

"¿'El Accidente', mamá? ¿Nunca te conté de ello?"

Teníamos doce… o trece años… No lo recuerdo con exactitud. Todo lo que recuerdo es que fue en una de las primeras veces, después de muchos años, que el colegio organizaba una salida de cinco días a un lugar del cual no recuerdo ni el nombre. Estaba cerca de la costa, de eso estoy seguro. Nosotros, como el 'Bad Touch Trio', estábamos teniendo el tiempo de nuestras vidas. Los profesores habían decidido dejar que nos divirtiéramos solos, al menos por un rato, cerca de la playa.

Estábamos prácticamente de fiesta: tuvimos la noche solo para nosotros. Todo el mundo estaba feliz, excepto una persona: Arthur y otra persona estaban teniendo una pelea bien grande. El salió corriendo y se sentó solo en la playa, bastante lejos de donde estábamos. De repente una chica dijo que alguien debería llamarlo de vuelta, y Gilbert exclamó que yo podría hacerlo. Yo no quería dejar la fiesta, pero me convencieron de ir a buscarlo y, al final, me dirigí hacia él con poco entusiasmo.

"¡Arthur!" Le grité. El se levantó repentinamente y me miró mientras yo me dirigía dificultosamente hacia él. Abrí la boca para añadir algo, pero no veía por donde estaba caminando y tropecé con algo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Arthur saltó hacia adelante para agarrarme, yo me agarré de su camisa y ambos caímos al suelo. Ambos intentamos levantarnos, yo me volví a caer, el movió su cabeza y nos terminamos… besando. La verdad es que fue más un toque de labios que un verdadero beso, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que los dos dejáramos de movernos sorprendidos.

Arthur me empujo lejos de él inmediatamente, me abofeteó y volvió a levantarse para mirar el mar. Suspiré, puse una meno sobre la marca roja en mi mejilla y me moví sentándome. , estuve mirando su espalda por un momento antes de decir:

"Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar…"

"¡Cállate, pendejo!" Gritó Arthur y me tiró un poco de arena. No me llegó y Arthur mantuvo la mirada sobre mí antes de volver a sentarse en la arena. "A propósito… ¿Por qué viniste?" Preguntó entonces, todavía enojado.

"Me dijeron que viniera a buscarte…" Le respondí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?"

"Solo pensaba…" El miró hacia atrás, en donde estaba el mar y añadió: "Las olas en la noche son bastante aterradoras…"

Lo miré levantado una ceja y luego, viendo que no iba a decir nada mas, suspiré:

"Entonces ven con nosotros… Es más divertido…" Dije. Volviendo a levantarme. Le ayude a que él se levantara también y me siguió de vuelta a la fiesta.

"¿Entonces lo entiendes?"

"Lo que entiendo es que siempre diste a Arthur por sentado. Estabas seguro de que el te iba a seguir de vuelta a la fiesta ese día o que ibas a tener que decirle a alguien más que lo hiciera. Estabas seguro que después de ese largo periodo de silencio, el te iba a volver a hablar, ya fuera tarde o temprano. Es natural que te sintieras devastado cuando desapareció tras la Secundaria…"

"Y ahora, tú estabas seguro de que Arthur no iba a estar con nadie más que no fueras tu y es por eso que, cuando se volvieron a encontrar tras todos estos años, estas resentido de Alfred por llevarlo lejos de ti…"

"Eso no es verdad, mamá. El tuvo sus amantes en la Secundaria, ¡Y a mí no me molestaban!"

"¿Te acostaste con Victoria, no es cierto?"

"Si, pero…"

"…Fue un accidente… y ese chico del que los dos se enamoraron… si… oh, y con su hermano también… recuerdo cuando el vino a verte a tu habitación esa mañana. Oh, mi, ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco!"

"¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver su hermano en todo esto? Y, por otra parte, eso también fue un accidente…"

"Si, por supuesto. Porque si no hubiese sido él quien abrió la puerta, tu abrías intentado llevarte a Arthur a la cama…"

"Estoy contento de tener una mamá con la mentalidad tan abierta como tú, pero en este momento, estas siendo bastante ridícula… "

"Tú me llamaste…" Rió.

"No lo quiero para mi, mamá…"

"Y entonces, dime por favor ¿Por qué estas celoso del Camarero?"

"Yo…Yo…"

Mi madre se quedo en silencio en la otra línea. No sabía que decir y probablemente, ella había captado mi desconcierto y cambio el tema.

"Oh, cariño, ¿Por qué no me dices el nombre del Club otra vez? ¡Puedo pasar a ver lo lindo que es el camarero! Arthur siempre ha tenido buen gusto para sus parejas después de todo…"

"El Nightwave, mamá…" Le dije, aliviado por la inocente pregunta.

"¿Olas en la noche?"

"Algo como eso, el Nightwa-"

Me callé.

"Las olas en la noche son bastante aterradoras…"

"Fue Arthur quien llegó con ese nombre, ¿no es genial?"

"¿Qué sucede, cariño? De repente te silenciaste…"

"¿El lo recuerda?" Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

"Tú también lo haces. ¿Por qué no iría a hacerlo?"

"¿Y por qué lo haría?"

"Probablemente porque es importante para el…"

"¿Por qué? No sucedió nada importante…"

A menos que.

A menos que…

"Lo siento, mamá. Debo ir a…"

"Llámame el Sábado, cariño. La señora Smith quiere venir a casa uno de estos días y quiere verte. Ella va a traer a su hija…"

"Está bien, lo haré. Adiós, mamá"

Y le colgué.

* * *

><p><strong>Por si alguien no entendió: *NIGHT = NOCHE *WAVE = OLA <strong>

**Lamento si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, pero quería subirlo hoy para continuar con el Spamano pronto... **

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	20. Chapter 15

**Hola Mundo ! Aquí esta el Cap. 15, en donde vuelve a aparecer, en parte, el SpaMano *-***

**Disfrutenlo ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: <strong>

No podía sacarme esa escena de la cabeza.

Tal vez estaba exagerando y, sí, Romano puede hacer todo lo que quiera con quienes quiera. No es como si me perteneciera solo a mí o algo así, pero… pero… ¿Por qué no puede ser así de lindo conmigo también? Al principio pensé que él era así, me refiero a que es propenso a enojarse y poner mala cara a casi todos y que yo no tenía otro remedio que aceptar ser llamado Bastardo a cualquier hora del día. Pongamos a Ludwig por ejemplo, Romano lo odia hasta las entrañas por alguna u otra razón, y tampoco es amable con Feliks, así que el hecho de que tampoco fuera amable conmigo no hacía mucho la diferencia, ¿cierto? Pero ahora… si él puede ser amable y cortés con otras personas eso significaba que también debería ser amable y cortés conmigo, y el hecho de que no lo sea, o que simplemente no quiera hacerlo, ahora hace una gran diferencia.

"¿Lo que digo tiene algún sentido?" Les pregunté y miré a Gilbert y Francis, quienes me estaban mirando a mí, tratando de comprender mi perorata.

"De cierta manera…" Dijo Gilbert atreviéndose a contestarme de repente. "¿Eso significa que te vas a dar por vencido?" Preguntó entonces. Solo lo miré, pero la vacilación en mi mirada debe haber gatillado algo, ya que Francis exclamó:

"¡Oh, no! ¡No lo vas hacer, Antonio, querido!"

"Yo también lo vi, Francis… el estaba… ridículamente feliz…" Dijo Gilbert, arrastrando la última palabra como si estuviera diciendo que los tiburones pueden ser cariñosos también. Elimine la imagen mental que esto me produjo y volví a concentrarme en la conversación en curso.

"Chicos…" Dije. Me ignoraron.

"¿Y?" Dijo Francis. "Antonio tiene que darse por vencido solo cuando no le quede ninguna otra opción. Si los humanos se dieran por vencidos tan fácilmente, ya no existiríamos…"

"Que hipócrita…" Susurró Gilbert de repente, sus labios se convirtieron en una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Estas insinuando algo?"

"Chicos…" Volví a intentarlo, un poco más fuerte.

"¡Oh, puedes apostar a que si…!"

"¡Si quieres saber mi opinión…!"

"Chicos, ¡Cierren la boca!" Grité repentinamente y, por fin, logré hacer que se detuvieran antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro antes de volver a enfocar su atención en mí. Suspiré: "Nunca he dicho que me iba a rendir…"

"Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Matthew…" Alegó Gilbert inmediatamente. "Además, no vale la pena hacer todo esto por 'una aventura de una noche'"

"En eso tienes razón…" Dije, pensando en sus palabras.

"Pero estabas tan cerca, Antonio…" Dijo Francis. Lo miré haciendo una pequeña mueca. No le creí y Francis lo supo.

"¿No dijiste en un principio que Antonio debía rendirse y mantenerse alejado de ese chico?" Mencionó Gilbert de repente.

"Cambié de opinión…" Dijo Francis.

"¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión así tan de repente?" Dijo Gilbert curioso. Francis se quedo mirando a nuestro amigo albino, hizo un mohín y apartó la mirada.

"¿Eso importa?" Dijo Francis. "Creo que Antonio no debería darse por vencido ahora…"

"Solo necesito tiempo para pensar…" Dije, cortando la pelea que pronto iniciaría. "Nada más" Agregué después.

"Deberías sacar a Romano de tu mente por un tiempo…" Dijo Gilbert. "¡Salgamos, vamos a divertirnos, así como en los viejos tiempos!" Sonrió. Traté de sonreírle también, pero me salió muy falso. Eso sí, ellos no se dieron cuenta, ya que luego, Francis exclamó:

"Bien, entonces vayamos al Nightwave…" Y tomó su abrigo, ante nuestros asombrados ojos. "¿Qué?" Exclamó entonces, confundido.

"¿Y de qué manera eso va a ayudarlo a dejar de pensar en Romano?" Gilbert preguntó súbitamente.

"No se trata de que deje de pensar en Romano. Se trata de decidir." Dijo Francis, dándole énfasis a la última palabra. "Si lo ve y habla con él, Antonio podrá hacerle las preguntas correctas para decidir si tiene otra opción o no. Romano no sabe que Antonio lo vio con esas dos chicas. Sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas…"

Gilbert lo miró fijamente en silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, si eso es lo que necesita…" Asintió Gilbert y agarró sus cosas.

"Chicos…" Dije. Pero una vez más, fui ignorado.

Yo no creía que fuera una buena idea. Me había gustado la primera sugerencia de Gilbert ya que en realidad no estaba de humor para ver a Romano por un tiempo. Era extraño decirlo, lo se, pero en ese momento todo lo que podía ver era a un sonriente Romano, andando de la mano con alguien más, una chica linda u otro hombre, y esa imagen dañaba bastante. Quise decírselos, pero ellos ignoraron por completo todas mis objeciones y casi me arrastraron sin siquiera mirarme.

Hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no iba a escapar. Tomé mi auto, Francis iba conmigo, mientras que Gilbert nos seguía en el Coupé de Francis. Nos estacionamos, seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Club Nocturno y Francis incluso me acompaño hacia el taburete en el que solía sentarme con su mano firmemente agarrada a mi brazo.

Un momento después, desaparecieron entre la multitud danzante y me dejaron solo, planeando mi escape. Tome mi teléfono celular, preguntándome si me estarían espiando y suspire. Lentamente, me puse de pie y decidí que le enviaría un mensaje a Francis cuando pasara alrededor de una hora, diciéndole que había encontrado compañía y que iría a algún hotel…

"¡Que tal, Antonio!"

Levante mi mirada y vi a Feliks sonriéndome arrogante, como siempre. Suspiré porque por el momento no podría hacer lo que quería, y le sonreí.

"¡Hey, Feliks!" Le dije. "Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Eh? ¿Cómo está Toris?"

"Oh, el está totalmente bien…" Dijo tomando un vaso vacío y poniéndolo en frente de mi cara. "Él dice que su trabajo apesta, que su jefe, esta como que totalmente loco… " Rió. "Pero supongo… " Continuó, sonriéndome. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. "…que no estás aquí como que para escuchar mis noticias, ¿Cierto?" Y abruptamente de dio vuelta y hizo gestos para llamar a alguien escondido tras la oscuridad. Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo de decir: "no, no es necesario" ya que de repente vi a Romano dirigiéndose hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego sus labios se transformaron en una mueca cuando me vio.

Frunció el ceño. Como siempre.

"¡Diviértanse, los dos!" Rió Feliks y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Romano, quien le hizo una mueca antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí. Pensé en lo que Francis nos había dicho y comencé a pensar en la supuestas 'preguntas' que podría hacerle a Romano, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Solo me quede mirando a Romano, quien entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, sorprendido. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Romano parecía bastante sorprendido por esto también, pero pronto recupero la compostura y volvió a decir, con su ceja crispada de fastidio:

"Escucha, Español idiota. No tengo tiempo para bastardos como tú. ¡Si vas a estar aquí, bien! ¡Pero al menos ten la decencia de no malgastar mi tiempo, idiota, porque tengo trabajo que hacer y tú no eres el único maldito cliente de aquí y…!"

"Oh, si…" Dije, cortando lo que iba a decir con un vago gesto de mi mano. "Lo siento. Por favor, sigue haciendo tu trabajo… "

Romano parpadeó. Incluso yo parpadeé ante mis palabras, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Romano se me quedo mirando, con fuerza, apuñalándome repetidamente solo con la mirada, antes de darse abruptamente la vuelta, y alejarse echando humo, parloteando acerca de lo muy bastardo que yo era.

Ya lo había hecho, esta vez.

Volví a suspirar. En ese momento sentí como si hubiera dado un paso hacia adelante, pero veinte hacia atrás. Si antes no había tenido ninguna intención de retroceder, en ese momento se sintió como la cosa más sabia que podía hacer.

Debería irme, me dije a mí mismo. Debería irme y dejar de pensar en Romano.

Volví a mirar mi teléfono celular y estaba listo para volver a levantarme cuando alguien, sentado a dos taburetes de distancia de mi, llamó mi atención.

No fue su aspecto lo que me llamo la atención en primer lugar. De hecho, el se veía absolutamente normal: cabello castaño y piel bronceada, solo un poco más oscura que la mía. Lo que hizo que me detuviera y lo mirara era el hecho de que parecía estar durmiendo cómodamente apoyado en el taburete, a pesar de la música disco que sonaba a todo volumen, la molesta risa de Alfred o cualquiera de las personas que estaban bailando a su alrededor.

Mi primer pensamiento lógico fue que, quizás, el chico estaba borracho y había terminado así. No sé lo que me llevó a hacerlo entonces, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo así y que debía ayudarlo. Así que me dirigí hacia él y lo toqué, solo para asegurarme que estaba bien.

"Hey… ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, preocupándome un poco cuando no recibí una respuesta inmediata. Sin embargo, abrió sus ojos lentamente, y parpadeó con sus ojos color oliva, aun somnoliento. Le tomo un tiempo para responderme, pero finalmente dijo (no, arrastró las palabras):

"Si, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?"

Bien, estaba sorprendido. El chico no parecía estar borracho en lo absoluto, sino que de verdad estaba durmiendo en medio del Club Nocturno, rodeado de gente bailando y con la música tan alta que ni siquiera podías escuchar tus propio pensamientos. El se enderezó, recordándome a un gato, y finalmente me volvió a mirar.

"Te ves… confundido…" Dijo, dando en el blanco.

"Si, bueno…" Le dije, súbitamente avergonzado. "Estabas durmiendo" Le dije.

"Si, en un Club Nocturno…" Dijo completamente imperturbable. "Beber alcohol produce ese tipo de efecto en mi…" Continuo. Levante una ceja y me senté pesadamente a su lado. El chico tenía toda mi atención.

"Beber me vuelve… bastante…" Comencé. El me quedo mirando. "…bueno, me pongo bastante furioso… pero no como para no recordar nada después…"

"Entonces, ¿Estas enojado ahora?" Dijo. "No lo pareces…"

"Hoy no estoy de humor para beber…" Dije con una sonrisa, y él se apoyo en su mano, interesado. "No… no soy del tipo de chico que toma demasiado…"

"¿Entonces porque viniste aquí?"

Me sorprendió la sencillez con la que lo dijo, pero no me molesto en lo absoluto. Por otra parte, mire con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde estaba Romano tomándole la orden de alguien más y luego volví a mirar al chico enfrente mío.

"Mis amigos me arrastraron hacia acá" Dije, siendo honesto. El chico asintió. "Pero solo quiero irme a casa…" Añadí.

"Yo no quiero ir a casa…" Dijo el chico por el contrario. Tomo su vaso lleno de algo que parecía agua y bebió un trago.

"¿Por qué?"

"Problemas de pareja…" Dijo, en voz baja, pero clara. "Creo que lo entiendes" Agregó luego.

"Si y no…" Le dije. "No estoy ni nunca he estado en una relación estable, así que…"

"Oh…" Dijo. "¿Enserio? Supuse que estabas…"

"No, no lo estoy" Le dije. "Mis relaciones, hasta ahora, solo han estado basadas en…" Me detuve repentinamente, asombrado de mi mismo por estar diciéndole estas cosas a un extraño. Al chico, sin embargo, no le pareció importar y continúo en mi lugar.

"Sexo"

"Debes estar disgustado…" Dije luego, saliéndome de mi asombro. Si hubiera tratado de entablar esta conversación con cualquier otro ser humano, él o ella probablemente ya habría salido caminando lejos de mi para entonces, pero este chico se quedo allí, mirándome, sin ninguna emoción en su bronceado rostro.

"Estoy interesado…" Dijo y abrí ojos desmesuradamente ante tal insinuación. "El sexo es algo natural y no hay nada de qué avergonzarse sobre ello…"

Me quede mirándolo y de pronto sentí ganas de sonreír. Me pregunte si este tipo era como Francis y que es lo que pasaría si se llegaran a conocer. No podría decir en ese momento si me agrado o no, pero él me hizo sentir a gusto y eso había logrado que me olvidara del incidente de Romano por un momento.

"He escuchado algo como eso antes…" Le dije riendo y las comisuras de sus labios también temblaron.

"Supongo que tus amigos te arrastraron hacia acá para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche…" Dijo entonces.

"Más o menos…" Asentí. "Y supongo que estas aquí porque tu otra mitad te hizo sentir triste o enojado de alguna manera…"

"Más o menos…" Me imitó "Somos totalmente opuestos y a veces me pregunto…"

"… ¿si deberían seguir adelante…?" Pregunté. El me miro y yo desvié la mirada. "Lo lamento"

"No, no te disculpes…" Dijo, calmado. "Eso es lo que quería decir… así que… ¿También has vivido esta situación?"

La estoy viviendo ahora, quise decir, pero no respondí a su pregunta. El me miro, por un largo rato, y sentí como si estuviera tratando de leer mis pensamientos, cuando dijo de repente:

"¿Por qué no vamos a bailar y hacemos que esta noche sea significativa para ambos?"

Este fue mi turno de mirarlo y luego mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Sentí como si fuera a hacer algo que no debería y me sentía verdaderamente culpable, pero antes de que pudiera entender que tipo de batalla era la que estaba pasando en mi interior, mi boca habló por mí:

"Si… vamos…" Y me levanté.

El también se puso de pie y, lentamente, nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Mi único pensamiento en ese momento era: qué demonios, han pasado meses desde que no hago esto y necesito hacerlo para mantenerme bien. El tipo parecía normal y saludable por lo que decidí darle una oportunidad. Comenzamos a bailar juntos lentamente, oprimiéndonos el uno al otro como si nos hubiéramos conocido años antes. Su piel se sentía caliente contra la mía y se movía lentamente, como si examinara con su propio cuerpo cada parte del mío.

Yo no estaba preocupado por ello, de hecho esto hizo que me interesara, incluso excitara. Lo mire, directamente a los ojos y le susurre:

"Nunca te pregunte por tu nombre…"

"Herakles…" Dijo, sin demora.

"Antonio…" Dije y el repitió mi nombre, haciéndome temblar sin intención. Había algo en él que me recordaba a Romano, pero no podía pensar en ello. Deje de pensar y puse mis brazos a su alrededor: No me importaba nada, no más.

"¿Deberíamos irnos a otro lugar?" Le pregunte repentinamente luego de tres canciones. Paramos de movernos y cuando el asintió, metí una mano en mi bolsillo buscando mi teléfono celular, antes de recordar que lo había dejado en la barra.

"Espérame afuera…" Le dije. "Tengo que ir a buscar mi teléfono…"

El asintió con la cabeza una vez mas y me alejé de él, haciéndome camino lentamente entre la multitud, hacia donde habíamos estado sentados antes. Luego busqué mi teléfono, pero no lo pude encontrar en ninguna parte y me pregunté si me lo habían podido robar hasta que alguien agarró mi mano y puso algo bruscamente en mi palma. Era mi teléfono celular y mire para ver quien había sido tan amable de devolvérmelo quedándome inmóvil.

Unos ojos color avellana me estaban mirando, húmedos, enojados, disgustados, decepcionados… heridos.

"¿Estas buscando tu teléfono, bastardo?" Me sonrió. "¡Deberías estar agradecido de que nadie te lo robo, maldita sea!" Me gritó Romano. "¡Quería romper la maldita cosa, pero parecías tan desesperado y…!" De repente miró hacia algo detrás de mi espalda y apretó los dientes: "Pero estoy seguro de que te importa un carajo lo que estoy diciendo ahora. ¿Cierto, maldita sea?"

Me quede sin palabras. De repente todos mis propósitos se desvanecieron en el aire y quise decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no salió ninguna palabra.

"El chico te está esperando, bastardo. ¡Ve a tener sexo, maldición! ¡Y NO creas que me importa una MIERDA!" Y se fue. Yo me quede allí, sin entender que era lo que había pasado, por un pequeño momento, antes de aclararme la mente, guardar mi teléfono celular en el bolsillo de atrás y salir del Club Nocturno.

Me sentí como una basura.

Tan pronto como salí, busqué a Herakles en la oscuridad. Lo encontré apoyado en una motocicleta, fumándose un cigarrillo y mirando hacia la luna. Me acerqué a el y el me miró. Hubo un silencio por algunos momentos, luego Herakles tomo lentamente una bocanada de aire y, con su voz relajada, dijo:

"Ese camarero parecía estar realmente enojado…" Y luego pisoteó su cigarro a medio terminar. Mire como la pequeña luz naranja desaparecía y dije:

"El siempre lo está…" Traté de sonreír, el pareció darse cuenta.

"Dijiste que no estabas en una relación…"

"No, no lo estoy…" Le dije. Herakles se quedo mirándome por un largo rato y esperé por su respuesta.

"Debes haberte dado cuenta…" Dijo. "…que esta no es una buena idea…"

Le sonreí ampliamente.

"¡Lamento haber hecho que salieras!"

"No, si no lo hubieras hecho, nunca habría vuelto a casa… me ayudaste a aclarar mi mente…" Dijo Herakles y montó la motocicleta en la que anteriormente estaba apoyado. "¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Preguntó entonces, súbitamente preocupado.

"Tengo mi coche aparcado por aquí cerca…" Le aseguré. El asintió con la cabeza, me sonrió un poco y encendió el motor.

"Eres un buen chico, Antonio…" Dijo, poniéndose su casco. "Espero volver a verte…"

"Yo también…" Le dije y me marché. Esa noche estaba seguro de que no iba a saber nada más de ese extraño chico, pero después de ese día me encontré con Herakles muchas otras veces. El ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos, es el único que puede calmarme cuando nadie más puede. Nos entendemos un montón el uno al otro, pero la idea de convertirnos en algo más que amigos nunca más paso por nuestras cabezas.

El tiene sus propios ojos almendrados que cuidar y yo tengo mis propios ojos avellana que besar.

Esa noche no dormí bien. Sueños desagradables me mantuvieron despierto toda la noche y una extraña sensación en mi corazón no quería abandonarme. En la mañana traté de ordenar mis pensamientos. Tenía una taza de café, trate de comer algo preparado por mí mismo y me prepare para ir a trabajar.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir, me decidí repentinamente. Me iba a dar por vencido.

Tomé mi teléfono e hice click en la lista de contactos para buscar el número de Francis…

Mi mente se quedo en blanco.

Porque había algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Se trataba del primer nombre de la lista. Un nombre que, estaba seguro, no estaba allí el día anterior.

AAARomano.

Romano me había dado su número y había puesto tres 'A' antes de su nombre para asegurarse de que sería el primero en la lista.

En ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan-Chan ! <strong>

**Waaaaaa ! Hasta me emociono traduciendo xD Las cosas se van a poner cada vez mejor ! Y eso que ni siquiera llegamos al Clímax de la historia... Todo es culpa del Drama, maravilloso y cruel Drama ! Incluso las insinuaciones de Grecia x España son por culpa del Drama ! ... Espero que no se hayan traumado mucho con ello (?) A decir verdad, yo NUNCA me los había imaginado juntos... pensándolo bien, nunca me he imaginado a España con alguien más... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo con Romano... pero no importa ! Siempre seré fiel al EspaMano 3 **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas :B **

**Que me hacen sentir culpable por no subir mas seguido ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	21. Chapter 16

**Hola Mundo ! Les traigo el Cap :B **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, el Fic original es de Happymood y Hetalia pertenece a su awesome autor. **

**Disfrutenlo ! *-* **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: <strong>

"Estas muy callado hoy… "

"¿Eh?" Miré hacia Lilly y le levante una de mis cejas, confundido por el ligero color rosa de sus mejillas, como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado. La tranquilicé con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera explicarme, ella continúo:

"Y sé que no es culpa de la lluvia…" Ella miró hacia afuera por la ventana, hacia las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían contra el vidrio. Eso difícilmente podía ser llamado lluvia pero, aun así, llevamos a los niños a jugar adentro por si acaso. El clima estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. El cielo no parecía ponerse de acuerdo desde que comenzó el día. En un momento estaba soleado, al siguiente estaba esa ligera lluvia que insistentemente golpeaba contra la ventana, y después el sol volvía a estar en lo alto del cielo.

Un clima terrible. Sentía que se estaba burlando de mí, ya que yo mismo tampoco podía aclarar mis ideas.

Lilly seguía mirándome, supuse que esperando una respuesta, pero no sabía que decirle. Allí estaba el problema: no tenía nada que explicarle.

"Oh, no te preocupes… no es nada…" Le dije al final. Ella torció un poco la boca, claramente no creyéndome. Una de las niñas la llamó y suspiré aliviado, porque, por el momento, estaba a salvo.

Y entonces, volví a meterme en mi propio mundo.

Romano me había dado su número de celular y no podía dejar de preguntarme si esto era solamente una broma. Si llegaba a serlo, entonces todo habría acabado ¿Cierto? Pero estaba demasiado asustado para averiguarlo. Si llamaba y no era el número de Romano, ¿Significaría eso que era su última señal de desinterés hacia mí? Pero si lo llamaba y de verdad era Romano, ¿Significaría que me estaba dando una oportunidad ahora que estaba tan cerca de dejarlo todo? ¿O me había dado su número por otra razón completamente distinta?

Dudas. Dudas. Dudas.

Pero no podía ser una broma, porque el realmente estaba decepcionado ese día. Esos ojos… ¿Cómo podría olvidar esos ojos? Le había hecho daño, de eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Pero de qué manera lo había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho mal? El incidente con Herakles no debería haber tenido ese efecto si él no estuviera… ¿Si no estuviera qué? Tampoco sabía eso.

Herakles no conocía a Romano y por eso podía descartar la eventualidad de que ellos hubieran sido… ex pareja o algo como eso. Mi estomago comenzó a doler y deje de pensar en eso.

De cualquier forma, Romano también me había hecho sufrir.

Inintencionadamente, por supuesto, y él ni siquiera lo sabe. Pero con su actitud me dio a entender que no se preocupa de mí.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me había dado su número? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que significa? ¿Qué al final de todo, quiere que nos mantengamos en contacto? Si me quiere lejos, ¿Por qué querría mantenerme cerca?

Dudas. Dudas. Dudas. Me dolía la cabeza.

Y aquí venia otro problema. Si había llegado a tener una oportunidad, ¿La había arruinado gracias al incidente con Herakles?

"¿Es por culpa de una chica?" La voz de Lilly volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos. La niña a la que había estado atendiendo había vuelto a jugar con sus juguetes y Lilly ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en mí. Demonios. Ahora se había sonrojado fuertemente, temiendo haber dado un paso demasiado grande, pero pude ver que estaba demasiado curiosa como para dejar ir el tema. Nunca había estado tan callado, podía entender que estuviera preocupada, pero…

"¿Una chica…?" Le pregunté, repitiéndome su pregunta en mi mente. Lilly pareció incomodarse de repente y comenzó a tartamudear:

"Bu-Bueno… Eso supuse… Lo siento si he sido grosera…" Y dirigió su vista hacia abajo mirándose las manos. Yo le sonreí suavemente y suspiré. Podía entender porque Vash era tan sobreprotector con ella, ella tiene esa mirada de inocencia pura y es demasiado amable para su propio bien. Las criaturas como ella necesitan protección.

"Lo siento…" Me disculpe enseguida. "No era mi intención que te preocuparas. Solo es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza… "

"¿De que se trata?" Preguntó entonces, sentándose a mi lado, súbitamente preocupada. Mire como los niños jugaban y reían a nuestro alrededor y por un momento deseé ser yo mismo un niño, sin tener que preocuparme de este tipo de cosas de adultos con las que se te complica la vida.

"Alguien me dio su número…" Comencé a decir. "…Y no sé si tomarlo en serio o no…"

Ella murmuró un "Oh" comprendiéndolo y asintió con la cabeza.

Hasta ahora nunca había tenido esa duda. No sabía porque, pero con Romano, todo parecía ser diferente. Si alguien más me hubiera dado su número, me hubiera arriesgado. Habría llamado porque existía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que la otra persona lo quisiera.

Con Romano todo era distinto. El mundo entero no tiene la menor idea de lo que quiere y eso pone las cosas en otra perspectiva. Pero, por otra parte, estaba bastante asustado de saber lo que Romano querría de mi.

"Si es una chica…" Comenzó a decir y yo me reí.

"No, no se trata de una chica…" Admití, antes de que ella pudiera responder a mi pregunta anterior. Le sonreí con aire de culpabilidad y ella me miró, sorprendida por un momento, pero luego súbitamente, su rostro se suavizó y supe que ella siempre lo había sabido.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres de él?" Preguntó, sorprendiéndome. Yo parpadeé, porque nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Al principio todo lo que quería era llevarlo a la cama pero incluso eso parecía insignificante ahora.

"No lo sé" Admití. "De verdad que no lo sé…"

"Entonces llámalo y averígualo" Dijo y me sonrió.

En ese momento ocurrieron un montón de cosas: la campana sonó, los niños comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y la lluvia se detuvo. Todavía no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero, en todo caso, Lilly tenía razón y yo no tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera mi dignidad. Así que, cuando nos separamos y me dirigí a la parada de buses más cercana, tomé mi teléfono celular y me quede mirando la pantalla por un largo rato.

"Qué demonios…" Dije. "Arriésgate" Hice clic en la lista de contactos. "Si esto es solo una broma…" Mi dedo se detuvo en el botón de llamada. Suspiré. Miré hacia otro lado, primero hacia arriba en el cielo, luego hacia abajo, nuevamente a la pantalla. "…si llega a ser solo una broma…" Volví a susurrar. Una anciana me miró divertida, un bus pasó de largo, una pareja se echo a reír…

Y luego mi pulgar tocó algo y comenzó a llamar.

Sonó una vez.

Dos veces.

"¿Sí?"

Mi corazón se detuvo. Era la voz de Romano: baja, enojada, hermosa. Pensé en colgar seriamente y mi voz fue apenas un susurro cuando dije:

"Romano…"

Ahora era su turno de dejar de respirar. Le oí jadear y luego estuvo en silencio por un largo rato en el que pensé que iba a colgar el teléfono en mi cara.

Y entonces todo habría terminado y podría llamarme idiota a mi mismo por haberlo intentado.

"¿Así que, llamaste para presumir de como pasaste la noche con ese hombre?" Dijo súbitamente, enojado conmigo, arrastrando la última palabra como si fuera veneno. Podía imaginármelo apretando los dientes y manteniendo el teléfono celular cerca de su oreja con tanta fuerza que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. "¿Estuvo jodidamente bueno? ¿Se divirtieron mucho?"

"Ayer no pasó nada…" Le dije y estaba sorprendido de lo calmado y aliviado que me sentí en ese momento. "El solo era un amigo mío…" Mentí. Romano no pareció creerme y bufó desde el otro extremo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, parecía estar más tranquilo y mucho menos enojado que antes.

"No te creo ni una mierda…" Dijo.

"Bueno, tal vez no lo conocía desde antes de ayer…" Dije riendo. "Pero, enserio, no paso nada"

Con la segunda confesión, Romano suspiró y luego dijo:

"¿Estas molesto porque no hubiera pasado nada?"

"No" Y lo decía en serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego:

"¿Entonces por qué llamas?"

Sentí ganas de sonreír y me sorprendí cuando sentí que mis mejillas dolían por culpa de la sonrisa. Romano seguía sin colgar.

"Acabo de salir del trabajo…" Le dije. "Y no estoy muy lejos de tu casa… ¿Te gustaría pasar el rato o algo?"

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho y espere su respuesta mientras me dolía el pecho de lo rápido que latía mi corazón. La respuesta de Romano fue rápida y supe que estaba enojado y sonrojándose fuertemente frente a su teléfono.

"¿Q-Que? ¡De ninguna manera, bastardo! ¡No voy a salir contigo en una cita, maldita sea!"

"¡Nunca dije que fuera a ser una cita!" Dije entonces y sonreí cuando Romano se calló inmediatamente. "Solo es para pasear un poco conmigo…" Continué.

"¿Caminar por ahí?" Exclamó. "¡Estás loco!" Se detuvo y luego gimió. "Escúchame, yo - ¿Dónde estás, en todo caso?"

Se lo dije. Volvió a gemir.

"No es una CITA, ¿Entendiste?" Gritó entonces. Asentí con la cabeza incluso si sabía que no podría verme.

"Por supuesto que no…" Le dije, serio.

"¡Mantén eso en mente, hijo de puta!" Volvió a gritar y cortó. Levante la vista hacia el brillante sol y sonreí.

Romano llegó unos quince minutos después. Sonrojándose y tartamudeando y quejándose acerca de la horrible forma en la que yo estaba vestido. Ignoré sus payasadas y le pregunté hacia donde quería ir.

"¿Por qué debería importarme, bastardo?" Exclamó. "Ve hacia donde quiera… ¡Yo me quedó aquí!"

Y así, comencé a caminar y él me siguió. Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo alrededor de la ciudad. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras caminaba a mi lado, sin importarle hacia dónde íbamos siempre y cuando (como el mismo dijo) no lo llevara a ningún lugar extraño ni intentara nada gracioso.

"¡O patearé tu trasero!" Me había gritado. Los transeúntes se quedaron mirándome cuando comencé a reír y asentí con mi cabeza. Romano pareció feliz con ello y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia.

Le hablé de mi día en el trabajo, solo para comenzar una conversación, el dijo que mi trabajo apestaba.

"Tengo un montón de primos menores…" Le dije. "Y me gustaba cuidarlos cuando mis tíos y tías no podían hacerse cargo de ellos. Siempre pensé que sería bueno hacer eso para ganarse la vida…"

"Yo no tengo primos…" Dijo Romano. "Pero Feliciano me enseñó el dolor en el trasero que es tener un hermano menor. Así que no, tu trabajo no es una buena manera de ganarse la vida…"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Le sonreí. "¡De seguro que Feliciano no es tan malo!"

"¡Tal vez cuando no está jodidamente llorando o cuando se mantiene lejos de mi!" Exclamó Romano, acompañando sus palabras con sus manos. "¡Pero llora y sigue llorando por la mas mínima e idiota cosa! ¡Es horriblemente molesto! Y después, no solo tengo que cuidar del bebe llorón, ¡Sino que también tengo que lidiar con el molesto de mi padre!"

Mi mente volvió a aquel encuentro con Julius Vargas. Me estremecí y me pregunté qué clase de vida sería el tener un Padre como él.

"¡Es el infierno, te digo!" Romano frunció el ceño. "En la secundaria, por ejemplo, Feliciano comenzó a aprender Alemán y le estaba yendo jodidamente bien. Mi padre estaba tan orgulloso, ¡El bastardo! ¡Se atrevió a pedirme que yo también aprendiera otro idioma y que hiciera algo útil alguna vez! ¡Siguió molestándome hasta que no pude aguantarlo más…!"

"Y aprendiste Español…" Le dije, con una sonrisa, recordando nuestro primer encuentro en el 'Nightwave'. Romano se calló súbitamente y estuvo mirándome fijamente. Reí y me di cuenta de que sus labios también se curvaron un poco hacia arriba, incluso si había sido solo un poco.

"¿Enserio funciona ese truco?" Se burló. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"La mayoría de las veces…" Y volví a reír. El resopló y murmuró un "Patético" en voz baja. Seguí sonriéndole y Romano frunció el ceño.

"Si, como sea…" Continúo diciendo. "Comencé a tomar clases de Español, porque es parecido al Italiano y pensé que sería fácil para mí…"

"Si es así, ¡Entonces quiero aprender Italiano!" Le dije, pero Romano pareció no tomarme en serio, porque se rió.

"Nunca lo lograrías…" Se burló de mí. "¡El Italiano está completamente a otro nivel del Español!"

"¿Quieres que lo intente?" Le pregunte entonces, sonriéndole. Me miro, frunciendo el ceño y me ei de su expresión. Romano frunció más el ceño, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia otro lado. Me pregunte que sería lo que estaba pensando, tan metido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo enojar. Seguimos caminando lado a lado, esta vez en silencio y repentinamente, la lluvia volvió a comenzar y corrimos para refugiarnos bajo un árbol. Veíamos como pasaban los autos y comencé a hablar de autos. El se unió a la conversación.

Y luego hablamos sobre los colores. Acerca de lo malo que estaba el clima y si iba a parar de llover en algún momento. Sobre nuestros propios países. Acerca de nada. Y sobre todo. Y la conversación siguió y siguió mientras estábamos debajo de ese árbol, incluso después de que la lluvia se había acabado y me sentí tan ligero, tan libre y feliz cuando me miró y asintió con algo que le dije.

Era como si nos conociéramos el uno al otro desde siempre, pero la verdad es que no conocía nada de Romano.

De repente me di cuenta: Yo quería saberlo.

Yo quería conocerlo. Quería poder llegar a decir un día que conocía la canción favorita de Romano, su posición favorita para quedarse dormido o llegar a reconocerlo solo por el sonido de sus pisadas.

De repente me quede en silencio y él me miró, súbitamente confundido y alarmado. Su rostro era adorable, con sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera encontrar las palabras, y sus ojos color avellana mirándome fijamente y escudriñándome. Romano es una niebla de contradicciones. Quería descubrirlas todas ellas.

"¿Qué estas mirando, bastardo?" Dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás de manera inconsciente.

Miré la forma en que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y hacia un mohín. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo vacía que estaba la calle y dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo, el cual estaba enrojeciéndose lentamente. El día estaba llegando a su fin, pero yo aun no quería que se acabara. Volví a mirar a Romano, quien permanecía en silencio a mi lado, absorto en sus pensamientos, con su vista en mí pero no mirándome realmente, se veía tan hermoso mientras los rayos arrojaban luz en sus mejillas, sus labios rosados y suaves.

Mi boca habló antes de que pudiera pensar si quiera en lo que iba a decir.

"¿Estaría bien si te diera un beso ahora?"

Mis palabras fueron respondidas por un silencio estupefacto. Los ojos de Romano se abrieron cómicamente y si era posible, se puso aun más rojo.

"Q-Qu-¿Qué?" Exclamó. "¡Maldición, no digas cosas como esas!"

De repente entre en pánico. ¿Me las había arreglado para arruinarlo todo? Pero… Romano todavía no me había golpeado. Solo me estaba mirando, sus ojos se humedecieron lentamente, sus labios temblaban y (¡Que sorpresa!) no se había alejado de mí.

"¡N-Ni siquiera te atrevas!" Volvió a gritar. Parpadeé y mis ojos se posaron en sus labios.

Lo que quería hacer era peligroso. ¿Debería hacerlo?

"¡Pervertido!" Siguió gritando Romano y repentinamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Lo que quería hacer era bastante seductor. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Romano se quedo mirándome, ahora enfadado y abrió su boca para decir algo insultante una vez más.

Dudas, por favor, váyanse al infierno.

Me incliné hacia abajo.

Lo besé y lo que sea que haya sido lo quería decir murió en su garganta. Espere por el puñetazo que nunca llegó y sonreí cuando sentí su mano agarrando y tirando de mi camisa para acercarme suavemente.

Cuando comenzó a besarme de vuelta, supe cómo es que se debería sentir estar en el cielo. Lo abracé. El encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos. Pero entonces, me empujó y abrió lentamente sus ojos. Romano bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, en ese momento lo único que quise fue volver a besarle una y otra y otra vez… Pero él se dio vuelta abruptamente, escondiendo su rostro de mí.

"¡Tengo que ir a trabajar, joder!" Exclamó y comenzó a alejarse de mí rápidamente. Yo me quede mirando su espalda. Me lamí el labio: era como si el aun estuviera ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan - Chan !<strong>

**Como amo el Spamano... Es tan lindo *-* **

**Esta vez no me demore muuuucho, aunque ¿Quien sube Cap. un Sábado en la mañana? Yo ! :B Espero que se emocionen ! Que les dije que las cosas se iban a poner mejor... aunque el Proximo Cap. es de Gilbert... Dato Friki: el otro me día me enteré que el Colegio como la institución que conocemos hoy en día nació en Prussia ! En Prussia ! Como puede ser eso posible si el colegio no es para nada Awesome ? D: **

**Como sea... Gracias por los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas.**

**Y perdón por horrores ortográficos.  
><strong>

**Yaya Romance ! **


	22. Gilbert 3

**Hola Querido Mundo ! Se que querrán matarme por la espera... pero bueno, al menos creo que no saben donde vivo (?) xD **

**No tengo escusas para disculparme... así que lo único que puedo hacer es prometerles que al menos los próximos dos capítulos los tendrán en menos de tres semanas ! Ya que salí de vacaciones de Invierno :B **

**Por otra parte... tengo mas de 100 reviews ! Por lo que quería agradecerles a todos ustedes, incluso si no dejan Review, por su apoyo a la traducción :D En serio... se que igual voy a traducir esta historia hasta el final, pero gracias a ustedes se vuelve mas divertido y cada vez que llega un nuevo Review me alegran el día y me siento culpable por no subir rápido xD**

**Bueno... los dejo con el Cap :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert 3: <strong>

Esto estaba empezando a molestarme.

Puedo tener un MONTÓN de paciencia, pero esto era demasiado, incluso para mí. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos estaban actuando tan extraño y fuera de sí mismos? ¿Acaso no tienen ningún tipo de compasión por mí?

Antonio, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué esta tan condenadamente feliz de repente? Bueno, estar feliz para el no es estar actuando fuera de lugar, pero, enserio, un día estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos por lo que Romano había hecho y al día siguiente todo estaba brillando a su alrededor, dando a luz a arcoíris a cada paso que daba. Era bastante molesto y cuando le pregunté la razón de aquello solo me sonrió y no respondió.

Estoy seguro de que no tiene respuesta para ello. Probablemente andaba drogado o algo… El siempre se iba a su propio y pequeño mundo y al final decidí que el finalmente había tenido sexo y lo deje como estaba.

Que poco awesome… no contarle a tus amigos. Por otra parte, ¡Antonio es tan condenadamente difícil! Es prácticamente imposible entrar en su cabeza y nadie es en realidad capaz de entender que es lo que piensa. ¡Eso hace las cosas aun peor!

¡Y después tenemos a Francis! El sigue manteniéndome alejado, pero de una manera completamente diferente a la de Antonio. ¡Francis, ese encantador maricón, está ocultando algo y lo sé! Solo, que no puedo meter mis manos en ello. Algo se lo estaba comiendo desde dentro, volviéndolo completamente miserable, y, ¿saben qué? ¡Podía sentir su horrible aura a kilómetros de distancia! Incluso cuando fingía que todo estaba bien y le sonreía ampliamente a todos.

Me pregunto qué es lo que le habrá pasado a él también, ¡Pero el bastardo no quiere escupirlo y me esto me está sacando de quicio!

Me cabrearon. Ambos. ¿Acaso no entienden que yo también tengo problemas? No tengo idea de a dónde ir. Siento como si estuviera en medio de una batalla, en donde un no-awesome optimista se enfrenta contra un no-awesome pesimista y no le piden ayuda al awesome caballero.

Quiero hablar con ellos acerca de la extraña conducta de Matthew, porque, sí, el también estaba actuando raro. No de la misma manera en que actúan Francis y Antonio, se veía como algo mucho menos serio, pero aun así me preocupaba.

Matthew no me dejaba de lado ni me ignoraba. (Y, de todos modos ¿Cómo podrías ignorar a alguien como yo? ¡Es PRÁCTICAMENTE imposible!). De hecho, después del incidente con el hermano de su amiga (y, por cierto, ¿Quién es el acosador ahora? ¡PERDEDOR!) había actuado mucho más normal que antes. Toda esa duda que aparecía en su rostro cuando me veía había desaparecido y Matthew estaba repentinamente muy feliz cuando lo volví a llamar.

Lo que es extraño, porque ese "volví a llamar" nunca debió haber existido. Eso significaba que por un periodo de tiempo el no había estado feliz y esa no es una buena señal. Y por otra parte, todo esto me hizo pensar y tampoco es una buena señal.

La pregunta más grande de todas era: ¿Qué es lo que había visto en Matthew?

Me preocupaba. Matthew y yo éramos (y somos) muy diferentes. Bueno, "muy diferentes" no es la frase correcta, SOMOS completamente opuestos con tan pocas cosas en común que aun me pregunto porque seguimos hablándonos el uno al otro. No necesito hacer una lista de las cosas que soy y el no, porque son un montón.

Así que, para responder a mi pregunta, me pregunté a mi mismo: ¿Qué fue lo que vi en él la primera vez? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que fuera y le pidiera su número de teléfono? Porque, quizás, ir al principio de todo podría ayudarme un poco más.

Razón número uno: sexo. Nunca lo subestimes. Pero todavía no he hecho ningún movimiento en absoluto y, aparte de ese pequeño beso en la mejilla, nada importante había pasado entre nosotros. ¿Dónde estaba mi hombría por el amor de Dios?

Razón número dos: el es apuesto. Me recuerda un poco a Francis… momento. No quiero pensar en Francis ahora.

Razón número tres: es verdaderamente agradable.

Razón número cuatro: bueno, el de verdad parece ser un chico incomprendido… y, quizás, un poco solitario también. En realidad no es lo que parece. Yo no le pedí su número de teléfono por lastima. Eso habría sido estúpido y superficial. No, era algo más… Se de alguien que podría tener una respuesta a ello… pero… no. No voy a pensar en esa perra en este momento.

Y por el otro lado, esa chica… si… esa chica que estaba con él en esa cafetería. Ellos parecían tener mucho más en común de lo que tenemos Matthew y yo. Si no lo conociera mejor, pude haber pensado que estaban casados.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte con ella?"

Matthew desvió la mirada hacia arriba del libro que estaba leyendo y me miró, confundido. Espere por su respuesta y luego súbitamente comenzó a reír:

"¿Por qué haces una pregunta como esa?"

"Porque, bueno, se ven como la pareja perfecta…" Dije, directo al grano. Decir las cosas de manera indirecta me molesta de verdad. "Ella es agradable, tu también. Son demasiado buenos para su propio bien y, por Dios, ella debe tener una paciencia ASI de grande si puede vivir con el idiota de su hermano las 24/7. Si yo estuviera en SU lugar, yo ya lo habría matado… dos veces… y… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

"Que ella es paciente…" Dijo, clamado y poniendo el libro de vuelta en su lugar. Miró a su alrededor por la librería un momento antes de continuar: "Por extraño, tienes razón. Lo es"

"¿A qué te refieres con POR EXTRAÑO QUE PAREZCA?" Exclamé. Mi voz hizo que Ludwig se volteara, dejando de poner su atención en los clientes, para mirarme. Me mandó una mirada asesina; lo ignoré con un gesto de mi mano. Ludwig suspiró fuertemente y continuó hablando con la pequeña mujer que tenía enfrente. Matthew se rio un poco y volvió a mirarme.

"Entonces, ¿Esta librería es tuya?"

"Nuestros padres se la dieron a Ludwig…" Le expliqué. "¡No cambies el tema!"

Volvió a reír y Ludwig volvió a fijar su atención en mí:

"¡Gilbert! ¡Para de gritar!" Exclamó Gilbert y yo le saqué la lengua. El se quejó, se masajeo las sienes y luego se disculpo con la mujer. "Lo siento, por él…" dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que lo pudiera escuchar. "No entiendo porque sigo manteniéndolo aquí. Tiene la mala costumbre de gritar en los momentos más inapropiados…"

"¡Esa es mi voz! ¡Acostúmbrate!" Le grité de vuelta. Ludwig volvió a lanzare una mirada asesina pero esta me ignoró por su bien. La mujer me miró, luego miró a Ludwig y decidió simplemente ignorarlo todo.

"Esta tienda es genial… ¡Prácticamente tienen de todo aquí!" Dijo Matthew, llamando nuevamente mi atención. El abrió otro libro y leyó la primera página.

"La mayoría son libros de Autoayuda…" Dije. "Mi hermano es un fanático de ellos… y del PORNO, obvio…"

"¡GILBERT!" Gritó Ludwig. Me reí y volví a mirar a Matthew. Podía imaginarme a Ludwig echando humo al otro lado de la librería, pero no me atreví a darme la vuelta y verlo por mí mismo.

"Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta…" Continué entonces, serio.

"No, nunca he pensado en casarme con ella" Dijo y luego me miró, divertido. "¿Acaso estas celoso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamé. Matthew me quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse.

"De verdad tienes una voz ruidosa…" Dijo, dejando lejos otro libro. Sonreí:

"Bueno, es que tú hablas tan bajito…" Dije. "¡A veces ni siquiera puedo oírte!"

"Eso es porque tu voz cubre la mía…" Dijo Matthew. Hice un puchero.

"¡Eres tan malvado!"

"¿No habías dicho hace un rato que yo era agradable?"

"¡Retiro lo dicho!" Exclamé. Matthew río.

"Demasiado tarde…" Me miro directo a los ojos y no pude dejar de sonreír.

"¡Gilbert! ¡Estas asustando a los clientes!" Volvió a gritar Ludwig tan pronto como la mujer salía por la puerta. "¿Quieres ese nuevo IPod o no?"

Eso me hizo callar por las buenas y suspiré.

"Deberíamos ir arriba…" Dije entonces tomando a Matthew de la mano. El se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una última mirada a Ludwig antes de seguirme arriba hacia mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y suspiré. Maldito Ludwig, tenía que ser un chantajista.

"Estoy tan celoso…" Dijo Matthew, repentinamente, sentado en cama. "¡Debe ser grandioso trabajar aquí!"

"¿Estas bromeando?" Exclamé y Matthew me quedo mirando confundido. "¡Es un continuo dolor en el trasero! Es aburrido. ¡Aquí no hay nada más que libros! ¡No hay ni aventuras ni ganancia alguna! " Y me senté a su lado.

"¿La tienda es de tu hermano, cierto?" Preguntó Matthew entonces. Yo levante una ceja:

"Si, ¿Y?" Dije. "Nuestros padres sabían que yo no estaba interesado en este lugar y se lo dieron a Ludwig… fue una sabia decisión si me lo preguntas…"

"Así que, técnicamente no tienes porque trabajar aquí a no ser que salgas con algún tipo de ganancia. Algo más que el dinero…"

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y Matthew me miró, directamente a los ojos, buscando algo. No puede mantener la mirada, así que mire hacia otro lado.

"Bueno…" Me reí. "¿De verdad crees que Ludwig puede manejar todo esto por su cuenta?"

Pude escucharme hablar a mí mismo y sabia que no estaba sonando tan convincente como quería que sonara.

"No te veo matándote por un trabajo…" Dijo. "Y no creo que seas del tipo de persona que no quiere hacer algo útil en esta vida o que no pueda hacer lo que está en su mente, sin importar lo difícil que sea…" Se detuvo por un momento y luego su sonrisa se amplió aun más. Tragué saliva y traté de reírme, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el exclamó:

"¡Es porque te preocupas por tu hermano! ¡En el fondo te gusta trabajar con él! Aww… ¿No eso tierno?"

"¡Cállate!" Le dije, y ¡No! Mis mejillas no se estaban poniendo rojas. "Yo trabajo aquí porque…" Y señalé la habitación que nos rodeaba. "…Aquí es en donde vivo y es más conveniente que tener que movilizarme todo el día. Por otra parte, Ludwig asusta a los clientes con su seriedad, mientras que mi apariencia los atrae. ¡Lo estoy ayudando con mi Asombrosidad! Es un sacrificio el cual estoy dispuesto a sufr…"

"¡Oh, cállate!" Dijo Matthew, sonriendo como un loco. "¡Eres tan dulce! ¿Por qué no muestras este lado de ti más a menudo?"

Pensé en todas las cosas que le podía decir, pero sus ojos estaban tan brillantes y su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que no pude seguir manteniendo la mentira. Suspiré:

"Solo no le digas nada, ¿Bueno?"

Su rostro se suavizó y me sentí repentinamente expuesto.

"Me gustaría tener una relación con mi hermano como la que tú tienes…" Dijo entonces. "Eres muy afortunado…"

"No es tan grandioso como piensas que es…" Dije en su lugar y el sacudió su cabeza negando y rió.

"Probablemente…" Estuvo de acuerdo y me sonrió. Ahora que lo pienso, el no se parece a Francis para nada. Las facciones de Matthew son demasiado suaves y su sonrisa es mucho más pura. La única cosa que realmente tenían ambos en común era la manera en la que me miraban: me hacían sentir totalmente incómodo.

Y aquí viene la Razón número cinco: el me entiende. El sabe como es el sentirse solo aun estando rodeado de gente. Probablemente esta es la razón más importante de las cinco.

Solo una persona había logrado comprenderme por completo antes de Matthew y ese hecho me hacía sentir muy ansioso, incluso furioso, pero me las arreglé para ocultarlo bien e incluso ignorarlo por el momento. No iba a ser por mucho tiempo y la oportunidad de echarlo a perder todo llegó aun más pronto de lo que me imaginaba, pero, por ahora, solo me puse de pie y exclamé:

"¡Es hora de que te presente a mi mascota!"

Matthew me quedo mirando, sorprendido, y cuando mi pequeño pollito amarillo finalmente salió de su escondite, grito de la sorpresa.

"¿Dónde se estuvo escondiendo todo este tiempo, eh?" Exclamó.

"Lo he entrenado bien, ¿No?" Y me reí cuando el pequeño voló a mi cabeza.

Ese día, mas tarde, cuando me despedí sonriente de Matthew, decidí ir y ayudar a Ludwig con la librería. La tienda estaba cerrada y Ludwig había planeando salir con su pequeño y lindo novio, pero aun estaba ahí, trabajando.

"¿No vas a llegar tarde a tu cita?" Sonreí, tomando uno de los libros de la mano de Ludwig y pegándole el precio en la portada. El me lanzó una mirada y suspiró.

"No es una cita… solo es una cena con un amigo…" Dijo y tomó otro libro.

"Si, por supuesto…" Me reí. "Olvide que esa es la nueva manera de llamar a las cosas…" Ignoré la manera en la que me miró Ludwig y dije: "Vamos, deja de ser un fanático del control y déjame manejarlo por una vez, ¿sí?"

Ludwig dudó (el muy idiota) pero, afortunadamente para él, dejo ir el libro que estaba sosteniendo y lo dejo a un lado. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al escritorio principal y puso algo en su bolsillo.

"¿Estás seguro de que lo vas a hacer?" Preguntó entonces, súbitamente preocupado. Lo mire ofendido y volvió a suspirar.

"¿Por qué sigo aguantándote?" Se preguntó entonces, masajeándose las sienes. Yo sabía que se sentía ansioso por salir con Feliciano, que el hecho lo estaba matando de miedo, y que solo lo estaba postergando. Sentí como mis labios se transformaron en una sonrisa y luego exclamé:

"¡Eso es obvio! ¡Es porque me amas!" Sonreí, el resopló y me miró una vez amas.

"Bueno… estaré en casa antes de las once…" Dio entonces, luego de dudarlo mucho. Yo gruñí.

"¡Oh, vayan a divertirse ustedes dos! ¡Dios sabe lo mucho que lo necesitas para liberar una tensión como la tuya!"

"Por favor, abstente de decir cosas embarazosas como esas… es solo una cena…" Se sonrojó fuertemente, pesando en mis palabras. Yo reí y me despedí de él, indiferente.

"TODO lo que digas, querido hermano…" Dije y seguí haciendo mi trabajo, demostrándole que de verdad iba a hacer lo que se suponía que hiciera.

"Bueno…" Dijo entonces, aun pensativo. "Nos vemos después…"

"Diviértete~" Bromeé. "¡Y usen condón!"

Me reí en cuanto Ludwig comenzó a tartamudear. Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver como se sonrojaba y luego seguía caminando saliendo de la librería. Es divertido como Ludwig le da tanta importancia a solo una cita. Mi tonto hermano estaba enamorado…

Amor. Qué cosa tan tonta…

Se encargaba de poner a mi obsesivo y controlador hermano en un hombre sonrojado que simplemente no podía decir no. Era bastante tierno, de cierta manera…

Pero era realmente peligroso.

Y yo tampoco estaba muy lejos del peligro.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo es de Francis...<strong>

**Gracias por Los Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas !**

**Nos leemos pronto... **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	23. Francis 4

**Hola Mundo ! Aquí les subo otro cap :B**

**Disfruten el FrUk, para quienes les guste... **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Francis 4: <strong>

En caso de que se lo estén preguntando, yo no tenía ningún plan o algo así. De verdad no sabía qué hacer, que decir o como hacerle frente a las cosas sin terminar en una pelea, lo cual era altamente posible, teniendo en cuenta que es de nosotros de quienes estamos hablando.

Lo único que sabía es que quería respuestas.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo conseguirlas.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba celoso de mis amigos, Antonio y Gilbert, quienes podían ir directo al grano sin tener que pensarlo mucho. No es algo muy diplomático y me opongo a ello por completo, pero a veces pareciera ser el mejor plan, y probablemente, debería intentarlo por una vez y seguir con los acontecimientos que vengan.

Eso no iba a funcionar, ¿cierto?

Volví a suspirar antes de tocar el timbre una vez más. Pase una mano por mi cabello, mi estomago era un desastre, mientras esperaba delante del departamento de Arthur. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Arthur, mirándome, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que se trataba de mí.

Sonreí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

"¿Qué es lo que-?" Comenzó a decir inmediatamente, pero mi sonrisa le hizo detenerse en seco. Me miró confundido por un momento, y luego, soltando un suspiro, dio un paso hacia atrás dejándome pasar. Entré tan tranquilamente como pude, dadas las circunstancias, y me quité el abrigo mientras el cerraba suavemente la puerta principal.

"Hay algo mal contigo…" Dijo después, mirándome, con sus cejas fruncidas. Reí y me senté en el único sofá que tenía en medio de la sala de estar.

"¡Oh, no, querido!" Dije. "¡No me ha pasado nada malo! ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de ti?" Dije y le hice señas para que viniera a sentar en el sillón conmigo. Arthur parecía bastante molesto por mis payasadas y se cruzó de brazos.

"Escúpelo, Francis…" Dijo en cambio. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"En realidad, es algo que está en mi mente…" Le dije, tratando de parecer lo más relajado posible. Arthur entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que yo dijera algo más. Volví a reírme y decidí darle una pista, como se dice: "He estado pensando en ello desde la última vez que fuimos al Nightwave…" Comencé. Arthur parecía estar aun más confundido, pero siguió estando en silencio. "…En donde me di cuenta de un par de cosas…"

Decir que Arthur parecía estar cabreado seria decir poco.

"¿Y qué?" Exclamó, súbitamente nervioso. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Así que… ¿Desde hace cuanto que tu y Alfred están saliendo?" Pregunté finalmente, directamente al grano, como Gilbert lo hubiera hecho. Pareció haber dado en el clavo y Arthur palideció repentinamente ante mis palabras. Comenzó a toser y desvió su mirada de mí.

"¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil?" Gritó. "¡¿Saliendo?! ¡Debes estar drogado!" Exclamó. Su tono de voz parecía decepcionado, incluso enojado y era mi turno para entrecerrar los ojos.

"¿Entonces no hay nada entre ustedes dos?"

Arthur se volvió abruptamente hacia mí, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas, lo que pude haber encontrado lindo si no fuera porque mi estomago había comenzado a agitarse. El aun no me respondía y eso estaba haciendo que me sintiera bastante… extraño, por decir lo menos.

"¡Esas son puras tonterías!" Dijo entonces. "¡No puedo si quiera entender de donde sacaste esa idea tan tonta!"

"Bueno…" Dije. "Parecías estar bastante… interesado en él…" Dije. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Arthur se me quedo mirando, su boca se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces, luego decidió decir:

"No hay nada entre nosotros…" Dijo. "Olvida cualquier cosa que hayas visto"

"Entonces de verdad tienes sentimientos por el…" Dije súbitamente, sin contenerme más. Arthur me golpeó con la mirada e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Me di cuenta de que tal vez había sonado muy brusco y traté de calmarme un poco.

Arthur se dio la vuelta, alejando su mirada de mí y esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando.

"Lo amas y el no lo sabe…" Dije entonces y me di cuenta de que me había levantado del sillón abruptamente. "¡De verdad lo amas!"

Arthur me miró de nuevo, sus manos estaban apretadas formando puños pero su rostro se veía tan perdido, eso hizo que me dieran ganas de…

"¿De todos modos, que te importa?" Exclamó de repente, recuperando la compostura. "¿Qué importa si lo hago? ¿Por qué tan importante es para ti?" Preguntó, furioso.

"¡Oh, bueno, me importa mucho!" Le escupí de vuelta. "¡Desde que es tan obvio que me amas a mi también!"

"¿Qué?" Chilló Arthur. Se veía como un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un auto. "¡Estás loco!"

Estuvimos mirándonos el uno al otro por lo que pareció un año. No sabía que sentir, ya fuera enojo o esperanza. Al final sentí un poco de ambos y sin embargo eso no me hizo sentirme mucho mejor.

"¡Estas siendo ridículo!" Siguió Arthur, masajeándose la frente y evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos. "¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"Explícame el nombre que el diste al Club Nocturno entonces…" Dije. Arthur pareció estar confundido por un momento.

"¿Por qué demostraría eso que te amo?" Exclamó.

"En serio, Arthur…" Dije, riéndome. "No soy tan estúpido como dices que soy. Nightwave suena ridículamente familiar a los que me dijiste ese día en la playa… lo recuerdas, supongo"

Arthur pareció haberse quedado sin palabras, pero, repentinamente, volvió a enojarse.

"Eres un idiota egoísta, ¿lo sabías?" Exclamó. "¿Por qué crees que todo gira en torno a ti? ¿Qué pasa si solo fuera una coincidencia? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ello?"

"¿Entonces si recuerdas ese día?" Le respondí en cambio. Arthur me miró boquiabierto y se mordió el labio. Suspiré y pase una mano por mi cabello.

Las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos… ¿Por qué las cosas siempre se salen de control cuando se trata de Arthur?

"¿Por qué no debería recordarlo, idiota?" Gritó repentinamente Arthur, sorprendiéndome con su honestidad. "¡Ese fue mi primer beso! ¡El que perdí por un bárbaro y egoísta como tú! ¿Estás feliz ahora?" Levantó sus manos por el aire antes de volver a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Tu primer beso?" Dije, bastante sorprendido. Eso era completamente inesperado. Arthur miro a un lado y supe que estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberlo dicho. Rápidamente me acerqué a él y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que su atención se volviera una vez más hacia mí.

Juro que nunca había visto sus ojos verdes tan enojados como lo estaban en ese momento.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Le pregunté entonces. El resopló.

"¿Y porque debí habértelo dicho, imbécil?" Exclamó. "¡Fue un maldito accidente, y si le hubiera dado mayor importancia de la que tu le diste, te hubieras reído de mi!"

"¡Yo no hubiera hecho eso!" Exclamé. El me sonrió amargamente. "¡Debiste haberme dicho que estabas enamorado de mi!" ante mi (debería decir, mala elección de) palabras, la boca de Arthur empequeñeció y sacudió mis manos de sus hombros.

"¡Pon en tu cabeza que yo no estaba enamorado de ti!" Exclamó, dando un paso alejándose de mí. "¡Solo fue un maldito flechazo y uno muy estúpido! Yo era un idiota y…"

"Sin embargo, si lo hubiera sabido…" Dije, interrumpiéndolo. Arthur se enfureció repentinamente y se dio vuelta para mirarme.

"¿Qué habrías hecho?" Gritó. "¿Te hubieras compadecido? ¿Me hubieras dado una oportunidad? ¿Qué?" Río. "¿Debería recordarte que estabas locamente enamorado de Antonio? ¿Debería recordarte lo que me dijiste el día en que hicieron ese ridículo pacto? ¡Que tú no podrías amar a nadie más que a él! ¡Si, el pacto! ¿Creíste que había olvidado ello por completo? ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que juró que nunca se enamoraría? ¡Tú no lo harías! ¡Incluso si me hubieras dado una oportunidad, me hubieras dejado pronto por alguien más! No soy un juguete, entiéndelo, tu… tu…" Busco el insulto apropiado, jadeando por los gritos.

"¿Crees que soy de ese tipo de personas?" Exclamé, repentinamente enojado. Arthur me quedo mirando y luego se echo a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Tu ERES de ese tipo de persona!" Exclamó. "¡La única persona con la que te has comprometido es con Antonio! ¡Y yo no soy tan importante como él para ti, ¿no es cierto?!"

"Pero yo ya no estoy enamorado de Antonio, ¿cierto?" Exclamé de repente. Arthur se quedo mirándome, sorprendido y yo lo miré de vuelta, desafiante.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, luego, súbitamente comenzó a reírse.

"¡Oh, qué lindo!" Exclamó, divertido. "¿Ahora me amas?"

Me quede en silencio y me di vuelta dándole la espalda. Arthur siguió riéndose.

"Déjame adivinar…" Dijo. "¿Te diste cuenta de que me amabas cuando viste que yo estaba interesado en Alfred, cierto? Siempre ha sido así contigo… William… Victoria… y ahora las cosas que me estás diciendo… son solo para molestarme…. Y…"

"¡Mon dieu! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora? ¡Me di cuenta cuando desapareciste, mierda!" Le grité de vuelta repentinamente. Mis propias palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y los ojos de Arthur se abrieron aun más.

Oh, Dios, era verdad. Todos los problemas habían comenzado ahí, ¿no?

¿Sabes lo mucho que dolió? Dije, vertiendo mi corazón como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. "¿Sabes lo mucho que dolió cuando no pude encontrarte y no sabía por qué? ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera?" Dije entonces, con mi voz un poco más tranquila, pero todavía enojada.

Arthur me miro directamente a los ojos. Sus facciones estaban duras, sus ojos fríos, y supe que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no pegarme. Lo supe porque, probablemente, yo me veía de la misma manera.

"Tampoco fue fácil para mí…" Dijo, con su voz temblando por las emociones. "Pero lo sabes, me dolía mas estar a tu lado escuchándote como hablabas de tu amor por Antonio… Estoy tan agradecido de que esos tiempos se hayan acabado y que ahora, quizás haya podido encontrar a alguien que no me lastime tanto como tú lo hiciste. Alfred es mucho más amable que tu y… "

Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Ese nombre estaba comenzando a hacer que me enfermará. Incluso el hecho de que el no tuviera idea de los sentimientos de Arthur no me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

"¿Así que piensas que él puede tomar mi lugar, ah?" Dije, riendo. Yo no sabía que es lo que estaba diciendo. Arthur apretó los dientes.

"No es eso…"

"¿Pero él no está interesado, cierto?" Continué. Arthur se cruzo de brazos. El quería hacerme daño y yo podía verlo. Aun así, seguí hablando. "¿Acaso te ama también? ¿Muestra algún interés?"

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!" Escupió Arthur. "¡Todo lo que tienes que saber es que él es mucho mejor que tú! El no es un bastardo como tú, el no haría daño como tú, el no me defraudaría como tú lo hiciste y…"

"¡… y el no sabe nada acerca de ti!" Dije. "¡No como yo!"

"¡Eso no te da derecho a nada sobre mi!" Gritó Arthur. "¿Pensaste que ahora que te me declaraste iba a caer en tus brazos? ¿Eres tan patético? No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo ¿Sabes? ¡Lo único que quieres es jugar con mis emociones y alejar de mi a la única persona que tal vez me haga feliz!"

"El no está interesado en ti…" Le dije.

"¡Bueno, tal vez no! ¡Pero, de todos modos, ya estoy acostumbrado a tener sentimientos no correspondidos!" Gritó Arthur y súbitamente caminó hacia la puerta principal. Con un sonoro 'Bam' la abrió y me miró fijamente.

"¡Vete!" Exclamó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada. Yo me quede en donde estaba. El gimió y cerró la puerta de golpe otra vez.

"Lo digo en serio, Arthur…" Le dije. Arthur me miro y luego miró hacia la puerta.

"De cualquier manera tu oportunidad ya se fue…" Dijo Arthur. "Vete" Susurró luego. Volvió a poner su mano en la manilla de la puerta, pero no la abrió.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" Le pregunté. Arthur me miro con incredulidad. "¿Por qué no me crees y piensas que todas las cosas que te estoy diciendo son verdad?"

"No somos amigos" Dijo Arthur. "No tengo ninguna razón para confiar en ti…"

Suspiré, asentí y tomé mi abrigo. Me acerque a él. El vigiló todos mis movimientos.

"Si, tienes razón. Nosotros nunca fuimos amigos…" Dije cuando estuve en frente de él. Arthur sostuvo más fuerte la manilla de la puerta y la abrió. Caminé fuera del departamento de Arthur y me encogí cuando la puerta se cerró fuertemente.

Con Arthur siempre se sentía de ese modo.

Era como si estuviéramos separados por el mar y aun así pudiéramos vernos el uno al otro perfectamente. El se quedaba en la otra orilla, burlándose de mí, hablándome, y yo haría o mismo, sentado cómodamente en mi propio territorio.

Ambos sabríamos que si estirábamos nuestras manos, podríamos sentir la punta de los dedos del otro.

Me pregunté si él habría aceptado mi mano si nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con el pacto. Me pregunté si yo hubiera podido estar completamente feliz ahora si el pacto nunca hubiese existido.

¿Pero saben qué? Algunas cosas simplemente no están destinadas a ser.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente, me alejé.

* * *

><p><strong>No soy partidaria del FrUk, pero igual me dio penita D: En especial traducirlo ahora que en el Anime han mostrado a Francia de un punto de vista tan... diferente... Ya no puedo mirarlo feo D: <strong>

**Bueno, como les prometí, traeré pronto el Proximo cap :) **

**Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas !**

**Yaya Romance !**


	24. Chapter 17

**Hola Mundo ! Les dejo el Espamano de vuelta :B**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! **

**Disfruten ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: <strong>

Esta no era solo una corazonada. No. Estaba seguro de que Romano iba a ignorar lo que había pasado entre nosotros y que incluso se iba a alejar de mi cada vez que apareciera. Por supuesto, también había estado completamente seguro de que me iba a patear hasta muerte cuando lo besé, pero bueno, ¡Aun estoy vivo!

Así que, también podía estar equivocado.

De todos modos, yo no quería arriesgarme a perder Eso (¿Eso? Oh, bueno, no podía encontrar otra palabra para lo que habíamos tenido ese día) que había logrado conseguir luego de mucho perseguir. Sería una vergüenza retroceder a cuando Romano no quería ni verme.

Lo había decidido: No iba a dejar que me ignorara.

Lo habría hecho si no fuera porque me había besado de vuelta. Después de todo, me había dicho a mi mismo que no iba tener más dudas. Oh, cuanto quería volver a hacerlo. Volver a ver como se sonrojaba de esa manera. Escucharlo gemir contra mis labios. Sentir sus manos… no, ¡Antonio, enfócate!

¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. La oportunidad de poner mi plan en acción llegó inmediatamente. Parecía ser que la suerte estaba de mi parte, y no soy de esas personas que dejan escapar las oportunidades tan fácilmente.

Lo que la suerte me había entregado era un anuncio en el periódico que se me había ocurrido comprar esa tarde, antes de dirigirme a mi casa desde el trabajo. Pasé las paginas distraídamente, no muy interesado realmente en algún articulo en particular, hasta que lo encontré, en blanco y negro. Lo leí una vez, releí inmediatamente después y me tomó un poco de tiempo entender cuan importante era ese anuncio tanto para Romano como para mí. Sonreí ampliamente, memorizando la dirección y saqué mi teléfono celular.

Romano respondió al primer timbrazo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo, no muy enojado, pero sí bastante curioso. Sonreí aun más incluso sabiendo que él no podía verme.

"¡Adivina que!" Le dije. El se quejó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¡No estoy de humor para este tipo de juegos! Si quieres disculparte entonces…"

"¡Están vendiendo un viejo Restaurante! ¡Está ubicado en la calle principal y deberíamos ir si o si a verlo!" Solté, sin contenerme a mí mismo. La sorpresa de Romano era obvia por la manera en que se calló súbitamente. De repente me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que había dicho.

"Lo siento…" Le dije. "¿Habías dicho algo?"

"No…" Dijo después de un momento en silencio. "Ehh, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"¡Que probablemente encontramos el lugar perfecto para ti, Romano!" Sonreí. "¡Un Restaurante!"

"¿No-Nosotros? … eh… un… ¿Un restaurante?" Romano había perdido el habla. "¿Acaso estas drogado?"

"¡Vamos!" Le dije. "¡No tenemos nada que perder! ¡Vamos a darle un vistazo! ¡Hoy! Iré a recogerte en alrededor de una hora más, ¿Qué dices?"

Yo estaba entusiasmado. Romano, no tanto.

"¿Acaso no estás escuchando lo que dices?" Romano se había enojado repentinamente. "¡No soy capaz de abrir un restaurante! Estoy solo, no tengo a nadie y… y…" Súbitamente se escuchó decepcionado. "¿Y qué hay del dinero, bastardo? ¿Qué pasa si no tengo suficiente?"

"Eres muy divertido, Romano…" Romano. "Yo estoy aquí, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Q-Qué?" Exclamó Romano. Pude imaginármelo ruborizándose y repentinamente sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. El inmediatamente comenzó a insultarme, tartamudeando en cada palabra de una manera tan linda que me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriéndole suavemente al teléfono. No registré ninguna palabra de lo que dijo.

"Eres un idiota…" Fue la última frase que dijo antes de quedarse en silencio.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos a ir a ver el lugar?" Le pregunte cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado.

"¡Si así dejas de molestarme con ello, bastardo!" Exclamó Romano. "¡Aunque de todos modos es una pérdida de tiempo!"

"¡Excelente! ¡Estaré en mi auto por allí en una hora!" Volví a sonreír.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Suspiró. "S-si… bien, si eres tan hijo de…"

Me reí y me colgó.

Una hora más tarde me estaba esperando frente a la entrada de su edificio, con los brazos cruzados, mala cara y sumido en sus pensamientos. Me detuve justo en frente de él y él me entrecerró los ojos antes de sentarse en el puesto del pasajero. Le sonreí. Como siempre, el solo frunció el ceño.

"Tu idea es ridícula…" Dijo. Yo solo hice partir el auto y me dirigí hacia la calle principal. Romano se quedo mirándome, luego bajo la ventanilla y empezó a cambiar la sintonía de la radio. "Antonio…"

"¿Si, Romano…?" Le pregunté con la vista en la carretera.

"¡Tu idea de música apesta!" Dijo.

"Sé que estas nervioso…" Le respondí en cambio. "Pero estoy aquí. Solo vamos a ir a ver el lugar, hacer unas cuantas preguntas, ver cuánto cuesta y volver a casa…"

"¡No estoy nervioso, bastardo!" Gritó Romano inmediatamente. Rodé los ojos y mire la cara pensativa de Romano.

"¿Qué pasará si fracasa…? ¿Y si mi padre tiene razón?" Murmuró, más hacia la carretera que hacia mí. Mientras tanto, yo ya había encontrado el lugar y estaba estacionándome justo frente a él. Tan pronto como detuve el auto, puse una mano sobre uno de los muslos de Romano. El me miró.

"Tu cocinas muy bien…" Le dije y siguió mirándome, duramente. "¡Y los Restaurantes con buenos cocineros nunca fallan!" Continué. Romano no estaba tan convencido de ello, y se le notaba. Le sonreí. "¡Vamos!" Le dije y abrí la puerta. El se quejó y me siguió saliendo del auto.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenía un aspecto acogedor que me agradó de inmediato. La puerta principal estaba abierta, en la pared no había ningún adorno y allí había un espacio vacío en el que había estado el nombre del Restaurante anterior. Parecía no haber nadie dentro, ya que no había ninguna luz encendida ni música. Me imaginé el lugar abarrotado de gente, riendo, mientras una música italiana sonaba suavemente en el fondo. Mi punto de vista era muy cliché pero me gustaba.

Dirigí mi vista a Romano, quien estaba mirando hacia la puerta como si un monstruo fuera a saltar fuera del lugar y se lo comería completo. Abrí la boca para animarlo, pero me sorprendió, ya que camino directamente hacia la puerta entrando solo. Sonreí y lo seguí.

El interior era mucho mejor que el exterior, era mucho más como estar en casa. Había fotos colgadas en las paredes, mientras que todas las mesas y las sillas estaban todas arrinconadas en una esquina, con cajas esparcidas en todo el piso.

"Es espacioso…" Dijo Romano y yo asentí. "¿Hay alguien aquí?" Murmuró de pronto, volviéndose a mirarme.

"La puerta estaba abierta…" Le susurré de vuelta. "¿Hola?" Exclamé súbitamente. Hubo un sonido proveniente de la cocina y de la nada la voz calmada de un hombre dijo:

"Voy en un segundo…"

Romano y yo nos miramos y vimos como el hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sonreí. El también parecía sorprendido y nos miró, complacido.

"Hola, Antonio…" Dijo. "Nunca esperé volver a verte…"

"Yo tampoco, Herakles…" Sonreí. Los ojos de Romano se transformaron en dos rendijas y dio un paso acercándose más a mí. Herakles miró a Romano y lo saludo con un:

"Hola, soy Herakles…"

"Romano Vargas…" Dijo Romano, amargamente. La mirada nerviosa había desaparecido de su rostro y había sido remplazada por una más agresiva, algo que yo simplemente no podía entender. Cualquier cosa que haya sido, Herakles no parecía muy impresionado con ello y solo le sonrió, antes de volver a mirarme a mí.

"Supongo que están aquí para ver el lugar…" Dijo entonces, con su lenta voz. Romano volvió a dar un paso acercándose a mí y repentinamente sentí su brazo rozando el mío.

"Si, yo soy el interesado…" Dijo Romano, sorprendiéndome una vez más con su franqueza. Herakles asintió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Romano no se movió.

"Bueno, este lugar es de mi primo…" Dijo Herakles, suspirando y mirando a su alrededor. "A pesar de que al negocio le estaba resultando muy bien, el tuvo que volver a Grecia, así que me pidió encontrar a alguien para vendérselo…" El me miró y pasó la mano por una de las mesas antes de caminar lentamente hacia la cocina. Romano y yo lo seguimos mientras nos la mostraba. "Como ven, todo está perfectamente equipado…" Continuó Herakles. Romano le lanzó una mirada a él y luego otra a mí y tanteando sus pasos se dirigió a verlo por sí mismo. Herakles se mantuvo en silencio mientras Romano inspeccionaba el lugar.

"Estaría encantado de vendértelo a ti… " Dijo Herakles luego de unos minutos. "Al menos sabré que quedará en buenas manos…"

"Es decisión de Romano…" Le dije. Herakles asintió.

"Como ven el lugar no es muy grande, por lo que el precio de venta no es mucho…" Dijo el Griego. "Por otra parte, los chicos que trabajaban aquí son amigos míos y estarían encantados de trabajar con ustedes también…"

"¿Escuchase eso Romano?" Exclamé, mi sonrisa se había vuelto más grande en segundos. Esta era verdaderamente una buena oportunidad. ¡Romano no debía dejar escapar! Romano caminó hacia mí y se quedó mirando a Herakles directamente a los ojos.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien entró por la puerta principal. Los tres nos quedamos mirando a un hombre, presumiblemente japonés, entrar, acarreando una gran bolsa de plástico con él. El nos miró con sus grandes ojos negros y se inclinó ligeramente.

"Oh, lo siento…" Dijo. "¿Los interrumpí?"

Me di cuenta del sutil cambio de postura de Herakles y vi como caminaba para encontrarse con el hombre más pequeño, tomando la bolsa de plástico de sus manos. El chico protesto, pero luego dejo que Herakles le ayudara. Herakles dejó la bolsa de lado, poniéndola en una de las mesas.

"Ellos están interesados en comprar el Restaurante…" Explicó finalmente Herakles, poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro. "Este es Kiku, mi novio…" Dijo entonces. Kiku se ruborizó repentinamente y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Herakles.

"No digas cosas inapropiadas…"

Le eché un vistazo a Romano y vi como se relajaba increíblemente.

"Y estos son Antonio y Romano…" Continuó Herakles, señalándonos correspondientemente. Le sonreí a Kiku, el asintió.

"Espero que estén satisfechos con el lugar…" Dijo.

"Bastante…" Dije y Romano me pateó. Lo miré, confuso. El me frunció el ceño.

"¡Todavía necesito tiempo para pensar, bastardo!" Me susurró. "¡No aceleres las cosas!"

"Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras…" Dijo Herakles, haciendo que Romano se tensara. "Podemos intercambiar números, en caso de que lo necesites…"

"¡Si, por supuesto!" Dije, tomando mi teléfono celular. El desagrado de Romano fue visible y repentinamente agarró mi brazo, sacando el teléfono de mis manos.

"¡Creo que yo debería darle mi número de teléfono!" Dijo. "¡No tú!"

Herakles levantó una ceja y me miró. Yo no pude descifrar su mirada.

"No te preocupes, yo no voy a tratar de alejar a Antonio de ti…" Dijo Herakles, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa. Yo lo quedé mirando y lo mismo hizo Romano, quien se volvió de un color tan rojo como el de un tomate maduro. Romano balbuceó algo que sonó como:

"¡No es eso!" Y "¡Mantente en tus propios asuntos!"

Pero antes de que las cosas se pudieran poner verdaderamente desagradables, Kiku interrumpió.

"Herakles por favor, no le hables tan directamente a los clientes…"

"Lo siento…" Dijo Herakles, compartiendo una mirada con Kiku. "No quise sonar tan rudo…"

"Por supuesto que no quisiste…" Dije. Sonriéndoles.

"¡Cállate, bastardo!" Me insultó Romano, sin separar su mirada de la pantalla del teléfono celular. Herakles captó la indirecta y le dio su número. Mientras los dos hablaban de negocios, Kiku suspiró y volví a tomar las cosas que había traído sacándolas de la bolsa de plástico. Lo miré como de manera rápida y metódicamente ordenaba sus cosas. Súbitamente recordé las palabras de Herakles esa noche en el Nightwave. Ellos eran verdaderamente diferentes.

Incluso, completamente opuestos.

Me di cuenta de las pequeñas miradas que compartían y de las sonrisas. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco celoso, me hubiera gustado que Romano me mirará de esa manera.

"Entonces, llama si cambias de opinión…" Estaba diciendo Herakles. Romano asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Me lanzó una mirada y le dijo adiós a Kiku, quien estaba trabajando en algo que no pude ver, antes de salir.

Herakles se acercó a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

"¿El es camarero, no?" Preguntó. Lo miré antes de asentir.

"Si… lo siento si te ofendió de alguna u otra manera…" Continué. "El no es… tan abierto con las personas…"

"No pasa nada…" Dije Herakles. Kiku nos miró, yo le sonreí y continuó haciendo su trabajo.

"Espero que podamos volver a vernos…" le dije. "Es el sueño de Romano abrir un Restaurante. Yo estoy tratando de ayudarlo, pero él es realmente inseguro de si mismo… "

"Entiendo…" Dijo Herakles. "Ustedes dos…" Preguntó de repente, nunca terminando la pregunta.

"En realidad no lo sé…" Le sonreí. "Es bastante complicado"

"Al final, nada es tan complicado…" Dijo Herakles dándome una palmaditas en la espalda. "Debe estar esperándote…" Dijo, caminando nuevamente hacia Kiku.

"Si, probablemente" Le sonreí. "¡Nos vemos! ¡Encantado de conocerte, Kiku!" Exclamé. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y me di cuenta con el rabillo del ojo como Herakles se inclinaba y besaba a Kiku en los labios.

Romano estaba ahí, esperándome. Me subí al asiento del conductor.

"Si que te tomaste tu tiempo…" Gruñó.

"Solo me quede hablando un poco mas con Kiku…" Mentí. "El parece ser un buen hombre…"

Romano hizo un mohín y miró por la ventana.

"¿Ellos son muy diferentes, no?" Preguntó entonces. "¡No entiendo como dos personas tan diferentes pueden estar juntas!" Continuó. "¿No estaría Herakles más feliz con alguien… con alguien más… relajado como él? Yo lo podría ver contigo… " Dijo y luego se ruborizó.

"¿Conmigo?" Pregunté, confundido.

"Tú debes tener muchas más cosas en común que las que el tiene con ese tal Kiku…" Continuó Romano, sin volver a mirarme. "Las relaciones entre parejas tan distintas nunca funcionan, créeme…"

Miré la cara aun roja de Romano y de pronto sentí como que sonreía.

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar y verlo, ¿No?" Le dije. Romano me miró, confundido y un poco avergonzado.

"Quizás…" Asintió al final y me sentí como si estuviera en las nubes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento las faltas de ortografía... algún día las corregiré, algún día... <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por Reviews, Favs y Alertas 3 **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	25. Ten Years Before

**Hola Mundo ! Aqui otra actualización ! Este capitulo esta bastante interesante... pero no les voy a hacer spoiler... al menos hasta el final xD**

**Disfrutenlo ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Diez Años Antes: <strong>

Diez años antes…

La risa de los niños sonaba como música para mis oídos. La forma en que los columpios se movían era hipnotizante y el ver a los pequeños niños y niñas jugando me dieron ganas de dejar mi bicicleta e irme a jugar con ellos. Sabía que no podía, por supuesto. Sería bastante incomodo. Solo quería volver a convertirme en un niño, sin percatarme de las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo en el mundo, sin entender en realidad para qué exactamente era la escuela y solo preocupándome por ganar en el juego de las escondidas.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando yo era un niño. Me preguntaba si era normal olvidar las cosas así tan fácilmente y me pareció que en verdad era una vergüenza si las cosas realmente son así. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a los niños jugando, me preguntaba a mi mismo si cuidarlos de verdad era el mejor trabajo para mí, o quizás… podría ser un astronauta. No, ser un astronauta estaba fuera de la duda. Eso me volvería claustrofóbico… ¿Tal vez podría trabajar en los campos? Tener un campo lleno de tomates no podría ser tan malo, ¿No? Después de todo, amaba estar al aire libre. Era mucho mejor que quedarse todo el día en una oficina haciendo papeleo. Eso sería un asco.

Maldición.

¿Por qué todos tenían ideas tan claras de que hacer en su futuro? Francis quería trabajar en la moda; Gilbert quería llegar a ser policía. ¿Qué era lo que yo quería hacer? Oh, yo quería volver a ser un niño, cuando el trabajar como pirata parecía una posibilidad. Un pirata… Podría ser un pirata. Tendría una espada. No, mejor una pistola. ¡Y un sombrero! Me vería tan genial. Con eso le podría demostrar a Kirkland…

"¡Hey, pedo! ¡Deja de estar mirando y vámonos! ¡Vamos tarde!"

Repentinamente miré por sobre mi hombro y vi a Gilbert montando su bicicleta y dirigiéndose hacia mí. Su cara se veía cansada, tenía bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y estaba bostezando. Fruncí mi boca con disgusto.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te estuve esperando durante años!" Exclamé cuando se detuvo a mi lado. Sus orbes rojos me lanzaron una mirada irritada y luego Gilbert suspiró.

"Me quede dormido…" Dijo con total naturalidad. "Y Ludwig no podía despertarme…" Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a moverse alejándose de mí.

"Tienes tanta suerte…" Me reí y lo seguí. "…Digo, por tener dos mamás. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Trece?"

"¿Quién? ¿Ludwig?" Sonrió Gilbert, lanzándome una mirada por encima del hombro. "Te lo juro. ¡Él es perfecto para el trabajo!"

Me reí mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela. Gilbert rió de su peculiar manera y cruzó la calle incluso si los semáforos acababan de ponerse en rojo. Traté de mantenerme a su ritmo y aceleré, casi chocando con dos gemelos, los cuales tenían unos extraños rulos en cada lado de su cabeza y habían estado esperando pacientemente en el otro lado de la vereda. Mi imprudencia fue recompensada con los fuertes insultos de los conductores y uno de los dos chicos. Ni siquiera me limite a mirarlos mientras gritaba mis disculpas y me dirigí hacia Gilbert, quien estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras me esperaba.

"¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!" Rió. Yo le mostré mi dedo de al medio y le dije:

"¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡Es peligroso!"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Dijo mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de los ojos y siguió montando su bicicleta. "¡Pero, hombre! ¿Acaso no fue divertido?"

"No…" Dije entonces y suspiré. "El Señor Pimple va a estar muy enojado con nosotros por llegar tarde…" Le lancé una mirada. "…otra vez. Y hoy es el examen… Nos va…"

"Oh, no te preocupes de ese idiota…" Dijo Gilbert, bajando de su bicicleta. Miré hacia la entrada del colegio y me di cuenta con disgusto de que en el patio ya no había ningún estudiante. Dejamos nuestras bicicletas y entramos corriendo.

"Mi mamá no me dejo usar el computador por un mes entero la última vez que esto paso…" Dije entonces, caminando junto a él. "¡No quiero volver a experimentar esa pérdida tan grande!"

"Te dejaré usar el mío…" Se rió Gilbert, pero su sonrisa desapareció en el instante en que llegamos frente a la puerta de nuestra sala de clases. Nos miramos y tocamos la puerta. El Señor Pimple nos ordenó inmediatamente que entráramos y nosotros entramos con pasos vacilantes. El profesor nos lanzó una mirada asesina, son su rostro lleno de granos, volviéndolo aun más terrorífico, pero no dijo nada. Inesperadamente, solo nos hizo un tosco gesto para que nos sentáramos.

"Como pueden ver, los otros ya han comenzado" Dijo. "Debido a su impuntualidad seré mucho más duro con sus notas finales…"

Gemimos y miramos a nuestro alrededor, en donde mis compañeros de clase ya estaban escribiendo. Francis le lanzaba una mirada preocupada a su hoja de papel en blanco, y yo le hice un gesto hacia Gilbert, quien ya se había ido a sentar detrás de Elizabeta, la cual ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Gilbert le susurró un hola. Francis asintió comprendiéndome y volvió a mirar su hoja. Delante de Francis se sentaba mi némesis, Arthur, quien al principio parecía saber todas las respuestas del examen, pero cuando pase cerca suyo para ir a mi propio puesto detrás de Francis, me di cuenta de que de hecho, estaba dibujando algo en su mesa en vez de escribir las respuestas. Arthur me miró y sus grandes cejas se arquearon. Lo ignoré y me fui a sentar.

"¡Arthur! ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la 3?" Susurró Francis, pateando la silla de Arthur con su pierna derecha.

"No tengo idea…" Susurró Arthur de vuelta. "¿Te sabes la 4?"

"¡Silencio!" Dijo el Señor Pimple, entregándome el examen. "¡No pierdan su precioso tiempo!" Luego se dirigió hacia Gilbert.

Leí las preguntas y suspiré. Solo me sabía un puñado de ellas. Mire a mí alrededor: todo el mundo parecía saber mucho más que yo y estaban escribiendo furiosamente en sus hojas de papel. Repentinamente, me encontré con unos orbes negros, mirándome desde el otro lado de la sala. Mi corazón se detuvo.

La chica con largo pelo negro me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y ella rió antes de volver a poner atención en su examen.

"¡Veinticinco minutos!" Grito el Señor Pimple. Gemí y me puse a escribir.

Y aquí, en este preciso momento, les presento a P. Ella quería que la llamáramos así porque no le gustaba mucho su verdadero nombre, y yo la consentía. A veces le decía que si ella seguía usando su apodo al final iba a terminar olvidando su verdadero nombre. Ella decía que no le importaba.

Ella es hermosa, ella es inteligente, y ella es todo lo que siempre había deseado. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y no quería que este sentimiento desapareciera. Habíamos estado saliendo por ocho meses y en dos meses más tendríamos nuestro primer aniversario. A pesar de que íbamos juntos en la misma clase, nunca le había tomado mucha atención antes. Empezamos a hablarnos gracias a un proyecto que tuvimos que hacer y terminamos enamorándonos. ¿No es hermosa la vida?

Ella solo había salido con jugadores de Fútbol antes y siempre me decía que estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como yo. Yo siempre andaba feliz cuando ella decía cosas como esas. Ella es tolerante con mis amigos y, desafortunadamente, le agrada Arthur un montón. Sin embargo, ella me dijo que no tenía porque preocuparme, que solo lo encontraba una persona cuya compañía era agradable. Yo le creí y lo deje hasta ahí.

En el colegio nosotros éramos populares, nos conocían como el "Bad Touch Trio" y todos querían estar a nuestro alrededor. Desde que P. se convirtió en mi chica, la gente había comenzado a fijarse más en ella y le hablaban mas en cada oportunidad que tenían. Ella siempre me decía que a ella no le gustaba la atención, que ella era muy tímida. Una vez le dije que no tenía porque preocuparse, que ellos lo superarían con el tiempo y que iban a dejarla en paz antes de lo que pensaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero a mí me pareció ver un destello de decepción en su rostro por un momento antes de desaparecer completamente. Yo creí que ella estaba decepcionada de que ellos no la dejaran en paz aun y lo deje así.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?" Me pregunto cuando al fin estábamos libres en el primer recreo del día. "Estaba tan preocupada…"

Francis y Gilbert compartieron una mirada con molestia. Los ignoré.

"Fue culpa de Gilbert…" Le dije y le sonreí. Ella rió.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Gilbert.

"Llegamos tarde de todos modos, ¿o no?" Continué, ignorando las protestas de Gilbert. Me incliné y la besé. Ella sonrió contra mis labios y cuando el beso se acabo, dijo:

"Es hermoso, ¿no?" Se corrió la blusa un poco hacia abajo para mostrarme el collar de oro que le había regalado hace unos días. Sonreí y acaricié el regalo con dos de mis dedos. Ella brillaba. Francis y Gilbert compartieron otra mirada, pero no dijeron nada.

"Lo es…" Fue lo único que dije. ¿Cuántos regalos le había dado? Demasiados para contarlos, pero amaba la cara de regocijo que ponía cada vez que lo hacía. Ella me sonrió radiante y volvió a besarme antes de decir:

"Tengo que irme ahora. Necesito encontrar a mi amiga Ángela antes de la siguiente clase…"

"Si, por supuesto. Nos vemos más tarde…" Le dije y ella se despidió de mí mientras se alejaba.

"Nunca me ha agradado…" Dijo Francis, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Hice una mueca: ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes y no quería ponerme a pelear. Francis también lo sabía, así que no siguió presionando el asunto y cambió de tema, volviéndolo hacia Gilbert, con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Exclamó Gilbert, sintiéndose súbitamente nervioso. Francis sonrió aun más.

"¿En quién estuviste pensando durante la noche?" Dijo Francis, mirándolo maliciosamente. El pálido rostro de Gilbert enrojeció y levanté una ceja ante la obvia reacción.

"¡En nadie, idiota!" Dijo un poco apresurado. "¡Perdí el tiempo navegando en Internet!"

Era creíble, pero Francis no se veía convencido. Sonrió aun más lascivamente y abrió su boca para decir algo de vuelta cuando repentinamente divisó a Elizabeta y a Arthur caminando lado a lado hacia nosotros. Tanto Francis como Gilbert dejaron de discutir y se dieron vuelta para mirarlos. Ellos estaban hablando sobre algo que no podíamos oír y súbitamente Elizabeta se giró a mirarnos, se quedó mirando a Gilbert unos segundos y luego se volvió a Arthur diciéndole algo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué Elizabeta no se fue por este camino? Usualmente lo hace…" Pensé en voz alta. Francis también parecía estar sorprendido y solo Gilbert se veía como si todo esto fuese completamente normal.

"¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?" Preguntó Francis, volviendo para mirar Gilbert mientras preguntaba.

"¿Qué?" Dijo. "No, nada…" y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Francis se volteo a mirarme. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando: Gilbert había estado actuando extraño últimamente y necesitábamos averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado.

En ese momento Arthur se despidió de Elizabeta y se si vuelta hacia nosotros, caminando directamente hacia donde Francis estaba parado. Lo vi caminar hacia nosotros y noté los jeans bastante reveladores que estaba usando. Me pregunté por un momento como es que Arthur podía llegar un día usando las ropas de su abuelo y al siguiente vestir con las ropas que estaban más de moda. Ropas que habrían tenido la aprobación de Francis en ellas. Gilbert me contó una vez que Francis las elegía para él. No sabía si era verdad o solo había estado bromeando.

Un momento después estaba Arthur en frente de Francis, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, sus ojos se posaron en mi más de lo usual, y luego dijo:

"Necesito hablar contigo…"

Una de las cejas de Francis se levantó y sonrió:

"¿Son esos jeans una señal de que necesitas desesperadamente atención allá abajo?"

"Es enserio, idiota…" Dijo Arthur molesto. "Este no es el momento. Necesito hablar contigo… solos…" añadió después de unos segundos de reflexión. Agarró el brazo de Francis y tiró de él.

"¡No arruines mi suéter favorito, idiota!" Exclamó Francis. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada importante. Puedes decírmelo aquí mismo…"

Arthur gruñó, agarró a Francis desde el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró de él dolorosamente. Arthur susurró algo en el oído de Francis y toda protesta de parte de nuestro amigo murió en su garganta.

"¿Qué?" Gritó. Arthur soltó su oreja y volvió a agarrarlo del brazo. Francis y Arthur se miraron el uno al otro por bastante tiempo, antes de que Francis encontrara y lo que estaba buscando y me miró a mí. "Oh, eeh…" Dijo Francis entonces. "¡…volveremos pronto!" y siguió a Arthur apresuradamente.

Gilbert compartió una mirada conmigo.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Exclamé. Últimamente todos estaban actuando tan raro. Estaba comenzando a molestarme.

"Me intriga…" Dijo Gilbert, sin mirar como Arthur y Francis se alejaban, sospechosamente. "Es tan poco Awesome…"

"¿Deberíamos seguirlos?" Dije entonces. Gilbert se quedó mirándome, curioso en un principio, pero luego sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Si es importante, Francis nos lo dirá…" Concluyó al final. Asentí porque sabía que era verdad y sin ninguna otra palabra caminamos juntos a la cafetería a comer algo.

Pasaron tres días antes de que la pregunta de qué es lo que había pasado tuviera finalmente una respuesta. En esos tres días Francis me estuvo mirando raro y yo podía entrever que en su cabeza se estaba produciendo una batalla. Arthur estaba tan molesto como siempre, no había nada extraño ahí. Gilbert se comportaba menos presumido de lo habitual, especialmente si Elizabeta andaba cerca, pero eso había estado sucediendo desde ya hace un mes y nadie le había vuelto a poner atención.

Ese día, algo cambió en el aire. Yo no sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaba, pero sabía que era algo serio desde el momento en que Arthur vino hacia mí, cuando yo estaba sentado solo, después de que las clases ya se habían acabado, mientras esperaba a que aparecieran Gilbert y Francis. Lo miré con recelo, el tampoco parecía muy contento de verme.

"Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar…"

"¿Hablar?" Estaba sorprendido. "¿Sobre qué?"

"No quiero hablar de ello aquí. La Sala de Química esta vacía, ven conmigo para allá…" Dijo, lo que me molestó. Me quede mirándolo y Arthur me devolvía la mirada. Entendió que no iba a seguirlo a ninguna parte, así que suspiró y continuó:

"Es sobre P." Dijo. Con eso logró tener toda mi atención.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Yo estaba a la defensiva. El me sonrió y sin decir ninguna otra palabra se alejo de mí. No pude hacer nada más que seguirlo hacia la Sala de Química. El verificó que nadie nos siguiera y cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Yo había comenzado a sentirme nervioso.

"Escucha, Antonio. No me agradas y a ti tampoco te agrado…" Comenzó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Pero Francis es demasiado cobarde para decírtelo e incluso si esto no es asunto mío, voy a dejar caer la bomba con cuidado. Solo lo hago por él…"

"¿Qué?" No entendí ninguna palabra de lo que decía y ya me estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio. El continuó mirándome por un momento antes de tomar la decisión.

"P. ha estado engañándote constantemente…" Dijo, su rostro era ilegible. "De hecho, ella trató de ligar conmigo el otro día. Y por si lo quieres saber, ella también trató de hacer lo mismo con Francis, y, aunque no me creas, la vi besándose con otro chico…"

El mundo comenzó a girar a mí alrededor y yo seguí mirando a Arthur, no creyendo ninguna palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Estas mintiendo…" Fue lo único que me las arreglé para decir. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido y súbitamente sentí la ira invadiendo todo mi ser. No le creía a Arthur y lo odiaba por incluso querer hacerme dudar de la lealtad de P. Sin embargo, Arthur no estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera estaba feliz de estar diciéndome esto.

"Cree lo que quieras creer, bastardo…" Dijo calmadamente. "¡No digas que no te lo advertí!" y se volteó hacia la puerta. En ese momento perdí el control, lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeé contra la muralla. El se quedo mirándome, desafiante, y trató de empujarme.

"¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?" Le grité. "No te creo que haya querido ligar contigo. ¡Tú hiciste algo…!"

"¡No he hecho nada con esa zorra!" Gritó Arthur.

"¡Anda a llamar zorra a tu madre!" Le grité. Todo paso muy rápido. Levanté mi brazo para golpearlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y sentí un par de brazos arrastrándome antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Solo noté un par de ojos azules mirándome, alarmados. Arthur seguía apoyado en la pared y estaba gritando algo sobre hacer las cosas a su propia manera y que no necesitaba la ayuda de una rana.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era Francis quien me estaba sujetando y deje de forcejear al instante. Sin embargo, me tomó un poco más de tiempo tranquilizarme. Seguía sin creer ninguna palabra de lo que había escuchado.

"¿Es verdad, Francis…?" Le pregunté, mi voz no fue más que un susurró débil. Francis no me respondió y no pude ver su rostro. Lo empuje brutamente y me dirigí rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Francis no corrió tras de mí, eso fue lo único en lo que me fijé, mientras seguía mi camino hacia el patio trasero, tomé mi bicicleta e hice novillos el resto del día. Mis padres no estaban muy contentos cuando volví a casa y se enteraron, pero no me importo.

Al día siguiente decidí dejar mi corazón a un lado y seguir a P. por los alrededores hasta que me asegurará de que nada de lo que había dicho Arthur era verdad. Yo sabía que P. era solo mía, pero Arthur había sacudido algo en mi interior y no tenía el coraje suficiente para encarar a P. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Me dije a mí mismo. P. de seguro me odiaría por incluso considerar la idea y quizás, después de todo, supuse, ese había sido el plan de Arthur desde el principio.

Seguirla sin ser visto había sido fácil y a cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más seguro de que nada estaba pasando con P. Ella había estado en sus propios asuntos, como siempre, riendo con sus amigas y tomando a tención en clases. La jornada escolar ya estaba acabando y yo ya estaba listo para terminar este enfermo juego e ir a disculparme con ella cuando algo bastante inusual pasó.

P. estaba esperando fuera en una puerta de una sala vacía. Ella no me había visto y parecía tensa. Súbitamente, un chico del equipo de Futbol apareció y ella le sonrió radiante, saludándolo con la mano para que se acercara.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Yo conocía esa sonrisa. Esa era la sonrisa que hasta ahora solo estaba reservada para mí. Bajo mi mirada, P. besó al chico apasionadamente y tomó sus manos. Un momento después estaban dentro de la sala.

Me costó un montón caminar lejos de mi escondite e ir hacia la puerta. Me sentía como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. Abrí la puerta y estaba listo para enfrentar a los monstruos que iban a salir de ella y matarme. Yo los hubiera preferido mil veces más que ver a P. comiéndose la cara del otro con sus labios.

"P…" Dije su verdadero nombre, choqueado. P. y el otro chico se detuvieron abruptamente de lo que estaban haciendo y se voltearon a mirarme. Sus grandes ojos negros, eso ojos de los cuales me había enamorado, estaban abiertos espantados. Ella empujó lejos al chico y el chico parecía estar desorientado mientras me miraba.

"Dijiste que habían terminado…" Dijo el chico, apuntando a mi rostro sorprendido.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé y miré a P. Ella me miró a mí y luego al otro chico, su cara estaba pálida, pero entonces, rápidamente se calmó y le pidió al otro chico que nos dejara solos por un momento. El chico pareció confundido pero asintió e incluso se inclino una vez más para volver a besarla antes de dejar la sala de clases. Lo deje ir.

"P…" Volví a decir. Traté de mantener mi ira, pero mi voz temblaba y sentí como mis manos picaban. Tenía ganas de golpear algo, cualquier cosa. Ella me miró, aun sentada en el escritorio y luego de repente miro hacia abajo.

"P…" Dije de nuevo tras tomar un profundo aliento. "Estoy dispuesto a olvidar el asunto. Pretenderé que no vi nada y voy a creer cualquier cosa que me digas. Tu sabes que te amo y…"

P. súbitamente comenzó a reír y se me quedo mirando, duramente.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a pelear por mi?" Exclamó.

"Creo que tienes una razón para todo esto…" Le dije. Un poco desconcertado.

"Si, la tengo" Declaró. "No te amo, nunca lo hice. ¿No sabes lo mucho que odio a los chicos como tú?" Gritó. "Odio a los chicos populares como tú. ¡Piensan que el mundo entero está en sus manos! ¡Que poseen todo en este maldito colegio! Te burlas de cualquiera que no piense como tú, de quienes no quieran besar tu trasero y lo das todo por sentado. ¡Tú y tu amigo albino siempre van llegando tarde pero incluso a los profesores les agradas y no se atreven a expulsarte! ¿Crees que eso es justo? ¡Lo único que amo es poder quitarte todas estas cosas a ti! ¡Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez solo para verte sufrir como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo! ¡No te amo! ¡Solo ha sido divertido estar jugando contigo de esta manera!"

Sentí una cachetada. Sus ojos se veían enojados y divertidos al mismo tiempo. Yo no sabía que decir. Ella me miró con disgusto y pensé que eso era todo, pero ella aun no había terminado.

"¿Quieres saber por qué a ti de los tres?" Exclamó. "Porque eres tan idiota. Tú confías en las personas, te la pasas sonriendo y ni siquiera eres capaz de leer la atmosfera. A la primera señal de amistad viertes tu corazón por completo como un bebé… " Y con eso caminó por donde estaba yo para llegar a la puerta.

Mis brazos se movieron por voluntad propia. La agarré del cabello antes de que pudiera correr y gritó, adolorida. La golpeé tan fuerte que se cayó al suelo. No podía creer que era lo que habia hecho y me quede mirándola, mientras ella se sujetaba su nariz rota. Ella me miró sorprendida y enojada y gritó tras su mano.

"¡Voy a hacer que te EXPULSEN!"

Sin ninguna otra palabra, me di la vuelta y caminé fuera del lugar. No me sentía culpable, solo estaba conmocionado.

Mi primer amor.

No lo podía creer.

Cada una de sus palabras había sido como una apuñalada en el corazón. Sentí como mis ojos ardían pero no me atreví a llorar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Ya todos se habían ido a casa y los únicos que seguíamos en el colegio eran el conserje, P. y yo…

Tomé mi bicicleta. Una solitaria bicicleta en medio del patio trasero. No quería volver a casa aun. Monté mi bicicleta y sin pensar mucho hacia donde me dirigía, seguí el camino hacia la casa de Gilbert.

Su padre me abrió, me dejó entrar y escalé las escaleras hasta la habitación de Gilbert. Lo encontré frente a la pantalla del computador y cuando abrí la puerta se volteó a mirarme con una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó Gilbert. "¡Te hemos estado buscando!" No dije nada y me senté en su cama. "¿Te… te ha pasado algo?" Preguntó después de un momento de silencio, con la preocupación siendo evidente en su voz. No quería hablar todavía; las palabras de P. aun estaban arremolinándose en mi mente, haciendo que me mareara.

"Llama a Francis, por favor…" Le susurré, con la voz quebrada y quise golpearme a mí mismo por ser tan vulnerable. Las cejas de Gilbert se movieron y sin decir ninguna palabra tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Francis. Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba. Media hora después Francis abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gilbert y nos miró, preocupado.

"Antonio, cariño…" Dijo tan pronto como me vio. "¿Dónde has estado?" Se sentó a mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre mi hombro.

"No ha querido hablar…" Dijo Gilbert. Suspiré y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Me tomó un montón de coraje comenzar a hablar, pero eventualmente les conté todo lo que había pasado ese día y me detuve solo cuando les confesé que la había golpeado.

"Esa perra…" Dijo Francis. "Se lo merecía totalmente…"

"Me pueden expulsar…" Le dije en cambio. Francis me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Gilbert se quedo en silencio en su silla, mordiéndose los labios.

"Bueno…" Dijo Gilbert, riéndose con amargura. "Si este es el momento de las confesiones… Necesito decirles algo también…"

Francis y yo lo miramos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar y me quedé mirando atónito mis manos mojadas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Francis suavemente. Gilbert miró hacia fuera por a ventana antes de comenzar a narrarnos que es lo que había pasado entre él y Elizabeta. Su voz era firme en un principio, pero luego se comenzó a quebrar y al final de su 'confesión' había empezado a llorar abiertamente.

Ni Francis ni yo nos atrevimos a burlarnos de él. Las circunstancias no lo permitían, por supuesto, pero era más porque Gilbert nunca lloraba sin una buena razón. La primera vez que vi a Gilbert llorar fue cuando Ludwig tenía diez años. El hermano de Gilbert se había golpeado en la cabeza y había caído en coma. Sobrevivió, pero desafortunadamente perdió toda la memoria desde ese punto hacia atrás.

Había sido duro para todos en la familia.

Si Gilbert estaba llorando esta vez, eso significaba que, para él, lo que había pasado con Elizabeta era igual de grave.

"No puedo dormir en las noches pensando en lo que le debí haber dicho…" Fueron sus últimas palabras. "Me duele mucho saber que tuve la oportunidad y arruiné nuestra amistad…"

Hubo un largo rato de silencio. Trate de secar mis lagrimas, Francis parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y Gilbert se reusaba a mirar a algún otro lado que no fuera la ventana.

Mira en que nos metió el amor, pensé. El amor es una perra. Vertimos nuestros corazones y terminó quemándolos.

Fue entonces cuando la idea surgió en mi cabeza. Estaba borrosa en un principio, pero a cada segundo que pasaba todo se hacía más claro. Aun así tenía miedo de decirla. Me pregunté si Francis o Gilbert me podrían entender.

Fue entonces que decidí hablar:

"¿Por qué no hacemos un pacto?" Pregunté, con mi voz dudosa. "De… De no enamorarnos nunca más…"

Francis y Gilbert se voltearon bruscamente a mirarme, tanto que casi me dieron ganas de desaparecer.

"¿Nunca más?" Gilbert levantó una ceja.

"Si…" Tragué saliva. Ahora que ya había dicho las palabras no había vuelta atrás. "¿Por qué tendríamos que ser nosotros los que terminan heridos? Si no nos volvemos a enamorar, nunca nadie nos va a volver a herir otra vez…" De repente me volví a sentir enojado, imaginándome la sonrisa de disgusto de P. en mi cabeza. Sentí como Francis me tomaba la mano y me miraba en cuestión.

"Si…" Dijo con una sonrisa suave. "¿Por qué no…?"

Gilbert miró a Francis sorprendido. Francis estaba mirando hacia abajo, hacia nuestro dedos entrelazados, e incluso aunque parecía inseguro, su voz no lo demostraba. Conocía a Francis lo suficiente para saber que algo mas estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero no podía comprender que. Su mano estaba temblando sobre la mía y no tuve el tiempo de preguntar antes de continuara:

"Enamorarse solo es el fin de la diversión, ¿no?" Dijo. "Después vienen todas las responsabilidades, las peleas… no vale la pena… la vida necesita ser vivida…"

"Si…" Dijo Gilbert. "Quizás… Quizás ustedes dos si tienen razón…"

Los miré a ambos, sorprendido.

"Así que…" Comencé. Los tres nos miramos.

"Esto es un pacto…" Dijo Francis.

"No vamos a volver a enamorarnos…" Continué. "Nunca más…"

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe…" Sonrió Gilbert amargamente. Francis soltó un bufido.

"Suena un poco macabro si lo miras de esa manera…" Bromeó Francis.

"Yo creo que suena Asombroso…" Rió Gilbert, con su estado de ánimo un poco mejor. Yo miré hacia abajo, luego volví a mirarlos a ellos. A mis amigos.

"Bien, entonces. Eso es todo"

Nos miramos los unos a los otros.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero al final, no fui expulsado y fue P. quien fue transferida a otra escuela. Francis me dijo que quizás fue porque la encontraron quedándose en el colegio cuando se suponía que nadie debía estar ahí. No lo sé, pero eso me ayudo a aclarar mi mente un poco. Sin P. a mí alrededor, era mucho más fácil que lentamente mis heridas comenzaran a sanar. Sin embargo, el pacto se mantuvo constantemente en mi mente.

Sabía que un día me olvidaría de ella y todas las cosas que ella había hecho se reducirían a nada, pero había aprendido mi lección. De lo que sea que vaya a hacer cuando creciera, sabía que tenía una cosa clara.

No iba a volver a enamorarme de nuevo. No iba a volver a ser herido.

Eso era todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan - Chan ! El comienzo de todo... <strong>

**Bueno, algunas aclaraciones: **

**Primero: técnicamente al profesor le llaman Señor Granos, pero no se porque no quise traducirlo .-. **

**Segundo: aun falta la historia de Gilbert ! **

**y Tercero: si bien la autora no quiso declarar en quien estaba pensando al crear al personaje de P. (para no crear controversia), me gustaría saber a quien tienen en mente xD No se... P de Portugal, de Philipinas, de Perú (?) Quien sabe ! Cualquier nombre de país que se escriba con P en Inglés xD Así que si quieren, comenten a quien creen tan malvado, Wuajajajaja ! :B **

**Como siempre... Gracias por Reviews, Favoritos y Alertas ! :D **

**Hasta la próxima y Feliz Fiestas Patrias adelantadas a los Chilenos (Tikitikiti !):B Ya que lo mas probable es que vuelva a subir a la semana siguiente del 18 xD**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	26. Chapter 18

**Hola Mundo ! Bueno... les debo una disculpa por toda esta ausencia, la cual estuvo principalmente asociada al fin de mi etapa como colegiala xD y al tema de la PSU (unas pruebas que se dan aquí en Chile para postular a la Universidad), eso hasta hace casi unas 3 semanas... luego de dar las pruebas me tomé una semana de no hacer nada de nada y desde entonces he estado trabajando en la traducción de manera lenta... muy lenta... pero segura...**

**Espero que disfruten el cap ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: <strong>

Por muy extraño que parezca, la idea de ir a un Pub fue de Gilbert. Me sorprendió ya que ha Gilbert siempre le han gustado los Clubes Nocturnos, todo acerca de la música a todo volumen y las chicas bailando. Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos ido a algún lugar tranquilo y acogedor como lo era este Pub y realmente me había gustado el cambio de escenario. Al fin no tenia que gritar a todo pulmón para poder ser escuchado y eso estaba bien para mí, porque de verdad tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, lejos de la barra, cada uno de nosotros sosteniendo una cerveza. La mía era la más llena, ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo para beber, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que quería decir como para llenar mi mente de alcohol. La de Francis también estaba casi llena: el nunca había sido del tipo de los que beben mucho, pero tampoco es como si fuera a decir que no si alguien le ofreciera un trago. Francis estaba asintiendo a cada palabra que yo decía, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Gilbert por el otro lado, ya se estaba tragando como su tercera botella de cerveza.

"…Así que Alfred estaba muy sorprendido al principio. Nunca esperó que Romano renunciara a su trabajo…" Estaba contando. "…pero ahora se comporta como un 'Héroe' y va a ayudar de vez en cuando…"

"¿Entonces la remodelación va bien?" Preguntó Francis, sonriéndome un poco. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"¡Sí! Esta poniéndose todo muy hermoso, ¡Ya te lo había dicho! Estamos pintando las paredes ahora mismo y…"

"No entiendo porque te acomplejas tanto por el Restaurante…" Dijo Gilbert de la nada, hablándome por primera vez. "¡No es como si fuera tuyo!"

"Quiero ayudar a Romano…" Le respondí. "Después de todo… fui yo quien consiguió el lugar…"

"¡Si, bien, lo entiendo!" Dijo Gilbert. "¿Pero acaso Romano está dándote algo a cambio?"

Parpadeé un par de veces, no entendiendo realmente que es lo que me quería decir. ¿Qué se suponía que Romano debería darme? ¿Dinero? Había mucho tiempo para ello… Al final, fue Francis quien vino a mi rescate.

"Quiere decir que si Romano te ha dejado hacerlo con el…" Dijo Francis como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. Me volví abruptamente hacia Francis, sorprendido.

"No, pero…"

"¿Acaso no era esa tu meta?" Interrumpió Gilbert. "¿Llegar a tener sexo con él? ¿No era esa la razón por la que empezaste todo esto?"

"Si, pero…" Estaba bastante sorprendido por el enojo que se veía en la cara de Gilbert, pero no dejé que me afectara. "Ahora no es el momento. Tenemos un Restaurant ahora, no puedo…"

"Por favor, Antonio…" Dijo Gilbert, mostrando toda su frustración en su voz. "Estoy diciendo esto por tu propio bien. Si sigues arrastrando todas las cosas, el al final va a apegarse a ti. ¿No sería extraño para el que tuvieran sexo y tu súbitamente desaparecieras?"

Sus palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en mí y miré hacia abajo a donde estaba mi cerveza hace un momento. Volví a poner mi atención en Gilbert, quien estaba bebiendo lo que se supone que yo debería. No es como si en realidad me importara en ese momento.

"Romano va…"

"No me digas que el va a entenderlo, porque no es así" Dijo Gilbert antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. "¿Qué pasa si el termina enamorándose de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer en ese caso?"

"Por primera vez Gilbert tiene razón…" Dijo Francis, apoyando en una mano. "Últimamente Romano parece estar muy interesado en ti. Si nos ponemos a pensar en la manera como te trataba las primeras veces que se vieron, yo diría que de verdad le agradas ahora…"

"Tal vez no me odia lo mucho que me odiaba antes. Pero, en serio chicos, Romano no está enamorado de mí. Yo lo sabría." Dije. Francis y Gilbert levantaron una ceja.

"¿Acaso te ha dicho algo al respecto?" Preguntó Francis.

"Tal vez el no esté enamorado ahora. ¿Pero qué pasa si lo llega a estar? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Tenemos un pacto, ¿o no…?" Volvió a interrumpir Gilbert una vez más. Arrastró las palabras, el alcohol que había ingerido finalmente estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo. Francis y yo lo miramos, antes de que Francis le quitara la botella de cerveza de las manos. Las quejas de Gilbert pasaron desapercibidas. Nuestro amigo albino le lanzó una mirada de decepción a su botella de cerveza antes de volver a mirarme una vez más.

"¡Deberías hacerlo ahora!"Dijo. "Ahora que no está pegado a ti como una estúpida colegiala…"

"Por favor, no hablen así de Romano…" Dije, un poco molesto. De verdad no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Gilbert y más de una vez quise creer que no estaba hablando de Romano.

"Enamorarse el algo muy sobrevalorado…" Dijo Francis, mas para si mismo que para mi. "Antonio…" Dijo entonces mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Deberías pensar bien que es lo que quieres de Romano. Gilbert tiene razón. De verdad no te queda mucho tiempo…."

Me quede mirando a ambos: la expresión preocupada de Francis y la mirada un poco cabreada de Gilbert.

No sabía que decirles. La única cosa que quería hacer era ayudar a Romano con su sueño.

Romano había aceptado finalmente comprar el Restaurante y, juntos, habíamos comenzado a redecorarlo dándole un aspecto más italiano. Mis días se habían llenado: trabajaba en el Jardín Infantil en las mañanas, ayudaba a Romano en las tardes y, cuando tenía los ánimos para ello, salía con mis amigos al anochecer.

Por el momento Romano seguía trabajando para Alfred, pero una vez que el Restaurante estuviera abierto, iba a dejar definitivamente el trabajo. Le había costado un montón a Romano para tener el valor de ir a decirle a Alfred que tarde o temprano iba a renunciar, pero cuando le había dicho que iría yo en su lugar, se lo tomó como una amenaza y finalmente lo hizo sin ninguna otra protesta.

Por otro lado, cuando se lo contó a Feliks este se había sorprendido en un principio, antes de empezar a quejarse acerca de quién lo iba a llevar a casa ahora que Romano no iba a estar. Toris había tratado de hacerlo callar, pero fue en vano, hasta que finalmente se rindió y le prometió que él iba a ser su chofer a partir de ese día. Solo entonces, Feliks felicitó a Romano por el Restaurante.

A veces, incluso Herakles y Kiku venían a ayudarnos. Esta tarde había sido una de esas veces.

Kiku era de verdad un buen artista. El era quien había sugerido que pintáramos las paredes con imágenes de inspiración italiana. Romano había aceptado, aunque en un principio no estaba muy seguro. Sin embargo, Kiku demostró que era muy bueno pintando y, al final, a Romano le estaba gustando la forma en que se veía la pared.

Ese día, Kiku ya estaba en el Retaurante haciendo su trabajo. Se había subido a una escalera y estaba pintando lo que parecía un tomate. Asintió con la cabeza cuando lo saludé e inmediatamente volvió a su trabajo manual.

Romano estaba hablando con Herakles en ese momento, ambos tenían la ropa sucia y manchada con pintura blanca. Romano estaba apuntando algo, que después entendí que era en dónde iban a estar las nuevas luces, y Herakles lo estaba escuchando, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

Me pregunto cuanta paciencia habrá tenido Herakles en ese momento. A Romano realmente no le agradaba Herakles y se aseguraba de demostrarlo cada vez que podía, tratándolo como a un perro.

Siempre quise disculparme con Herakles por el comportamiento de Romano. El y Kiku estaban ayudando voluntariamente después de todo y no era justo que como recompensa fueran tratados así. Pero todas las veces que lo veía Romano trataba de alejarme de Herakles lo más que pudiera. Yo de verdad no entendía que era lo que el temía.

"¡Hola!" Dije llamando su atención. Romano se volvió bruscamente hacia mí y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿En dónde has estado?" Exclamo, acercándose a mí. "¡Tenemos que mover las mesas hoy y no puedo hacerlo yo solo, bastardo!"

"Tuve unos problemas en el trabajo…" Le dije, poniendo mi chaqueta en una de las sillas. Romano puso mala cara y yo le sonreí. Tenía una mancha de pintura en su nariz y se veía realmente adorable. Le saqué la pintura con mi pulgar y él se sonrojó al instante. "Adorable ~" Dije en voz alta.

"¡No soy adorable!" Exclamó Romano, rojo, ya sea por la vergüenza o el enojo, no lo sé. De todos modos, es difícil distinguirlo. "¡Ahora ayúdame con las mesas, idiota!" Y corrí hacia donde estaban las mesas amontonadas.

"A tu novio de verdad le gusta darle ordenes a los que tiene a su alrededor…" Dijo Herakles mientras veíamos a Romano caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. "…mientras que el no hace nada…"

"Si, lo sé, y quería…" Traté de decir, pero Romano gritó.

"¿Vas a venir o no?"

Suspiré y noté que los labios de Herakles se curvaron un poco hacia arriba formando una sonrisa.

"Voy a ir a reparar el grifo roto…" Dijo Herakles con un suspiro y sin decir una palabra más desapareció en la cocina.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llamar a un plomero?" Exclamó Kiku desde su posición sobre la escalera. Yo me di vuelta bruscamente en su dirección: me había olvidado completamente de que estaba allí. Era tan silencioso…

"¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" Gritó Herakles desde la cocina y decidí finalmente acercarme hacia donde estaba Romano, quien estaba inspeccionando en ese momento una de las sillas frunciéndole el ceño.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Le pregunté, arrodillándome a su lado. El me miró y dijo:

"Vamos a necesitar sillas nuevas…" Dijo rotundamente enseñándome la pata rota de la silla. Asentí con la cabeza mientras ambos nos poníamos de pie. Era una lástima, porque las sillas eran relativamente nuevas y no creía que podríamos costearnos unas nuevas.

"¿Podríamos ir con un carpintero o algo así?" Dije en cambio. Sabía que Romano había estado pensando lo mismo pero me sorprendió cuando Romano se sentó súbitamente en una de las sillas, como si estuviera probando cuanto resistirían, lo que no fue mucho…

"¡Chigiii!" Gritó y yo salté a agarrar su brazo antes de que pudiera caerse y hacerse daño el mismo. Al final los dos nos caímos al suelo y me encontré a mi mismo mirando el techo durante un minuto entero antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"¡¿De qué te estás riendo, idiota?!" Gritó Romano directo en mi oreja desde donde su lugar al lado mío. "¡Casi me mato!"

"Vamos, ¡Fue divertido!" Dije, aun riéndome mientras me ponía de lado apoyando todo mi peso sobre un brazo. Romano me miró desde su posición en el suelo y lentamente copio mis movimientos. En un momento estábamos los dos mirándonos directamente en los ojos.

"¿Así que crees que es muy divertido cuando otra persona se lastima?" Dijo, frunciéndome el ceño y empujándome nuevamente hacia el piso. El empujón por sí solo no hizo nada pero la mirada de sorpresa pura que tuvo mi rostro debió haber divertido a Romano. "¿Te gustó eso?" Me sonrió. Yo levanté mi vista hacia él y le agarré la camisa, tirando de él hacia mí. El gritó sorprendido y yo reí.

"Ja, ja…" Rió, rodando lejos de mi tan pronto como pudo. Yo me senté lentamente, aun riéndome, y se volteó abruptamente a mirarme, molesto.

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con esa boca tuya que estar riéndote?" Exclamó Romano entonces. Yo lo miré, calmando mi risa.

"Ahora que lo dices…" Dije, formando una idea en mi cabeza.

Algo que quería hacer mucho.

Había sido desde ese día en el parque que había querido hacerlo. Romano se volteó a mirarme, con una ceja levantada, y no se esperaba que yo me acercara a él y lo tirara para tenerlo más cerca. Le tomó un segundo entender que es lo que yo quería hacer, pero esta vez no me moví para alcanzar sus labios. Nos mantuvimos así por un momento, sintiendo el aliento del otro en nuestra piel. Y luego súbitamente me acerqué (o fue el, no estoy muy seguro) y nos encontramos a mitad de camino.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y sentí como si mis labios se incendiaran mientras Romano me besaba tentativamente de vuelta. Deje que mis instintos sacaran lo mejor de mí y lo empujé hacia el piso, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. En ese momento no me importaba que Herakles o Kiku nos vieran, de hecho, había olvidado completamente que existían, ya que para mí no había nada más que Romano y esos labios en el mundo. Me moví hacia abajo para besar su cuello y su clavícula…

Sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi cabello. El estaba enfrascado en el momento y yo con él. Sin embargo, se sentía diferente a la otra vez en el parque. Era como si los dos hubiéramos estado esperando por este momento, pero que ninguno hubiera tenido el coraje de pedir permiso. Romano no estaba alejándome de él. Romano no tenía miedo y no iba a escapar.

Finalmente sentía que todo estaba como debía estar.

"Bueno… Romano me había dicho que tenias un buen trasero, ¡Pero no le había creído hasta ahora!"

Ambos nos congelamos en el lugar.

Los ojos de Romano se agrandaron cómicamente y miraba fijamente un punto detrás de nosotros, aterrado. Todavía estaba aturdido por el beso y mi cerebro no podía procesar con normalidad, pero sabía que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que Romano me empujó bruscamente.

"¡PAPÁ!" Gritó y me dio una patada una vez más, antes de levantarse abruptamente. Al oír la palabra mi respiración se detuvo y vi a Julius Vargas riéndose sobre nosotros, con las manos en las caderas. Detrás de él se encontraba Feliciano, quien se estaba riendo y… Ludwig, quien estaba mirando todo lo que no fuera ni yo ni Romano.

"¿Qué están haciendo USTEDES aquí?" Gritó Romano, camuflando su vergüenza con enojo.

"¡Vine a revisar el lugar!" Dijo Julius, ignorando el tartamudeo de Romano. Poco a poco me puse de pie y salude a Feliciano, quien me sonrió de vuelta. Kiku nos miraba confuso, aun con la brocha en mano. En ese momento Herakles también salió de la cocina, perplejo por todo el ruido. Estaba completamente mojado y entendí que su lucha contra el grifo aun no había terminado.

"¿Qué esta pasando…?" Preguntó y luego nos miró. Kiku le envió una mirada con preocupación, luego suspiró y decidió bajarse de la escalera. Julius, Feliciano y Ludwig se voltearon a mirarlo y los ojos de Herakles se enfocaron inmediatamente en la figura de Julius. Julius también parecía estar interesado en Herakles y parpadeó por un momento, perplejo, antes de echarse a reír.

"¿Herakles? ¿Herakles Karpouzi? ¿Eres tú?" Exclamó. "¡Oh, cuanto has crecido desde la última vez! ¿Cómo estás?"

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Herakles, quien repentinamente pareció recordar.

"¡Oh, Señor Vargas! No lo había reconocido…" Comenzó a decir Herakles, pero antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de decir algo más, Romano levanto sus brazos al aire y gimió.

"¿Este bastardo los conoce a todos aquí?" Exclamó Romano, puse una mano en su hombro para detenerlo. Inesperadamente, se calmó bajo mi tacto. Este gesto no paso inadvertido por Julius, quien puso una mueca pero no emitió comentarios.

"Por favor, Romano…" Dijo en cambio. "La madre de Herakles fue una de mis más queridas amigas…" Dejo de lado el asunto y cambió el tema. "¿Quién eres tú, querido?" Preguntó entonces Julius, dirigiendo su atención hacia Kiku, quien se había trasladado cerca de Herakles.

"Soy Honda Kiku, señor. Encantado de conocerlo…" Dijo Kiku, sonrojándose un poco por la atención recibida. Herakles inconscientemente dio un paso más cerca de Kiku y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro.

"¡El placer es mío!" Sonrió Julius. "¡Así que… Romano!" Exclamó, volteándose hacia su hijo mayor. "¡Veo que te has hecho un buen montón de…" Me lanzó una mirada. "…amigos!"

"Amigos mi…" Comenzó a decir Romano. Apreté su hombro y se calló. Julius miro a su alrededor e hizo un sonido de apreciación.

"¡El Restaurante es verdaderamente lindo! ¿Cuándo van a abrir? ¡No puedo esperar!"

Romano le lanzó una mirada.

"Tan pronto como se termine la renovación…" Dijo Romano. "¡Y eso no va a pasar si siguen retrasándonos!" Exclamó, golpeando mi mano y alejándose camino a las sillas.

"¡Oh, ya veo!" Dijo Julius. "¡Entonces debería ayudarte!"

"¡Si, yo también!" Dijo Feliciano alegremente, hablando por primera vez. Luego miró las paredes a medio pintar y exclamó un 'wow'. "Kiku, ¿Ese es tu nombre cierto?" Dijo dirigiéndose al chico Japonés, quien miraba a Herakles con aprehensión. "¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"Ehhh…" Dijo Kiku sintiéndose bastante incomodo. "E intentado hacer lo mejor…"

"¡Son maravillosos!" Exclamó Feliciano. "¡Eres muy bueno! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte en esto!" Luego le dirigió una mirada a Romano. "¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?"

"Como sea…" Romano ni siquiera se molesto en voltearse a mirarlo.

"¡Excelente!" Feliciano tomó las manos de Kiku. Yo sonreí al mirar la escena: Feliciano era tan diferente a Romano. Ludwig se volvió a mirar a Feliciano, quien ya se encontraba hablando animadamente con Kiku, y suspiró.

"Supongo que yo también puedo ayudarles…" Dijo Ludwig entonces, rindiéndose antes las acciones de los otros. Los ojos de Romano brillaron.

"¡Si, por supuesto!" Dijo demasiado dulce para sonar natural. "El lugar necesita una limpieza… Toma un trapero y comienza a fregar el suelo…" Sonrió. Pude ver su cara, parecía estar tan satisfecho consigo mismo, como si nunca hubiera pensado que iba a llegar la oportunidad para humillar a Ludwig. Ludwig, por otro lado, no pareció ni inmutarse y camino hacia donde Herakles. Ambos comenzaron a hablar, pero no escuche ninguna palabra de lo que dijeron.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en Julius.

El me miraba, duro, como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas leer mi mente.

Le devolví la mirada y en ese momento supe que el había visto ese beso.

Y que no estaba muy contento por ello.

El hecho de que aun podía saborear los labios de Romano, no me hacía sentir ni un poco mejor.

"Díganme chicos…" Dijo Julius rompiendo el silencio. "¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos?"

Estaba sonriendo y caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros. Romano se tensó ante las palabras de su padre y se dedico a abrir y cerrar la boca durante un minuto entero, sin saber exactamente qué debía decir. Decidí que sería yo el que hablara.

"Oh, estábamos viendo las sillas… la mayoría de ellas están rotas y…" Dije tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

"¡Así que es eso!" Exclamó Julius y se agachó para poder examinar mejor la silla rota. Romano no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su padre y estaba mirando el piso.

"¡Tienes suerte de que haya venido!" Dijo Julius con una sonrisa después de un molesto minuto de silencio.

"¿Ah?" Dije. Romano levantó una ceja en duda y finalmente miró a su Padre confundido.

"Una vez trabajé para un carpintero…" Explico Julius. "¡Y se como reparar esto! ¡No tienen que preocuparse en gastar su preciado dinero en comprar unas nuevas! ¡Tu padre se encargará de esto!"

Romano y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras que Julius se veía absorto en el trabajo.

"¿Dónde tienen las herramientas?" Dijo de repente, haciendo que desviara mi vista de Romano.

"Ehh…" Busqué a mi alrededor hasta que recordé que Herakles se las había llevado para reparar el grifo roto. Agarré la mano de Romano cuando Julius estaba lo bastante ocupado con las sillas para verlo y exclamé: "¡Vamos a ir a buscarlas!"

"¿Vamos…?" Dijo Julius mientras comprobaba como estaba la pata de una de las mesas. "¿No puedes ir a buscarlas tu solo?"

Pero antes de que pudiera levantar la vista y perforarnos con la mirada yo ya estaba afuera del Restaurante con Romano. Tan pronto como estuvimos en la calle, Romano se volvió a mirar al Restaurante, confuso, y luego me miró a mí.

"Herakles las tiene y el está en la cocina…" Me dijo. "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí afuera?"

"Quería estar un poco mas contigo a solas…" Le contesté, con sinceridad. Las mejillas de Romano se tiñeron de rojo y miró hacia abajo en donde estaban nuestras manos entrelazadas, dándose cuenta de súbito que aun estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

"Es una pena que tu padre nos haya interrumpido…" Dije entonces, dejando salir mis pensamientos. Los ojos de Romano se dispararon hacia mí, tenía la boca semi abierta y muy apetecible.

"¿Q-Qué…? ¡No! ¡Al contrario, me alegro! Yo…Yo…" Su rostro se veía adorable y sentí como se me formaba una sonrisa. "Vamos, idiota…" Tiró de mi mano. "Entremos. Si el bastardo de mi padre viene, tu…"

Quise gritarle un 'Que importa'. Quise ir adentro donde Julius y decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Quise llevarme a Romano de ahí y llevármelo a mi casa. Quise ir donde mis amigos y decirles…

Decirles…

"¡Vamos, Antonio!" Exclamó Romano, enojado y frustrado. "¡Deja de ignorar lo que digo!"

"¡Que venga!" Exclamé entonces y miré a Romano directamente en los ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sin pensarlo lo atraje hacia mi hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaron. Romano trató de alejarme, pero cuando me incliné hacia abajo y lo volví a besar dejo de luchar y movió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Sí. Pensé.

Sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por horrores <strong>**ortográficos :/ **

**Y espero que nos leamos luego :) **

**Yaya Romance ! ~**


	27. Gilbert 4

**Gilbert 4  
><strong>  
>Cuando mi teléfono sonó eran exactamente las 17:45 p.m.<br>En menos de seis minutos, Ludwig le diría adiós a nuestro último cliente y pondría el molesto cartel de 'Lo siento, está cerrado' en frente de la puerta, señalando que ambos éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos desde ese entonces.  
>No sé porque estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas cuando lo que debería haber hecho era contestar el teléfono. No necesitaba verlo para saber la identidad de quien llamaba. Sabía perfectamente quien era y quizás por eso mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente cuando las primeras notas de su canción favorita empezaron a sonar.<br>Por primera vez en toda mi vida quise seguir trabajando. Quería decirle a Ludwig que no pusiera ese estúpido cartel en el frente la puerta y así podría tener una excusa para quedarme en donde estaba.  
>Si se lo decía, por supuesto que Ludwig empezaría a chequear como estaba mi temperatura para ver si me encontraba bien. Porque, hablando en serio, debo estar verdaderamente enfermo.<br>Podía imaginármelo alborotado encima mío como una madre gallina, haciéndome tantas preguntas que pronto me haría sentirme incluso peor...  
>"¿Por qué no contestas?" Me preguntó Ludwig, sus perfectas cejas rubias se arqueaban en gesto de pregunta. Lo miré antes de poner mi atención sobre el teléfono, el cual aun estaba sonando, aun esperando. "¿Que es lo que esperas?" Volvió a preguntar Ludwig. Yo me queje.<br>"¿Hallo?" Pregunté finalmente, contestando.  
>"Soy yo Gilbert..." Su voz sonaba tan bajito como siempre e incluso podía escuchar la música que sonaba en el fondo. Pensé que debía de estar en un café. No me preguntó porque me había demorado tanto tiempo en responder y que no lo hiciera me decepcionó. Lo pude haber usado para mí propio beneficio: era la excusa perfecta para iniciar una pelea.<br>"¡Hola, Matthew!" Dije en cambio, tratando de sonar alegre. "¿Como estas?"  
>"Err…" La voz de Matthew de pronto ya no sonó tan segura como antes, "... Bien... Escucha... Yo..." Dijo como mordisqueando sus palabras.<br>"¡Yo me siento asombroso, como siempre!" Lo corté antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más, "¡Estuvimos taaaan OCUPADOS hoy! ¡Había un montón de clientes!" Le lancé una mirada asesina a Ludwig, cuyas cejas se habían levantado en confusión, "Y algunos de ellos fueron bastante agotadores, ¿sabes? Siempre cambiando de ideas y..."  
>"Si, bueno, que bien..." Interrumpió Matthew, respondiéndome. "Debes estar realmente cansado pero... De verdad necesito hablar contigo..." Dijo. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego: "Es de verdad muy importante"<br>Su tono de voz no justificaba ninguna manera de excusarse. El quería hablar conmigo y si yo no iba a donde estaba el, de seguro vendría donde yo me encontrara. Me di cuenta inmediatamente de que no había forma de escapar esta vez.  
>De eso se trataba, ¿no?<br>"¿Puedo encontrarme contigo en el Café?" Preguntó entonces Matthew, "No te quitaré mucho tiempo. Solo... Ven...", si no lo conociera un poco mejor, podría decir que se sentía como si me lo estuviera rogando. Sentí como si se me fuera el aire, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante millas y millas. Me sentí tentado a decirle que no y olvidar que todo esto incluso había pasado.  
>"Bueno. ¿En una hora?" Le dije, ahogando un suspiro.<br>"En una hora..." Acordó Matthew y colgó murmurando un 'nos vemos'. Me quede mirando el teléfono por un momento, confundido y preocupado. Ludwig debió darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien y preguntó;  
>"¿Esta todo bien?"<br>"¡Si, por supuesto!" Le sonreí inmediatamente, escondiendo mi teléfono en el bolsillo delantero. Me reí y seguí mintiéndole: "Todo esta tan Asombroso como siempre, querido hermano. Solo es que tengo que salir ahora. ¡Tú sabes, hay gente que simplemente no puede vivir sin mí!" Me levanté y recogí mis cosas, "Será algo rápido, así que estaré en casa pronto..."  
>Ludwig torció la boca de la manera en que siempre lo hace cuando no cree ninguna palabra de lo que digo. Le hice una mueca. ¿Por qué no me cree nunca? ¿Soy una persona bastante confiable, o no?<br>Ludwig lanzó una mirada hacia afuera a la calle antes de volver a poner su atención en mi, observando cada movimiento que hacia mientras me ponía el abrigo y tomaba algo de cambio de la caja registradora.  
>"Trata de no beber mucho..." Dijo Ludwig, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, "¡Y nada de peleas!" Agregó después de pensarlo un momento. Yo le hice un gesto desinteresado con la mano y le gruñí.<br>"Eres tan estricto, Ludwig..." Le dije, "¡Todo va a estar perfectamente bien! Voy a volver pronto..." Le repetí entonces y abrí la puerta. Ludwig me miró mientras me iba y cerró la puerta tras de mi con un suspiro. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras pensaba en que es lo que iba a pasar ahora y realmente no podía concentrarme en nada mas mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en que Matthew me estaba esperando.

Era el mismo Café en donde Matthew me había dicho que nos juntáramos hace tanto tiempo atrás. Quise sonreír al recordarlo, a él, de pie en la fila, esperando pacientemente pedir su orden y aguantando el hecho de que el vendedor no le estaba poniendo ni un poco de atención.

Fue el día en que le dije que dejara salir sus verdaderos pensamientos y que se hiciera valer por si mismo.

Fue el día en que me besó.

Sentí como si alguien estuviera estrujando mi corazón y mi estomago se revolvía mientras seguía mi camino hacia allá. Reconocí inmediatamente a Matthew sentado en una de las mesas, con un café entre sus manos. Lo había hecho. Se las había arreglado para hacerse notar y pedir su orden sin problema.

Quise sentirme orgulloso.

Me sentía orgulloso.

Pero…

La campanilla sonó mientras abría la puerta y me adentraba en el lugar. Ni siquiera le dirigí la mirada al empleado que me recibió sonriente y caminé directamente hacia donde se encontraba Matthew, quien levanto la mirada y sonrió a medias. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa y me senté frente a él.

"¡Debe ser algo muy importante si te ves tan nervioso!" Le dije, ignorando el hecho de que yo también me sentía nervioso. Matthew sonrió un poco y desvió su mirada de la mía.

"Es…" Dijo Matthew. "No..." Bajó la mirada hacia su copa de café y luego volvió a mirarme. "¿No te gustaría tomar algo?"

El estaba tratando de hacer tiempo, yo lo sabía, pero lo único que yo quería era que esto acabara pronto.

"Estoy bien…" Le dije y le hice un gesto rudo al camarero que se venía acercando hacia mí. El camarero me miró algo sorprendido en un principio, luego algo enojado, pero finalmente se dio media vuelta y se marcho a tomarle la orden a otro cliente.

"¿Cómo estás?" Decidí preguntarle entonces solo para romper el silencio y esperando que Matthew dejara de estar tan serio. El se me quedo mirando, con sus ojos directamente a los míos. Sentí tantas cosas en ese momento.

Enojo. Vergüenza. Deseo. Era algo muy difícil de describir realmente.

"Yo…" Matthew se sonrió amargamente, pareció como si hubiera reconocido mis emociones también y suspiró. "¿Recuerdas ese periodo de tiempo en el que trate de ignorarte? Bueno, quería darte explicaciones…" Dijo entonces, directo al grano. Mi corazón se detuvo y sinceramente creí que iba a morir en eso mismo momento. Me acerqué mas a él, como si así fuera a escuchar mejor lo que iba a decir, como si ese simple gesto pudiera decirme lo mucho que Matthew se las había arreglado para leer mi corazón.

"Vamos…" Traté de alivianar la atmosfera. "¡No me estabas ignorando! Solo estabas… ocupado…"

"Si lo hice" Me contradijo Matthew inmediatamente. "Lo hice y sé que te dolió. Sé que es por eso que tu…" Se rio entre dientes. "…me seguiste hasta esa cafetería. Sé que quieres respuestas y lo mucho que esto te asusta"

Me quede mirándolo, mis manos lentamente se convirtieron en puños. Matthew súbitamente se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Aun quieres saberlo?"

Mi respuesta fue inmediata:

"Si…"

El pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un minuto y probablemente estaba reflexionando la mejor manera de contarme lo que tenía que decirme. Ya me sentía bastante ansioso, pero hice todo mi esfuerzo para parecer calmado. Finalmente comenzó a hablar:

"En primer lugar, nunca he entendido porque alguien como tu se acercaría a alguien como yo…"

"¡No te estás valorando a ti mismo lo suficiente!" Repliqué al instante, sintiéndome deprimido por sus palabras. "Eres un tipo muy interesante y…"

"Tú puedes decir eso ahora que ya has pasado suficiente tiempo conmigo como para conocerme…" Dijo Matthew interrumpiéndome. "De cualquier manera, tu siempre has sido el centro de atención, así que no entiendes lo que es ser ignorado todo el tiempo…" Su voz sonaba ligeramente enojada, pero sus ojos se veían tan calmados como siempre. "Debes entender que fue una sorpresa cuando comenzaste a notarme… e incluso me pediste mi número de teléfono…"

Me quejé, molesto y mire hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué no crees en ti mismo?"

"En realidad…" Dijo Matthew. "…yo no creo en ti…"

Sus palabras se sintieron como una puñalada en el pecho.

"Estoy dudando, Gilbert. Ese periodo de tiempo…" Continúo Matthew. "Ese periodo de tiempo… de verdad quería mantenerme alejado de ti. Tenía muchas dudas. No podía entender que es lo que querías de mí. Estaba asustado pero tu trataste de mantenerte en contacto conmigo una y otra vez y bueno… lo tomé como una señal de que si estabas interesado en mi…"

Lo estoy. Quise decirle. Dios, no sabes lo mucho que lo estoy.

Matthew levanto la vista de su copa de Café vacía y lo miré a los ojos, esperando. Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual probablemente debí haberme sentido enojado por las cosas que Matthew me estaba diciendo. Pero no lo estaba.

No estaba enojado con él.

"Gilbert…" Dijo Matthew de repente, tan inseguro y asustado. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. "Gilbert, yo… yo me enamore de ti…"

Suspiré. Miré hacia el suelo y cerré mis ojos. Había presentido esto y mi corazón comenzó a latir aun más rápido. No sabía qué hacer. Había sucedido lo que siempre temí que pasara. Me sentía atrapado.

"Sé que tu también estas escondiendo algo…" Dijo Matthew entonces, provocando que levantara la mirada. Se había sonrojado y sus nudillos se veían blancos en contra de la taza roja. "No tienes que decirme que es. Lo entenderé… tan pronto como tú me digas que es lo que realmente sientes por mi…"

En ese momento, recordé repentinamente a Elizabeta mirándome, de la misma manera en que Matthew lo hacía ahora, buscando y esperando una respuesta que yo no podía darles.

Mi cuerpo quería permanecer ahí, sentado en esa silla, y tratar de alcanzar esa mano que se aferraba a la taza de café, lista para romperla o agitarla con enojo, supuse. Mis dedos se crisparon y se escondieron bajo la mesa, temiendo lo que podría hacer. Quería ponerme a reír de todo. Quería escapar.

Quería inclinarme sobre la mesa y darle un beso.

En ese momento estaba totalmente asustado de mi mismo.

Nunca enamorarse. ¿No lo recuerdas, Gilbert? Nunca. Recuerda lo mucho que duele.

No podía soportarlo más.

Sonreí.

"Lo siento…" Dije, y luego escuché mi voz como si en realidad no me perteneciera. "Nosotros… Solo deberíamos ser amigos…" Y me levanté abruptamente. Matthew no dijo nada. Solo miró hacia otro lado, a través de la ventana. Su silencio dolió mucho más que mil maldiciones.

Ignoré la lágrima que comenzó a caer.

Me alejé.

En realidad no me importaba hacia donde me dirigía, siempre que fuera lejos de donde estaba Matthew. Quería volver a casa. Quería regresar a Alemania. Quería regresar a ese café, caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Yo no amaba a Matthew.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, seguí caminando y crucé la calle. Como siempre, no respete la luz roja y no vi al auto que casi me choca. Solo escuche los frenos fuerte y claro en mi oreja. Subí la mirada distraídamente hacia el auto que se detenía bruscamente y encontré finalmente la oportunidad perfecta para dejar salir toda la furia que sentía. Me quede mirando el auto y grité:

"¡Mira por donde andas, HIJO DE PUTA!" y golpeé el guardabarros con toda la fuerza que tenia. Sonreí ante el daño que había hecho antes de seguir gritando. "¡Pudiste haberme MATADO!"

Los gritos me hicieron olvidar el dolor y la cara de Matthew se metió en algún rincón de mi mente. Me quede mirando como la puerta del conductor se abría y espere por la pelea que se produciría.

"¡Las luces estaban en ROJO, idiota!" gritó en ese entonces el conductor, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. "¡PARA TI!"

Unas orbes verdes me quedaron mirando enojadas y mis siguientes palabras murieron en mi boca. El conductor me miro de vuelta, con su boca conformando una perfecta 'o'.

"¡Kirkland!" Grité y lo señalé de forma dramática. "¡AUN no sabes MANEJAR!"

El shock inicial de Arthur desapareció y puso sus manos en su cadera, furioso.

"¡Es tu maldita culpa!"Me gritó Arthur de vuelta. "¡Tu NUNCA ves las luces rojas! ¡Me pregunto cómo es que sigues vivo!" Se movió para inspeccionar el daño que había hecho. Gimió y me lanzó una mirada asesina. "¡TÚ…!"

Miré a mi alrededor: nuestra pelea había atraído a una pequeña multitud y en realidad no quería ser el centro de atención en este momento. Ignorando las maldiciones y palabrotas de Arthur, hice mi camino hacia la puerta del copiloto y entré al auto. Pude ver a Arthur parpadeando sorprendido y toqué la bocina varias veces, solo para enojarlo aun mas.

Arthur miró a su alrededor a la multitud susurrante y con un gruñido volvió al asiento del conductor.

"¿Estás loco?" Me gritó, poniéndose frenéticamente el cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo el motor. "¡Te juro que te voy a cortar las pelotas por lo que le hiciste a mi auto! ¡Qué demonios sucede contigo…!"

"¿Llamas auto a esta basura?" Le respondí.

Arthur me miró de reojo, pero siguió conduciendo. Me pregunté en ese momento si esto había sido una buena idea o hubiera sido mejor darme la vuelta y alejarme cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pero al tener a Arthur a mi lado, razoné, estaba manteniendo a mi mente alejada de Matthew, así que antes de seguir pensando, le dije:

"¿A dónde estabas yendo de todos modos?"

Arthur se volvió a mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Qué?" Estaba realmente sorprendido y no podía culparlo. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó entonces, sospechando.

"Adonde sea que vayas, voy contigo…" Dije como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo, cosa que no lo era. Arthur casi choca al auto que freno lentamente frente a nosotros.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti?" Preguntó Arthur, levantando esas cejas suyas. Me reí con un poco de amargura y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¡Nada!" Respondí, quizás un poco abrupto. Arthur hizo un sonido de no convencimiento. Yo lo miré.

"¿Acaso alguien termino contigo?" Preguntó Arthur, casi sonriendo con los ojos brillando de diversión.

"¡Si, claro!" Exclamé. "¡Nadie termina con el…!"

"…asombroso yo…" Se burló Arthur. "Lo sé. Tu nunca cambias…" Sonrió. "Supongo que necesitas un trago…"

Me quede mirándolo, molesto por su comportamiento, pero no podía decir que estuviera equivocado. En ese momento, beber parecía el plan más indicado. Me encogí de hombros.

"Voy al Nightwave…" continuo, doblando a la izquierda. En ese momento me di cuenta de donde estábamos. Si hubiera doblado a la derecha, podríamos haber llegado a mi casa…

Dirigí la mirada hacia Arthur y me pregunté por un momento porque era tan amable conmigo. Después de todo, o nos ignorábamos o peleábamos. Había algo malo en el comportamiento de Arthur, pero no pensé mucho en ello.

Al darme cuenta de eso, me fue más difícil mantenerme enojado. Seguí mirando a través de la ventana y lentamente me di cuenta del tipo de música que había estado sonando en el fondo desde que me subí al auto. Miré la radio y después miré a Arthur.

"¿Canciones Francesas, Arthur?" Dije súbitamente. "¿En serio?"

Arthur pareció confundido al principio y luego miro hacia la radio como si fuera la primera vez que la ve. Las mejillas de Arthur se pusieron rojas mientras apagaba la radio abruptamente.

"Se echo a perder" Dijo Arthur. "No me deja cambiar la estación…"

Le fruncí las cejas y luego repentinamente algo en mi mente hizo click.

"¿Paso algo con Francis?" Le pregunté. "Ya no nos habla de ti ni nos deja botados para salir a beber contigo…"

Arthur me ignoro y estacionó el auto. Supuse que no quería hablar del tema y me sorprendí cuando hablo:

"Tu sabes que no nos llevamos tan bien, Gilbert…"

"Si, pero…" Empecé a decir, pero el abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Suspiré y lo seguí afuera. Caminamos lado a lado en silencio mientras hacíamos nuestro recorrido al Club. La música fuerte me hacía sentir mejor: la música no me deja pensar.

"¡Deberías invitarme un trago!" Dijo Arthur por sobre la música fuerte. "¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber abollado mi auto!"Sonrió, su buen estado de humor había regresado repentinamente. Le hice un mohín y protesté:

"¡Por supuesto que NO! ¡Tú fuiste el que casi me mata!"

"¡Entonces paga los daños!" Gritó Arthur de vuelta. Nos movimos a través de la multitud y llegamos a la barra. Nos sentamos mientras Alfred nos saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Gilbert!" Exclamó Alfred, feliz como siempre. Estudie su cara, observando todas las similitudes, y por el momento me pregunte si Alfred sería tan amable conmigo si supiera lo que le había hecho a su hermano. El pensamiento hizo que mi estomago se revolviera y volví a mirar a Arthur.

"¡Esta bien!" Exclamé. "¡Te pagaré un trago! Pero toma esto como mi único reembolso, ¿sí?"

Arthur sonrió, victorioso.

"Ya veremos…"

Alfred escuchaba nuestra conversación, divertido y solo un poco confundido. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Dame la bebida más fuerte que tengas!" Exclamé entonces, mirando hacia abajo.

"¡Está bien, hombre!" Escuche decir a Alfred, "¡Debes haber tenido un mal día!" e inmediatamente fue a servir nuestros tragos. Arthur aun seguía mirándome pero no dijo nada y levantó su propio vaso lleno con Whiskey.

"¡Por nuestros problemas!" Dijo. Sonreí amargamente y levante mi vaso.

"Si…" y nos tomamos de un solo trago nuestro primer vaso de alcohol.

Así de rápido fue seguido por otro y luego otro más… hasta que ambos nos olvidamos por completo de la abolladura del auto, de quien era el que le iba a pagar a quien, de Alfred, de Matthew… todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron en la música. Todo estaba confuso y claro al mismo tiempo. La única cosa que quería hacer era beber porque todo parecía más divertido que antes cuando lo hacía.

Incluso el pacto parecía ridículo.

"¡…un ticket al infierno!" Estaba diciendo."¡Eso es lo que es!" y comencé a reírme. Arthur, por el otro lado, no le hallaba nada de gracioso a eso.

"Ese pacto apesta…" Dijo Arthur arrastrando las palabras. "Aun me pregunto cómo pueden vivir con ello… si… esa es la expresión correcta…"

"Tú nunca lo has intentado, por eso te lo preguntas…" Le dije, señalándole mi vaso. "SIN responsabilidades, o como sea…"

"Hey, chicos…" Dijo Alfred, mirándonos preocupado. Arthur lo miro, bambaleándose un poco, luego me miro a mí y como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo muy gracioso, empezó a reírse.

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!" Determinó Arthur. Y sonreí y mire a Alfred, o al menos intente hacerlo. Y entonces fue cuando note que Romano esta a su lado, con el ceño claramente fruncido, y entonces recordé:

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Tú!" Grité y trate de mirar al Romano que estaba a la derecha. No… ahí había tres Romanos… ¿Dónde debería mirar? "¡Felicitaciones por el Restaurante!"

"Eeeh…" Romano miró a Alfred, con las cejas levantadas. "¿…Gracias?"

"Si…" Arrastré la palabra.

"¡Creo que ustedes ya han tomado suficiente!" Rió Alfred. Sin embargo no le devolví mi vaso vacio y me quede mirando a Romano.

"Sin embargo eres tan desafortunado…" Dije. Romano pareció desconcertado. ¿O estaba riendo? ¿Quién estaba riendo?

"¿Yo?" Romano volvió a mirar a Alfred, quien se veía realmente preocupado.

"Es lo que le estaba diciendo a mi amigo aquí, eh…" Dije apuntando a Arthur sentado a mi lado. "…ese pacto es nuestro ticket al infierno…"

"¿Pacto?" Romano parecía confundido. "¿Qué pacto?"

"El pacto que yo, Antonio y…" Estaba buscando la palabra. Comenzaba con F…

"¡…la maldita rana!" Exclamó repentinamente Arthur.

"Si… y la maldita rana…" Sonreí. "…hicimos" Reí. "Nosotros…" Le hice señas para que se acercara a mí. Romano parecía disgustado y se mantuvo donde estaba. Alfred nos miró y se alejo de nosotros. No me importaba hacia donde se fuera...

Dándome cuenta de que Romano no se iba a acercar ni un poco, decidí levantarme e ir hacia donde él.

"…nosotros prometimos nunca enamorarnos…" Susurré en la oreja de Romano. "¡Nunca! Es un secreto eso si…"

No pude ver la expresión en la cara de Romano.

"¡Ellos solo quieren sexo!" Exclamó Arthur, volviendo a mostrarse depresivo de pronto.

"Nos estas dejando mal…" Dije, bajoneado. ¿Dónde estaba la silla?... oh… allí esta…

"Ustedes son…" Dijo Arthur. No me di cuenta cuando fue que regreso Alfred. No me di cuenta cuando fue que me senté. Mi cabezo comenzó a doler y ya estaba sintiendo como mi estomago se revolvía.

"Mantenerse solteros por siempre y solo mantener relaciones de una noche…" Comencé a decir. "Oh. Si… parece que tenias…" Hipo. "…razón…"

Romano no dejaba de mirarme, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su cara pálida, pero lo más probable es que no tuviera razón. Debo haberlo visto así por culpa del alcohol, supuse.

"No los escuches…" Oí decir a Alfred. "Están borrachos…"

"¡BORRACHO mi trasero!" Reí. "¡Estoy CANSADO!"

"¿Estás diciendo la verdad?" Gritó súbitamente Romano, sin importarle lo que había dicho Alfred y acercándose a mí. Le asentí, preguntándome a mi mismo como lo iba a hacer para volver a casa. Arthur ya se había quedado dormido en la mesa. No… ¿en que estaba pensando? Incluso sobrio Arthur no podía manejar…

"¡POR SUPUESTO!" Le dije mirando a Arthur, decepcionado. "Diviértanse ustedes dos y cuando se acabe… es… todo"

"¿Antonio me está usando?"

"Yo no lo pondría de ese modo…" Le dije riendo mientras le peñizcaba las cejas a Arthur. "El solo… eeeh…no…"

"Por favor, Romano, están borrachos…" Dijo Alfred, alejando mi mano de Arthur. "Gilbert, llamé a tu hermano… está viniendo para llevarte a casa…."

"Ohh… gracias…" Dije, haciendo pucheros. "El va a MATARME ahora…"

Me levante lentamente. Tropecé. Sentí un par de manos a mi alrededor pero no me di vuelta para ver de quien eran. De repente tuve la esperanza de que fuera Matthew, que había vuelto a por mí, diciendo que lo comprendía… y que… el…

…todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay escusas para haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. <strong>

**Pero ahora estoy de vuelta... y espero terminar de traducir todo lo que queda este verano. **

**(Al menos en Chile es verano xD)**

**Yaya Romance ~**


	28. Romano

**Hola Mundo ! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Romano:<strong>

Mi nombre es Romano Vargas. ¡Tengo 23 años y la primera cosa que deben saber de mi es que tienen que mantenerse alejados de mi! ¿Lo entendieron? ¡No traten de meterse conmigo porque yo sé donde viven! ¡Están advertidos!

…

Pero, bueno… si ustedes son chicas bonitas, tal vez pueda confiar en ustedes… ehh… bien… ¿Por donde debería comenzar?

Tengo un hermano menor. Su nombre es Feliciano. Un nombre estúpido ¿No? A pesar de ello, el es mejor que yo en todo lo que hace. Incluso pienso que él es más atractivo que yo. El sabe tocar piano (pero no sabe en donde fue que aprendió), puede cantar, puede cocinar, puede bailar, ¡El es capaz de confiar en las personas fácilmente y a todos parece encantarle inmediatamente!

Todo estaría bien si solo tuviera que aguantarlo a el, pero no. Tengo un padre igual de molesto. Un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Su personalidad apesta, pero todos parecen quedar encantados con mi padre también. ¡Atrae a las mujeres, atrae a los hombres, atrae a los niños! De verdad no se qué es lo que le pasa al mundo.

Mi padre era el director de una escuela de Secundaria. Ustedes serán capaces de entender ahora, o eso espero, el porqué la Secundaria fue la PEOR etapa de mi vida.

Feliciano siempre fue lindo y alguien agradable con quien estar, pero en la secundaria las personas empezaron a mirarlo con otro tipo de enfoque. Él se volvió en alguien deseable. Feliciano es bueno para andar coqueteando, por lo que pareciera que podría darle una oportunidad a cualquiera, pero la verdad es que él nunca quiso tener citas, como si estuviera esperando al indicado, lo cual es ridículo, porque todos sabemos que "el indicado" es solo un montón de mentiras.

El era capaz de rechazar a cualquiera solo con una sonrisa y nadie iba a sentir nunca odio por él. Sin importar eso, ellos nunca se daban por vencido. Así que, para acercarse a él, ellos me invitaban a salir a mi primero. Yo fui un verdadero idiota en ese entonces, nunca tuve una gran cantidad de amigos y cuando alguien se veía interesando en mí, caía en la trampa. Nunca fui capaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones hasta que era ya muy tarde.

¡En ese entonces yo de verdad creía que me amaban a mí por lo que yo era! ¿Qué tan patético es eso? ¿Quién podría amarme? Yo no tenía nada que ofrecer. Feliciano tenía mucho más que dar que yo.

Por supuesto, esa no era la única razón por la que salían conmigo. Como yo era el "hijo del director", ellos creían que yo tenía más libertades que el resto de los alumnos. Eso significaba, que si salían conmigo, ellos tendrían inmediatamente un trozo de esa libertar. Algo así como: _¡Soy la novia/novio del hijo del director! ¡Tengo todos los derechos de no ir a Detención y que me pongan una A!_ Patéticos.

"Tu pareces un chico agradable al principio, incluso aunque no sonrías…" Me dijo una chica una vez, "Pero después, todo lo que haces es quejarte y gritar y dar mensajes confusos. ¿De verdad crees que las personas aman ser tratadas así?"

Todas las veces que el amor toco mi puerta, era falso, sucio. Yo no creo en el amor, del tipo en que se quieren tanto que se escriben historias al respecto. Eso no existe. ¡Nadie ama sin esperar nada como recompensa! ¿Amar incondicionalmente? ¡Qué mentira!

Mi padre, siendo mi padre, podría ver a través de esos bastados que fingían amarme. Yo era un adolecente en ese entonces y lo único que creía es que el estaba tratando de obstaculizar todas mis relaciones. Ahora sé que eso no era lo que pasaba. Pero no es como si fuera a admitirlo.

Mi padre ya no era capaz de aguantar mis lágrimas. No pudo soportar verme roto, una relación tras otra. El conocía mi debilidad y trató de protegerme, pero ambos somos demasiado tercos y solo terminábamos peleando.

Cuando tenía 17, finalmente aprendí la lección y finalmente me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Mi vida comenzó a ser mejor desde ese entonces. Hasta que _él_ llego.

El es todo lo que siempre he detestado en un hombre.

Su sonrisa es tan molesta. Su voz es tan despreocupada y feliz. El es demasiado optimista. Es demasiado obvio. Es demasiado arrogante. Es demasiado obstinado. Es demasiado amable. Es demasiado atractivo. El es tan… tan… maldición. Olvide que era lo que quería decir.

¡La manera en que se acerco a mí! ¿Qué tan patético fue eso? ¡Hablándome en Español! Que idiota. ¡Es tan idiota que no vio venir mi trampa! Me reí de eso. ¿De verdad creyó que iba a caer ante el tan fácil? ¡Esa una patética excusa de hombre! Terminó durmiendo bastante incomodo y con la puerta abierta, de modo que cualquiera pudiera entrar y verlo.

Y aun así, nuevamente volvió.

Seguía buscándome.

Que bastardo. ¿Aun no lo entiende, eh?

"No sé qué decir…" Me dijo una vez mi padre. "El parece ser un buen chico, de verdad. No me desagrada, pero… no puedo confiar completamente en él. Es como si él estuviera ocultando algo y la verdad es que no quiero que vuelvas a ser lastimado. No quiero volver a verte llorar por un chico. No lo soportaría. Si el llega a romper tu corazón, yo voy a…"

"No te preocupes, papa. Puedo encargarme de esto…"

El me miró, su rostro se puso serio.

"Yo sé que puedes en cualquier otra situación. Pero esta vez es diferente. Este no es solo algo pasajero. Tu estas enamorado…"

"Yo-Yo… ¡No lo estoy! ¿De Antonio? ¡No me hagas reír!"

Es verdad. No estoy enamorado de Antonio. No lo estoy. _No lo estoy._ Esos besos no significaron nada para mí. Esas sonrisas. Esas promesas. Nada.

…

¿Entonces porque me dolió tanto cuando el Albino de su amigo me contó lo del pacto?

"prometimos nunca enamorarnos…" Había dicho ese idiota. Tan pronto como el idiota albino dijo esas palabras, me dieron ganas de gritar, de golpear a la persona que tuviera cerca de mí, pero no hice nada de ello. Solo me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa. No lloré. Me habría odiado inmensamente a mi mismo si lo hubiera hecho.

Solo cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me paseé por la habitación. No sabía que pensar, que sentir. Si lo que el había dicho era cierto, bueno, era obvio que lo era… entonces… entonces Antonio nunca me amó. El solo… solo…

Quise reír. ¡Mi padre tenía razón! ¡El estaba escondiendo algo! Debí haberlo escuchado. ¡Oh, que patético debo verme en este momento! ¡Me juré no confiar en la gente que pareciera interesada en mí y aquí estaba yo! Confiando en Antonio, dejando que se metiera en mi mundo ¿y qué pasó? ¡El no había sido diferente a los bastardos de la secundaria! El solo quería…

¡AHH! ¿Cómo demonios pude caer por él? ¿Cómo deje que esto pasara? ¿Soy tan fácil de manipular? ¿Acaso solo se necesita una sonrisa? ¿Qué me digan que valgo la pena? ¡Háganlo entonces!

Mire la habitación a mí alrededor. Me sentía tan enojado. Quería romper todo lo que veía. La cocina, la guitarra que está apoyada ahí… la misma guitarra que Antonio había tocado el día que vino… ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Prendí la radio. Quería algo que me hiciera olvidarme de él, pero fue inútil. La voz de una mujer estaba cantando una canción que yo no necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

"Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón…" Decía. Mi pecho se hinchó. Imágenes estúpidas del día del Bar Karaoke pasaron por mi mente, y mi corazón comenzó a doler. En un momento de pura rabia tome la pequeña radio entre mis manos y la lancé contra la pared. La voz finalmente se calló al momento en que la radio se rompía con un sonoro crujido.

Me quede mirándola. Mire el daño que había causado. Sin embargo, no me sentí ni un poco aliviado. Repentinamente mis ojos comenzaron a picar y me toque las mejillas húmedas con sorpresa.

Ese bastardo…

El maldito bastardo.

Al final ya no pude negármelo.

Lo amaba.

Tan pronto como lo dije, comencé a llorar más fuerte. Quería parar. Me limpié las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo.

¿Por qué esta vez dolía tanto?

…

Tal vez debería volver a expresar con otras palabras lo que dije al principio.

Mi nombre es Romano Vargas y lo único que deben saber de mi es que soy el mayor idiota de este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan - Chan - Chan ! <strong>

**Estaré actualizando rápido :3**

**Lo mas rápido que pueda... **

**Yaya Romance ~ **


	29. Chapter 19

**Hola Mundo !**

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Ni la historia ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:<strong>

"En una hora más o menos, vamos a poder ir a casa…"

"¿Estas tan cansada?" Le sonreí a Lilly mientras ella bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos en el aire. Ella me miró, luego miró a una de las mamas que había llegado a llevar a su niño a casa.

No podíamos irnos hasta que todos los niños estuvieran de vuelta sanos y salvos entre los brazos de sus padres, pero tampoco teníamos algo más que hacer y nos sentábamos en la única banca que hacía en el patio de juegos, aburridos en nuestras mentes. Sonreíamos cada vez que una madre se despedía de nosotros con la mano y nos asegurábamos que el resto de los niños estuvieran jugando con cuidado mientras esperábamos que sus padres llegaran.

Lily estaba exhausta. Lo podía ver por la forma en que cerraba los ojos y trataba de reprimir los bostezos. Se ruborizó cuando le dije que se veía linda y luego fingió que no había dicho nada en absoluto.

"¿Va a venir Vash a buscarte para ir a casa?" Le pregunté entonces, cambiando el tema, tratando de matar el tiempo. Sonreí mientras uno de los niños se despedía de nosotros.

"Si…" Dijo Lily, "Oye, Antonio…" se volvió hacia mi repentinamente, pero sus ojos estaban todavía pegados en algún punto fuera de mi vista. "¿Conoces a ese tipo? Ha estado mirándonos desde hace un buen rato…"

"¿Eh?" Me di la vuelta y al fin pude ver al tipo del que ella me estaba hablando, apoyado en las barras de metal de la reja principal. Mis ojos se abrieron al reconocerlo y sentí que empezaba a sonreír cuando me di cuenta de que se había alterado al percatarse de que lo había reconocido.

"¿Es algún maniaco o algo…?" Preguntó Lilly, ahora un poco preocupada. La miré sorprendido y comencé a reírme.

"No, es un amigo mío…" Le dije y luego me volví a mirar a Romano de nuevo. El estaba parado ahí, sin saber qué hacer, cambiando el peso de cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Lo salude moviendo la mano y grité: "Romano ~"

Varias mamas se dieron vuelta a mirarnos y vi como se sonrojaba por culpa de la atención que no quería. El me miró, torció sus labios con disgusto y casi se da media vuelta y sale caminando. Sin embargo, lo vi dudar, y me di cuenta de que en realidad el no quería irse. Me levanté y caminé hacia él, quien miro cada movimiento mío con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

"Hey…" Le dije cuando me encontraba a dos pies de distancia. Sonreí, el me miro directamente a los ojos por un momento y luego aparto la mirada.

"Hey…" susurro y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho. Puse una mano en un hombro y el se sobresaltó al contacto.

"¡Es la primera vez que vienes a ver donde trabajo!" Le dije, contento. "¡Viniste justo a tiempo! Mi turno se acabo y puedo salir contigo a dar una vuelta alrededor y luego… ¡luego volver a casa juntos!"

Romano volvió a mirarme abruptamente, súbitamente con pánico.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No es eso! Yo… yo… bueno…yo solo estaba pasando y… ¡oh, mierda!" Y se volvió para alejarse de nuevo. Esta vez en serio. Agarré su mano justo a tiempo y él se detuvo a mirar nuestros dedos entrelazados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un reno encandilado por las luces de un auto.

"Vamos…" Le dije y lo arrastré hacia el patio de juegos, hacia donde Lily estaba sentada, mirándonos con asombro. Romano empezó a tratar de zafarse, pero sin resultados.

"¡Déjame ir, bastardo! ¡Ya te dije! ¡Solo estaba pasando por aquí! ¡No es como si quisiera verte!"

Ignoré su palabreo y seguí caminando hacia Lilly.

"¡Este es Romano!" Y atraje a Romano más cerca de mí, empezó a quejarse, pero se detuvo tan pronto como vi a Lilly mirándonos. "¡Ella es Lilly! ¡Trabajamos juntos!" Le dije.

Lilly se levanto y estrechó su mano con la de Romano con una sonrisa:

"¡Un gusto conocerte!"

"Ehh… un gusto conocerte también…" Dijo Romano, quien volvió a ponerse educado y sacudió su mano. Lilly volvió a sonreír y me miró.

"¿Estabas esperando a Antonio?" Preguntó entonces Lilly. Romano se sonrojo y volvió a mirarme, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lilly continuó: "Supongo que tienen que irse ahora…" me sonrió y dijo: "¡Déjame traerte tus cosas!" y se fue caminando.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo voy por ellas!" Dije, pero ella ya estaba adentro del edificio a nuestras espaldas y no era capaz de escucharme. Me quede solo con Romano, quien se veía bastante incomodo por el cambio de eventos. Seguía inquieto y estuvo jugando con sus dedos por un rato, antes de que se atreviera a decir algo para romper el silencio:

"Puedo volver a mi casa por mí mismo, sabes…" Dijo y miro hacia otro lado, hacia donde los últimos niños seguían jugando.

"Oh, por supuesto…" Le dije, para nada molesto. "Supongo que nos veremos en la tarde entonces, en el Restaurante…"

"Cierto…" Romano murmuro mas para sí mismo que para mí. El seguía mirando a los niños y yo no pude ver la expresión en su rostro. Hubo otro momento de silencio, en el que espere a que Lilly volviera y que Romano dejara de comportarse tan misterioso.

"Aunque me agrada que estés aquí…" Decidí decirle con una sonrisa. "…te extrañé…" Continué, con las palabras saliendo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Romano permaneció en silencio y se veía como si estuviera teniendo una batalla mental con sí mismo. Súbitamente, dijo:

"Lilly parece ser una buena chica…" Dijo y juro no haber escuchado nunca su voz lo triste que sonó en ese momento. "¿Por qué no te casa con ella? Parecen tener buena química juntos…"

Sus palabras me tomaron completamente desprevenido y lo quede mirando sin palabras. De verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, pero tampoco tuve tiempo de preguntarle mientras continuaba:

"Tendrías niños…" Dijo. "Tu amas a los niños… ustedes serian tan felices juntos…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Exclamé repentinamente. Sacando toda la confusión de mi cabeza.

"¿No es eso lo que jodidamente quieres?" Preguntó. "Yo no puedo darte una familia de verdad…" Se detuvo y tomo un profundo, y tembloroso, aliento. "¿Por qué te sigues molestando conmigo si yo no puedo darte lo que en realidad quieres…?" Su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento y me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de que estaba llorando y estaba ocultando sus lagrimas de mi. Sin ningún otro pensamiento, agarre sus manos y tiré de él para que se volteara a verme. La humedad en sus mejillas me molesto y su labio inferior estaba temblando. Avergonzado, cubrió su boca con sus manos y miró hacia otro lado.

"Tú sabes que no estoy interesando en Lilly de ese modo… en ninguna mujer, en realidad…" Le susurré. "Y no importa que no pueda tener niños propios. Mi trabajo basta para mi…"

El trato de esconder su cara de mi, pero yo puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo obligue a mirarme.

"¿Qué es lo que de verdad está pasando, Romano?" Le pregunté, preocupado. Acaricié sus lagrimas con mis pulgares y el cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

"Lo sé todo acerca del pacto" Dijo Romano de repente y mi corazón se saltó un latido. No sabía que decir y busque por las palabras correctas en mi mente, pero nada se sentía correcto. Mi silencio debió haber gatillado algo, porque Romano súbitamente me empujó y me dio la espalda, fregándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

"¡Estuve todo este tiempo buscando una manera para deshacerme de ti y era tan… fácil!" Exclamó Romano. Yo lo quede mirando. "Nunca pude soportarte, Antonio…" Susurró. "Nunca me gustaste…" Me miró. "Pero _eso…_" Se las arregló para hacer un gesto vago con la mano. "…es todo lo que hace falta para no volver a ver tu horrible cara, ¿cierto?"

Sus palabras me dañaban de una forma en que nunca pensé que podrían hacerlo. Los ojos de Romano estaban rojos, pero había algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo lo seguí mirando y el cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con desafío.

"¿Si tengo sexo contigo finalmente me vas a dejar libre, cierto?" Dijo súbitamente Romano, con sus ojos perforándome el alma. Se veía enojado.

Me mantuve en silencio. Una neblina de pensamientos se arremolinó en mi mente: Todos los chicos y chicas con las que había estado. El aburrimiento. La primera vez que había visto a Romano, a quien no le importaba nada acerca de mí y que se mantuvo imperturbable frente a mis tontos intentos de coquetearle. La promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo y a mis amigos de que lo iba a tener en la cama un día de estos.

El hecho de que finalmente estaba accediendo a pasar la noche conmigo.

Las cosas que Francis y Gilbert me había dicho esa noche en el Pub.

Luego el Restaurante. Los besos.

El pacto. La promesa a mi mismo de no volver a enamorarme.

Lo había prometido. ¿Había hecho el pacto, no?

¿Esto era lo que siempre quise todo este tiempo, cierto?

"Si…" Dije repentinamente y tan pronto como las palabras salieron, mi corazón dolió. Me sentía horrible. ¿No debería estar feliz? Romano, por el otro lado, pareció aliviado inmediatamente y suspiro, como si estuviera esperando esa respuesta por un tiempo.

En ese momento, Lilly volvió. Ella volvió a sonreírle a Romano, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, con todos los rastros de haber estado llorando fuera. Ella camino hacia mí y me dio todas mis cosas como prometió.

"Tengan un buen fin de semana…" Dijo entonces, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se había generado en Romano y yo. Le sonreí y le dije:

"Tú también… mándale saludos a tu hermano por mi…"

"Por supuesto…"

Romano asintió hacia ella y empezó a caminar alejándose. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero decidí que probablemente quería que lo siguiera. El estaba horrorosamente callado, caminando algunos pasos delante de mí, y yo de verdad no sabía hacia donde estábamos yendo. Cuando vi el nombre de la calle que estábamos cruzando me di cuenta de que estábamos haciendo el recorrido a mi departamento.

El estaba manteniendo su palabra y yo sabía que, esta vez, no iba a ser como la primera vez que Romano fue a mi casa. Esta vez no era una broma.

Quise decirle que se detuviera, pero seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que finalmente estuvimos en frente de mi edificio. Romano se detuvo y se volteo a mirarme, por un momento inseguro de sí mismo. Yo mire la puerta principal y tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo pero aun no abría la puerta.

Sentía que debía decir algo, pero todo lo que pensaba sonaba mal. ¿Esto era lo que yo quería, cierto? ¿Entonces porque me sentía así? Volví a decírmelo a mí mismo.

Romano pareció entender mi indecisión, porque abruptamente tomó las llaves de mi mano y abrió la puerta en mi lugar.

Lo miré mientras buscaba las llaves de mi departamento con sus manos temblorosas y abría la puerta.

"¡Tu departamento esta tan sucio!" Dijo Romano, un rastro del viejo Romano volvió, y tiró su chaqueta al piso. Súbitamente me sentí aliviado y cerré la puerta tras de mí con un suave click.

"Bueno, no tuve tiempo para limpiar…" Dije sonriéndole y miré a mí alrededor. De repente me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo moverme en mi propio territorio y que la actitud de Romano hacia todo aun mas difícil. El hizo un mohín mientras se paseaba por el living, como si fuera la primera vez que veía mi departamento y luego se detuvo en frente de mí, con determinación.

Vi sus ojos color avellana. Esta vez no aparto sus ojos de los míos. El se acerco unos pasos hacia mí y agarró la parte de delante de mi camisa, y por primera haciendo las cosas por sí mismo, tiró de mi para darme un beso.

Sentí el salado de sus lágrimas en mis labios, su esencia en mis fosas nasales. Se sintió como la primera vez que nos besamos y yo no quería que terminara. No ahora. Ni nunca.

Profundice el beso y encerré su cintura en un circulo con mis brazos. Solo cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mi pecho me di cuenta de lo que exactamente íbamos a hacer.

Lo aleje un poco y me percate de que se las había arreglado para desabotonar mi camisa casi por completo en el proceso. Romano me quedo mirando, sorprendido y con los ojos un poco encorvados; escondiendo una lujuria que no creía que el podría poseer y que me hizo tiritar por dentro. Sabía que yo me veía igual, pero esta no era la forma en que yo quería que acabara lo de nosotros. Eso estaba mucho más claro para mí.

"¿Qué?" Dijo, con su voz agrietada, dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal.

"No necesitas hacer esto…" Le dije, en parte en serio, en parte queriendo continuar desde donde lo habíamos dejado. Romano negó con la cabeza.

"No" Dijo. "Tú no me amas…" Miró hacia otro lado. "No me vas a hacer creer lo contrario. Yo sé lo que quieres y solo ya estoy enfermo de seguir jugando tu juego…Voy a darte lo que querías y a cambio tu me dejaras finalmente vivir en paz… justo como acordamos… _esto_ no significa nada…" Sonaba tan convincente que me sentí enfermo. "No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Y si esta es la manera de que pueda deshacerme de ti… ¡entonces estoy jodidamente de acuerdo con ello!"

No sé por qué, pero mi cabeza me dijo que no creyera nada de lo que decía. Que detrás de esto había algo oculto, pero no pude determinar que era.

Trate de pensar en algo más que decir, algo para aclarar la situación, algo para hacer que se quedara incluso después _de esto_, pero no encontré nada. Lo miré, estudié cada centímetro de su rostro, la manera en que se ruborizó y el color de sus ojos.

"Si eso es lo que quieres…" Le dije entonces, acariciando una de sus mejillas, el no se alejó.

"Si, esto es lo que quiero…" Suspiró Romano y me tomo una mano. Me llevo fuera de la sala de estar y se adentro en mi pieza. No pude dejar de pensar en que las cosas estaban sucediendo muy rápido, que había algo que teníamos que decir primero, que si decíamos algo, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. El hecho es que no tenía idea de que se trataba.

El no me miró cuando cerró la puerta y permaneció quieto por un momento, ocultando su rostro de mí, antes de volverse a mirarme nuevamente. Ambos nos acercamos uno al otro y luego, sin decir ninguna otra palabra, lo volví a besar. El me beso de vuelta, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y ambos caímos a la cama.

No pude pensar nada más después de eso. ¿Quién podría? Cuándo Romano, el chico que quería, me estaba mirando de esa forma. Cuando me dejo desvestirlo… cuando me abrazo y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello… cuando su boca ligeramente abierta se veía tan suave y tentadora… cuando no había nada mas en la habitación, en el mundo, que no fuera él.

Me dejo penetrarlo más de una vez.

Suspiró mi nombre en mi oído y me confesó algo en Italiano. Algo que pude haber comprendido en otras circunstancias, pero no en esta.

Y luego, repentinamente, todo había acabado.

Nos quedamos lado a lado en la cama por un momento, mirando el techo y con una de sus manos firmemente agarrada a la mía. También creo que nos dormimos un rato, porque cuando abrí los ojos y miré a través de la ventana, ya estaba bastante oscuro. En ese momento sentí a Romano moverse y levantarse lentamente.

Mire como Romano se vestía lentamente. El no me volvió a mirar, ninguna vez, incluso si sabía que yo estaba despierto, solo se dedico a vestirse.

¿Así es como iba a acabar todo? ¿Voy a volver a los extraños sin rostro y las noches sin sentido? Se lo había prometido… no… se lo había prometido a todos y a mí mismo también, lo iba a dejar ir después de esto, pero no podía concebir mi vida sin el Nightwave, el Restaurante, sin más Romano.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Incluso cuando había dicho que no me quería mas en su vida, aun tenía una oportunidad…

Pero.

_Nunca volver a enamorarse. _

Romano se abrochó su propia camisa.

Este pacto que hicimos los tres. Sería injusto de mi parte… Me pregunte ¿Qué es lo que ellos habían sacrificado por este pacto?

Romano se abrocho los cordones de sus zapatos.

Estoy enamorado. Debo decírselo. Debo decírselo antes de que sea tarde.

No. Yo _no puedo_ enamorarme.

Romano se levanto y camino hacia la puerta cerrada.

Repentinamente me senté en la cama y alce mis brazos como si pudiera alcanzarlo de esa manera.

El abrió la puerta sin volver a mirarme.

Abrí mi boca, pero no salieron palabras…

La puerta sonó al cerrarse.

Tomé mi decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sad :cccc<strong>

**Gracias por Reviews y Favoritos :3**

**Nos leemos el próximo año ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	30. Chapter 20

**Hola mundo ! **

**Hetalia no me pertenece ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20:<strong>

Luego de que Romano se fuera, permanecí acostado en la cama durante horas.

Mi mente estaba vacía de pensamientos y me costó acumular el ánimo necesario para levantarme y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para borrar la inutilidad que sentía. Me vestí, comí, trate de ver algo de televisión y hacer todas las cosas que normalmente haría a esa hora de la noche.

Era inútil.

Era patético.

Me sentía como si todo me estuviera apuntando y gritándome '¡Idiota!'. La figura de Romano mirada desde su espalda, su rostro mientras estábamos acostados lado a lado, el calor de su mano sobre la mía… No me podía deshacer de todas esas imágenes y me hacían sufrir de una forma que nunca creí que podrían hacerlo.

"Oh, vamos…" Me dije a mí mismo. "¡Ya lo superaras!"

Me lo repetí un millón de veces. Me trate de convencer a mi mismo que no amaba a Romano, que solo _había creído_ que lo hacía, y que ahora que el deseo ya se había ido, ese amor que creía que sentía se había ido también. Nunca rompí el pacto. Todas las cosas que hice solo fueron pretexto para poder acercarme a Romano, para hacer mío por una noche. Yo había ganado. El juego había terminado. Tenía que seguir con mi vida.

Había tomado la decisión correcta. Habría sido mucho más complicado si hubiera dejado que Romano se quedara. Ahora ya no tenía ningún compromiso. Ninguna responsabilidad.

No había más Romano.

No pude dormir esa noche, aunque supongo que no era necesario decirlo.

Me lo imaginaba cerca mío, gritándome, riendo conmigo, sosteniendo mi mano, haciendo planes sobre el Restaurante, decidiendo cual iba a ser el menú del día, besándolo, una y otra y otra vez…

Y luego, súbitamente, como a las 5 de la madrugada, la realidad me golpeó, se sintió como si alguien me hubiera pegado con un gran sartén.

Oh, Dios. ¡Soy tan idiota!

A la mierda el pacto. A la mierda todo. Aun lo quería.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

"Me odio…"

"Nos has estado diciendo eso desde hace un buen rato, pero aun no analizas porque exactamente lo haces…" Dijo Francis, con una expresión cansada en su rostro y el café intacto en la taza entre sus manos. Lo miré por encima de mis brazos doblados y luego gire mi cabeza para mirar a Gilbert, quien estaba mirando hacia algún punto más allá de mi visión, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era de mañana. Hace doce horas Romano aun seguía conmigo. Hace doce horas que había pensado que no habría ningún problema si me quedaba con Romano para siempre. Doce horas antes no habría podido creer que el pacto pudiera dañarme tanto.

En algún momento alrededor de las 8, no pude soportarme más a mí mismo. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y la primera persona en que pensé fue Francis. Lo llamé y le dije que iba a ir a su casa. Francis, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no iba bien, me dijo que también iba a llamar a Gilbert.

Una hora después estábamos los tres sentados alrededor de la mesa de Francis en el comedor. Nos ofreció café. Ninguno de los tres estaba con el humor para tomarlo.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Exclamé súbitamente, volviendo a mirar a Francis. "¡Me_ acosté_ con él!" le grité y luego volví a apoyar mi cabeza de vuelta en la mesa.

"¿Acaso estuvo _tan _mal?" Preguntó Francis entonces, confundido.

"No. Fue grandioso…" Le dije, sinceramente. "…fue el mejor…" Suspiré entonces, mas para la mesa que para mis amigos. Escuché a Francis suspirar y a Gilbert quejarse.

"¿Entonces cuál es tu maldito problema?" Exclamó Gilbert, provocando que volviera a mirarlo. "¡Enserio, Antonio! ¿No es eso lo que andabas buscando desde el primer día que fuimos al Nightwave?"

"Si, pero…" Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio. "No era para nada lo que quería…"

"¿No?" Francis estaba confundido. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó entonces, inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder mirarme mejor. Me sentí inquieto ante su mirada escrutadora y miré hacia otro lado, hacia Gilbert.

"No lo sé chicos…" Me reí nerviosamente. "El accedió a tener sexo conmigo… pero…" Lo pensé por un momento, recordando algo repentinamente. "… pero no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sabido lo del pacto…"

"Espera. ¿El sabia lo del pacto?" Francis parecía escandalizado. El me quedo mirando con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos y yo comencé a reír nerviosamente otra vez.

"No sé quien le habrá dicho…" Dije. Francis y yo nos miramos y luego, casi al mismo tiempo, giramos nuestras cabezas hacia donde estaba Gilbert, extrañamente en silencio. Gilbert nos miró, primero a Francis, luego a mi, después de eso chasqueo la lengua y dirigió su mirada hacia sus dedos.

"Ehh…" Susurró Gilbert de repente. "Tengo una confesión que hacer…"

La boca de Francis se abrió y yo quede mirando a Gilbert un poco confuso, hasta que el engranaje de mi cerebro empezó a funcionar. Gilbert se lamio los labios, se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera nosotros.

Las piezas en mi cabeza encajaron: El había sido el que se lo dijo.

"¿Tu se lo dijiste?" Grité súbitamente, levantándome y botando la silla al suelo en el proceso. De la nada empecé a ver rojo y pareció que Gilbert lo notó porque retrocedió inconscientemente un paso.

"¡Cálmate, hombre!" Dijo. "¡Estaba borracho y, de todo modos, deberías estar agradecido! ¡Así que cuéntatelo a ti mismo! ¡Gracias a _mí_, el finalmente dio El Paso!"

Parpadeé un par de veces sorprendido y luego apreté mis manos volviéndolas puños. Gilbert me miró desafiante y espero por lo que fuera a responderle.

"¿Eres un maldito idiota?" Escupí, sin poder contenerme más. "¡Gracias a _ti _perdí lo que era más importante en el mundo para mí!"

Generalmente, yo soy capaz de controlar mi rabia, pero esta vez estaba demasiado furioso y retrocedí unos pasos, alejándome de Gilbert, para tratar desesperadamente de calmarme.

"Lo más importante_… ¿Qué?_" Exclamó Gilbert, ahora también enojado. "¿Estas tratando de decirme que lo _amas_?"

Me volteé a mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos ante su expresión de molestia.

"Si" Le escupí. "I ahora lo perdí. ¡Gracias a ti!"

Gilbert gruñó y se paso una mano por el cabello, enfadado.

"¡Bueno, en ese caso, deberías estar aun más agradecido!" Exclamó súbitamente, señalándome con su dedo índice. "¿Tenemos un pacto, lo recuerdas?" ¡_Tú_ creaste ese pacto! ¡_Tú _empezaste todo este desastre! ¿Y ahora crees que puedes romper este pacto así como así solo por esa putita?

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en ese momento. Solo recuerdo vagamente la emoción que sentí cuando los huesos de Gilbert se rompieron al chocar contra mi puño. Una silla se cayó al piso y Francis gritó algo sobre estar manchando su alfombra con sangre.

Miré a Gilbert mientras se sujetaba la nariz con sus manos. El miró la sangre que corría por sus dedos sorprendido y luego me dirigió la mirada a mí y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

"¡Chicos, chicos!" Nos gritó Francis. Me alejó de Gilbert y se puso entre nosotros. "¡Esto no va a resolver nada!" Trató de calmarnos, pero ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando.

Gilbert se levantó lentamente y abruptamente empujó a Francis para poder acercarse a mí.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Dijo Gilbert, con su voz calmada, pero listo para pelear. La sangre en su cara lo hacía ver terrorífico pero yo no le tenía miedo. Por el contrario, no podía esperar para poder lastimarlo solo un poco más.

"¿Acaso crees que eres el único que se siente pésimo aquí? ¿Qué puedes cambiar las reglas cuando sea que te dé la gana?" Añadió Gilbert entonces, acercándose un poco por cada pregunta que hacía.

"¿Pésimo por qué?" Le dije. "¿Porque tu juguetito no te ha dado nada ya que estas tan preocupado de ti mismo que con suerte y puedes ver a más personas?"

Gilbert me entrecerró los ojos y espere escuchar un golpe que nunca vino. Francis, una vez más, se puso en medio.

"¡Basta! ¡Los dos!" Gritó Francis y nos volvimos a mirarlo, sorprendidos. Es difícil ver a Francis enojado y el hecho de que lo estuviera nos hizo detenernos inmediatamente. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que no nos íbamos a hacer más daño, Francis suspiró y se paso una mano a través de su cabello rubio. "Yo sabía que estoy pasaría algún día…" Susurró entonces.

"¿Qué iba a pasar?" Exclamó Gilbert, volviendo su rabia contra Francis, quien estaba mirando la sangre en su alfombra, decepcionado.

"Que eventualmente terminaríamos enamorados…" Dijo Francis y puso sus manos sobre su cintura. "Esto necesita terminar. No podemos seguir escondiéndonos bajo este pacto"

"¡Nadie se está escondiendo bajo el pacto!" Exclamó Gilbert, imitando la voz de Francis y luego apuntándome. "¡El es el único que se ha enamorado y ahora quiere salirse del pacto! ¿El no comprende las cosas que he sacrificado para seguir manteniendo nuestra promesa?" Se volteó a mirarme. "¿Lo entiendes? ¿Y ahora crees que puedes deshacerlo todo así de fácil?"

"¡Tu también te estás escondiendo, Gilbert!" Gritó Francis, ganándose la atención de Gilbert una vez más. "¡Amas a Matthew pero no quieres admitirlo y tratas de fingir que estás haciendo todo por las reglas, solo porque tienes miedo de salir lastimado!"

Gilbert lo quedo mirando, desconcertado. Abrió su boca, la volvió a cerrar y luego solo miró a Francis en silencio.

"¡Ocurrió lo mismo con Elizabeta!" Agregó repentinamente Francis. "No confrontaste tus sentimientos hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. ¿Quieres que pase eso con Matthew también?"

"Que sabes tú…" Escupió Gilbert después de un buen rato de silencio. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miro hacia abajo, a la mancha en la alfombra. Francis suspiró y sonrió.

Era una sonrisa agridulce, casi imperceptible y dolía mirarlo sonreír así. Era como si Francis hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo. Gilbert también se dio cuenta y levanto una ceja en su dirección, pero el rubio escondió su cara de él y se dio vuelta a mirarme nuevamente.

"¿Amas al chico, cierto?"

Quede desconcertado con la pregunta. Gilbert se volvió a mirarme, por un momento su cara se quedo sin expresión. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi voz no se rompió cuando dije:

"Si"

"¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él, cierto?" Preguntó Francis, poniéndome sus manos sobre mis hombros. Mi respuesta fue inmediata:

"Si"

"¡Entonces deberías llevar ese lindo trasero que tienes donde él y decírselo!" Exclamó Francis como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Olvídense sobre el pacto. Para siempre. De todas formas siempre fue inútil: ¿Quién puede decirle a su corazón que sentir? ¡Si lo seguimos manteniendo, solo nos va a destruir!"

Gilbert se mantuvo extrañamente en silencio. Súbitamente, asintió para sí mismo, tomó sus cosas y sin otra palabra, corrió hacia la puerta principal. Golpeó la puerta al cerrarse tras él y nosotros nos quedamos mirando el punto en donde había estado parado sorprendidos.

"Creo que deberíamos…" Susurré después de un momento de silencio. "Esto ya no se trata de sexo. Se trata de amor… no creí que pudiera volver a amar…"

"Quizás…" Francis volvió a reír. "… ¡quizás esta es en realidad la primera vez que te enamoras! ¿No lo has pensado así?"

Sonreí un poco, pero volví a ponerme serio.

"El no quiere volver a verme, Francis" Le dije. "Me odia. Me quiere lejos. Es por eso que acepto acostarse conmigo…"

"El habría encontrado otras formas de encargarse de ti si de verdad te odiara" Razonó él. "De todas formas. Deberías arriesgarte"

Pensé en ello por un momento, luego asentí, pero no me fui en ese mismo instante. Necesitaba obtener una respuesta más.

"¿Qué sacrificaste por culpa del pacto, Francis?"

Francis pareció sorprendido y parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a sonreírme.

"No es acerca de lo que sacrifique…" Dijo, "Es sobre lo que deje ir con él, así que, no cometas el mismo error que yo y ve tras el…"

No entendí que es lo que trato de decirme, o de quien estaba hablando, y el tampoco me dejo seguir pensándolo mientras me empujaba y exclamaba:

"¿Qué estas esperando?"

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Y tal como Gilbert había hecho unos minutos antes, tomé mis cosas y salí por la puerta.

Tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer me iba a dañar.

Tal vez Romano no me abriría la puerta y todos mis intentos serian en vano.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

No importaba que, debía intentarlo, porque finalmente me di cuenta que el pacto de jurar no volver a enamorarse era estúpido e inservible. Como había dicho Francis, no puedes decirle a tu corazón lo que debe sentir. P. pudo haberme dañado, mucho, pero no me mato. Por el contrario, ella me había hecho darme cuenta quienes eran las personas que en realidad valían la pena.

Enamorarse duele, pero no tomar el riesgo y solo seguir con la vida, es peor.

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto ~ Mi inicio de año ha sido agotador... pero bueno...<strong>

**Nos estamos acercando a todos los finales ! **

**Gracias por su apoyo :3**

**Yaya Romance !**


	31. Francis 5

**Hola mundo ! **

**Aqui esta... el final de Francis ~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Francis 5<strong>

No tuve que volver a repetírselo a Antonio.

Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con esperanza y sin otra palabra agarró su chaqueta empezó a irse. Me sonrió por última vez antes de salir y cerrar suavemente la puerta tras el. Cuando estuve finalmente solo, deje escapar un suspiro, y volví a mirar la mancha sangre fresca en mi alfombra nueva.

Podía limpiarla con un poco de agua y jabón. Aun no se había secado, pensé. Quizás mi alfombra aun no estaba del todo arruinada…

Y repentinamente me quejé y me di una cachetada mental.

"¿En qué es lo que estoy pensando?"

Mis dos amigos recién se habían dado cuenta de que sin amor no eran nada y yo aquí pensando en mi alfombra. Debo de haberme vuelto loco.

Quería reírme ante lo irónico de todo esto, pero no podía. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba algo celoso de ellos. Ellos aun tenían alguna posibilidad e iban a tomar toda oportunidad que se les presentara, mientras que yo estaba aquí, solo, pensando en alfombras, jabón y manchas secas de sangre.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan pesimista? Me pregunté. ¿Cuándo fue que me di por vencido? ¿No que siempre ando alardeando de ser el maestro del amor y la lujuria? Siempre pensé que podría tener a todos los que quisiera, a cualquiera que se me viniera a la mente.

Excepto a la única persona que de verdad necesitaba. Era irónico. Incluso patético.

Mi mente repentinamente me llevo hacia atrás unas cuantas noches, cuando fui al Nightwave por la que yo suponía que sería la última vez. No tenía nada que hacer y algo en mi interior me había dicho que podía ir a juntarme con Arthur…

_Llegue al club justo a tiempo para ver a Gilbert levantarse y caerse inmediatamente después. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, intentando suavizar su caída, y luego mire a Alfred, quien estaba suspirando. _

"_¡Oh, qué bien!¡Estas aquí!" Gritó Alfred por sobre la música y en ese momento me percaté de que Arthur estaba roncando en la barra junto a él. Rodé los ojos y le lancé una mirada asesina a Gilbert, quien siguió durmiendo. _

"_Ayúdame, ¿sí?" Sonrió Alfred, tomando a Arthur al estilo de un novio llevando a la novia. "¡Mi oficina está justo ahí!" Apuntó hacia algún lugar a nuestra izquierda, "¿Te las puedes arreglar con él?" Me preguntó entonces. Yo miré a Gilbert. Era pesado y seguía escabulléndose de mis brazos. _

"_Si, si…" Le mentí. "Yo te sigo…" _

"_¡Excelente!" Exclamó Alfred y se alejó. Gemí y me las arreglé para arrastrar a Gilbert. El se quejó entre medio de sus sueños una o dos veces, pero yo solo lo pateé en silencio. Me vas a tener que pagar por esto, Gilbert, me dije a mí mismo. Gracias por arruinar mi noche libre._

_Algunos minutos después logré llegar a la pequeña oficina y sin ningún tipo de consideración, tire el cuerpo de Gilbert sobre la silla más cercana. Alfred, mientras tanto, se las había arreglado para dejar a Arthur en un sillón. La oficina era pequeña y tan pronto como Alfred cerró la puerta, todos los sonidos de afuera se vieron silenciados. _

"_¡Ah!" Suspiró Alfred poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. Se quedó mirando a Arthur, quien seguía durmiendo placenteramente, luego le hecho una mirada a Gilbert. "Llame a su hermano. ¡Puedes ir afuera y divertirte si quieres!" Me sonrió. _

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba Arthur pero sin importar cuento lo quisiera, no me atreví a acercarme ni un poco más. _

"_¿Cuánto alcohol bebió?"Le pregunté de repente. Alfred me quedo mirando, confundido por un momento acerca de quién estaba preguntando. El siguió la línea de mi mirada y sonrió imperceptiblemente. _

"_Un montón. Perdí la cuenta en algún punto…" Dijo Alfred, riéndose nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Arthur, luego se volvió a mirarme a mí. "Sabes, odio cuando hace esto. Esta es la quinta vez en la semana."_

"_Lo sé. Es mucho más molesto cuando esta borracho…" Le dije. Alfred rió estruendosamente, pero luego negó con la cabeza. _

"_Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero aquí hay algo mas…" Dijo. "El ha estado bebiendo un montón desde…" Se detuvo un momento, vaciló, pero luego volvió a suspirar. "Bueno, desde que ustedes dos se volvieron a juntar…" _

_Me volví a mirarlo abruptamente, confundido y un poco herido. _

"_¡No estoy molesto contigo! ¡No lo malinterpretes!" Exclamó Alfred y me sonrió alentadoramente. No me hizo sentir para nada bien. Miré hacia el piso preguntándome que es lo que debería decir. Alfred hablo primero: _

"_Estoy molesto con el" Dijo, ganándose mi atención. "El es molesto y terco, pero lo amo ¿sabías? ¡Me preocupo por el! El es como un hermano mayor o algo así…o, en casos como este, el hermano menor… ¡Ya no lo sé!" Rió y se volvió a rascar la cabeza. "¡Yo creo que yo soy el mayor!" Decidió entonces con una sonrisa. "¡Y por eso es que no puedo soportar que ignore sus problemas y a cambio beba galones enteros de alcohol! ¡No puedo ayudar, ni ser un héroe, en estos momentos! ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?" Me miró, pero no espero a que yo le diera una respuesta. _

"_Sé que lo sabes porque los dos tenemos algo en común. Conozco a Arthur desde hace un buen tiempo…" Continuó Alfred entonces. "Hemos tenido nuestros altos y bajos, pero él es un amigo muy querido para mí. Desde la primera vez que lo conocí, el hablaba mucho de ti… por supuesto que yo no sabía que tu verdadero nombre era Francis…" Rio entonces. "El te llamaba gusano… ¿o era rana? No recuerdo bien que animal…ehh… ¡No importa! Lo importante es que tu nombre salía a flote en toda conversación con el… y bueno, cuento corto…" Alfred finalmente se detuvo para tomar aliento, pero inesperadamente, no continúo. _

_Gilbert murmuro algo entre sueños y yo le dirigí una mirada antes de volver a mirar a Arthur. Alfred súbitamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Le dirigí una corta mirada y luego me acerque hacia donde estaba Arthur. Me arrodillé cerca de él y luego me dedique a correrle algunos cabellos del rostro. _

_Mis dedos en su piel debieron gatillar algo, porque el abrió un poco los ojos y me miró. No se si me estaba mirando en realidad o no, pero por unos pocos segundos, el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Lentamente alzó una de sus manos, tocó mi mejilla con dos dedos y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su mano volvió a caer al suelo. _

"_Esto es lo que estaba tratando de decirte…" Dijo Alfred y me volví a mirarlo, saliendo del asombro. "El está guardando todo en su interior, el está enojado consigo mismo y yo no sé qué es lo que debo hacer…"_

_Alfred me estaba mirando. _

"_El me dijo que me amaba hace una semana, ¿sabías?" Me confesó Alfred repentinamente, alarmándome."Fue inesperado, de verdad, pero no es algo que fuera romper nuestra amistad. Porque de todos modos, no es la verdad."_

"_No, te equivocas" Le dije, hablando por primera vez. "El si te ama…" Añadí, recordando la última vez que había hablado con Arthur. "El también me lo dijo. Yo…Yo creo que ustedes serian una buena pareja juntos…" _

_Las palabras me lastimaban pero, mientras estaba mirando Arthur, sabía que de verdad las sentía. _

"_Francis…" Empezó a decir Alfred. Repentinamente me enfurecí y me levanté abruptamente._

"_Alfred. Por favor. Arthur te quiere a ti, no a mí. Tú eres con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Deja de decir estas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor. El me odia. Ni siquiera somos amigos…" Di unos pasos en la dirección en que se encontraba Gilbert. Podía sentir la mirada de Alfred en mí y no me sorprendí cuando agarró mí hombro y me dijo: _

"_¡Por supuesto que no son amigos! ¡Ustedes dos no pueden ser simplemente amigos!"_

_Levante mis cejas, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, la puerta se abrió de repente y los dos nos dimos vuelta para ver a Ludwig, quien nos quedo mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. _

"_Feliks me dijo que estarías aquí…" Explicó Ludwig y luego se percato de la presencia de su hermano. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Me llevo a este idiota a casa."_

"_Yo te ayudo…" Le dije. Tomando la oportunidad de irme de allí. Tomé las piernas de Gilbert, mientras Ludwig lo tomaba por los brazos. Alfred también nos ayudo y así logramos arreglárnoslas fácilmente para sacar al inconsciente de Gilbert del Club y meterlo dentro del auto de Ludwig. _

_Cuando Ludwig dijo gracias y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, yo miré a Alfred y le dije: _

"_Cuídalo…"_

_Alfred asintió. _

Y de pronto volví a estar mirando la mancha de sangre seca en la alfombra. Recordé que Gilbert estaba en este momento tratando de hablar con Matthew y que Antonio estaba tratando de volver a hacer las cosas bien con Romano mientras yo no hacía nada.

"¡No hay nada que hacer!" Me dije a mi mismo, súbitamente enojado. "Debería dejar de hacerme esto a mi mismo…"

En ese momento me pregunté que sería lo que estarían haciendo Alfred y Arthur en ese momento y luego pensé en todas las cosas que me había dicho Alfred ese día en el club nocturno.

Yo le había dicho a Antonio que algunas veces lo mejor era aceptar el riesgo ¿no? Tal vez no me llevaría a ninguna parte, pero al menos los habría intentado. Me imagine varios escenarios en mi cabeza, luego asentí con la cabeza e hice el recorrido hacia mi habitación. Diez minutos más tarde ya estaba listo para irme. Tomé todo lo que necesitaba y me fui.

Por un pequeño momento pensé que lo que pretendía hacer era una completa locura, pero sabía que me arrepentiría por el resto de mis días si no lo hacía. Mis intenciones se volvieron más fuertes cuando pase frente a la pequeña tienda de flores que queda a unas cuantas calles de mi edificio.

Amo esa tienda. Era la misma tienda en que aventura de una noche tras aventura de una noche compraba las rosas que dejaba al lado de mis acompañantes antes de irme. Eventualmente, llegue a conocer a la dueña de la tienda: una joven que venía de Bruselas, con cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes, a quien le gustaba reírse un montón y tentar a sus clientes. Ella me gustaba mucho pero, lamentablemente, nada pasó entre nosotros y si me iba bien el día de hoy, no pasaría por un largo, largo tiempo.

Ella estaba arreglando unas margaritas cuando la llamé y subió la mirada para dirigirla hacia mí. Cuando me reconoció, sonrió brillantemente y dejo las tijeras que tenía en las manos.

"¡Buenos Días señor Bonnefoy! ¿Otra noche de pasión?" Sonrió y me hizo adentrarme en la tienda. "Una rosa, supongo…" Añadió entonces pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso la detuve.

"No" Dije y ella me quedo mirando confundida. "Esta vez es diferente. Son para alguien verdaderamente especial" Añadí entonces. Ella se volvió a mirarme e inclino su cabeza.

"¿Oh, encontró a la persona indicada?" Preguntó, sonriéndome. "Ella debe ser realmente hermosa. ¿Cuántas rosas rojas necesita esta vez?"

Lo pensé por un momento y luego le dije:

"Quince"

Esta vez ella se vio aun mas confundida pero asintió y entró al local para ir a buscar mis rosas. La seguí y unos minutos después me entregó un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas. Le pagué y tomé las rosas cuidadosamente entre mis manos.

"Ah, el amor…" Dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Es algo peligroso ¿no? Pero un hombre que no ha amado es solo la mitad de un hombre… eso es lo que dicen… creo… mi memoria no es tan buena…" Ella empezó a reírse y yo también reí.

"¡Buena suerte, joven!" Me dijo una señora con una sonrisa cuando llegue a mi destino. Yo incline ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección y le sonreí mientras me bajaba del bus.

Todos esos deseos de 'buena suerte' debieron hacer efecto porque no había caminado muy lejos de la parada de autobús cuando vi a Arthur y a Alfred hablando delante del edificio de Arthur. No pude escuchar de qué estaban hablando, pero supuse que era sobre algo importante por la forma en que Arthur se sonrojaba. Eventualmente, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia e incluso Alfred comenzó a saludarme haciendo gestos con la mano. Arthur trato de bajarle la mano pero fue un movimiento fútil.

Decidí que solo debía empezar a caminar y tan pronto como lo había pensado ya me encontraba parado al lado de Arthur. El Británico me miró, directo a los ojos, y yo le dirigí una mirada de vuelta. Ninguno de nosotros habló y fue Alfred quien rompió el silencio entre los dos.

"¡Debo irme!" Dijo Alfred repentinamente con una sonrisa. "Debo comprar algo para…. Ehh… ¡para el club! ¡Nos vemos Arthur, Francis!"

"¡No, espera!" Gritó Arthur, estirando su brazo en dirección a Alfred. "¡No me dejes solo con este idiota!"

Alfred se rió, ignoró la mano de Arthur y corrió, despidiéndose de nosotros todo el camino. Cuando desapareció en la esquina, Arthur finalmente se volvió hacia mí de nuevo. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando las rosas mientras yo aun las seguía sujetando y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Yo…" Abrí mi boca. Quería decirle un montón de cosas, pero nada salía. Todo parecía sin sentido y patético. Fue al final Arthur el primero en hablar.

"Así que…" Dijo. Sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de disgusto y con sus ojos aun fijos en las rosas que yo llevaba. "¿Le estas llevando esas rosas a tu nueva puta?" Preguntó y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Vive cerca de aquí?" Preguntó entonces mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara que alguien viniera al lugar en donde estábamos parados, me besara y tomara las rosas de entre mis manos.

"De hecho…" Le dije sonriendo un poco. "Estas son para ti…" y le tendí el ramo. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante y me miró, miró las rosas y después volvió a mirarme a mí. Espere que las tomara y las lanzara lejos, se riera de mi e incluso que dijera algo insultante, pero él no hizo nada. Su asombro era demasiado.

"Ehh…" Quedo con la boca abierta. Volvió a mirar las rosas, confundido y solo un poco asustado. Con las manos temblorosas tomo las rosas entre sus manos y las siguió mirando. Cuando estuve seguro de que no iba a echarse a reír o que iba a tirar las rosas, comencé a hablar:

"He estado pensando. Lo que sea que hayamos tenido en la secundaria, lo que sea que hayamos tenido cuando éramos jóvenes, lo que sea que estemos teniendo ahora es disfuncional, loco y genial. Nunca he podido encontrar lo que nosotros dos tenemos en alguien más. Así que, incluso si amas a alguien más, incluso si tratamos de odiarnos y hacer miserable la vida del otro por el resto de nuestras vidas, no voy a poder soportar no tenerte a mi lado una vez más. Estos últimos años han sido una pesadilla sin ti."

El no levanto la mirada cuando me dijo:

"¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto?"

Trate de buscar las palabras correctas. Todo podría ser usado en mi contra, la paciencia de Arthur no era precisamente una de sus virtudes y yo no quería pelear.

"Fui un estúpido cuando di por sentado que siempre estarías aquí y no me di cuenta de lo que íbamos a perder cuando teníamos 16 y no lo voy a volver a hacer ahora que tenemos 26. Si tu amas a Alfred, está bien. Lo viviré, lo aceptaré, mientras eso te haga feliz, mientras eso me permita verte, pelear contigo, reír contigo… estará bien. Pero si me amas a mi… no, si aun me sigues amando a mí, solo deberíamos intentarlo y ver qué sucede, o al final los dos nos habremos arrepentido."

Arthur me miro, con sus ojos tan grandes y su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y el shock. Luego, súbitamente miro las rosas entre sus manos y se mantuvo en silencio una vez más. Me sentí decepcionado, incluso frustrado por la ausencia de respuesta, pero ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y me sentía un poquito mejor. Arthur siguió esquivando su mirada de mí y yo lo tomé como mi señal para irme de allí. Suspiré y di un paso atrás para retirarme. En ese momento Arthur se volvió a mirarme:

"¿Por qué Rosas?"

Esa era una pregunta fácil. Sonreí mientras le contestaba:

"Es tu flor favorita. Es la única cosa que tenemos en común…" Le expliqué. Arthur volvió a quedarse en silencio y yo volví a hacer el amago de irme.

"¡No!" Arthur exclamó de repente y yo detuve mis pasos. "O sea…" Me miró directamente a los ojos. "No es tu flor favorita. A ti te gustan las rosas rojas por lo que representan, porque son el símbolo de la pasión y el amor y toda esa mierda, pero eso no la hace tu flor favorita. Tu amas los lirios…"

Parpadeé por unos momentos, sorprendido, y luego sentí como si sonriera (lo que probablemente también hice).

"Por eso es que te amo" Le dije, sintiendo cada palabra. "Por eso es que no quiero volver a perderte otra vez"

Arthur no dijo nada por un largo minuto, luego sonrió un poco.

"Quince rosas, ¿eh?" Susurró. Volvió a quedar en silencio y luego me miró.

"Le dije a Alfred que lo amaba…" Dijo Arthur repentinamente, casi abrazando sus rosas. "El me dijo que probablemente era verdad, pero no en el grado que yo creía. Algo bastante profundo para un idiota como él, ¿no?" Sonrió un poco. "Me sorprendió lo que había dicho y luego le dio por hablar de ti, de que yo no iba a amar a nadie mas lo mucho que te amaba a ti. Me pidió que lo pensara. Incluso me prohibió tomar hasta que nosotros dos tuviéramos una conversación. El muy idiota. No sabe que no puede prohibirme un vaso de whiskey de vez en cuando. Tu, por otra parte, sabias que íbamos a pelear si me decías que no fuéramos al Pub y que en vez de eso te acompañara a beber esa basura que tu llamas champaña…" Camino lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba y juntos empezamos a caminar.

"Pero sin embargo…" Añadió Arthur mirando las rosas. "…el hecho de que me conoces y que yo te conozco a ti más que nadie en este mundo no nos hace amigos. Tú también dijiste eso…" Su voz se volvió un poco amarga y yo repentinamente recordé las palabras de Alfred la otra noche. Casi sonreí al darme cuenta de su significado.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo somos!" Exclamé y Arthur volvió abruptamente su cabeza para mirarme. "¡No podemos!"

"¿No podemos?" Repitió Arthur.

"¿Qué clase de amigos somos, Arthur?" Le pregunte. "Tú me das la razón al decir que no nos comportamos como amigos. A veces incluso, tampoco nos comportamos como enemigos. ¿Qué es lo que somos, Arthur?" Volví a preguntarle. Yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y de verdad esperaba que Arthur también la supiera.

El rostro de Arthur se mantuvo impasible, pero por un pequeño momento vi en sus ojos que lo comprendía. Cuanto había extrañado esos ojos verdes, pensé de repente. ¿Cuánto amaba esas cejas realmente grandes que tenia? Incluso iba a extrañar su falta de atractivo si lo perdía otra vez…

"Es un gran riesgo" Dijo Arthur súbitamente frunciendo las cejas antes mencionadas y presionó mas las rosas contra su pecho. "Tú no sabes lo mucho que lo he pensado. No sabes cuantas veces me he imaginado lo que se sentiría. Al principio todo va a ser bueno. Lo sé. Pero después me di cuenta… no va a funcionar, Francis. ¡Caray, Francis! ¿Y si peleamos? ¿Qué pasara cuando te encuentres a alguien más apuesto que yo? ¿Qué pasara con el pacto y…?"

"¡Olvida el pacto!" Exclamé súbitamente. Había olvidado ese tema completamente y cuando Arthur lo mencionó me sentí enojado. Puse una mano sobre su hombro y tomé su barbilla con dos dedos obligándolo a mirarme. El inmediatamente se saco mis manos de encima, pero se quedo así, esperando lo que yo tuviera que decir.

"Estoy enamorado de ti. Me enamore de ti a los 10 años, pero en ese entonces era muy pequeño para entenderlo. Me enamore de ti a los 16 pero no lo comprendí porque pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado y Antonio se veía como una buena opción… y me he vuelto a enamorar completamente de ti _ahora_. Si va a funcionar o no, no lo sé yo ni tú tampoco lo sabes. Si peleáramos, preguntaste… claro que lo haremos. Si yo fuera a encontrar a alguien más, preguntaste… Bueno, ¿acaso he encontrado a alguien más en todo este tiempo?"

"¿No?" Pregunto Arthur, abrazando las rosas: el único obstáculo entre nosotros. Quería tanto inclinarme y besarlo. Quería que Arthur dejara de dudar.

"No" Le dije. Arthur finalmente dejo escapar un pequeño 'oh'. Volvimos a caminar juntos, esta vez en silencio. Repentinamente sentí sus dedos tocando los míos y entrelacé nuestras manos sin mirarlo.

"Sigo enojado contigo…" Dijo Arthur después de un momento, mientras seguíamos caminado. Su mano estaba cálida y quería mucho llevármela a los labios.

"Jeje…" Reí "Por supuesto que lo estas"

El resopló.

"Quince rosas no son suficientes para decir lo siento…" Añadió entonces.

"¿Cuántas necesitas?" Le sonreí de nuevo pero el solo volvió a resoplar y no respondió.

"Alfred seria una mejor opción que tu…" Dijo entonces.

"Anda con el entonces…" Le respondí, con la sonrisa aun en mis labios. Arthur no dejo ir mi mano.

"Hemos pasado por mucho para caer en cuenta…" Dijo Arthur entonces.

"Si, es verdad…" Le dije.

"¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?" Preguntó entonces Arthur, atreviéndose a mirarme. "Me refiero a que, tu eres tan estúpido y orgulloso, ¿Por qué demonios te decidiste a dar el primer paso?"

"Oh, eso es fácil…" Le dije. "Antonio y Romano durmieron juntos y mi idiota amigo español finalmente se dio cuenta de que es lo que se iba a perder si seguía pensando en el pacto. Yo finalmente me di cuenta de que estaba actuando egoístamente y que me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida si no hablaba contigo. Como sea, ¿Qué clase de hipócrita seria si escribiera acerca del amor y lo maravilloso que es, pero nunca me diera la oportunidad de vivirlo?"

"Sigues siendo un hipócrita…" Dijo Arthur. Yo le hice un puchero.

"Eso es malvado ~" Gimoteé. Arthur levanto sus cejas e hizo un mohín.

"Es verdad. Acéptalo."

Seguimos caminando.

"¿Eso significa que tu ganaste la apuesta?" Pregunto Arthur entonces. Levanté mis cejas y pensé por un momento a que se refería. El se sonrojó y lo recordé.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Al final Antonio si se acostó con Romano!" Sonreí y no seguí caminando. El también se detuvo y frunció el ceño ante mi cara de felicidad. "¡Y tu perdiste! ¡Eso significa que tienes que darme algo a cambio!"

"¡Tu no mereces nada!" Exclamó Arthur. "Y de cualquier forma, nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en que apostábamos"

"Mmmm…" Fingí pensarlo un rato. "¡Decidámoslo ahora! ¡Me gané… un beso!"

"¿Un beso?" Arthur abrió mucho los ojos. "¡Oh, no! ¡Ni en un infierno te voy a besar!" Gritó. "¡Preferiría darte dinero!"

"¡No eres para nada romántico!" Me quejé. "Bien entonces. ¡Me debes un almuerzo! ¡Tú ya sabes cuál es mi restaurant favorito!"

"¡No!" Dijo Arthur. "¡Tus elecciones de comida son muy caras!"

"Entonces bésame…"

"¡No! ¡No aquí donde todos pueden vernos! ¡Incluso si estuviéramos solos, yo nunca besaría esos labios de rana tuyos! Eres desagradable y sigo enojado contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Y…"

No lo deje continuar. No pude seguir conteniéndome. Me incline por sobre las rosas y lo bese directamente en los labios. Arthur se mantuvo quieto por un momento.

Luego botó las rosas al suelo.

Y me devolvió el beso.

Porque… ¿saben qué? Desde el primer día que nos conocimos que queríamos hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>No pude actualizar antes por empezar a trabajar y problemas personales :S <strong>

**Pero les aseguro que antes de Marzo esta acabado...**

**Y espero que sea lo antes posible :3 ya que quedan solo 2 cap !**

**Nos leemos ~ **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	32. Gilbert 5

**Hola Mundo ! Aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia que le pertence a HappyMood **

**Disfruten !**

**Este es el final de Gilbert. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert 5:<strong>

La lógica a veces es como una patada en el trasero. Por ejemplo:

Odio a los cobardes.

Los cobardes son totalmente NO-awesome.

Y yo he estado actuando como uno.

Por lo tanto, me odio a mí mismo y no soy awesome.

Fantástico.

AÑOS y AÑOS de _autoestima_ directo al tarro de la basura.

Aquí hay otro ejemplo:

Si alguien no contesta su teléfono, o no puede hacerlo o simplemente no quiere.

Matthew no estaba respondiendo.

Matthew contesta todas las malditas veces, incluso cuando no puede, porque él es demasiado buena persona y nadie en realidad se va a dar cuenta de si está hablando por teléfono o no. Tan simple como eso.

Por lo tanto, Matthew no quería hablar conmigo.

Maldición.

PERO eso no iba a deprimirme. No podía ponerse peor que esto…Al parecer ya soy lo suficientemente NO-awesome. ¿Eso significaría que debería volver a escribir mi historia?

"¡Contesta! ¡Contesta!" Grité mientras caminaba (a la mierda, corría) y chocaba con las personas en mi apuro por llegar a… en realidad… ¿A dónde demonios estaba yendo?

Todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando como si me hubiera escapado recién de un Hospital Psiquiátrico. ¡Oh, si…! Había olvidado por completo la sangre en mi rostro y mis asombrosos ojos rojos. ¡Jaja! Probablemente estén pensando que soy un asesino o algo así… eso sería divertido… ¡NO! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No es tiempo para bromas!

"¡VERDAMMT! ¡Contesta!" Le grité a mi teléfono. Marqué su número una vez mas (dicen que la tercera es la vencida) y volví a esperar que contestara. No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil. ¡No ahora que estoy tan cerca…! El sabe que puedo seguir intentándolo una semana entera si tengo que hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Gilbert?"

Matthew finalmente contestó. Su voz sonaba cansada y podía imaginármelo acariciándose las sienes, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Dónde estás?" Exclamé inmediatamente, temiendo que Matthew cambiara de idea y decidiera colgarme. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el cual estaba seguro de que Matthew estaba pensando seriamente en sí debería colgarme o no. "Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. ¡Por favor, dime donde estas!" Le grité. Trate de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero estaba desesperado. Todo en lo que podía pensar es que si me colgaba el teléfono esta vez, luego no habría manera de que me fuera a contestar nunca más.

"¿Es más importante que lo que te confesé hace un par de días?" Preguntó Matthew súbitamente. Yo sabía que estaba enojado, incluso aunque su voz sonara calmada y compuesta.

"¡Lo es! ¡De verdad que si!" Le exclamé, tratando de ganar tiempo. No sabía si esa era o no la respuesta correcta. De cualquier manera, lo único que salió de Matthew fue un silencioso suspiro.

"Por favor…" Volví a intentarlo mientras seguía caminando. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia la casa de Matthew, pero estaba listo para tener que tomar un taxi en cualquier momento. Matthew se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de que finalmente se decidiera. El me dijo donde se encontraba y después añadió:

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gilbert?" Esta vez su voz se escucho como si estuviera aun más cansado. Revise el nombre de la calle y sonreí al darme cuenta de que Matthew no estaba tan lejos después de todo.

"¡Quédate donde estas! ¡Voy a matarme a mí mismo si no te encuentro ahí! ¡Te lo juro!" Le dije y colgué, ignorando las preguntas que empezó a hacer Matthew repentinamente preocupado. El fin justifica los medios, dice el dicho, y yo comencé a correr abiertamente. Me tomó menos de un minuto encontrar la calle que estaba buscando.  
>La suerte estaba de mi parte, o eso parecía, porque súbitamente reconocí la cara de Matthew entre el montón de gente. El estaba mirando a su alrededor, evidentemente buscándome a mí, y mientras empujaba a la gente que se me atravesaba en el camino, decidí que era hora de mostrarme.<p>

"¡MATTHEW!" Grité con todo el aliento que aun me que quedaba y Matthew se volvió abruptamente hacia mí, sobresaltado. Incluso algunos transeúntes llegaron a detenerse y voltearse a mirarnos pero no me podía importar menos. Matthew les lanzó a esas personas una mirada de preocupación y rápidamente caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba, todo el tiempo sonriendo nerviosamente a las personas que pasaban por la calle a nuestro alrededor.

"Gilbert, ¿Cual es el significado de...?"

De repente levantó la mirada y se quedo mirándome directamente a la cara. Cualquier cosa que fuera lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta. Pestañeó y luego empezó a gritar:

"¡Oh, Dios! ¡Gilbert! ¡Qué demonios te ha pasado!" Gritó y empezó a buscar frenéticamente algo en su bolsillo. "¿Te metiste en una pelea? ¡Qué está pasando!" Añadió, sacando un pañuelo y comenzando a limpiar mi cara. Oh, si... La sangre en mi nariz... Demonios, Antonio es bastante fuerte cuando quiere serlo. Retiré gentilmente sus manos y volvió a mirarme, esta vez confundido.

"¿Qué?" Su voz sonaba en shock. No pude soportarlo más y súbitamente cansado, caí sobre mis rodillas, lo abracé y escondí mi rostro en su vientre. Matthew se quedo inmóvil entre mis brazos y estaba seguro de que debía de estar pasando por unos diez tonos de rojo distintos. Lo abracé incluso más cerca de mí, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío y preguntándome como pude haber pensado que podría vivir sin esa esencia en mi piel.

"¡La gente nos está mirando!" Dijo Matthew mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros, tratando de empujarme.

"...no me importa..." Mascullé.

"Es extraño, Gilbert" dijo entonces Matthew, su voz esta vez fue suave. Yo no me moví. Podía sentir como respiraba, era una sensación asombrosa.  
>Una vez más trato de alejarme de él. Después de todo, estábamos en un lugar público, y yo al fin me di cuenta de que de verdad podía verse raro para las demás personas, pero no me podía importar menos.<p>

"De seguro se están preguntando porque estas abrazando al aire…" Comentó Matthew. Yo deje escapar unas risas al respecto.

"Dios, te amo..." Balbuceé entonces. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi cabello y su cuerpo repentinamente se relajó al momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

"¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?" Respondió Matthew.

Volví a reírme.

"No." Le dije.

"Vamos..." Dijo Matthew entonces, "Todos están mirándonos"

"Déjalos..." Reí disimuladamente.

"Gilbert..." Volvió a intentar Matthew. Yo lo ignoré.

"¿Quieres saber porque te estoy abrazando así y me importa un comino lo que la gente esté diciendo en este momento?"

"Porque... ¿Tú eres tú...?" Trato de adivinar Matthew. Buena respuesta, pero no era la respuesta correcta.

"Porque te amo y no quiero dejarte ir. Nunca más."

Los dedos de Matthew aun seguían en mi cabello pero dejo de hablar cuando le confesé eso. Yo finalmente suspiré, lo deje ir y me atreví a mirar la cara de Matthew. El estaba mirando hacia un punto más allá de mí y alejo sus manos. Seguí de rodillas.

"Soy un idiota. ¡En primer lugar nunca debí haberte dicho esas cosas! ¡No quise decir nada de lo que te dije! ¡Te lo explicaré todo! ¡Te voy a contar porque te dije las cosas que te dije y luego podrás decidir si aun quieres quedarte conmigo o no! Me asuste cuando me dijiste que me amabas, pero no por las razones que tú crees. He estado enamorado de ti por un tiempo. Nunca quise que fuéramos solo amigos, nunca pensé solamente en tu cuerpo, hay mil razones por las cuales quiero quedarme contigo… veras… yo me volví loco porque…"

Súbitamente Matthew puso su mano en mi boca, provocando que al final me callara.

"Hablas demasiado..." Dijo Matthew. "Por favor, solo levántate"

"¡Pero es que tengo que darte una explicación!" Exclamé entonces, haciendo lo que el había dicho y finalmente mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La cara de Matthew era indescifrable y sentí que podía darse media vuelta y dejarme ahí solo en cualquier momento. Tenía que decírselo todo.

"Veras, con mis amigos..."

Una vez más me interrumpió.

"No me interesa" dijo Matthew. "No me interesa porque es que te volviste loco. Yo solo... No..."

Mi corazón se rompió. Matthew estaba actuando serio e incluso había cruzado los brazos al rededor de su pecho: una clara señal de rechazo.

"¡Pero...!"

"¡Enserio, Gilbert!" Gritó Matthew de repente. Me tomo por sorpresa y parpadee varias veces, dolido y confundido al mismo tiempo. Repentinamente Matthew suspiró y con el pañuelo que aun seguía sosteniendo en su mano, limpio los últimos vestigios de sangre de mi cara. "¿Tú crees que necesitamos ir a un doctor?"

"Es..." Lo miré y parpadeé. Matthew me toco la cara, luego la nariz. Tragué saliva. "No está rota"

"¿Estás seguro?" Matthew frunció las cenas. "Pareciera que si lo está..." Dijo y siguió tocando mi rostro con el pañuelo en la mano. Súbitamente le tome las manos y lo obligué a mirarme. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía nada que decir.

"En serio, Gilbert..." Suspiró Matthew entonces, "¿Tan terco eres?"

"¿Qué?" No me quedaban palabras. Matthew volvió a suspirar y comenzó a hablar lentamente, de la misma forma en la que le hablaría a un retrasado.

"No me importan tus malditas razones. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije ese día? ¿O eres tan egocéntrico que solo puedes escucharte a ti mismo?"

Volví a parpadear, confundido, y mientras tanto Matthew casi sonrió:

"Te dije que no tenias que darme explicaciones, que yo lo iba a entender...siempre y cuando me dijeras que es lo que de verdad sientas por mí. Tú dijiste que me ama ad y que no querías que fuéramos solo amigos. Eso es suficiente para mí."

Quise lloriquear de frustración y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

"¡Pero tú no confías en mi!" Exclamé. "¿Como se supone que vayas a confiar en mi si no te doy explicaciones?"

Matthew suspiró, levanto una mano e hizo que un taxi se detuviera sin muchos miramientos. Yo lo seguí al interior del auto y lo miré, sentado a mi lado.

"Me llamaste esta mañana, me preguntaste donde estaba, corriste hacia mí con sangre manchándote toda la cara, caíste de rodillas en medio de la calle..." Dijo Matthew, levantado un dedo después de cada afirmación. "Me suplicaste que te escuchara y estas casi al borde del llanto..." Añadió después con una sonrisa.

"¡No estoy..." Comencé a decir de inmediato. Matthew negó con la cabeza y continuo hablando:

"O te volviste loco, lo que es probable considerando tu condición mental, o de verdad quieres que esto funcione" dijo Matthew. "No soy estúpido, Gilbert. Ahora solo quédate callado."

No se por cuánto tiempo me quede mirándolo. El mundo se había vuelto loco, eso era todo de lo que estaba seguro. Matthew siguió mirando a través de la ventana, hacia la acera.

Súbitamente el taxi se detuvo, Matthew le pagó al conductor y salió del auto. Yo miré a mi alrededor y finalmente me di cuenta de que estábamos parados frente al edificio de Matthew. El tomo mi mano y yo lo seguí dentro.

El mundo se había vuelto loco, me repetí a mí mismo.

"Así que..." Decidí romper el silencio. Matthew me miró y abrió la puerta de su departamento. "Así que... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Dije finalmente. Matthew rió un poco y dijo:

"¿Y que es exactamente lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Eso fue todo. Lo perdí. Ya no podía seguir controlándome.

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Pero si el mundo se había vuelto así, ¿quién era yo para quejarme?

Lo agarre del brazo y le besé directamente en los labios. El no me empujo e incluso me beso de vuelta con la misma intensidad, me beso de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado del tímido Matthew.

Lo que paso después es algo que yo sé y ustedes tendrán que averiguar. No sean curiosos.

Como sea, cuando regrese a casa ese día, una idea se prendió en mi cabeza. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar realmente rápido, como si me estuviera diciendo que todavía tenía que hacer algo de verdad importante.

Inmediatamente empecé a buscar en todos mis diari-, quiero decir, en todos mis apuntes, hasta que encontré lo que quería. Deje escapar un aullido victorioso y corrí a buscar mi teléfono. No era tiempo para ponerse a dudar, me dije a mismo, e inmediatamente marqué al número de teléfono que tenía a mano.

El teléfono sonó. Tragué saliva (solo una vez) y esperé.

"¿Hola? ¡Habla Elizabeta!"

Después de todos estos años, su voz sonaba tan entusiasta e infantil como siempre. Sentí una punzada de melancolía y por un momento me pregunte s ella me hablaría después de decirle quien era.

"Eee…" Mentalmente me cacheteé a mí mismo, "¡Hola, Elizabeta!" Volví a intentar, esta vez contestando con una sonrisa en mi rostro. "¡Soy el awesome Gilbert!"

"¿Gilbert?" Hubo un momento de silencio. "¡Gilbert!" otro momento de silencio por la sorpresa y luego la escuché decirle a alguien más: "¡Oh dios, es Gilbert!" Luego de eso comenzó inmediatamente a bombardearme con preguntas: "¿¡Porque nunca llamaste idiota!? ¿No sabes lo triste que me puse cuando me dijiste que no podrías venir a mi boda? Pensé que me odiabas y… y… ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? ¡NECESITO saberlo todo!"

Quise reír. Mi corazón no dolió tanto cuando escuche su voz. Por el contrario, me pregunte porque no la había llamado todos estos años.

"Creo que tengo que disculparme por eso…" Le dije.

"¡Tienes que hacerlo!" Chilló Elizabeta desde el otro lado, "¡Estoy tan enojada contigo! ¡Pero… no te preocupes¡ ¡Tengo un montón de fotos que mostrarte!"

"¡Estoy seguro de que la boda estuvo totalmente aburrida sin mi alrededor!" Le dije alegremente.

"En efecto…" Coincidió Elizabeta, "¡No había nadie allí que pudiera vomitar asombrosamente sobre mi vestido de novia nuevo! ¡Fue una lástima!"

"¡Eres malvada!"

"¡Y tu eres un idiota! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?"

"Oh, han pasado un montón de cosas…" Sonreí. "¡Deberíamos juntarnos algún día! Tienes que conocer a mi novio…" Le dije. Se produjo un largo momento de silencio que luego, súbitamente, se transformo en un grito de alegría.

"¡Oh dios! ¡Tienes un novio!" Empezó a decir Elizabeta. "¿Como es el? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?"

"No puedo decir ese tipo de cosas por teléfono…" Gimoteé.

"¡Bueno, tienes razón!" Aceptó Elizabeta, "¡Tienes que venir aquí y contármelo todo! ¿Te sabes mi dirección nueva, no?"

Nos quedamos hablando durante horas e incluso después de que ya habíamos colgado, sabíamos que en realidad no nos habíamos contado nada aun. Ella me confesó que estaba esperando una niña con Roderich y que su hermanito de dos años no podía esperar más para que naciera su hermanita.

Los fui a visitar dos días después de hacer la llamada. Demonios, el es lindo y se parece mucho a su mamá, ¡Es asombroso! Elizabeta estaba justo como la recordaba. Apenas me vio, me dio una bofetada bien fuerte en la cara y luego me abrazo por horas y horas.

Lleve a Matthew conmigo y el también tuvo su ración de abrazos y preguntas sin parar. Elizabeta se las arreglo para hacer que se sonrojara en cosa de segundos y realmente no creo que Matthew se haya llevado una buena impresión de ella. Pero bueno, yo tampoco la tuve al principio.

Extrañamente, Roderich estaba feliz de verme también pero se mantuvo más la compostura. Tengo que decirlo, yo también lo extrañaba un poco. Extrañaba todo ese odio.

Pero lo que me dejo mas sorprendido, algo que jamás espere escuchar, fue la siguiente pregunta:

"¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestra hija?"

Me tomo mucho tiempo responder y solo después de que Matthew me pateara un poco para que despabilara, respondí:

"¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Voy a ser un padrino asombroso! ¡No se preocupen, yo la voy a criar bien!"

"Espero que no…" Dijo Roderich.

"¡Oh, cállate!" Exclamé. "¡Si tiene suerte, ella no va a sacar nada de ti! ¡Yo le voy a enseñar un montón de cosas! ¡Ella va a ser EXACTAMENTE COMO YO!"

"¡No te atrevas, Gilbert!"

Oh, bueno. Casi como yo.

"Eeh… Yo no creo que eso sea tan malo…" Murmuró Matthew entonces. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. "¿O no?"

Sonreí. ¡Al menos en este mundo hay UNA persona que si me comprende! Y para demostrarle lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo con él, lo besé ahí mismo, para el deleite de Elizabeta.

Con este gran capítulo mi vida ya estaba finalmente terminada.

Con Matthew a mi lado, todo finalmente estaba cayendo en sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>La siguiente actualización es el capitulo final... el de Antonio ! Chan-Chan !<strong>

**Les dije que lo terminaría antes de Marzo... así que esperenlo esta semana :3 Que el Domingo estará si o si ! **

**Gracias por su apoyo ~ **

**Yaya Romance !**


	33. Chapter 21

**Hola Mundo ! **

**Como ya sabrán... este es el ultimo capitulo...**

**Ni Hetalia ni el FanFic original son míos. **

**Disfruten el cap !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: <strong>

¿Saben qué?

Incluso entonces, cuando ya estaba listo para dejar salir todo lo que sentía, rogarle a Romano que viniera conmigo, preguntarle si quería ser mío, incluso cuando ya no tenía más dudas y estaba seguro de que Romano era el _indicado_… incluso entonces…

Estaba aterrado.

De verdad que estaba extremadamente aterrado. ¿Qué pasaría? Me seguía diciendo mi mente. ¿Qué pasaría si todo era como antes, como cuando estaba con P.? ¿Qué pasaría si yo tuviera razón? ¿Si el amor no durara y solo la lujuria era lo que nos atraía a alguien más? Y si ese era el caso, ¿Eventualmente iba a terminar todo? ¿Iba a doler?

Y luego, la pregunta más importante de todas, la que hacía que todas las demás preguntas perdieran por completo el sentido:

¿Me perdonaría Romano?

Romano podría no quererme. ¿Qué era lo que yo podía ofrecerle? Nada. La única cosa que tenía para ofrecerle era yo mismo, y hablando en serio, eso no era mucho en realidad.

Sin embargo, luego de la charla con Francis, me subí a mi auto y decidí que solo debía intentarlo, ya que deja ir esta oportunidad sería algo realmente estúpido y ¿Quién tendría el coraje de arrepentirse de algo tan grande durante el resto de su vida?

"Yo no." Dije en voz alta, estacionándome de la peor manera en la que me he estacionado en mi vida frente al edificio de Romano. No me importa que pudieran multarme y solo corrí hacia la puerta que conocía muy bien. Ahora solo había un obstáculo que pasar: la terquedad de Romano.

Hice sonar el timbre y espere. Estaba seguro que la conversación que íbamos… o en realidad, que yo iba tener, iba a suceder ahí, en frente de esa maldita puerta principal, porque Romano no me iba a querer abrir al edificio. Incluso así, esperé.

"¿Quién es ~?"

Casi me da un ataque al corazón al escuchar esa voz pero, muy pronto, todo lo que quise hacer fue sonreír, ya que la suerte estaba finalmente de mi parte.

"¡Hola! ¡Feliciano!" Susurré, casi asustado de que Romano pudiera escuchar mi voz si hablaba muy alto y retuviera a su hermano para que no me abriera la puerta. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el cual supongo que Feliciano no reconoció mi voz.

"Ehh… emm…" Dijo, entonces hubo otro momento de silencio antes de que susurrara: "No estoy muy seguro de que él quiera hablar contigo en estos momentos…"

Los murmullos de Feliciano se debieron haber ganado la sospecha de Romano porque inmediatamente después de las palabras de Feliciano, escuché al mayor de los Vargas gritar:

"¿Quién es?"

"¡Nadie!" Gritó Feliciano y la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante. No se si Feliciano abrió la puerta por error o si lo había hecho a propósito, como sea que haya sido Romano no se lo tomó nada bien. Podía oírlo gritar en Italiano desde el primer piso y decidí que debería correr, si no iba a hablar con Romano, al menos podía salvar a su hermanito de una muerte segura.

Llegué al lugar un minuto después, jadeando y con el corazón palpitándome tan rápido que pensé que me iba a morir en ese mismo momento. Vi a Feliciano moviendo sus manos a su alrededor, de esa forma especial en que lo hacen los Italianos, y a Romano literalmente pateándolo fuera de su casa. En ese momento ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y detuvieron lo que habían estado haciendo para mirarme.

Feliciano casi me sonrió y me hubiera saludado con la mano si no fuera porque estaba tratando de mantener la puerta del departamento de Romano abierta.

Los ojos de Romano estaban muy abiertos. Su boca estaba formando una deliciosa "o" que provocó que mi corazón latiera aun mas rápido, si es que eso era posible. Había rastros de confusión en esos ojos…

Confusión que no duró por mucho.

"¡¿Qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo tu aquí?!" Los ojos de Romano estaban enojados y de repente adquirió una fuerza que le permitió sacar a su hermano de la puerta. Feliciano cayó al piso, pero inmediatamente e puso de pie y se mantuvo entre Romano y yo.

"¡Por favor, Romano. Cálmate!" Gritó Feliciano. Romano bajo la mirada hacia su hermano, luego me volvió a mirar y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Necesito hablar contigo…" Le dije, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Feliciano, incitándolo a que se fuera. Romano miró mi mano duramente y su boca se transformó en una mueca.

"Ya te di lo que querías" Dijo Romano, su voz era como veneno para mis orejas, "Y tú me prometiste que ibas a desaparecer de mi vida para siempre."

"¡Lo sé, pero…!" Volví a intentar. Romano negó con la cabeza violentamente.

"No sé porque viniste, pero deberías irte." Dijo Romano y se dio media vuelta para volver hacia su departamento

"¡Romano! ¡Quizás el hombre quiere...!" Intentó razonar Feliciano. Los ojos de Romano estaban rojos de rabia.

"¡NO me interesa lo que él quiera!" Gritó Romano, volviendo a perder la calma, "Yo ya le di a él lo que quería y nunca acepte otra ronda"

"¡Eso no es lo que quiero, te lo juro!" Le grité y empujé gentilmente a Feliciano fuera del camino. Romano me miró, su rostro estaba ilegible, y me atreví a caminar más cerca de él. Me di cuenta de que su mano se había transformado en un pequeño puño y que luego súbitamente se relajó.

"Ya aprendí mi lección..." Continué, mi voz estaba ya más calmada. Mis palabras provocaron curiosidad en Romano y me miró levantando una ceja.

"¿Que lección?" Murmuró, luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a tratar de desaparecer dentro de su departamento. Casi corrí hacia él y lo agarré por el brazo, haciendo que finalmente se diera vuelta a mirarme.

"¡Estaba equivocado, Romano!" Le dije. "Estaba jodidamente equivocado. Olvida el pacto, olvida el acuerdo al que llegamos ayer, yo no quiero pasar solo una noche contigo..."

"¡Bueno, disculpa, pero yo no soy tu zorra personal!" Interrumpió Romano de repente, sacándose mi mano de encima, "Así que, si pudieras por favor mantenerte alejado de mi, te juro que no voy a intentar matarte."

"Romano. Te amo." Le dije entonces, volviendo a agarrar su brazo. Romano se quedo inmóvil por un momento y repentinamente se volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Romano se abrieron como platos y quiso alejarse unos pasos, pero yo tenia su brazo fuertemente agarrado y no pudo escapar.

"Te amo." Le repetí, "Y se que puede que no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero... Yo si lo hago." Suspire, "Y quería agradecerte por esto"

"¿Agradecerme?" Las cejas de Romano se fruncieron en confusión. "Escúchame" dijo cuando finalmente se recobró del shock inicial, "tu juraste nunca enamorarte... Y..."

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Reí, interrumpiéndolo. El me miro, sorprendido. "¡Lo hice! ¡Es por eso por lo que quiero agradecerte! Me hiciste darme cuenta de cuan aburrida, insípida y patética o como quieras llamarla era mi vida antes de conocerte. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que no puedo evitar amarte, no importa lo que me diga a mí mismo. Me hiciste sentirme vivo, Romano. Quiero agradecerte por dejar que me enamorara de ti."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido." Exclamó Romano y trató de sacarse mi mano de encima, pero no había fuerza en su manotazo. "Yo..." Miro hacia otro lado. "¿Sabes qué? No te creo. Yo creo que solo quieres volver a tener sexo conmigo, hasta que finalmente te aburras de mi y empieces a buscar a alguien más. Eso es lo que creo." Dijo Romano. "Después de todo, nadie nunca me amado en realidad, así que por que debería creerte..." Dijo concluyendo más que preguntándose y yo repentinamente me enojé con él.

"En ese caso eres un idiota," le dije y Romano me miró sorprendido. "¿De verdad piensas que solo vales la pena para pasar una noche contigo? ¿De verdad crees que será así de fácil para alguien que se ha enamorado de ti empezar a buscar a alguien más? ¿De verdad crees que no vale la pena luchar por ti?

Los ojos de Romano estaban pegados a los míos.

"De verdad que no tienes ningún maldito sentido..." Repitió entonces Romano. La voz de Romano titubeo e inmediatamente evito posar sus ojos de mí. "Voy a lastimarte. Yo no te amo." Dijo súbitamente, volviendo a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Eso..." Suspiré y seguí sonriendo. "Eso no importa" le dije entonces. Romano se mordió el labio.

"¿Volverías a hacerlo de nuevo, incluso después de haberte dicho eso? ¿Aun así romperías tu estúpido pacto?"

"Por supuesto que lo haría" Mi respuesta fue inmediata y Romano estaba claramente sorprendido por ello. "Aun así voy a seguir intentándolo, sabes, volveré a ir al Nightwave, a hablar contigo. Seguiría ayudándote con el Restaurante... Seguiría estando aquí, contigo, tratando de que esto funcione..."  
>Romano se quedo mirándome. Se veía impasible pero me percaté de que su labio temblaba levemente. Repentinamente movió la cabeza de lado a lado y trató de alejarse.<p>

"Si quieres que desaparezca, lo haré. No voy a volver a molestarte, Romano." Le dije entonces. Romano volvió a levantar su mirada hacia mí y lentamente asintió.  
>Sonreí.<p>

"Este fue el mejor periodo de mi vida. Nunca te olvidaré. Esa es otra razón por la que quiero agradecerte, incluso si no me amas."

Romano volvió a morderse el labio, miró hacia abajo y luego de nuevo hacia mí. Su silencio me estaba matando pero lo tomé como mi momento de irme.

"Así que, adiós..." Susurre. Romano asintió con la cabeza y se volvió mostrándome la espalda.

"Adiós." Dijo, entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él sin volverse a mirarme. Me quede mirando la puerta cerrada por un largo momento y luego decidí que solo quedaba irme.

Entretanto, me había olvidado completamente del hermano de Romano. Feliciano estaba mirándome, sus ojos estaban del mismo color de los de su hermano y me tomo una mano.

"Lo siento tanto..." Dijo, mientras nos dirigíamos juntos lejos del departamento de Romano, bajando las escaleras. Yo le sonreí un poquito. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato, ninguno de los dos quería irse aun.

"¡De verdad me agradas!" Dijo Feliciano entonces, "Va a ser extraño no verte, suspirando por Romano" continuó y cuando ya estábamos afuera finalmente dejo mi mano.

"¡Nos volveremos a ver, Feli!" Le dije, tratando de sonar contento incluso aunque no lo estuviera. "¡Después de todo, estas saliendo con el hermano de uno de mis amigos! ¡Vamos a terminar viéndonos tarde o temprano!"

"¡Oh, verdad!" Exclamó Feliciano, sonriendo. "¡Tienes razón!" Rió. "Bueno. Entonces... ¡Nos vemos!"

"Si... Nos vemos..." Susurré y miré como Feliciano se iba. Di algunos pasos, volviendo a mi auto desastrosamente estacionado, cuando lo impensable pasó:

"¡OH!" Gritó alguien. "¿YA TERMINASTE DE ACOSAR A MI HERMANO?"

Mire a mi alrededor y luego me di cuenta de que la voz venia desde arriba. Levante la mirada para ver a Romano mirando hacia abajo por una de las ventanas del edificio del que acababa de salir. Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron a mirarlo, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Romano me estaba mirando e incluso desde ahí abajo podía ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Nos mantuvimos así por un largo momento, mirándonos uno al otro, cuando repentinamente Romano volvió a abrir la boca:

"¡NO OLVIDES TRAERME UN MUFFIN DE ARÁNDANOS CUANDO REGRESES AQUI! ¿LO ENTIENDES BASTARDO?"

Luego cerró la ventana y desapareció dentro del edificio. Parpadeé un momento confundido, luego mi corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho y una sonrisa apareció lentamente por mi rostro. Me pregunté por un momento si de verdad debería ir a comprar ese muffin de arándanos, pero luego me dije a mi mismo que mejor debía correr de vuelta al edificio antes de que Romano volviera a cambiar de idea.

La puerta inmediatamente se abrió al tocarla y la adrenalina en mis venas hizo que casi volara por las escaleras de vuelta al departamento de Romano. En un segundo ya me encontraba en el lugar en que estaba parado hace menos de diez minutos y no pude contener mi sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de que el italiano estaba esperándome con la puerta abierta y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Cuando finalmente esta a un paso de distancia de él, se sonrojo:

"¿Dónde está mi muffin de arándanos?" Pregunto.

"...no lo tengo..." Dije entonces y sin poder esperar más, literalmente levante sus pies del suelo y lo abracé.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡D-Detente!" Gritó entre mis brazos, tratando de liberarse a sí mismo de mi, "¡Y-yo aun estoy enojado contigo!"

Trato de pelear una vez más por un momento, luego se quedo quieto y cerró sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Cuando eso pasó, lo dejé libre y comencé a besarle cada parte de la cara. Romano no se quejó, solo mantuvo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

"Yo... No te he perdonado, ¿lo entiendes?." Dijo Romano entre besos. "Aun no te creo. ¡De verdad que no te amo ni sé porque te quiero aquí de vuelta!"

Acaricié su rostro, pase mi pulgar por su tembloroso labio y le sonreí brillantemente, lo que hizo que el rubor de Romano aumentara por diez.

"¡Maldito...!" Gritó y súbitamente sus labios encontraron los míos. Cualquier cosa que quisiéramos decir en ese momento murió en nuestras gargantas...

Ningún beso nunca me había sabido más dulce, porque sabía que ese no iba a ser el último. Iban a venir un montón más después de este.

Romano era mío.

Yo era de Romano.

Y eso no iba a cambiar por un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

Así fue como nuestra vida juntos comenzó. Una vida que nunca pensé que obtendría esa noche hace mucho tiempo, cuando mis amigos y yo decidimos ir a dar una vuelta a ese nuevo club nocturno. Una vida de la cual me habría dado por vencido si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que el pacto en verdad quería de mí a tiempo.

Mi vida sin Romano, incluso si se queja e insulta las 24/7, sería una vida vacía.  
>Paso a paso todo volvió a la normalidad y dos meses después el Restaurante de Romano estaba finalmente abierto. Hubo una fiesta colosal ese día y todos a los que conocíamos fueron a comer lo que Romano había cocinado. Las mesas estaban llenas, las pinturas de Kiku y Feliciano fueron admiradas un montón y los clientes empezaron a hablar del local a sus amigos, los cuales les contaron a otros amigos que les contaron a sus amigos y así.<p>

Para acortar la historia, fue un triunfo total con T mayúscula. Incluso empecé a trabajar de medio tiempo ahí, solo para ayudar a Romano. No todos los días por supuesto, porque yo ya tenía un trabajo para mí mismo y había veces en las cuales solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Ser camarero es un trabajo complicado, pero es divertido, siempre y cuando los clientes no sean unos bastardos totales... Ustedes sabes, eso pasa.

Mis amigos también habían comenzado su vida de ensueño. O casi. Yo en realidad no lo llamaría así, pero ellos estaban felices, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Francis, por ejemplo, va a pasitos de bebe para mantener una relación estable con Arthur, el cual, déjenme decirles, vino como un total shock para Gilbert y para mí. Nosotros pensábamos que era Arthur quien había rechazado a Francis hace tiempo atrás en la Secundaria, pero ahora parecía que había más historia de la que conocíamos. Sin embargo, solo Gilbert estaba interesado en saber exactamente qué era lo que había pasado. Mientras tuviera que ver con Arthur, a mí en realidad no me importaba.

Ahora que estamos hablando de Gilbert... Bueno, el empezó a salir oficialmente... Bueno... Con alguien de quien no recuerdo su nombre. Empezaba con... ¿C? No, no era esa.

"¡Matthew! ¡Dios, Antonio!"

Matthew. Ah, sí, el hermano de Alfred. Ellos empezaron a vivir juntos también y Ludwig ahora vive solo en el departamento arriba de la librería que aun poseen. Todo lo que sé es que no le molesta. En absoluto. Escuche que se entero de que Gilbert estaba criando a un pollito bebe en su habitación y que no estaba muy contento con los... Bueno... Los regalitos en el suelo. El pollito aun está vivo, Gilbert... No tanto.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Volví a ver a Elizabeta y a Roderich también! ¡Fue una grata sorpresa encontrármelos hablando con Gilbert de nuevo! Elizabeta es tan adorable con esa gran pancita que tiene. Su hijo es muy lindo, ¡casi podría comérmelo! Por otro lado, Roderich no ha cambiado nada; sigue siendo el mismo hombre con el que salía hace mucho tiempo y...

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios estas escribiendo cada maldita noche?"<p>

"Oh, ¿estás despierto?"

"Por supuesto que estoy despierto. No paras de reírte solo..." Dijo Romano y tomó los papeles de entre las manos de Antonio. Antonio trató de quitárselo pero la mirada de Romano lo hizo devolverse a la silla, derrotado. Romano leyó un par de líneas y luego volvió a dejar los papeles en el escritorio. Se dio cuenta de que había otras pilas de papeles escritas con otros tipos de letra y comenzó a leer esos también.

"Francis y Gilbert los escribieron..." Dijo Antonio. Romano torció los labios disgustado mientras leía uno escrito por Gilbert.

"Si... Reconozco el estilo..."

Antonio espero hasta que finalmente Romano se aburrió y le devolvió las hojas de papel a Antonio, quien las puso todas nuevamente en orden.

"¿Porque estas escribiendo la historia de cómo terminamos juntos? E-es estúpido." Dijo entonces Romano.

"No, no lo es." Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. "Es lindo, tanto como tú. ¡Pensé que sería genial compartirla con el mundo entero también!"

"¿Con el mundo entero?" Exclamó Romano, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Con el maldito mundo ENTERO? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡No quiero verme ridiculizado así!"

"¡No lo serás! ¡Por el contrario, la gente te amara! ¡Francis me va a ayudar a publicarlo!" Dijo Antonio. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, luego Romano suspiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes. "Quizás deberías escribir tu punto de vista también." Los ojos de Antonio brillaban, "¡Por favor, Romano! ¡Me harías muy feliz!"

"Tú siempre estas feliz." Dijo Romano, volvió a pensar en las palabras de Antonio y exclamó: "¡No, no voy a escribir!"

El rostro de Antonio se cayó.

"Bueno, quizás solo un párrafo... ¡No me mires así! ¡Dije que quizás!"

Antonio volvió a sonreír. Romano se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Sabes qué?" Exclamó Romano entonces, "Es demasiado pronto para hablar de esto." El volvió al dormitorio, "Vamos." Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"En un momento" dijo Antonio, "solo necesito escribir el último párrafo..."

"¡Cielos, Antonio!"

* * *

><p>Y así es como empezó el mejor periodo de mi vida. O quizás no. No estoy seguro de si este es el mejor periodo de mi vida o solo el comienzo de una serie de los mejores periodos de mi vida. Probablemente sea la segunda opción. De cualquier forma, debería escribir de nuevo lo que escribí acerca de mi cuando recién empecé a contarles esta historia mía.<p>

Aquí voy.

Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. ¿Mi apariencia? No es nada especial. De veinticinco años, hombre, con un enmarañado pelo castaño, ojos verdes y una sonrisa especial que tengo reservada para la única persona que amo en este mundo. Puedo ser estúpido a veces y Romano me da cabezazos cada vez que estoy siendo demasiado despistado. El dice que es una forma de terapia. Yo creo que el solo está siendo sádico.

Tengo dos mejores amigos. ¿Que tenemos de especial?

Que creemos que somos muy afortunados, porque estamos completamente enamorados y sabemos que ese amor es reciproco.

Esos somos nosotros.

* * *

><p>"¿Vas a venir o no? No puedo hacer todo esto yo solo, ¿sabes?"<p>

Antonio escribió la última frase y corrió al dormitorio.

* * *

><p>Tres idiotas enamorados. Es imposible estar solteros.<p>

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los Reviews, Favoritos y Seguidores. <strong>

**Este es el final de la historia... me alegra haberla terminado al fin ! Se que podrá tener errores, o mejor dicho horrores ortográficos... muchos capítulos los traduje y paf ! directo a la pagina... de hecho, este no es la excepción pero intentaré mejorarlos con el tiempo ~ **

**Con esto, les digo:**

** Adiós ! **

**Quizas nos leamos en otra historia ~ **

**Yaya Romance ! **


End file.
